Infinite Hearts
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Collection of scenarios and completed requests from my Tumblr blog. These are all centered on Kagome and pairings from different anime! Heart 154: Hayama Akira from Shokugeki no Souma!
1. Fruits Basket: Akito Sohma

**Request by Anon:** Hey I know this actually happened but how do you Kagome would respond in the anime when Akito grabbed Tohru by the hair in Fruits Basket

 **Anime:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akito x Kagome

* * *

Seeing the anger burn into Akito's eyes was more visible than the reading of his aura. The miko's eyes shook the moment his hand gripped onto Tohru's hair; his grip tightening with every threatening word he gave. The dark room made the miko uneasy as she felt the need to help the poor girl from the _leader_ of the Sohma's.

Kagome's fingers curled into her fabric of her skirt as she remained seated on her knees. Eyes scrunched as Akito's venomous words seeped out of his lips; every word being stitched painfully into Tohru's mind as to traumatize her with the fear of his name and gaze. Hearing Tohru's words of life and death stung her own heart as she knew the feeling of losing people. Watching Yuki and Shigure try to stop Akito's rough actions as they held fear themselves told her that Akito definitely had power over them. Shaking her head, the miko quickly stood on her feet and gripped Akito's wrist with both of her hands.

His narrowed gaze tightened as he met the blue hue of her orbs. How dare she touch him? He kept his grip on Tohru's hair as he continued to look at the angry glare Kagome gave him. "What do you think you are doing? You think you have the right to stop me?"

"I have every right if it means you are hurting her." She barked back. "You are right, I have no right to get into the problems of the Sohmas, but I have every right to protect those dear to me."

"Is that so?" He raised a brow. "Then are you willing to take her pain? Her torture? Are you willing to be alone and have your memories erased?!"

The miko's eyes widened slightly as she heard his last question. Her memories….erased? Of everyone she had met so far? Be alone…again? Dropping her head down, she thought back to her life after coming back from the feudal era; alone and an empty life.

"Kagome-chan…"

Hearing the faint voice of the female under Akito's capture, the miko's eyes shifted slowly to gaze at the chocolate orbs staring at her with tears clinging at the corners. Tears of sympathy for the Sohma family that had no choice but to live the way they did. Who was she to complain about life? A soft sigh escaped her lips as she let the fear shaking within her slowly escape with her released breath.

"If that is what it takes to see others happy, then I will take her place."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I want to thank everyone who supports me and trust me enough to send requests. I will try to update once or two times a week with a new scenarios. That being said, I have over 600 scenarios on my Tumblr that will be posted on here, but it depends on how popular it becomes. Just wanted to share stories to those who may not be familiar with Tumblr.

P.S. On July 1st (2017), scenario requests will be open. So if you are interested, feel free to go in my blog (under the same name) and look over the rules, examples on how it's done, the list of anime/characters, and ask questions if you have them.

Feedback would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	2. Shokugeki no Soma: Hayama & Souma

**Request by xbluemoonx:** The Kagome react idea is great! Here's my request! How would Kagome react to Yukihira Soma and Hayama Akira demanding her opinion on whose special oden is the best?

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hayama x Kagome x Souma

* * *

One blink.

Two blinks.

Why the heck was she forced to sit and become their judge? Her cerulean eyes stared at the two different bowls filled with the meal that always made her mouth water. She was not that hungry, but how could she reject oden? It was was favorite!

Both bowls gave different aromas that sent her to a calm heaven. Never in her life had she smelled such amazing oden.

"So? Are you going to taste or what?"

Hearing the voice on the other side of the counter, the miko's eyes rose to see the grin glued on the red head's face. Raising a brow in return, Kagome sighed before returning to see the oden he had placed in front of her. The broth was dark, but the noodles were clear; green vegetables brought the dish alive as she saw the two pieces of shrimp tempura on top. To anyone it looked like a regular oden, but the moment the smell went into her senses, she knew the red knew what he was doing. "Ano…Yukihira-kun, why am I here in the first place?" Her eyes traveled to the tan male with silver hair standing beside the Yukihira male. "And what are you doing here Hayama-kun?"

Soma crossed his arms as he took a glance at the silver haired male, "this guy said you told him what your favorite dish was."

"And?" She questioned.

"Hayama said he promised you to make the best oden you ever tasted." Soma's eyes narrowed as he saw no movement coming from the miko.

Kagome sighed, seeing she had sparked the rivalry between the two. _'Not that it was my fault.' S_ he rolled her eyes. All she had done was speak with Hayama as she was helping Jun taking care of the spices. He had asked her what was her favorite dish and she had given her reply. So why was Soma challenging Hayama all of a sudden?

"Yukihira, this is not about who made the best oden. I simply wanted to make Kagome-san a dish she missed from home." Hayama sighed, crossing his arms as he saw the small smirk curve onto Soma's lips. He was aware of Soma's close affections to the girl as she was part of Polaris Dormitory and how well the two got along seeing the came from close towns.

Soma snickered with the smirk as he raised a brow, "I simply want to show Kagome-chan Yukihira's famous oden dish-"

"I don't remember Yukihira having an oden dish-"

"Kagome-chan, don't cut me off!"

Rolling her eyes, the miko returned her gaze to the two distinct looking dishes. Both held their different aromas, but both made her mouth water. The color of brother of one was darker than the other, but it didn't stop her from knowing that both would be equally delicious. She admired their skills, but she never wanted to admit to that. With a sigh passing her lips, the miko slowly reached for the wooden chopsticks before snapping them apart.

"Itadakimasu," Kagome slowly dipped her chopsticks into Hayama's bowl before bringing a few noddles up to her mouth. Just with the broth seeping into her lips, the miko could already taste the many spices Hayama had used. She slurped the noodles before feeling a warmth encircling her whole as if someone held her tightly from behind. It made her feel comfortable and safe.

It was a dish that made it feel like home.

Her cheeks blossomed in color as she remembered her current setting; eyes snapped open to see both Soma and Hayama curious on her expression. Shaking the immediate thoughts away, she slowly brought Soma's bowl to her person before bringing the clearer color of yellow noddles to her lips.

Slurping the noodles, the miko's eyes slowly widened as she felt an explosion of flavors hit all her senses to the point she had become sensitive to the taste. Unlike Hayama's dish of a warmth feeling, Soma's made her feel a rush of love.

"Well?" questioned Soma, not liking the silence from the girl.

Hayama exhaled, seeing the red head rest his elbows over the counter as he sent a wide grin to the blushing girl. "You are making her feel uncomfortable."

"Eh?" he blinked back. "No I'm not," turning to face the blushing miko, he inched closer with his smile, "right, Kagome-chan? So? Whose was better?"

In her own silence, the miko was unsure how to give a reply. She really could not choose between the two. These were the best she had ever tried in her life! Gulping down her nerves, Kagome parted her lips as she was ready to give her answer, "I-I…I think-!" Her head dropped down as she felt a stack of books fall on top of her head.

"A-Ah! Gomenasai, Kagome-chan! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

Hayama's and Soma's eyebrow twitched as they saw the petite brunette having dropped the tall stack of books from her arms onto the miko's head the moment she had passed from behind.

"J-Jun…?" whispered Hayama.

"O-Oi!" Soma shouted, seeing the miko's head over the counter. "Kagome-chan is unconscious! Oi! Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Give me an answer! Oi!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** There are many more chapters to come! A lot of different anime/characters! Remember, if you are interested in sending a request, please go over to my blog and read the rules, example of others, and familiarize yourself with the blog. Requests will be accepted on July 1st, 2017.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Ja~ne!


	3. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki

**Request by anon** : I would love to see a scene we're Aomine kidnaps Kagome from Seiren like after a ball game or something and see what Kagami's reaction would be.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kagome

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

Kagome blinked as she saw the unexpected person standing at Seirin's front gate. Standing beside the phantom player and tiger, her eyes remained glued on the tall tan male holding his own school bag over his shoulder as his dark blue orbs met her ocean irises.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko spoke, "this is unexpected."

"Very," Kagome nodded.

Kagami quickly pointed his finger at his Too rival as he felt the want to challenge him boil in his veins. "No one invited you here!"

"I don't need your permission," Aomine scoffed, making his way over to the black haired female. "Besides, I am not here for you."

The three Seirin members blinked in confusion as they watched him stop in his steps. His eyes dropped down to stare at the miko, seeing her confused expression with only blinks being exchanged. "Can I help you?" she asked, raising a brow. With their only day off from practice, she had thought she could relax, but Aomine's sudden appearance definitely told her that plan would not be completed. What was he doing there anyways?

"Yeah, you can actually," he smirked.

"And-?" Kagome's eyes widened slowly as she felt herself being carried over a shoulder. Seeing the concrete far from her height, she turned her head over her shoulder before coming to stare at the back of Aomine's head. "O-Oi! What are you doing!?"

Kagami and Kuroko blinked in shock as they watched the Too ace make his way towards the exit of the campus. Where the hell was he going!? Kagami took a few steps forward as his eyebrows furrowed in anger: "Ahomine! Put her down!"

"Eh?" he blinked, looking over his shoulder. "Why? I am simply taking her out."

"What the hell am I?! A dog!?" she shouted back.

"Aomine-kun, please put Kagome-chan down," Kuroko spoke softly, hoping that the miko would be returned to them before Aomine did anything to release her anger.

The Too ace scoffed before returning in his walking path towards the gates, "stop making a big fuss about it. You guys have her all the time. I simply want to have a day with her."

"Again, what the hell do you think I am!?" she glared before noticing she was being completely ignored. "Oi!"

"Aomine! Get back here! Oi! Teme!" Feeling a hand over his arm, he stopped in his pursuit to chase after the cocky basketball player. "What now, Kuroko?"

"We shouldn't create a commotion, Kagami-kun," the phantom player spoke, watching as other Seirin students began to stare and whisper among themselves over the kidnapped scene. "We should go retrieve Kagome-chan back before Aomine-kun keeps her to himself."

"Nani!?"

"What is with you guys?"

The two Seirin members turned around and blinked as they noticed their seniors standing beside each other with their schools bags over their shoulders. Riko tilted her head, confusion swirling inside her head as she saw no sign of the miko with the boys. She was sure she had seen them together when they exited the school building. "Huh? Where is Kagome-chan?"

"Aomine-kun took her out," Kuroko replied, seeing the shock paint over the rest of the Seirin members.

"Aomine was here!?" exclaimed Hyuga.

The Seirin center blinked as he heard the conversation of the miko. "Huh? Aomine took her out on a date?"

"Aho! That is not what he means!" the Seirin captain shouted.

Riko blinked, noticing the smoke from Kagami's anger slowly rise from his head. "Ano…Kuroko-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Why is Kagami-kun like that?" she questioned, letting the rest of their attentions slide over to see the rage pour out of Kagami's being. "Don't tell me…Kagami-kun is jealous?"

Shun scratched his cheek gently as he saw Kagami hand his school bag over to the phantom player. "Well…tigers can be territorial…"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** There are many scenarios still left! I hope people are enjoying these! There are many more anime coming!

Please review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	4. Kamisama Kiss: Kirihito

**Requested by anon:** Anime: Kamisama Hajimemashita/ Theme: First Encounter/ Characters: Kirihito (also known as Akura-Ou)/ what would their first meeting be like?

 **Anime:** Kamisama Hajimemashite x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kirihito x Kagome

* * *

"I know I sensed it around here…"

Shifting her eyesight from left to right, the miko observed the almost empty park as she saw no sign of the thing she had sensed. She had not expected to sense something so dark in her modern time and yet here she was searching for it.

The aura was moving slowly as it carried feelings of anger and desperation. Her own fear was this _thing_ causing trouble for innocent humans. ' _I need to hurry!'_ Kagome gripped the strap of her school bag before making her way down the concrete path of the park; nothing but a quiet park was welcoming her.

Taking a turn around the path, Kagome stopped as she caught sight of a slender male with pale white skin and black hair sitting on the bench as crimson blood slowly streamed down from his forehead. She blinked, seeing his head hung low while drops of the think liquid stained the concrete ground.

' _His aura is…ominous,'_ she told herself, her steps slowly taking her to his location. She was sure she was sensing his aura right, but something just did not seem correct the more she looked at him.

He looked human.

With one more step forward, she froze in place the moment his black and cold irises met her gaze. She blinked once as he made no movement nor spoke a word to her. If anything, her presence was being rejected with solely his tightened gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he spitted out, making the miko's eyebrow twitch at the sudden tone.

She could see he was injured and she was more than willing to help, but no way she was going to cooperate with that attitude.

"I figured someone was injured and I came to check," she replied back, seeing his lips curve into a grin.

"First that other human girl and now you? I am convinced humans are the most meddlesome species," a snicker escaped his pale lips before finding the girl in front of him with her palm over his forehead. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am just going to pretend I did not hear that insult," Kagome replied. "Besides, I don't go healing demons, but here I am now."

The black haired male's eyes widened slowly as he caught her words. How on earth did she know he was a demon? No one could tell with this body! His eyes narrowed slowly as he began to feel her soft fingertips brush away his hair to find the source of his wound. His own hand quickly clasped around her wrist, stopping her from touching him any further. "Who told you, you could come close to me? Let alone, touch me?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed back defensively as she tried taking her wrist back. Wincing slightly at his tightened hold, she sent him an eye-to-eye glare: "look, I am trying to be nice, but I can see you don't want my help." In a blink of an eye, she sent a wave of her miko-ki to spark away some distance. She huffed before dusting out her school skirt and grabbing her school bag off the floor. Unfazed by the look of shock on his face, she placed the strap of her school bag over her shoulder before turning away from the rude male. "You should be grateful a miko was willing to help a demon like you."

' _A miko?'_ He blinked, feeling the sting on his hand linger. Who the hell was she? Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he quickly captured her wrist once more before she walked away.

"Oi!"

"A miko, eh?" he smirked. "Looks like I, Akura-Ou, could have some use for you."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please review if you can. I know many of you have read these scenarios, but I hope I can bring some joy to others who haven't had the chance.

Thank you for reading~

Ja~ne!


	5. Haikyuu: Nishinoya Yuu

**Requested by crystal-nyx:** Kagome interactions with Haikyuu. How would Nishinoya react to Kagome rocketing into the gym during practice in order to hide behind the stage curtains in an attempt to avoid her newest stalker?

 **Anime:** Haikyuu! x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Nishinoya Yuu x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The sound of a slamming door halted the practice inside the gym as eyes glided over to the source. Eyes blinked as all the Karasuno players noticed the long black haired female heaving heavily as she held her back against the double doors. Light sweat trickled down the girl's forehead as the look of fright painted over her features.

"Kagome-san?"

The named female blinked as she heard the soft call of her name before turning her head to see the petite orange haired male standing with the ball between his hands. "Ah, Hinata-kun…," her eyes wandered to the rest of the players, realizing she had been late to their practice; she was the assistant manager after all.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Kiyoko questioned, seeing the miko straighten out her skirt with a nervous chuckle. "You have been late to practice these past couple of days."

"Tch, so much for being a responsible assistant manager."

A glare glossed over the miko's features as she turned to look at the tallest blonde member of the team: "uruse, Tsukishima-kun."

"Oi, Tsukishima," called out the libero, "she is your senpai."

Hearing the scoff from the blonde, Kagome shook her head before hearing her name on the other side of the door.

"Kagome-chan~? Where did you go?"

That was the last voice she wanted to hear. Without giving any thought into the curious stares of the Karasuno boys, Kagome quickly made her way to the curtains of the stage before pulling them to the right and hiding her person.

"Ano…Kagome-san?" Hinata blinked. He always saw the assistant manager as a strong and confident girl, but now everything had turned into a three-sixty. What happened? If anything, it looked like she was hiding from something or-

"Kagome-chan? Where are you?"

The male voice on the other side of the double doors caught their attention before seeing them open slowly. Eyes took in the features of the brunette male no one recognized. He was wearing their school uniform, but who was he?

"Can I help you with something?" the Karasuno captain spoke, catching the attention of the mysterious male. Practice was being halted and he was beginning to find Kagome's tardiness suspicious.

"Ah, well, I was trying to find Kagome-chan," he smiled, receiving a lifted eyebrow from the rest of the team.

Nishinoya's rested the ball over his hip as he caught a glimpse of the miko's hand gripping the edge of the curtain. No doubt she was hiding from the guy. Turning to face the brunette male, curiosity raced into his mind. "And, why are you looking for her?"

"Well, I have been sending her letters and asking her to go out with me, but I have received no reply," he smiled, ignoring the sweat drops appearing on the team. "I mean, I just can't help but admire her beauty and elegance. I have been admiring her from a far and ever since she found out it was me sending her the secret admirer gifts, I have been trying to get closer to her."

"He sounds like a creep," whispered Kageyama, seeing the brunette male take out a few pictures of the girl.

"I will agree with you just this once," Tsukishima scoffed.

The miko took a peek out from the curtain only to see the male's eyes on her right away. "Kagome-chan! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!"

With a nervous laugh, Kagome slowly took a few steps back as she saw the brunette male jump up the stage and make his way towards her. "Ano…Hibiki-san, sumimazen, but I already gave you my answer."

"Nonsense!" he laughed. "I know you were just nervous."

"No, really, I am not interested." For the past month she had received the letters and gifts and thought of them as cute, but after meeting him and seeing the gifts turn to photographs of her from afar, she knew this was no ordinary admirer. "Hibiki-san, I really am not appreciating this stalking thing. Besides I am-"

"But you haven't given me a chance!"

' _Stalking?'_ Nishinoya blinked, seeing the miko bump against the wall at the back of the stage. His eyes narrowed before he spiked the ball to the back of the brunette's head - surprising everyone on his team as well.

Kagome blinked, watching as her stalker rubbed the back of his head and turned an angry glare to the lilbero. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You heard her - leave her alone," Nishinoya spoke. Making his way to the stage, he easily jumped on top before he made his way towards the stalker.

"A-Ah…Nishinoya-san?" Tanaka stuttered, seeing a new phase of anger on their libero. What had gotten into him?

The male stalker raised a brow before coming to face the libero. Who was he to stop him chasing the girl he wanted - a shorter male nonetheless? "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Her boyfriend."

Mouths dropped as they heard the declaration from Nishinoya as they looked at the miko for clarification. A blushing face was all they needed to get the thumbs up on the information.

"Now. Leave. Her. Alone."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This collection is starting slow, but I promise more characters will spring up. These scenarios were when I started taking requests on Tumblr two years ago, so now over 630 scenarios, we have come a long way.

Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	6. Haikyuu: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Requested by haaaveyoumetkyla:** Hello! How would Kagome react to Kuroo spraying her white t-shirt with water? For that matter, how would Kuroo react too hehohoh~ (also, i'm working on your Aomine one shot I'm just incredibly busy and its hard to write something I'm not used to D:) ((Also, sorry i found your tumblr from ff and now here we are LOL.)) - The H-Experiment

 **Anime:** Haikyuu! x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why did Kuroo drag her to their volleyball summer training camp? Why did she even agree to become Nekoma's volleyball manager? A sigh passed the female lips as she remembered how persistent the black haired captain was to her when he first met her.

It was all because she was seeking for a tutor for math and looking for a certain 'Kenma' led her to meet the captain of the volleyball team. Kenma was more than willing to tutor her, but Kuroo had intervened saying he could not have Kenma getting distracted.

' _In the end, Kuroo-san ended up convincing me to join the team in return for taking some time from Kenma-kun's practice,'_ another sigh was released, ' _it doesn't even make sense! Kenma-kun is intelligent! I am sure a few tutor sessions would not distract him!'_

But Kuroo's teasing had continued with her and she was beginning it was his favorite past time. What got her annoyed was how easily she would become flustered because of him! She blamed his cocky smirk and looks (despite that bed head he had).

Now she was here; outside and sweating as the coach made them run rounds outside to raise their stamina before the Inter-High. Grabbing a sheet of paper from her clipboard, she folded it in half before fanning herself some air. ' _This isn't even helping,'_ she shook her head in defeat. How much she would kill for a swim or even an ice cream. ' _I could kill Kuroo-san…'_

"Looks like you aren't doing very well, Kagome-chan."

Hearing the confident voice in front of her, the miko's eyebrow twitched as she raised her head to meet that smug expression. The moment her head rose, she backed away as she saw Kuroo's face close to her own. "O-Oi…," she stuttered, a bit surprised by the close proximity.

"Not doing well under the heat?" he smirked.

"This is your fault," Kagome sighed, returning to fan the paper back and forth.

Kuroo raised a brow as he heard her blame. His fault? No doubt the heat was getting to her. With a light chuckle, Kuroo opened the top of his water bottle as he let the corners of his lips curve upwards. "You should at least stay dehydrated."

"Huh?" she blinked, coming back to face Kuroo only to see the tip of his water bottle in front of her. Pupils widened as she slowly leaned away from the weapon of his choice. "K-Kuroo-san…don't you dare. Look…I know you like to tease me, but this isn't funny."

"I am only trying to help, Kagome-chan," he smiled _innocently._ He was not sure why he loved teasing the girl, but the moment he had seen her smile with Kenma, his attention had been solely for her - besides volleyball. But the girl was definitely oblivious to his feelings, but he definitely enjoyed making her blush. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who could do it (at least Kenma told him that).

Before Kagome could say another word, Kuroo gently sprayed a bit of water onto the girl as he heard her squeal. The miko felt the water drops stream down her face before sending him a glare. "K-Kuroo-san!" Standing on her feet, she faced the captain: "what the heck, Kuroo-san!?"

"Hmm, I don't like it that you call me that…," he pouted playfully. The smirk made a comeback as he aimed the water bottle to the girl again. "Kuroo-kun would at least make me happy. Try it."

"E-Eh?" she blinked, taking a step back.

"Say it. ' _Kuroo-kun'."_

The corner of the miko's lips twitched as she saw his fingers slowly press down onto the plastic of the water bottle. He was going to spray her with water until he got what he wanted. "K-Kuroo-"

Kuroo's fingers pressed down onto the water bottle the moment a volleyball came flying and hit his shoulder blade. The reaction made him blink as he saw the amount of water dripping onto the miko's clothing. A pink hue colored over his cheeks as he realized her white shirt clinging to her skin as it began to show her bra underneath. A chuckle escaped his throat as he saw the color of her choosing. "Eh, I didn't know Kagome-chan was the type to wear black lace."

"Huh?" she glared before seeing his eyes somewhere else. Lowering her own, the color of her cheeks heated up before bringing her arms over to cover herself. "Kuroo-san! Hentai!"

"Eh? Me?" he pointed himself. "It was an accident I swear! Although…I am not complaining."

"W-Why you-!"

Hearing the commotion from far away, Kenma blinked as he stopped in his tracks to retrieve the volleyball. His unchanged expression blinked again as he saw the bickering between the two as Kuroo merely gave a laugh at the fuming manager. He sighed with a shake of his head: "These two really should just be honest with themselves…"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I remember being surprised how I got up to six requests on the first round of scenarios, and look us now! More to come!

Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	7. Tokyo Ghoul: Kaneki Ken

**Requested by anon:** How would Kagome react to finding out Kaneki(Tokyo Ghoul) is a one eye ghoul?

 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kaneki Ken x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

She was not sure what to feel; her body shook as her head told her to run, but another told her to grab her dear friend and hold him tight as she read his aura shake more than her own. Rain poured heavily on their persons as clothes stuck to them like second skin; pupils went wide as she and the one-eyed ghoul stared at each other from across the roof.

It had all been an accident due to her naivety. A late night of studying with a classmate had turned to a nightmare. How was she supposed to know that this classmate she always talked to in class would bring her to the rooftop alone because he wanted to eat her? She had known about the epidemic ghouls in the area, but she never thought she would come to face one herself.

But the danger was over, or so she thought. In a blink of an eye, she had seen another ghoul come from who knows where and right in front of her was an all-out brawl.

Had they been fighting over a meal? Revenge? Rivalry? She was not sure, but the moment she read the other ghoul's aura, her heart had dropped. An aura she recognized so well and loved so much. Standing from her knelt position, she supported herself against the wall of the school roof's entrance as she saw the black haired male staring back at her with both a human eye and another thirsting for human flesh.

She could not be mistaken, could she? Was this really… "K-Kaneki-kun?"

The said name rung inside the half-ghoul's ear as his shoulders stiffened at the sound of her voice. He never thought she would be in danger as he warned her many times of the ghouls that searched for prey at night and yet when she told him she was staying late at school to study…his mind rung with warning signs.

He knew that classmate of his would be nothing but trouble and he was right. The moment he sensed the danger, he sprung into action after putting on his black leather mask Uta had given him. What he had not planned was to see her frightened face, yet she was not running away from him.

There she stood staring back at him like she had seen a ghost - or in his case, half of him was already dead. But hearing his name fall from her lips had him frozen; unable to move or say anything. His fingers curled into his palm the closer she got to his person; his nostrils taking in the scent of her blood the other ghoul had gotten a taste of from her shoulder. His other half screamed at him to dive in and take her, but his human side restricted him - strongly.

Stopping a few feet away from the one-eyed ghoul, the miko's hand reached out as her fingers brushed against the leather of his mask. He flinched away, surprising her slightly as she saw his eyes close tightly.

"D-Don't!" he shouted. "Don't look at me!"

"Kaneki-kun…"

Digging his nails into the skin of his palm, he felt the warm liquid of his veins drip through his fingers. He hated himself and more than anything, he was hating that the person he cared about had seen the true monster he was. She was going to push him away! Hate him!

Kaneki blinked as his eyes opened widely at the feel of the miko's hand on his cheek. Her gentle touch had blown away the dark thoughts clouding his mind, making his eyes slowly come down to look at the courage she held within her orbs. He could not smell any fear nor see any disgust on her features.

Why was she not afraid?

"Now everything makes sense," she broke the silence as rain continued to fall upon them. "I thought you were avoiding me because I had said something wrong or done something to upset you, but I had no idea you were shouldering this all by yourself." Pressing her lips together, she held the tears back. This was not the time for her to cry when her dear friend had held so much pain by himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned. "I can't imagine how heavy of a burden this secret must have been." Dropping her hands onto his chest, her fingers gripped the fabric of his black shirt. "Why can't you trust me…?"

Wanting nothing more than to embrace the girl in front of him, Kaneki restrained himself as he did not know what his ghoul side would do. His hate for himself would only increase if he ever laid a hand on Kagome.

A ghoul was not supposed to take the side of humans, but Kagome was different. She accepted everyone and everything without judgment. He wanted to protect the pure being she was.

The only purity that accepted his monster.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	8. Gangsta: Nicolas Brown

**Requested by anon:** How would Kagome react to realizing/finding out Nicolas has a crush on her(Nico from Gangsta :D)

 **Anime:** Gangsta x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Nicolas Brown x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

How in the world was she supposed to get up there? Cerulean orbs narrowed as the miko scanned the branches of the tree for any sign of the black neko. Having heard from a girl nearby say she had lost her cat, she could not ignore her plea of trying to find it.

' _And I found it alright,'_ she sighed to herself. Placing her hand over her eyes, Kagome watched as the black neko continued to sway its tail side to side as it enjoyed the high view. ' _I am sure it is a very nice view,'_ she groaned mentally. Feeling her shoulders drop slightly, she could feel her stress patting her down. Working for Dr. Theo was not the easiest job (especially when you get two Benriyas always coming in wounded for free services), but even dealing with normal civilians was a tough job.

She was thankful to Nina how much of a hard worker she was. If it wasn't for her, she knew she would be swamped with patients with no end. Placing the brown bag of medicine containers beside the trunk of the tree, the miko rolled the long sleeves of her dress as she prepared her mind for the tough climb ahead. "Here we go," she whispered under her breath. Taking a step forward, she blinked as she saw a blur of black jump in front of her before it landed on the exact branch where the neko laid.

Kagome took a step back to get a better view of the male as she saw his calloused hands gently pick the neko up before placing the black pet into his button up shirt. She blinked again as the black-haired male landed in front of her with bent knees before coming to stand straight up.

"N-Nicolas-san?" she tilted her head to the side. What was he doing here? She had just been on her way to their place to deliver his medicine; the bag was sitting right beside the tree as proof.

Hearing a meow from his chest, the miko's eyes lowered to see the neko's bright yellow eyes come out and stare at her back. "Well, you certainly gave your owner some trouble," she chuckled, "but it is time to go home." Giving Nicolas a smile, she reached for the neko: "arigatou, Nicolas-san. I probably would have gotten stuck there myself." She was aware of his disability and tried to emphasize her words slowly on her lips. She was grateful to Worick's and Nina's patience with her as they tried teaching her sign language upon her request to learn.

The last thing she expected was for Nicolas to teach her himself when he would stay over at the clinic due to his wounds. Late nights were spent with both communicating through their hands and she had become fond of those moments, despite her messes ups from time to time.

Taking the neko into her own arms, she blinked as his medication came back to her memory. "Ah! Right!" making her way around the silent male, Kagome reached down for the brown bag before handing it to him. "Here you go," she smiled again, "I was on my way to your home, but I guess we got two jobs done here."

Nicolas raised a brow as he took the bag from the girl's hand and took a look inside. Bringing out one of the orange pill containers, he opened the lid effortlessly with his thumb before tilting his head back to take a few in.

"Ah! Chotto!" Kagome shouted, holding the neko with one arm as her other hand clasped around Nicolas's wrist. "I thought Nina and I told you to stop doing that!"

He grunted at her scold as his eyes remained on her mild-glare. Her grip tightened as she waited for him to take the only recommended dose. Closing his eyes, he grabbed two pills with his fingers before popping them into his mouth. Swallowing the pills down his throat, he sent her a raised brow as a sign of approval.

"Arigatou," the miko shook her head, "seriously, Nicolas-san, you are going to overdose on that. Please be responsible." Holding out her palm upwards, she gave Nicolas a raised brow herself: "Dr. Theo said to pay for the medication for this month. You are overdue, Nicolas-san."

Another grunt.

"I know you have the money, Nicolas-san."

He moved his hands: **[I do not]**

"Stop lying," she took a step forward, "look, it is important for you to have the medication. You might as well deal with me before does it himself." Kagome shook her head as the thought of the angry doctor came into her memory: "you know how he gets. At least give some sort of payment. Half? Maybe something in return?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt 's furry overwhelming her and gave Nicolas a hand sign: **[I do not want to get yelled at too…this happened the last time, remember?]**

Feeling a hand come to her wrist, she blinked as she raised her eyes to meet the dark hues of the Benriya. "N-Nicolas-"

"D-Date…," he spoke gruffly.

With wide eyes overtaking her expression, the miko stared at the male blankly. Had she heard right? He said what she heard, right? "Ano…what did you say, Nicolas-san?"

"Date."

The word was much clearer this time, no doubt the meaning was the same. What did he mean by a date? She was asking for payment! "Nicolas-san, I can't go right now! I have a David-san coming in for a checkup right after this!"

His eyebrows furrowed as he heard the male's name. He knew who David was and he had seen him in person. A young male in his twenties was getting to close to the innocent girl he had his eyes on. There was no way he would leave them alone. He gave her a message with his free hand: **[tell I paid you by taking you out.]**

"Wait-What!?" the color on her cheeks reddened. Her jumble thoughts began to calm down as she felt his calloused fingers brush against the skin of her wrist as they slowly traveled up to her palm and fingers. In a blink of an eye, she was tugged closer to his person, bringing her chest-to-chest with the Twilight. "N-Nicolas-san…what has gotten into you…?"

"Worick said to…take what I wanted," he began pulling her away from the main streets as he intertwined his fingers with the miko's, "before someone…else…takes it."

Kagome felt the burn on her cheeks increase as she saw stared at the broad shoulders of the Twilight. Did he mean…her? A tight squeeze of her hand brought her back to reality as she stared at their intertwined fingers. For someone who had killed since a young age and had rough skin, she never felt such gentleness from someone everyone feared. The way his fingers brushed against her skin calmed her beating heart as a small smile appeared on her lips.

With another mewl escaping the neko's being, Kagome blinked as she looked at her occupied arm: "Oh…guess you are coming with us for now, neko-chan."

Dr. Theo was going to kill both of them, but she would take it if it meant seeing this possessive side of Nicolas.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	9. Gangsta: Nicolas & Worick

**Requested by anon:** How would Kagome react to Worick and Nicolas being really protective of her!?

 **Anime:** Gangsta x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Nicolas Brown x Kagome Higurashi x Worick Arcangelo

* * *

"We said no."

"What?"

"No."

The miko's eyes narrowed as she stared at the dirty blonde haired male with crossed arms. All she had asked for was permission to go out to buy some last minute things for their home! A girl needed more than just alcohol and cigarettes (not that she took them), but the Benriyas seemed to only buy their necessities. Crossing her arms back, she lifted an eyebrow: "Who is we?"

"Nic and I," the Arcangelo male spoke, giving the miko a grin.

Taking a glance to the side, the miko's glare tightened as she saw Nicolas leaning against the wall beside the window as he looked out. ' _Avoiding eye contact…,'_ she sighed under her breath before turning around to retrieve her small pouch.

"Where are you going?" Worick questioned, seeing the miko come from around the desk as she held the small pouch of money.

"Out to buy food. We have nothing for dinner and I am hungry."

"I told you you are not going out there at this time, Kagome," Worick spoke. Ever since they had found the girl, they had allowed her to stay in their home as she had taken care of it, prepared meals, and basically gave them the calm company outside of their chaotic life. It was not their intention for him and Nicolas to get attached to the Japanese woman, but they had.

Every where she went, at least one of them went, but seeing it was past seven at night, there was no way they were going out, especially with all the killings that have been happening lately.

"I am going anyways," Kagome replied. She immediately took a step back as she saw a dart fly in front of her and pin to the wall to her left. Blinking at the red object, she turned her head from the direction it had come from before seeing Nicolas still staring out the window. "Oi," she called out, "you better have not aimed for my head."

"Oh! Nic! You are getting better at this!" Worick grinned.

"Why are you two being such big babies about this?!" the miko exclaimed. She could take care of herself perfectly fine!

Sighing under his breath, Worick watched as the girl walked past him. She thought about the killings being their worry, but did this girl really not see the kind of heads she turned?! Or the attention she got?! And she was not even trying!

Taking a glance over to his partner, he saw Nicolas staring at the miko's form. A smirk played over his lips before following the girl to the door. As her hand reached for the knob, Worick slammed his hand beside her head, stopping her from moving another inch.

"We can go pick up some food tomorrow morning, Kagome _-chan~"_

"No," she replied plainly. Before she could continue with her plan, she felt a shiver run up and down her spine the moment she felt a calloused hand run up her thigh as the fabric of her dress was slowly risen.

"How can we convince our little Japanese princess to stay?" Worick's voice lowered huskily as he inched near her ear. "I would hate to have other men get their hands on you, let alone, see you."

Turning around to give him a piece of her mind, she blinked as her back leaned against the wall the moment she saw not only Worick in front of her, but Nicolas right beside him with that grin of his.

Why she agreed to live with two men far away from home was beyond her, but trusted them! But now she was not sure…

Gulping down her nerves, she leaned further back as Nicolas came face-to-face with the miko as his grin stretched from the corners of his lips. "We said **no** …," slowly trailing his fingers down the miko's neck, he watched the miko closed her eyes shut as her cheeks blossomed in color, "Kagome."

"Besides," Worick licked his lips as he saw the embarrassment flood through the miko's features, "I have something in mind that can satisfy us all."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	10. Vampire Knight: Zero & Kaname

**Requested by anon:** How would Zero react if Kaname was sucking Kagome's blood and Zero liked her? What would Kagome's thoughts be? I really love these btw.

 **Anime:** Vampire Knight x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Zero Kiryuu x Kagome Higurashi x Kaname Kuran

* * *

Seeing the girl's black hair sprayed out over the desk as her face hid inside her arms had the silver haired vampire concerned. He could see her body breathing, slowly. At least she was alive from what he could see, but the body language she gave said otherwise.

Letting his eyes scrunch at the sight of the black haired girl semi-conscious on her desk, he exhaled with a shake of his head. "Oi." He called out.

No response.

"Oi, Kagome."

Seeing the miko shift slightly, the silver haired male blinked at the sight of the two puncture wounds on the girl's pale neck. Was that-? Anger swelled within as he caught a scent, one he hated with everything he had. Raising his textbooks over the wooden desk, he let gravity take them down. The heavy slam made the girl jolt as she sat up on her seat.

Looking left and right, the miko blinked away the sleep in her eyes before coming to see the angry glare glued on the male's face. "Z-Zero-kun?"

"I called you twice."

"A-Ah…gomen," she laughed nervously, "I guess I snoozed off as I waited for people." Taking a look around her class, she noticed no one around. "Is there…no class today?" she questioned.

"You are an hour early." Zero replied.

"An hour early!?" Releasing a groan, the miko laid her head back down on the wooden table. "My sleep pattern is way off. I am starting to lose track of time."

Setting his eyes on the puncture wounds on her neck, Zero could not help but feel that anger ignite once again. Grabbing the miko's wrist, he brought her up from her seat as she was lifted to a stand.

"O-Oi! Zero-!"

"Where did you get that?" He glared. Although she was part of the guardians of the school with Yuki and himself, he had become especially cautious when she released the information of her miko abilities. Was he protective? Perhaps, but it irked him when the Night Class eyed her as a meal.

Kagome raised a brow, hearing nothing back from the silver haired male. What was he talking about? "Get what?" She questioned.

"This," moving her hair to the side, Zero could see the two perfect round wounds on the right side of her neck. Inching closer to the petite female, his nose grazed over the holes as he caught the scent of the one person he despised. "You….you were with Kaname?"

The look in her eyes was all he needed as an answer. Bringing her closer, he came to stare at her eye-to-eye. "I told you to stay away from him." He clenched his teeth together. How on earth was she still human when it was obvious to him Kaname had bitten her? "Is he doing this by force?" He would not tolerate it; he would kill him if he was taking the miko's blood.

"N-No!" Pulling away from Zero's grip, the miko's eyes dropped down and hid underneath her hair as her hand came to cover the bite. Feeling her voice tremble in fear for what he might say, she bit her bottom lip. It had happened to quickly when Kaname had first bitten her; she had ended up unconscious and woke up in his chambers. Her first fear was losing her humanity, but even Kaname had become curious.

Her miko blood prevented it.

Night after night, Kaname and she would talk at night when all lights gave them the shadows to hide. The more he became fond of her, the same happened to her with him. She was surprised she still had enough blood to run through her veins to keep her alive as she was sure Kaname had to stop. The memory of the previous night made the rose hue on her cheeks darken as she could feel Kaname's teeth grazing over her neck in gentle strokes. The sound of her blood being sucked had her body quiver weakly.

Zero's fingers curled into his palm as he heard no other word from the girl. How could he let such a pure girl be corrupted by a monster?

"Z-Zero-kun?" she whispered, seeing the anger in his eyes swell.

"You are not allowed to get near the Night Class."

"Huh?" She blinked. "W-What are you talking about?" She glared. One thing was getting scolded by letting a vampire drink a human's blood, but she was not a person to be kept in locked doors! "You can't decided these things on your own! Yuki and I have the shift tonight to take care of!"

"I will not allow him to take advantage of you!"

"He is not!"

"My decision is final." His lavender eyes narrowed tightly. He would have a word with Kaname whether Kagome hated him later or not. His job entailed to protect the Day Class and she was more than just a job to him.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	11. Fruits Basket: Yuki & Kyo

**Requested by anon:** I saw a Fruits Basket one last Friday I believe so. How would Kagome react to finding out the curse with Yuki and Kyo?

 **Anime:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Yuki Sohma x Kagome Higurashi x Kyo Sohma

* * *

Smoke. Colored smoke; that is all she saw.

Blink after blink did not take away the confusion swirling in her mind. All she had tried doing was stop Kyo's advances to start a fight with Yuki inside the house - now she was standing at nothing but colorful smoke in the air. It was a light push she had given and the next thing she knew, they had disappeared.

Turning her head left and right, the miko saw no sign of the two Sohmas.

"Where did they-"

"Oi! You damn rat! Look what you did!"

A sigh was heard from below, making the miko slowly glide her eyes downwards as the smoke subsided.

"This was your doing, stupid cat."

Raising a brow at the voices below, Kagome was quickly taken back as she saw the orange haired cat and greyish mouse staring at each other. ' _C-Chotto…'_ What the hell was she supposed to think? Not to mention- "they are talking!?" She exclaimed, taking a step back. A quick read of their auras assured her of one thing.

"Y-Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" There was no way this was them, right? But she could read the auras in the animals. "H-How did this happen?" She stuttered out her question. Sure she had seen demons in her life, but a human turning into an animal was a different story.

The petite rat sighed again as his big purple eyes came up to stare at the confused miko. "I apologize, Higurashi-san. I guess you were bound to find out soon enough if you stayed any longer in this house."

"Wait…this is normal?" She looked from the rat to the scowling cat. Having had Tohru take her in due to her new high school being far away from the shrine, she never expected her childhood friend to be staying with three men. ' _But she is staying with men that can turn into these animals?!'_ Shaking the thoughts away, the miko slowly turned her head to see the angry glare the orange cat held. "Does…Tohru-chan know?"

"She is the only one outside the Sohma family that knows." Yuki replied.

"And now you know!" Kyo shouted, earning him a glare from the black haired female.

With a raised eye brow, Kagome crossed her arms, "excuse me, but how was I supposed to know you turned into a cat, and he turned into a rat from someone touching you?"

"Well, only if the opposite sex does." The calmer Sohma added in. "It is a curse."

"A curse?" She blinked, kneeling down to their level. "What do you mean by curse?"

"Tch, a non-Sohma like you doesn't need to know!" Kyo stated, turning away from the miko. His eyes bulged out as he felt a hand pick him up from the back of his neck and lift him eye-level to girl. "O-Oi!"

"Oi what?" She sent him a dead-fish eye look. "Don't talk to me like that. You are lucky I am not screaming about this."

Yuki blinked with a tilt of his head; the girl was too calm about the situation. Just who exactly was Tohru's friend? Shigure had welcomed her in under certain circumstances that Akito would have to know, but he never planned for another outsider to know about their curse. Would Hatori come to erase her memory? How would Tohru take it?

"Onna! Put me down!"

"I have a name." She narrowed her eyes. "Ka-go-me."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Stupid cat, calm yourself down. At least be respectful to Higurashi-san." Yuki exhaled, knowing Kyo was not taking it well that another person knew of their true identity.

"I can do what I want!" Kyo shouted back, finally breaking free from the miko's hold. Turning to face the rat, he gave out a threatening snarl. "Don't push my buttons, you damn rat!"

"I would not even come close to touching you."

"What did you say!?"

As she blinked at the two arguing back and forth, she could not help but chuckle behind her hand. The sight was too ironic for her; fate had placed them as cat and mouse.

Kyo's ears twitched as he heard the soft laughter of the girl, "stop laughing!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	12. Vampire Knight: Akatsuki Kain

**Requested by crystal-nyx:** Kagome interactions w/Vamire Knight Kagome is at Cross Academy, what would you see between her and Kain(and maybe Aidou) if she was a member of the night class?

 **Anime:** Vampire Knight x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akatsuki Kain x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

' _And here I thought I would be living a normal life in high school_ ,' exhaling softly under her lips, the miko watched as the black uniformed students made their way to their classes. ' _How fun it must be to be normal_.'

She was normal; she was human. The only school that had accepted her had been a mistake. Not only was it divided by two classes - Day and Night, but the Night Class was inhibited by only vampires.

What was the problem? She was not one! An accident of chasing a cat had led her to trip against a tree root and a scraped knee. Of course, her miko blood had begun its miracles of healing her body, but she never expected to have a witness.

' _A vampire witness nonetheless_ ,' she sighed again at the memory of Kaname having caught her ability. In a matter of days, Kaname has requested her to stay with the Night Class to keep an eye on her as she had told them about her miko blood. Kaname was only afraid she would become a threat to the vampires and wanted her as close as possible. It was not like she was planning on doing anything to them. She was not even planning on getting close to them when the director of the academy told her about the vampires.

Sighing under her breath once more, the miko's forehead harshly bumped against the glass window at the end of the hall. "Itai…," she winced as she felt the aftermath of her action and brushed her fingers over her forehead.

"You should be more careful."

Hearing the male voice coming from behind, the miko slowly turned to see the tall blonde she had met her first day coming in. "Kain…san," she whispered.

His eyes scrunched upon seeing the small crack of the curtains inviting the sun's rays into their home. Walking behind the girl, his hands reached for the curtains before bringing them close together; the girl should know the sun was not invited to their home at this time of day.

"Oi," the miko glared, turning to face the male vampire. Out of all the vampires inside the Night Class dormitory, he was the one who had treated her as an equal, unlike others who continued to tease her and wanting her blood out of curiosity of the taste. "I know all of you don't like the sun, but I am human, remember? I need it."

"You live under our rules," Kain sighed.

"At least allow me to get some decent sunlight since I am not allowed outside," she shook her head, turning back to the dark curtains. She was not even a vampire and here she was being treated like one.

Seeing the discomfort in her eyes, Kain took a step forward as he placed his fingers under her chin. Seeing the faint rose color on her features, he slowly turned her face to face him until his auburn eyes landed on the red spot on her forehead. He knew she was facing her own inner problems along with dealing with the Night Class, but after talking to her for a few days, he sensed no danger from her.

She was too innocent for this world.

"Just bear with it," he spoke softly, brushing his fingers over the sore spot on her forehead.

Feeling her uneasiness water down, Kain wrapped his arm around the girl, earning him a low gasp. He was unfamiliar with human affection, but even under a home of vampires would make you feel lonely if you were the outcast. She was here against her will and seen as an enemy. Rarely he would touch another human, but something about her touch warmed his frozen heart.

"K-Kain-san?" Kagome whispered, trying to tilt her head back to get a glimpse of the tall vampire.

"I will ask Kaname-sama if he will let you out at least for ten minutes outside."

Why would he do that for her?

"Just…bear with it, Higurashi."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	13. Shokugeki no Soma: Shinomiya Kojirou

**Requested by anonymous:** is too late to ask for shinomiya/kagome fri scenario? maybe like she's yukihira's friend that comes to the diner to help out once in a while, when he tastes her cooking, its amazing the only problem with her is that she has no confidence in herself

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shinomiya Kojirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Hmm, that should be everything." Taking a glance over his shoulder, he noticed the empty restaurant before it would soon fill with his regular customers. A smile formed over the young Yukihira's features as he remembered the last time he was working in the restaurant with his father before he left.

Now that summer break had arrived, he had decided to return home to check on the business and decided to give it a special opening for his customers. Would he be able to keep up with the demand seeing he had no help from his father this time? Maybe he could call some of his middle school friends to help waiter the tables?

"Eh~ why is this place empty?"

Blinking at the sound of a female voice, the young Yukihira turned his head away from the wooden counter before coming to stare at the black haired female standing in front of the entrance. He blinked again before noticing she had bent down the metal garage door to get in, "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"Well," the miko chuckled, setting down her small bag on the counter in front of him, "I was around the neighborhood to pick up medicine for my grandfather and decided to say hello. It has been awhile since I have come here, you know?"

"You didn't come to work?" Soma chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, you can't expect me to come every time to help when I have my own life to live." Kagome snickered back before realizing the red head was standing on the other side of the counter by himself. "Huh? Where is Yukihira-san?"

"The old man?" The red head rolled his eyes before placing his hands over his hips, "he decided to go and travel the world."

"Travel?"

"Unfortunately," Some replied, "so I left for a culinary school, but came back for my summer break to see how the restaurant was holding and give it some fresh air."

"I see…" Kagome whispered, surprised Soma had even agreed to go to a culinary school. She remembered her own summers being spent in the restaurant helping the Yukihiras as she waited on the tables. She did some cooking from time to time, but she could never par with the two men. "Are you opening tonight?"

"Just for today," he smiled, seeing his ingredients ready for the night, "decided to let my customers know they aren't forgotten."

"Need some help?"

Hearing the offering help, Soma could not help but grin. "For free?" He leaned in as the girl leaned further away.

"At least feed me as payment." She blinked at him with dead-fish eyes.

"Hai, hai," he chuckled as he turned around before walking towards the door leading to the back, "let me find an apron then, okay? Your help will definitely be needed."

Sighing under her breath, the miko closed her eyes as she heard Soma's footsteps drift in sound the further he walked away. She had decided to visit, but she was not expecting for the place to be completely empty nor hearing about Soma's father leaving. Walking around the counter and entering the kitchen area, Kagome began to tie her into a ponytail as she looked around, 'nothing has changed around here.'

"So this is Yukihira, huh?"

With another voice entering the restaurant, Kagome blinked at the sight of the pink haired male with glasses looking around the restaurant. Where had he come from? "May…I help you?" she questioned, wondering if he was regular customer.

The pink haired male raised a brow as he turned his head to face the young female standing on the other side of the counter. Was she one of Yukihira's chefs? She was fairly young, but looks should never be judged when it came to skill. Taking a seat on one of the high chairs in front of the counter, he rested his elbows on the counter before placing his chin over his knuckles. "Do you work for Yukihira?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Um…sort of?" she whispered, unsure if it was a trick question. "But we are not open yet, sir-"

"You are already failing at your job," he cut in, earning him a confused blink. "You have not offered anything in the last three minutes I have been here. How long do you intend to make your customers wait?"

"A-Ah, chotto, I am not-"

"You are already making the customer impatient," his brown eyes narrowed behind his squared glasses. "I came to taste Yukihira's cooking and see if his business truly is one to be proud of. After the hell he put me through the camp, I thought of returning the favor. I do not care if it is him or another chef of his in this business, the food must taste the same, right?"

"But I-"

"What are you waiting for?" he raised a brow. "Don't make me wait."

"Ano-"

"Now."

The miko jumped slightly as she saw the glare tighten, feeling that he was not kidding with his impatience. She was not the head chef of this restaurant, let alone, a chef at all! What was she supposed to do? Taking a glance to her right, she saw no sign of the red head to come to her rescue.

"I am counting the seconds, young lady. Get going or Yukihira will have a bad reputation."

Who the hell was this guy? He seemed old enough to know what he was talking about, but not that young for her to be talking back to. She took a glance over her shoulder, seeing the prepared ingredients Soma had taken out for the restaurant's opening. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Yukihira's reputation with her accidental cooking and her bad service.

' _Tofu…dashi soup stock…soy sauce_ ,' her eyes scanned the ingredients on the counter. She could easily shout for Soma, but that would only set the man's anger flaring…right? Grabbing the bottle of soy sauce, she raised a brow as her eyes landed on the pre-boiled udon noodles in the bowl. ' _I guess I could go with this…'_

* * *

Raising a brow at the bowl sitting in front of him, the Japanese-French chef looked at the hot broth sinking the thick noodles as the seasoned fried tofu was placed finely above with the green onion being the final presentation. Was this one of Yukihira's dishes? His eyes rose to meet the silenced miko, seeing her fingers fidget in front of her as she held her stand stiffly.

It was a simple dish and if he knew any better, this girl was not confident in her cooking. With a low sigh, the pink haired chef reached for a pair of chopsticks before breaking them apart: "well, we will see how well Yukihira chooses his chefs for his restaurant."

"Uh, well…," Kagome trailed off, hearing his thanks for the meal before slurping the noodles. What the heck was taking Soma so long for a damn apron?! Biting her lower lip, she took a glance to her right as she saw a certain red headed chef coming into the picture. "Soma-kun!"

"Huh?" he blinked, taking a whiff of the air inside his kitchen before setting his eyes on the pink haired male eating a bowl of udon. "Chef Shinomiya?!" he exclaimed, a bit taken back by his appearance.

"You know him?" Kagome blinked.

"You are feeding him!?" he exclaimed again as he quickly made his way in front of the experienced chef on the other side of the counter. He had been looking for a clean apron all over until he had to look into his father's room for one, but the moment he had smelt food in the air, he was wondering if Kagome was starting on the ingredients for the night.

Shinomiya closed his eyes as he pushed his glasses in: "I came to see how well your restaurant was, Yukihira. Although it was not you who cooked, I expect your other chefs to know the place well and make the same dishes. I did not expect this female to be here, but she did take a long time in waiting the customer."  
Slamming her hand over the counter, both males jumped slightly as they saw the innocent smile decorating over her lips. "Excuse me," she spoke, "but if you had allowed me to talk, I would have told you that I am not a chef here."

"Huh?" Shinomiya's eyebrow rose again.

"She's not," Soma gave out a nervous chuckle, "she was just coming today to help me wait on tables."

"Then what is this?" he questioned, eyeing the bowl in front of him.  
"Hmm," Soma looked at the bowl himself, "looks like udon."

Kagome grabbed the apron from Soma's hand, surprising him as he watched her walk around the counter. "Seriously, let a person talk!" she grumbled under her breath as she began to clean the tables.

"Huh, weird, I never get her to cook here," Soma crossed his arms. He felt she did have skills for it, but what stopped her was the lack of confidence. "I am surprised you are here, Chef Shinomiya. Why did you even make her cook?"

Eyeing the broth inside the bowl, Shinomiya snickered under her breath as he adjusted his glasses: "call it a chef's intuition."

"Huh?"

"She did not even let me review it," he smirked, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes. For someone who had no confidence, her final dish would have given anyone the thought of her being fully experienced. "Perhaps Totsuki will make exceptions for another transfer."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	14. Gekkan Shoujo: Mikoshiba Mikoto

**Requested by haaaveyoumetkyla:** hellooo~ Sorry, here I am again I live for these Fridays LOL but i'll give you a choice! Kagome as a cute second year that Shinomiya from Shokugeki has a crush on OR Kagome's interaction with Mikoshiba from Nozaki-kun. :D

 **Anime:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Mikoshiba Mikoto x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Kagome-chan~!"

Stopping in the middle of the hall, the called girl looked over her shoulder before blinking at the sight of the taller blue haired female coming towards her. Kagome took a step back as she saw the intentions of the female coming to tackle her down into a hug, making her duck down.

Her caller flew over her head, making her sweat drop at the sight of the slender female crashing into the a few of the boys behind her.

"Mou~ Kagome-chan! Why are you dodging me?" The female pouted as she ignored the yells of the males behind her.

"I think anyone would dodge an incoming person with the intentions to tackle them down, Kashima-senpai." The miko chuckled as she straightened herself up.

Yuu huffed softly as she stood from her spot and dusted her skirt. All she wanted was to give the girl a tight hug. It felt like ages since she had last seen the girl (she saw her this morning) and as her senpai, it was only right for her to take care of her since she was part of the stage craft club.

"Is there something you need, Kashime-senpai?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as she saw the glow return on her senpai's face.  
She regret her words as soon as Yuu grabbed her hands and her eyes sparkled.

"More like a favor, Kagome-chan." She smiled _innocently._

"What…favor?" Kagome's eye brow raised questioningly.

Yuu sighed with a shake of her head as she shrugged her shoulders, "you see, a friend of mine needs help."

"Uh…huh?"

"He has a problem when it comes to talking to girls…normally." Yuu smiled.

Normally? What was that supposed to mean? What way did he speak? "Go on?" She was unsure if that was the right question to even give. What if this was a trap from Yuu? Although Yuu was her senpai due to working in the same area of club activities, trust was still a bit iffy as Yuu tended to put her up on dates, leave all the work to her, and the list goes on.

Yuu clapped her hands together as her head dropped down into a bow, "onegai, Kagome-chan! Please help him! Just a small session for him to talk to you! He wants to practice so that he can speak to the girl he likes!"

"Why can't you do it?" The miko worded out the obvious question.

"Roles unconsciously switch." Yuu chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Looking at the written schedule Hori had given her for the club, the miko sighed before raising her eyes to the pleading Prince. "Fine, but only ten minutes-"

"Great! Let's go!" Yuu grabbed her wrist before pulling her through the curious crowds of people.

"C-Chotto matte, Kashima-senpai! Senpai!"

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Eh?"

"Ano…" Kagome whispered, blinking at the sight of the male in front of her.

"Oi! Kashima! I told you to get a girl I don't know!" The red head male turned towards the grinning Prince as she watched both the miko and the male sitting in front of each other across the desk.

Yuu chuckled as she titled her head to the side in an innocent way. "Eh~, but what better way to practice than with Kagome-chan, Mikoshiba."

The red headed male felt his cheeks burn the moment his eyes caught the blue hue inside the miko's eyes. He wanted to practice not getting embarrassed around girl after he said his cheesy lines, but how was he supposed to do that when-

"So…Kashima-senpai says you wanted help, Mikoshiba-san?" Kagome questioned. Although she knew Mikoshiba due to Sakura's connections of friends, it was weird for him to be asking for help on such a matter. She always thought of him as a confident male so why did he need help in talking to the girl he liked?

"Uh well…."

"Go on, Mikoshiba," Yuu smiled with her eyes closed, "don't be nervous. You won't get anywhere if you don't practice with Kagome-chan~."

Mikoshiba gulped his nerves as his eyes met the miko's once more. He was sure the color of his cheeks was matching his hair. Was this what Nozaki's manga characters felt? What was this thumping in his chest? "Ano…I…" his words just would not form like he wanted to, but how was he supposed to reveal his feelings to the girl he liked if he could not even practice it?

"Oh come on, Mikoshiba," Yuu spoke, seeing the red head was not getting anywhere with this.

Swallowing the fear that restrained him, Mikoshiba's eyes narrowed with a matching smirk as his fingers hooked under the miko's chin as he titled her head back to see eye-to-eye. "My beautiful flower, I have gone days and nights thinking about you without a moments rest, I believe you should be held accountable."

"Oooh~" Yuu blinked with nod.

Kagome blinked - blankly. Without a word, she watched as Mikoshiba's cheek heated up once again as his fingers under her chin shook before he stood up from his seat.

Mikoshiba quickly buried his face in his hands as he squatted down in the corner of the room as the embarrassment began to over fill. "Ugh…I can't do this!"

"Huh?" She blinked again, turning to the prince of the school, "what is he talking about?"

"Well, you see," Yuu scratched the back of her head, "Mikoshiba tends to get embarrassed after he says the things most girls want to hear. So that is why we are practicing…"

Turning to face the red head hiding in the shadows of his palms, the miko tilted her head to the side before standing from her seat. Kagome slowly made her way towards Mikoshiba's person before kneeling down beside him and gently placing her hand over his shoulder, "Mikoshiba-san?" she smiled.

The red head turned his face to the voice, only to darken his hue of blush upon seeing the close proximity.

"I can't be of much help when it comes to…relationships, but don't try so hard to tell the girl you like you like her," closing her eyes with the smile, she continued, "just be yourself, Mikoshiba-san. I am sure she will love you the way you are. I know I do."

Mikoshiba's eyes widened slowly as the words echoed inside his ears. He blinked as he saw her form standing back up and leaving his presence.

"I should get going, Kashima-senpai, if not Hori-senpai will murder me," Kagome chuckled nervously. Turning to the male, she gave him bow, "I wish you luck, Mikoshiba-san. I am sure whoever this girl is that you confess to will feel very lucky. Well, I have to get going. Ja ne."

Watching as the miko left the empty classroom, Yuu crossed her arms before sending Mikoshiba a smirk: "and there you have it. Kagome-chan wants you to be yourself. Now you know what to do when you confess to her."

Tears of embarrassment and joy spilled through Mikoshiba's eyes as he felt his heart flutter at the memory of Kagome's smile. Turning to the Prince, he gave her a glare: "Kashima!"

Yuu chuckled under her breath as she avoided one of Mikoshiba's hits; they did not call her a Prince just for looks - she had the brains.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	15. Kuroshitsuji: Ciel Phantomhive

**Requested by anon:** Anime: Black Butler/ Theme: First Kiss/ Character: Ciel Phantomhive (I know he's like 12 or 13 but what if Kagome somehow accidentally kissed Ciel that would be hilarious).

 **Anime:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ciel Phantomhive x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Who invited her?"

The miko's lips curved upwards as she saw the irritation painted over her master's features. There was no doubt that he was annoyed over the schedule she had given; in her defense, she had no planned it.

"Sebastian-san is the culprit." Kagome's smile formed, a bit of venom on his name as she hated the demon that tried too corrupt her innocence. Like she would let that happen. He was lucky she had not purified him - yet.

"I strictly told Sebastian to not let Elizabeth in the mansion. We have jobs to get done, I do not have time to go along with one of Elizabeth's ideas." The Phantomhive heir sighed as he grabbed the tea cup in front of him before bringing it to his lips.

Kagome chuckled as she saw the young male having the mentality of an adult. Working as his personal maid was not a bad job, but it was dangerous. She learned that after an event of Ciel's kidnapping and in the end, she was kidnapped herself. She had taken herself well against her captures until Sebastian appeared and _saved_ them both.

"Elizabeth-sama is a wonderful young lady, Ciel-sama." Kagome bowed her head. "She means no harm." Having met the girl once, Kagome had seen the pure love she held for her young master; innocent pure love.

Seeing no reaction nor hearing a response from the heir, Kagome blinked before her smile made a return, "perhaps you are not used to affection?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he choked on the hot liquid going down his throat. He quickly placed the fragile cup over its plate as he shot wide eyes to the miko in front of him. "T-That is absurd!"

"I can keep a secret, Ciel-sama." Kagome placed her finger over her lips. Perhaps he was inexperienced in the feeling of love? "Are you worried about how you should act in front of Elizabeth-sama?"

"O-Of course not!" Ciel turned away from the grin being delivered to him. The last thing he wanted was for a blush to appear.

Curious, the miko tilted her head to the side after checking her surroundings, "have you had your first kiss yet?" Her eyes blinked as she saw the rosy color dust over the master's cheeks. Seeing his reaction, her throat held a chuckle upon seeing his embarrassment physically show. "Is Elizabeth-sama someone you wish to share your first kiss with?" The miko questioned.

"I-It is none of your business!" His eyebrows furrowed.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Kagome's expression softened. "A kiss is supposed to be an intimate thing shared between people that love and care for each other." Walking around his desk, the miko sighed as she held the tray in front of her before bending forward to reach for the cold tea. "I am sure your first kiss will be something special."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Ciel exclaimed, turning his head to face the miko. His eyes immediately widened as he felt something soft graze over his lips. Leaning away, the hue on his cheeks darkened as he saw the mild-shock inside the miko's eyes. His first kiss?!

"Ah…" The miko blinked, unsure what to say. Placing her fingertips over her lips, she gave the master a bow, "sumimazen, Ciel-sama. It was my fault." She had no meant for their lips to brush over each others.

Hearing a knock at the door, both of them composed themselves as they heard the familiar voice entering the room. "Excuse me, bocchan," the demon butler smiled, "Lady Elizabeth has arrived."

Straigthtening out his clothing, Ciel stood from his seat as both Kagome and Sebastian took their bows. "V-Very well. Let her know I do not have all day as we have business to take care of with the Queen today."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded with a smile. Seeing the heir leave the room, Sebastian raised a brow as he saw the miko gather the tea cup and plate from the corner of his eyes. "I presume something happened between the two of you?"

"What makes you say that?" She glared, placing the tea cup over her tray.

"I can hear your heart beating all the way here, my dear miko."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to face the smirking demon, "oh, really?" she questioned. "And what makes you think that something happened between the two of us that would make my heart beat? I am human, have you forgotten?"

"Oh," he spoke, appearing behind the miko as his finger tips brushed over her chest, "but I know about humans and the heart is a fragile thing, my dear miko. Hmm, a kiss perhaps?" He smirked, feeling her shiver under his touch.

Turning around to give him a hit with the back of her hand, she blinked as she saw him move to the doors of the study room. "Why you-!"

"Do not forget you cannot hide things from me, Ka-go-me. I am one hell of a butler after all."

With the doors closing in on her, the miko's slammed the tray over the wooden desk, "I am purifying his ass the next time I see him!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	16. Kuroko no Basket: Murasakibara Atsushi

**Requested by joker2113:** Are you still doing the Kagome scenario thing hun? Can I request a short scenario where Mura foolishly tries to make Kagome give him a piggy back ride?

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Yosh, that should be everything for practice."

Making the last check on the list, the miko smiled as she saw the inventory for the basketball in front of her. Not only was she the manager of Yosen and had to take care of the basketball team and their equipment, but for such tall guys, even the jerseys were a pain to fold.

"Kagome-chan! We are starting soon!"

"Hai, Fukui-senpai!" She turned her head over her shoulder, seeing the dirty blonde male salute her before he turned around to start on the warm-ups.

"Okay," the miko nodded to herself, "now I just need to get extra towels from the other room."

"Gome-chin~, I don't want to practice today."

A sigh passed Kagome's lips as she heard the voice behind her. She recognized it well as she did not have to look back to know who it was. Shaking her head, she made a note on her clipboard about orders she had to call for today. "You don't have much of a choice, Murasakibara-kun," she spoke, "or the coach will kill you."

"But Gome-chin~"

"Oof!" Feeling a heavy weight over her shoulders, the miko blinked as she felt her body quiver underneath the heaviness above her. Seeing the long arms in front of her, a blush erupted on her cheeks as she felt them wrap around her chest.  
"M-Murasakibara-kun! Let me go!"

"No," he stated, putting more of his weight onto her petite body, "let's skip practice."

With a groan the miko felt his hot breath beside her ear, making her spine shiver at the press of his body against hers. Why was someone as big as him so childish?

Kagome turned around to push the purple haired giant away, "Murasakibara-kun! You are too heavy-!" Her eyes widened the moment she saw Murasakibara's pout before his weight toppled over her form. Shutting her eyes, she felt the impact of the fall on her back as another heavier weight was placed over her chest. "I-Itai…" She whispered, cracking an eye open before opening them wide once again.

Not only was the purple haired miracle above her, but his head was resting on her chest! He was not moving an inch and he seemed unfazed by the sudden position. "O-Oi, Murasakibara-kun! M-Move!"

"No."

"I said move!"

"Gome-chin's body is too comfortable."

Was that a compliment or sexual harassment? She did not care as her fear was being caught in the inappropriate position. Pushing the giant by his shoulders, she saw no sign of improvement towards her freedom.

Kagome exhaled in defeat before running her fingers in her hair, "fine, I will buy you snacks today if you get off, Murasakibara-kun."

The familiar word rung inside his ears before he turned his head to face the miko with his chin resting between the valley of her covered breast, "hmm~ that sounds like a good deal…," he blinked once before his hands laid on either side of the miko, "but I see something more delicious here."

Before Kagome could answer back, the light from the opened door slowly dimmed as Murasakibara's long arm closed it before her breath was taken by the press of sweet lips against her own.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	17. Gintama: Hijikata Toushirou

**Requested by mzztomboi:** Senpai! What would be Kagome's reaction when she meets Hijikata(Gintama) and sees his mayonnaise obsession?

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hijikata Toushirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

How many times could his eyebrow twitch? Just how many stores had he visited that day? Just how many people decided to buy mayonnaise today!? The freaking shelves were empty and this was his fifth store!

The vice-chief of the Shinsengumi sighed as he saw the shelf completely cleared off. Did everyone suddenly find the beauty in mayonnaise and decided to buy it at the same time?!

' _N-No, that is completely absurd.' S_ ighing under his breath, Hijikata ran his fingers in his hair as his head turned to the left. He blinked, noticing a familiar bottle with a red cap resting inside the shopping basket of another customer. With hope lighting inside him, his eyes widened slowly, ' _i-is that a mayonnaise bottle!?'_

Hijikata quickly made his way through the light crowd of people before his fingers reached for the woman's wrist. With his hand reaching out for her wrist, Hijikata was finally able to stop her before she made her way to the registers. "S-Sumimazen," he breathed out, "but I cannot let you buy it."

The unknown black haired female turned her head over her shoulder and blinked, a bit taken back by the sudden halt in her day. Blinking her ocean colored orbs at what she could see was a Shinsengumi member, she raised a brow questioningly. "Ano…who are you?"

"Uh," Hijikata blinked back, unsure how to answer the question as he, the vice-captain, had entered an awkward situation, "Hijikata Toushirou, vice-chief of the Shinsengumi."

"Vice-chief?" She whispered. Seeing his view occupied on the basket in her hands, her eyes lowered to the bottle of his desire. Did he want the mayonnaise? She had gotten herself to find one thanks to one of the employees looking in one of the shipment boxes, but it was not for her. The priest of the shrine she worked had a weird craving of some sort with it and with the last bottle in his inventory finishing, he was in _desperate_ need of more. ' _Too bad I could not find more than one…'_

"What is your name?" Hijikata questioned.

"My name?" The female blinked once more, "Higurashi Kagome."

Giving her a nod, Hijikata's hand released the miko's wrist before turning his palm outwards, "please give me that bottle of mayonnaise."

"Can't do."

"Huh?" Hijikata's eyebrow twitched once again. Was this girl being serious? She did not even think about it twice! "And why not?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because," Kagome sighed under her breath, "I have to make mayonnaise pudding, mayonnaise gohan, mayonnaise cake, and the list goes on. This is how I live my life at the shrine."

Had he heard right? Were his ears clogged? Was this a dream? Hijikata's eyes widened slowly as he finally realized he had been talking not only to a female, but an attractive one…that had the same obsession as him!

He had found his soul mate through mayonnaise!

"Y-You too?!" He took a step forward, "you make those same dishes? You know about the obsession?"

"Uh…so-so..." She let out a nervous laugh. Her eyes took another blink the moment his hands found her hers and brought them up to see his encircling hers warmly. What was he doing?

"You like mayonnaise too! You understand the taste and fate has brought us together with the magic taste of mayonnaise!"

Her eyebrow twitched as she heard of the many dishes he filled with the white cream. How can someone like so much mayonnaise? "A-Ah…chotto…" the guy was getting the wrong idea.

"Yosh," he nodded, letting go of her hands and fixing his coat, "I will visit this shrine and taste your mayonnaise creations." Did he just invite himself on a date…with her? Her eyes bulged the moment he grabbed her basket and walked over to the register, "I will pay for the dinner."

With reality hitting back into her head, the miko chased after him, "a-ah, chotto!"

"Oh…" Stepping out of the shadows behind one of the shelves, brown eyes blinked as he watched his vice-captain and the girl talk in front of the register. Looking out the window, his eyes scanned the hundred of boxes of mayonnaise he had deliberately bought to annoy his vice-captain.

"Okita-taichou!"

Hearing the name from behind, the brunette Shinsengumi member blinked blankly, "Yamazaki, I thought you said you got them all." He was surprised himself to had seen the bottle of mayonnaise inside the girl's basket.

"B-But won't the vice-chief come back angry!?" Yamazaki shouted in a mid-whisper. "It was your idea to buy all the mayonnaise of every store in the corners! He is going to murder us, Okita-taichou!"

"I don't think he will be mad." Okita spoke, turning his head to the exit doors of the store as Hijikata began to light a cigarette only for the miko to take it away and scold him. "We might have started something…"

"Huh?" Yamazaki blinked. What was he talking about?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	18. Shokugeki no Soma: Shinomiya Kojirou II

**Requested by xbluemoonx:** I've been waiting for this day to come! How would Kagome react to having a shokugeki against Shinomiya? (I love Shokugeki no Soma so much that I just had to request another crossover) How are you feeling, Mizuki-senpai? Hope you're doing alright!

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shinomiya Kojirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I-Is she being serious?"

"Is she really going against Chef Shinomiya?"

"But she is only a student! He is a professional…"

Students inside the class kitchen could only shake in mild-fear as they felt the sparks of anger and challenge between the pink haired chef and the amateur across from him. Shinomiya had _fired_ one of the students for changing his recipe and in the end, the miko could not see the logic if the taste was the same.

If the recipe had been saved from disaster, why was that expulsion made? Crossing her arms, her blue eyes remained on the chef across from her as he released a low chuckle.

"A shokugeki?" Shinomiya spoke, letting the corner of his lips curve upwards. "I do not think you know who you are dealing with here-"

"Are you afraid?" Kagome replied back with a raised brow. Was she challenging him? Of course she was; she was not afraid of him.

The challenge was clear to his ears and Shinomiya could not help but admire the girl's courage to stand up against him. He had heard of the amateur cook and when he had tried her cooking with his recipe, she almost had it perfect although she lacked the experience of the years he had to match it with his original - but she did good nonetheless.

But he never thought this quiet girl would stand up for another student for their expulsion. It was his rules and his recipe; no one could change them. With narrowed eyes, Shinomiya took a step forward. "I accept this Shokugeki of yours…Higurashi, was it? But are you willing to take the expulsion for that person? I am sure you are familiar with the rules of a Shokugeki."

"Are you willing to admit you were wrong once you lose?" The miko raised a brow.

No experience, but she definitely had the confidence. Raising a brow himself, Shinomiya looked at the rest of the timid students before giving them a glare. "All of you are dismissed. No word is to be said about this, is that clear?"

"H-Hai!" They all bowed, afraid any other second spent in the room would lead to their own expulsions.

"You sound confident about receiving victory, Higurashi." Shinomiya crossed his arms as he stared at the plate she had made sitting on one of the counters. "Your plate was almost perfect, but of course it cannot measure up to mine. You really think you can win this Shokugeki, Higurashi?" Standing only a few feet in front of the miko, he leaned forward as his fingers hooked under her chin, chuckling at the sight of her slightly widened pupils. "If you had just stayed quiet, I would have considered you to join Shinos, but unfortunately, I do not tolerate employees that talk back."

"And unfortunately I do not work for people that think they are perfect." She sent a glare back.

He had to applaud to her courage - really. Perhaps he will accept this Shokugeki of hers; he was much too curious about this amateur chef. ' _It has been awhile since my interest has peaked in a young chef; Higurashi Kagome…'._

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!


	19. Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric

**Requested by theragingartist:** Love you senpai!😘 Ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist? Think you can do a react of Kagome to Ed's automail?

 **Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Edward Elric x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Alright, I think I completed most of my errands today." Looking down at the paper in her hand, the blue eyed miko smiled at herself as she felt her day free of worries. No patients today at the clinic and she had completed her task on her day off; a perfect day.

Turning the corner in the busy city, the miko was pushed back to the floor as another body collided with hers. She winced at the pain on her back before cracking an eyelid open and noticed the blonde male wearing black clothing also grunting from the fall.

"Ah… _gomen._ " She whispered, letting her Japanese slip out, "I was not watching where I was going."

"N-No, it was my fault." The blonde male spoke. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the sight of the black haired female kneeling in front of him. His cheeks darkened in hue as he saw the blue orbs focused on him.

"There he is!"

"Capture him!"

"Ah! This is bad!" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder the moment he heard the police behind his trail. Feeling a hand clamp around his steel wrist, he blinked in shock as he felt his body lift up from the ground before he was pulled into a run with the female leading the way. "A-Ah! Wait! Where are we going!"

Kagome quickly saw her clinic in view before quickly opening the door and letting the blonde male inside. Locking the door behind her, Kagome sighed as she rested her back against the wood, "we made it."

He was at a loss of words as he continued to blink at the girl. Why had she helped him run away when it was obvious the police of this city were coming after him? He raised a brow as he noticed her features ' _Japanese?'_ He questioned himself.

"I guess the police have gotten more chaotic now." The miko spoke.

"Why…did you help me…runaway?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Sending him a smile, Kagome made her way around the blonde male as she reached for the top cabinet and began to gather a few items. "Why would the police chase someone that is injured on their right shoulder?"

His auburn eyes widened, ' _h-how did she know?!'_ His left hand subconsciously rose to his right shoulder, gripping it lightly as his eyes scrunched.

"Well, I guess you are in luck to have bumped into someone who is familiar with wounds." Kagome smiled as she walked over to the blonde male with a tray in her hands, "oh, I didn't introduce myself; Kagome Higurashi."

The blonde male raised his eyes to meet the glow in hers, "Ed."

"Ed, huh?" Ahe nodded. "Are you lost?"

"My…brother and I got separated." His eyes lowered once more as he heard the miko bring a seat for him to take. "He should be around here somewhere, but it is dangerous for him to be alone."

"Then we should get you fixed up as soon as possible." Kagome spoke as she grabbed a glove from her box, "do you mind letting me see your shoulder?"

He tensed up, gripping his shoulder a little tighter. How had she even known he was injured?

"You are never going to get to your brother like that." She chuckled.

Would she scream? Would she refuse to help him if she saw what he had hidden underneath his black clothing? Giving it one last grip over his _wound,_ Ed slowly opened the front of his shirt before sliding down the right sleeve. His eyes avoided hers as he could feel them on his automail; obviously something abnormal to most humans.

"Is that…?" Her eyes widened.

Hearing nothing else from her, Ed felt his shoulders shake as he brought his sleeve back up to cover his metal arm. "Thank you for your help, but I should really get going!" He stood from his seat, only to feel a hand coming to grasp his other wrist.

" _C-Chotto!"_ She stopped him. Yes, it was her first time seeing such a thing, but she was not taken back by fear or disgust, but she was surprised someone so young had so much will to live. She could sense it in his aura and by looking into his eyes, she could tell he had been through so much for his age. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare…it's just my first time seeing one," she blinked again, "I…admire you."

A dust of pink blew over Ed's cheeks he saw the smile forming on her features. Turning away from her, Ed gulped. "…I-It's nothing to admire."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	20. Magi: Judal & Gyokuen

**Requested by anonymous:** Okay sorry about that before. Could you please do a scene type thing were Kagome comes to the Kou Empire as a diplomat and she meets with the Empiress Gyokuen and High Priest Judal.

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Judal x Kagome Higurashi / Gyokuen

* * *

"Are you sure we should be making this treaty with them, Muu-san?"

A heavy sigh passed the Fanalis' lips as he closed his eyes while making his way down the Kou Empire's halls. It was not his choice to come here, but it had to be done. Reim needed this treaty more than anything if they wanted to keep their people safe. "The Kou Empire will come after us if we don't negotiate on something, Kagome, besides," Muu slowly opened his eyes, "these are Lady Scheharazade's orders, you as a diplomat should know that."

"I don't like the idea of making a treaty with the Kou Empire, Muu-san." Kagome sighed softly as she held two scrolls against her chest. Guess being a diplomat came with many headaches.

"Just remember to keep your guard up," Muu whispered, as he observed his surroundings, "we never know when they might turn against us."

"Hai, hai." She exhaled. Feeling calloused fingers brush against her cheek, her eyes opened before seeing Muu giving her a soft smile of his own, "M-Muu-san-?"

The Fanalis stopped in his steps as he turned to face the miko and gentle cupped her cheek, "if you are in danger or feel uncomfortable, do not hesitate to call me."

Without a word back, the miko replied with a blushing nod as her eyes darted down. A Fanalis and a miko was very unheard of, but even their magi had approved and giving them her blessing.

Being a diplomat and having a relationship with a very possessive and overprotective Fanalis was definitely a tough job and ever since then he would accompany her in her trips.

"My, my, is this what they call love blossoming?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Muu's hand slide down her cheek before both turned ahead to see a black haired male twirling a silver wand with a red diamond above. The smirk on his lips stretched as he took a few steps towards the two, "I did not expect the diplomat to be a woman."

"Who are you?" Muu's eyes narrowed.

"Well," he chuckled under his breath, closing his red eyes, "I am Kou's High Priest, Judal, no need to be alarmed. I am not dangerous." The glow in his eyes was seen as the smirk remained.

"Black rukh…". The miko whispered under her breath, noticing the black butterfly figures floating around the said _priest_.

Muu blinked, having heard her whisper and raised a brow before setting his eyes back on Judal. Black rukh?

"Oh?" Judal placed one of his hands over his hip, "you can see the rukh? Now that is definitely new." His eyes narrowed with curiosity as his interest peaked, "who are you, woman?"

"Judal, the Emperor is waiting for those two to arrive to the main room. Do not make small talk."

With another voice entering their conversation, all three looked further ahead in the hall before seeing a woman with black hair in hoop braids and blue eyes send them a _genuine_ smile of her own. Dressed in pink and red silk, Kagome could not help but wonder if she was someone of high status.

"Oh, you must be Reim's diplomat," the elegant woman slowly made her way towards them as two of her guards followed behind. "I am the emperor's wife, Ren Gyokuen."

' _The Emperor's…wife?'_ The miko blinked as she saw a bit of black rukh fly above the woman's person. ' _These two are loved by the rukh, but…not the good kind.'_

"Hmm," Gyokuen's eyes narrowed with a matching smile, "well, well, I sense something powerful coming from you, my dear."

Kagome was taken back as she felt the woman's fingers run through her hair as a strand was slowly flowing between in front of her. She sensed her miko-ki?

"We don't get many interesting people here," Gyokuen continued, "isn't that right, Judal?"

The black haired priest chuckled under his breath before setting his red orbs on the miko, "I will agree with you on this one." He slowly made his way beside the miko before his fingers reached to touch her cheek. Both he and the miko blinked as they saw a much larger hand clamp around the magi's wrist, stopping him from touching the miko any further.

"I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself," Muu's eyes narrowed, "we are here on business with the Kou's Emperor, nothing else."

"Hai, hai," Judal chuckled as Muu released his wrist, "Fanali-san."

"I will lead you to the main room," Gyokuen raised her sleeve up to her lips, "it would be an honor to escort a miko for the first time."

Stopping in her steps, Kagome blinked as she saw the small red glow inside Gyokuen's eyes before she turned around and headed down the hall.

"A miko, eh~," Judal's smirk widened, "too bad you are on Reim's side," his lips inched closer to her ear, "we could have been a perfect path as priest and priestess."

Kagome's hand quickly clamped over her ear, sending the black haired magi a glare, "do not harass me."

With his laughter echoing in the hall, both she and the Fanalis watched as the two walked further inside the long hall dressed in nothing but red halls and gold artifacts.

"Looks like we have more than just the Emperor to deal with." Muu's eyes narrowed.

"Two people with black rukh? This place is definitely tainted…"She sighed. She had a lot on her plate and all she wanted to do was to throw it away, but as a miko, she could not ignore corruption.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Get Backers x Inuyasha


	21. Get Backers: Ban & Ginji

**Requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis:** Ok so this might be too close to Pure Rukh but I think it would be great to see Kagome react to the hoard of girls Sinbad likes to surround himself with (a la the festival scene when you meet the generals). If that's too close to your story then what about Ban/Gingi coming across Kagome in a hot spring (aka the GB episode with the gangster monkey thieves). P.S. your stories got me into Magi! Love it.

 **Anime:** Get Backers x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ban Mido x Kagome Higurashi x Ginji Amano

* * *

"Ban! We can't be doing this!"

"Shut it! This is part of our job, remember!" The spiky brunette haired male whispered in a glare as he looked over his shoulder. He sighed at the sight of his blonde male partner standing with only a towel over his hips, "Ginji, we must catch him on the act! Things are being stolen from the hot springs every night."

Ginji scratched the back of his head, unsure if this was the right thing to do (not that he was curious himself to peak on the other side of the bamboo fence). They had received the job to investigate the robber of the hot springs and retrieve the stolen items of jewelry, money, and other personal objects of the people that visited the hot springs resort.

"Now keep it down." Ban waved his hand up and down as he tried to peak through the cracks of the divider. He was doing it for the job, so there was no harm in his actions.

A female moan peaked their interest as the sound of rippling water made it into their ears. In a matter of seconds, both of the Get Backers pressed their faces against the bamboo fence, trying to get a peak of the-

"Ginji! Focus on the job!" Ban whispered his scold as he felt the blonde's shoulder trying to shove him away from his job.

"I am! I am making sure she is safe!"

As both of them pushed each other for a better view, all they could see was a silhouette of the female. Long hair down to her waist before it was collected up into a messy bun. Long legs slowly dipped into the hot spring before it fully covered what their imagination was taking them. She seemed to be the only way there; logical to keep an eye on her for her safety.

"Oh! B-Ban! She put her necklace on the wooden bucket!" Ginji whispered, seeing the pink sphere with a silver light chain keeping it attached.

With a nod, the brunette male smirked as he saw the fog of the hot springs slightly float to the side, allowing him a better view of the unknown female. Black hair and pale skin is all he could add to the description of the girl before both of them heard a scream coming from her.

"Ban!"

"Right! Let's go!"

Jumping over the fence, Ginji was the first to make his way towards the girl as she had risen from the water only up to her waist. "Are you okay, miss!?" He questioned in worry.

"Ginji! Check the wooden box!" Ban instructed as he looked around his surroundings for any sign of the thief. "We cannot let this thief-!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

The frozen; who was she talking about? Blinking at the question, both Ban and Ginji turned to the black haired female beauty as she wrapped her arms around her chest. Was the red coloring on her cheeks from the water? From embarrassment?

"Hentai!" She glared, grabbing the nearest rock and throwing it towards the brunette.

' _Nope…from anger!'_ Ginji winced, seeing the rock hit directly on Ban's forehead, "M-Miss, we are just on a job-!"

"Get out!" She shouted again. Her scream had been from hearing a sound near the bushes and a growl, but the moment the two had appeared, she was convinced it had been these two perverts!

With another black rock hitting his head, Ginji was thrown back by the bigger size as Ban rubbed his forehead. "O-Oi," Ban blared behind his purple lenses, "we are on a job here! We are here to stop a thief-"

"All I see are two perverts!"

Ginji watched as the girl grabbed yet another rock and quickly held his hand defensively in front of him. "C-Chotto matte! We are the Get Backers! We promise you we weren't peeping!"

"So you have been watching...". Her eyes narrowed, "I knew I felt someone watching me."

Before any of the three could speak to their defense, the sound of a sliding door was heard, making the turn to see none other than another black haired female followed by a busty blonde.

"A-Ah! Ginji-san?! Ban-san!? What are you two doing here!?" Exclaimed the young high school girl.

"Natsumi-chan! Hevn-san! This is all a misunderstanding!" Ginji exclaimed, worried he would be getting two more hits from two other women.

Raising a brow, Hevn crossed her arms as she secured the towel around her body, "is that so? So should I not think you two were trying take a peek at my assistant?"

"A-Assistant?" Ban stuttered, turning his head to face the unknown female inside the water before meeting another rock at his face.

"Kagome-chan," Hevn sighed, "I apologize for their perverted minds. Although they are quiet curious about the female body, they are here on a job to capture the thief."

"See!" The brunette male exclaimed, giving the miko a glare.

"Whatever." The miko huffed, crossing her arms as she ducked further inside the milky water. Hevn rarely told her about these jobs! She barely started the job as her assistant and Hevn had brought her here without a word of 'why'.

With the sound of rustling bushes, everyone frozen before turning their heads towards the wooden bucket with Kagome's necklace over. Watching a furry arm stick out of the green bushes, eyes widened before seeing none other than a monkey smirking at the still group.

"A monkey!?" Ginji exclaimed as eyes followed the quick movements of the animal taking the Shikon no Tama necklace.

"O-Oi!" Kagome rose from the water as her eyes followed the brown furry animal running into the darkness of the forest, "come back here!"

"Don't worry!" Ban nodded, giving the miko a thumbs up, "we will get it back for you!"

"Leave it to us, Higurashi-san!" Ginji smiled.

Both were quickly met with a rock to their foreheads: "go do your job, bakas and stop looking at me!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	22. Magi: Judal

**Requested by lynxeirwen:** Could you do a scenario where Kagome is hugged from behind by Judal?

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Judal x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Was the Kou Empire good? Or where they just as corrupted as the Empress she feared? Having agreed to become the Kou's priestess had saved her from becoming imprisoned forever - and possibly execution - but that did not mean she agreed with the decisions Empress Gyokuen had along with the Ren family.

The miko sighed under her breath as she looked out the hexagon window of her room as nothing but armed soldiers and red flags came into the view of the outside garden.

' _But the one person I cannot stand in this empire-'_

"My, my, what has my dear miko down today?"

' _Speak of the devil.' T_ he miko exhaled heavily as she sensed the dark presence behind her before seeing the black rukh floating in front of her eyes. Not only was the the Kou's priestess, but she had to work with this chaotic _priest._

"What do you want, Judal?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on the calm and elegant ripples of the pond inside the garden.

"Is my dear miko upset?" He chuckled the question out as he twirled his silver wand between his fingers. "Cheer up, Kagome- _chan._ There is nothing to be upset about."

"Says you." Kagome scoffed with a shake of her head. Her eyes slowly widened as she felt the tip of the red diamond of his wand graze down her spine. She did not need to look back to feel the smug look on his face; the teasing was becoming ritual for him as he continuously visited her quarters. There was no doubt he had taken an interest in her.

Judal released another chuckle as he saw the slight shiver of her back, letting the corners of his lips rise into a wider smirk. Leaning towards her ear, the black magi encircled his other arm around the miko's waist. "Are the Ren family putting you in a bad mood?" His narrowed to match the smirk he held, "thinking of having freedom?"

No response.

"My little miko, I wish I could help you," slowly tracing the tip of his wand in front of Kagome's chest, his lips brushed against the side of her neck, "but I am afraid I cannot let you free. You work for the Kou Empire, but…," pulling her closer to his form, he watched as the miko closed her eyes at the feel of his breath on her skin, "someone as pure as you needs to belong to me and only me."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Vampire Knight x Inuyasha


	23. Vampire Knight: Hanabusa Aidou

**Requested by anonymous:** Oh please do a scene from Vampire Knight and because of her Miko powers Kagome threatens Aidou with an arrow because he was attempting to drink Yuki's blood.

 **Anime:** Vampire Knight x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hanabusa Aidou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"A-Aidou-san!"

"Calm down, Yuki-chan. I am not going to bite…hard." The smirk on the blonde stretched as the fangs poking out of his mouth grazed over the female brunette's neck.

How had she ended up being his midnight snack during her watch? Her eyes scrunched as she felt the sharpness of his fangs slowly pinch down her skin until she felt the air of an incoming object beside her head.

The feel of his fangs lifted off her skin, making Yuki slowly open her eyes to see an arrow sticking out of the tree trunk beside Aidou's head.

"W-What?" Aidou blinked, a bit taken back as the pink glow around the arrow slowly drifted away. Where had that come from?

"Oh, I guess my skills are still rusty."

Hearing the voice above, both of them looked ahead and noticed another black haired female wearing the Day Class uniform. Her blue eyes ignited with annoyance as she stared at the blonde vampire and his captive snack.

"K-Kagome-chan!" Yuki exclaimed.

Aidou chuckled as he saw the miko jump down from the branch, "ah, the new school guardian. I believe this is the first time we have met face-to-face."

"Not the best first impression." Kagome bluntly spoke out. It was a good thing she had brought her bow from the shrine. Who would have thought vampires would take the risk to take human blood outside the school buildings.

"My, I guess I didn't have the very best first impression," Aidou sighed before lowering his lips once again to Yuki's neck, "but there is no harm in taking a little blood, right Yuki-chan?"

His eyes widened as yet another glowing arrow flew past his other side before sticking to the tree trunk. Turning his head to the deadly weapon, his eyes narrowed as caught the pink glow enveloping around the arrow before it diminished.

Bringing his hand to satisfy his curiosity, he quickly retreated it away the moment he felt a slight burn. What was that? Aidou turned his head to the miko, seeing her lower the bow from her aim.

"A priestess."

Not a question, but a statement.

"A…priestess?" Yuki whispered as she felt Aidou's grip release her.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed as she saw the hungry glow in Aidou's own orbs while the moonlight gave his skin a pale shine.

The male vampire licked his lips before smirking with visible fangs, "a priestess. I do wonder what you taste like."

"Don't even think about it." Kagome tightened her glare.

"Ah, well we will never know, unless we try, right?" He chuckled. "Just one little taste."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	24. Kuroko no Basket: Kiyoshi Teppei

**Requested by anonymous:** Hope you have fun on your camping trip. Okay. Anime: Kuroko no Basket Theme: School Nurse Character: Kiyoshi. Okay so could you write about how Kagome is helping the school nurse and Kiyoshi comes in and the nurse attends to a different patient as Kagome helps Kiyoshi.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kiyoshi Teppei x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Ah, sumimazen, sensei! I am afraid I am here again!"

With a soft laugh being heard from the entrance of the nurse's office, blue eyes blinked as her hand stopped in mid-air from placing the jar of cotton balls on the shelf. The black haired female turned her head to the side until she came to see a tall brunette scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin.

"Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Huh?" He blinked, hearing his name. Turning his head towards the supply room on the other side, his smile returned on his lips, "Kagome-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh…," the miko lowered the jar back to her chest as she held a few clipboards, "I…come and help the nurse during this period."

"You can do that?" He questioned, sliding the door shut behind him.

Kagome released a soft chuckle in response, "not really, but I spoke with some of the sensei and they allowed me since I told them I was looking into becoming a nurse myself." Having met the basketball player since her first year at Seirin, she still wondered how much of an air-head he was; yet here they were in there second-year and he had not changed.

"I see." Kiyoshi returned the smile, seeing her return the jar back into the high shelf as she tiptoed on the chair, "well, you would make a cute nurse someday."

The words flowed into the ears of the miko before a pink flush erupted over her cheeks. The heat of embarrassment won over her balance as she lost her footing and her eyes went wide. Feeling her body fall back, she quickly closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact.

No flooring was felt below her nor pain, but she did feel something sturdy wrap around her shoulders and below her knees. Was she floating?

Kagome snapped her eyes open before coming to meet a smile matching the brown orbs of the Seirin basketball player. "K-Kiyoshi-kun?!"

"Be careful," he chuckled, holding her bridal style from the fall, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Kagome-chan."

She knew Kiyoshi was in no condition to be carrying someone with that knee of his. What if she was putting a strain on it with her weight!? The color on her cheeks darkened, "K-Kiyoshi-kun! Put me down! Your knee-!"

"It's fine." Kiyoshi replied, "besides, you are not heavy at all. I can't have you getting hurt if I want to visit this beautiful nurse in practice."

The compliment had her feeling the heat of her flushed out cheeks; damn him and his straight face. Looking away, the miko held the clipboard closer to her chest, "u-uruse…I could have made your knee worse if I made you fall, baka."

"But you are worth the catch."

Her body had gone numb as she hid her eyes underneath her bangs, "s-stop embarrassing me!"

"Eh?" He blinked innocently, "I can't do that."

"And why not!?" She exclaimed, turning her face to him as he continued to hold her.

Tilting his head to the side, Kiyoshi walked over to one of the empty beds to set her down, "because I love being the only one to make you blush."

Her eyes widened, ' _b-baka!'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	25. Akatsuki no Yona: Dragons

**Requested by xbluemoonx:** Hi Mizuki-sempai! Hope you had fun on your camping trip! Here's my request: how would Kagome react if she was able to sense the dragons in Akatsuki no Yona? You can change it if you want!

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Dragons x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Huh?"

Blue orbs blinked as a swirl of different, yet strong auras were felt nearby. Turning her head to the left, the miko held onto the basket of herbs as she saw nothing but villagers and merchants walking back and forth in the busy market. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find the source of the auras, ' _what is this feeling?'_ she questioned herself, taking slow and small steps into the busy crowd.

In all her years with experiencing demons and reading auras, she never felt such a huge amount of power in one place. The auras were not threatening, but they were something to be cautious about.

The miko tried squeezing past the heavy crowd until she finally made a turn around one of the stone houses and bumped into another person. Both were thrown back to the floor, wincing and groaning at the pain from the concrete floor as the shadows of the alley hid them from the eyes of the people.

"Itai…"

"Are you okay, Hime?"

"H-Hai."

' _Hime?'_ The miko slowly opened her eyes, seeing a young girl with short red hair being helped by a male holding a spear. Blinking at the feel of other eyes on her, she tilted her head back until she came to see a white haired male, a short male with long blonde hair, another with a weird looking mask over his eyes as white fur trailed down his back, the last being a young looking male with light brown hair holding a scowl. ' _T-These auras…'_

"My, my, are you alright, miss?"

Hearing the voice coming from her right, the miko turned her head until she came to see a smiling green haired male as he offered his hand. ' _Another…?'_

"Ah, sumimazen!" Apologized the red headed female, giving her a bow after coming back on her feet. "I should have looked where I was looking! Sumimazen!"

"Ah, no, it's okay." The miko replied quietly. Taking another look at the males, she blinked before raising a brow, "ano…are you four…demons?"

"Demons?" The princess's bodyguard spoke before setting his eyes on the four men, "I guess you could say that."

"Hak! Don't be rude!"

Kagome watched as Yona gave an elbow jab to Hak's abdomen before she was given a nervous smile from her. "Ah, what do you mean?"

"Well," Kagome spoke, looking back at the curirous green haired male beside her, "I sensed auras and I was led…here." Letting her view fall on the four dragons, she tilted her head to the side, "you four are the ones I sense."

"Huh?" The light brown haired brunette blinked. Raising a brow, he narrowed his eyes at the mysterious female, "oi, oi, who are you exactly?"

"Me?" Kagome pointed at herself. Sensing them on the edge, the miko slowly stood on her own before dusting off her robes. "I am a priestess," she replied, bending back down to pick up the basket of fallen herbs.

The princess tilted her head to the side, "priestess?"

Giving the young princess a smile, she took a step forward, "you have the strongest aura of them all, hime."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gangsta x Inuyasha


	26. Gangsta: Worick Arcangelo

**Requested by anonymous:** Will you please do a short yet thrilling scene with Worick and Kagome. Worick was having his nightmare and instead of Alex but Kagome caught him instead.

 **Anime:** Gangsta x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Worick Arcangelo x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Worick-san! Worick-san!"

Shaking the older male's shoulder one more time, the miko sighed in relief the moment he opened one of his eyes. She could see cold sweat sticking to the Benriya's skin as he tried catching his breath. After hearing him groan and shift loudly when walking beside his door, she had become worried and saw him in this state.

"Kagome…?" Worick whispered hoarsely. Feeling his skin burn from the dark sleep he had been sucked into, he could not help but throw away the sheet over him to the side. A smile formed upon his lips as his eye caught sight of the miko beside him as she held the books he had lent her.

"Are you okay, Worick-san?" Kagome questioned, seeing him run his fingers through his blonde locks.

The Benriya chuckled under his breath before setting his eye on the ceiling, "Kagome, did you see me?"

Worick was not one to show weakness nor the emotions he truly felt, so for him to ask her that, she had no choice but to let her eyes drop to the ground. The miko sighed under her breath, "you had a nightmare."

"It has been a while since I last had one." He smiled, placing his hand over his eyes, "I almost forgot the feeling of it." Feeling a warm and soft hand over his forehead, the older male blinked at the sight of the miko's concerned expression. Was she worried about him?

"Well, you don't have a fever, so that's good," she smiled back, "but perhaps a tea can help you calm your nerves." Straightening up, the miko gave him a nod as she placed the books on his nightstand, "I will be back-"

His hand clasped around her wrist, stopping her from turning away. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the confusion on her face. "Don't go," he whispered, "stay here…just for a bit."

"But…Worick-san-". Her eyes widened as she felt his tug, pulling her forward until she collapsed over him. With a pink flush staining her cheeks, she immediately tilted her head up to see the Benriya falling back asleep, "o-oi!"

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, "I still haven't gotten enough sleep and I am scared of getting nightmares again."

"That is why I am getting you some tea!" Kagome felt her chest press against his bare one, staining her cheeks into a darker shade. Where was Nicolas when you needed him?!

"No," Worick spoke, running his fingers through her hair, "you are enough to calm me down. Just stay for a few minutes."

Exhaling tiredly, the miko closed her eyes, ' _seriously…he can act like such a kid-.' H_ er eyes snapped open as she felt a calloused hand slowly trail the back of her thigh. Smacking it away, she sent him a glare, "Worick-san!"

"But I need something to grab close to me in case I get scared." He pouted.

"My behind is not an option!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Soul Eater x Inuyasha


	27. Soul Eater: Death the Kid

**Requested by crystal-nyx:** Kagome interactions with soul eater please! Kagome became imortal in the past and is friends with Lord Death, at his request she ends up at DWMA. During their meeting his son arrives and she meets him for the first time.

 **Anime:** Soul Eaterx Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Death the Kid x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Hm, I know he told me to come here and become an instructor, but what the heck am I supposed to teach anyways?"

Seeing nothing but long hallways and tall walls, the miko lowered the paper from her frontal view as she saw a few students dressed in the uniform of the DWMA. Having helped Lord Death in sealing his first son, he soon became fond of her and both established a long _friendship -_ no thanks to her immortal blood after the jewel was completed and was given the task to protect it forever.

"Your outfit is completely uneven."

Hearing the comment, the miko raised a brow as she turned her head to the side, seeing a young male dressed in black. Her eyes caught the three stripes on the left side of his hair as the skull pin on his white collar shirt was soon observed. ' _Why does he look so familiar?'_ she questioned herself. Kagome shook her head as the comment returned to her memory, "wait, what? What did you say?"

"Everything is asymmetrical." The young male pushed himself away from the wall before making his way to the miko. Placing his fingers under his chin, he looked her over and clicked his tongue twice, "this won't do. I must fix it."

Seeing his hand reach for her hair, the miko quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from touching her. "Excuse you, but what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" He narrowed his eyes, "I am going to fix what is bothering me."

"And it isn't bothering me."She replied.

"Ah! I see you two have met!"

Kagome and the young boy turned their heads towards the direction of the voice before coming to see a portal appearing on one of the mirrors hanged on the wall. The miko raised an eyebrow as she saw none other than Lord Death.

"Father, do you know her?"

"Why yes, Kid," Lord Death chuckled, "she is going to be attending DWMA."

"Well, she needs to fix her clothing and hair." Kid crossed his arms, receiving a glare from the female in front of him.

"You should learn to respect your elders." Kagome spoke back.

"Elders?"

Lord Death chuckled once more, "Kagome-chan here is over 500 years old, son."

"Nani!?" He exclaimed, seeing the miko sigh. "You're an old lady!?"

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she turned her head towards Lord Death, "please tell me that he is the worst student you have here."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha


	28. Tokyo Ghoul: Tsukiyama Shuu

**Requested by joker2113:** For the Kagome scenario thing, if you can, what about a scenario of Kagome being pampered by Tsukiyama? (Whether it's out of genuine affection or hunger is up to you hun ;))

 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Tsukiyama Shuu x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Setting the cup of coffee down on the small plate, the miko smiled as she heard Touka talk about Kaneki's weak state and unable to defend himself. As the both argued on the other side of the counter, Kagome could not help but feel worried over Kaneki's life as a one-eyed ghoul.

Having become one of the few humans accepted by the ghouls, Kagome had offered herself to heal them whenever necessary. It was an odd world to get herself into, but when was she ever normal?

"Kagome-san?"

Blinking at the sound of her name, the miko rose her blue eyes to the two standing before her. Letting her lips curve up once more, she tilted her head to the side, "ah, gomen, I was just lost in thought."

"Is something bothering you?" Touka questioned.

Before she could reply, the sound of a bell was heard from the entrance door. The three turned their heads and tensed at the sight of the purple haired male looking around the cafe until his eyes landed on them.

"Ah! _Bonjour~."_ Fixing the front of his coat, the slender male stopped in his steps as his eyes focused in on the miko, "what do we have here? Why if it isn't the infamous Kagome-chan all the ghouls are talking about."

"What do you want, Tsukiyama?" Touka cut in, slamming her hand over the counter.

" _Se calmer,_ Touka-chan." Tsukiyama chuckled under his breath. His eyes returned on the silent miko before his hand reached for hers.

"A-Ah ano….". The miko blinked, watching his lips kiss the top of her hand in a gentle manor as his eyes remained on her like prey. She had heard the stories of the ghoul and what he had done to Kaneki, but the day she met him was by accident.

Having saved a small boy from a ghoul, she ended up wounded herself and in walking through an alley, Tsukiyama of all people had been there trying to convince a female human to go with him for a date night. The smell of her blood had gotten him to forget about the other and if it was not for her barrier coming up, she was sure Tsukiyama would have tried something to take her with him - wherever that was.

" _Tu est resplendissante."_ He whispered under his breath.

"I believe you can let her go." Touka glared, seeing his fingers rub circles over the miko's palm.

Kagome sighed as she retreated her hand away from Tsukiyama's grasp and returned her attention back on the coffee on the counter, "Tsukiyama-san, if you don't have any specific business here, I suggest you leave."

Kaneki gulped nervously as he noticed the same look of hunger he recognized on the purple haired ghoul. It was the same look he had given him the time he had tricked him and made him fight the monster for entertainment. Ever since Tsukiyama had met the miko, he knew his attention had shifted.

Was it genuine affection he was giving? Or was he after her like he had been after him?

"I came here to see if you were here, my dear, Kagome-chan," Tsukiyama smiled, "and _quel veinarde_ to have found you here!"

"And what is that you want?" Touka questioned for the three.

Kagome blinked, watching as Tsukiyama grabbed a strand of her hair between his fingers before bringing it up to his nose to smell. What was wrong with this guy? As much as she wanted to slap him, or even purify him, they were in a public place; the lucky bastard knew that.

"You really smell _divine."_ He whispered.

"What do you need, Tsukiyama-san?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

Snickering at her tone, the ghoul released her hair before he inched closer to her ear as a smirk presented itself on his lips. "I heard the CCG are in a search for a priestess."

The miko's eyes widened at the information. The CCG? Why a priestess all of a sudden?

"I came to warn you."

"Why?" She glared.

" _Tu es à moi à dévorer."_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Free! x Inuyasha


	29. Free!: Rin Matsuoka

**Requested by anonymous:** Rin(Free!) Getting flustered when he sees Kagome wearing a revealing bikini?

 **Anime:** Free! x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Rin Matsuoka x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Oi, Sousuke, where is Kagome?"

"Huh?" The named swimmer looked over his shoulder as he saw his captain walking over with store bag in hand. Having tagged along in Rin's trip (due to Momotarou's idea), he was stuck following the orange haired male along with the breaststroke swimmer around the sports store. "I lost sight of them." He replied, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Lost them?" The Samezuka captain raised a brow. He released a sigh with a shake of his head, "seriously, I tell our manager I am going out to buy new swim gear and Momotarou decides to make it a field trip with all of us."

Sousuke looked around the store until he came to see the greyish-purplish haired swimmer standing nervously in front of the female's changing room. What was he doing there? "I found one person."

Blinking, Rin turned to the direction of Sousuke's attention before seeing Momotarou appear with a bikini in hand and throw it over the changing room door. "What the heck is he doing?" He whispered as he made his way over to the two males. "Oi!"

The two jumped at the voice before slowly turning their heads over their shoulder. Blinking at the sight of their senpais, the second-year shivered as he took a step back, "M-Matsuoka-senpai!"

"What are you two doing?" Rin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The way Momotarou was beginning to grin was more than enough to tell him something was off.

"Why are you two in front of the female's changing room?" Sousuke questioned, noticing the glances from some of the female shoppers. If anything, it was making him feel uncomfortable and tired. "Wasn't Kagome with you two?"

Nitori's eyes widened as he felt Momotarou's elbow on his arm. He pressed his lips together, knowing the first-year was telling him not to tell his senpais about what he had done; he felt guilt!

"Where is she?" Yhe Samezuka captain asked once more, wanting to go home already. "Did she leave al-?"

"MOMOTAROU-KUN I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Eh~," Momotarou pouted, turning around to face the closed door, "but that color will look good on you."

"This isn't about the color, baka!"

Both Rin and Sousuke blinked as the familiar female voice was heard. Was that who they taught it was? Rin turned his head towards the orange head swimmer, seeing the grin on his face, "oi, what the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing, senpai~." He grinned with a peace sign as his other hand hid behind his back.

"Give me back my clothes back, Momotarou-kun!" The miko shouted.

"Clothes back?" Sousuke raised a brow before setting his eyes on the shirt he knew Kagome had been wearing. When did he get that?

Momotarou chuckled as he took a step closer to the closed door, "not until you try it on, Kagome-senpai."

The miko grumbled under her breath, seeing the outfit the jokester had chosen for her. The moment she had dropped her shirt to change into something she saw on the rack, she noticed her shirt slip away from her reach. That was when Momotarou had given her the bikini - if could even be called that.

"Just a one second glance and then I will give you your shirt, Kagome-senpai~."

"Oi, give her shirt." Rin's eyes narrowed. He seriously had no time for this and for Momotarou to embarrass their manager was something he had to put a stop to.

"But…captain-!"

"There!" Abruptly opening the door, Kagome's whole body flushed in red as she covered her chest. She practically felt naked even with the red bikini covering the areas. "Now give me my shirt back!"

Momotarou's smile widened as his curiosity had finally been sedated and he definitely did not regret the incoming hit his manager would give him. He turned his head towards his teammates, "doesn't Kagome-senpai look good in red!?"

"You did this on purpose!" Kagome shouted back.

Nitori covered his eyes as he felt a pool of heat overcome his senses. "S-Sumimazen, Kagome-senpai!" He did not mean to stare for so long.

"Eh~." Sousuke blinked, seeing the thin material over the miko's body. Placing his fingers under his chin, he gave an approving nod, "not bad."

"You shut it." The miko pointed her finger at him, feeling like a showcase for them. This was Momotarou's goal and he had achieved it! Even as a manager of the swim team she refused to wear a bikini for whatever reason. She was not a swimmer so why would she!?

Momotarou quickly felt the shirt behind his back being yanked out of his hand, making him blink at the sight of his captain walking towards the female. "C-Captain?"

The miko gulped as she saw noticed Rin's eyes hidden underneath the shadow of his hair while taking a step back. "R-Rin-kun?" Bumping into the wall of the changing room, the light of the store dimmed away as she heard the click of the door. Kagome blinked twice before noticing the red tint on the captain's cheeks, "Rin-kun, are you…blushing?"

"You don't even wear these things for me and yet you listened to Momotarou?" He whispered, hooking his finger underneath the thin string between her breast, "I am buying you this and you are going to wear for me, you hear?"

"O-Oi!" She stuttered, never having seen this side of Rin, "you can't-"

"Captain's orders."

"What is going in there?" Momotarou whispered, unsure what to think when his captain and manager were inside the changing room.

Sousuke sighed as he saw Nitori shake from fear and embarrassment. Crossing his arms, the third-year shook his head, "you should know better than to bully his girlfriend, Momotarou."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Naruto x Inuyasha


	30. Naruto: Itachi Uchiha

**Requested by anonymous:** Ello~ How would Kagome react to a yandere!Itachi Uchiha?

 **Anime:** Naruto x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I-Itachi-san?"

Seeing the red glow in the Uchiha's eyes froze the miko in her steps, completely forgetting the downpour the sky had released upon Konoha. No soul was in sight and the dark alley gave her a clear view of the Sharigan ninja on the other side.

But that was not all of clarify her thoughts as his aura slowly rose, and strongly. So many years had gone by since the last time she had seen the Uchiha and of all days, he was here. Fear and happiness ran through her veins, unsure what to act upon.

The boy she had fallen in love with during her childhood days was here under the heavy rain. The boy, now a man, who she still loved.

"Itachi-san..is that really you?" She whispered, talking a slow and heavy steps over the mud under her feet.

His red orbs narrowed as he felt anger clench around his heart. An anger of pure love and possessiveness screaming at him to take her away from Konoha and to have by his side at all times - but he knew the dangers of having her in Akatsuki; he could not do that to her.

Having reached the end of the alley with Itachi now in front of her, her hand instinctively lifted to touch his cheek. She needed to make sure he was real; no illusion nor puppet that was playing with her mind.

Itachi closed his eyes at the sound of his name fall from her lips like a spell that pinned him closer to wanting her for himself. The first time he had laid his eyes on her, something called out to him; something he was not sure about until he became older and wiser about the feeling.

He wanted her for himself and only himself.

But the irritation he felt before crept back up into his mind upon remembering the sight of Kagome hanging out with the other jonin of the village. Kakashi, the one-eyed Sharigan user, had gotten to close to the woman of his desires and his blood boiled and screamed to jump in to assassinate the silver haired jonin. Clasping his fingers around her wrist, he watched her blink in confusion at his sudden touch.

"Itachi-san?" The miko whispered under her breath, "w-what's wrong?"

In a blink of an eye, she found herself pinned against the wall of the wet and cold alley as rain clapped loudly against the dirt and homes in Konoha. Lightning flashed a moment of Itachi's hungry and angry glare, frightening the miko further.

"I came to check on you and see you are more than comfortable here."

"W-What?" She whispered. What was he talking about?

"Have you forgotten that only I am allowed to get close to you? That only I am able to make you smile? That only I," grabbing a kunai from his sleeve, the Uchiha male dragged the edge down the miko's neck as blood mixed with the droplets of rain down to her chest, "can touch you and see you like this?"

"I-Itachi-san, what are you talking about-?"

As his Sharigan swirled, the miko's eyes widened as she knew what was coming. Seeking for a push from her miko-ki, her eyes slowly dropped down shut before her body went limp.

Catching her light weight against his chest, Itachi's eyes lowered to the miko before bringing her into his arms. ' _I did not want to do this, Kagome, but you gave me no choice. No one but me can have you.'_

Itachi blended within the shadows of the alley as no trace of their meeting was left behind. Only but the moonlight having been witnessed to the miko's disappearance.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	31. Gintama: Gintoki Sakata

**Requested by anonymous:** Hi Mizuki-san! How will Kagome react if she suddenly switched bodies with Sakata Gintoki like during the soul switch arc?

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Gintoki Sakata x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why the heck was she staring at herself? That was no mirror and she was sure that was no clone! So why the heck was she staring at herself from the other side. But why the heck was she staring at her own boobs like it had been something new!?

"O-Oi!" She shouted, taking a step forward.

Her own self lifted her head to stare back before blue eyes widened. "Oi! What are you doing in my body!?"

"Your body?" The miko blinked. What was her own self talking about? Looking to her side, male eyes widened as the miko came to stare at her own reflection. Her own self was on the other side and to make sure she was staring at the right figure, she lifted the male's hand up until it came to land on the silver locks over her head. "G-Gintoki-san!?" She screeched, looking back at what had to be his soul inside her body. "How on earth-!?"

"I didn't know you had this big of a rack-"

The miko's fist came forth as she stopped the samurai from looking inside her kimono. ' _A-Ah! I just punched myself! Crap!'_ One thing was dealing with the silver haired samurai, but actually switching bodies?! Why were the Kamis hating her? Had she done something wrong? "I must have," she sighed to herself as she crossed her new muscular arms. ' _How do men even deal with such heavy weight?'_ she groaned to herself.

Rubbing his soft cheek, Gintoki lowered the miko's eyes into a dead-fish look, "you can't blame if it leaves a bruise. You literally punched yourself."

"If only you would stop being a hentai." Kagome raised a brow. Being hit by a truck was the last thing she wanted; amazing she was still alive after being hit.

"So you are me and…I am you?" Gintoki spoke, grabbing the miko's attention. This was definitely a bizarre thing, but when was his life ever normal? "This is going to be a complicated thing to deal with…"

What could they do? No one would believe them! The miko ran her calloused fingers through her silver hair as she thought of a plan. They could go to a hospital, but they would just label them as crazy, right?

"Well, let me know when you think of something, Kagome-chan. I will go get some free drinks at a bar-!"

"No you don't!" She grabbed the collar behind his neck before bringing him up to eye-level. "We are going to deal with this together. You and I are staying under the same roof until this is dealt with."

"Under the same roof?" He raised a thin eyebrow.

"Who knows what you would do with my body on your own and unsupervised." Kagome groaned, already knowing Gintoki would try to take long glances at her body and he was not afraid to do it in public!

Gintoki rubbed his chin as he thought about the idea. ' _Under the same roof, huh?'_ His blue dead-fish eyes narrowed at the miko, "does that mean you and I would sleep in the same room?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Well…," he grinned, "I am not complaining."

Why did her grin seem so perverted?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	32. Shokugeki no Soma: Isshiki Satoshi

**Requested by mzztomboi:** Senpai! What if Kagome walked in and Isshiki Satoshi (Food Wars) was in his apron! XDD P.S. My nicknames for him are Jelly Buns and Jiggles. P.P.S. Please take care of yourself. College is a huge adjustment and the stress is a constant thing.

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Isshiki Satoshi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

One eyebrow twitch.

A second came in.

Was this her cold getting to her?

Having wanted a simple glass of water had come in with an order of a naked male inside the kitchen. The pink apron tied around his torso did nothing to cover the exposed buttocks of the male cooking what seemed like salmon over a few vegetables.

Another twitch came onto her eyebrow as she saw the brunette male shake his hips side to side every two seconds. How was this even sanitary in a kitchen!? She had heard Polaris being full of weirdos, but she never thought it would be this weird!

"Eh? Kagome-chan?"

Hearing her given name fall from the male's lips, Kagome took a step back as she noticed the seventh seat chef of the Elite Ten walking towards her with a plate of hot steamed vegetables. The seventh seat was cooking naked!? This was not the image she had of him when she first found out of his label!

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi smiled.

"Uh, I came to get butt- I mean a glass of water!" The miko exploded a fume of embarrassment as the words registered in her mind before she could release them completely.

"Glass of water?" He titled his head to the side, seeing the flustered miko. "I heard you haven't eaten at all, Kagome-chan."

"Well, I am not really hungry with this cold." She sighed, wanting nothing more than to tell her senpai to put on some pants.

"Oh, well allow me to cook you something for that cold of yours!" The seventh seat chef set the plate down on the counter before walking over to the fridge.

"Uh, no, you don't have to-!" The miko's eyes widened as she watched him bend while moving his hips side to side. She quickly covered her eyes in an attempt to forget what she had seen. "Really, senpai, you don't have to."

Satoshi chuckled under his breath as he grabbed the left over chicken from dinner and his special broth. Turning around, Satoshi blinked the moment he noticed the miko having her eyes covered with her hand. Releasing one last chuckle, the male chef quietly placed the ingredients down on the table before he made his way in front of the miko; he would not let this opportunity pass by him.

"Isshiki-senpai, really, I just need a glass of water-." Kagome's eyes widened once again as she saw the close proximity between her and Satoshi. A smirk was displayed over his lips as he came to caress her cheek wit his thumb, "I-Ishiki-senpai?"

"I can't have you not eating, Kagome-chan," he smiled, "let me take care of you."

"B-But…"

"No buts, Kagome-chan, you have to eat to get better!" He chuckled.

"Put some pants on!" The dark hue on her cheeks darkened as she closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for her food to be made by a naked chef!

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	33. Magi: Muu Alexius

**Requested by** **snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis:** First, loved the Get Backers one so thank you! If you decide to do a future one shot with it I deff would not complain. Since you've gotten me addicted to Magi and you said Muu needs more love what about Kagome meeting his "family" aka Fanalis. I feel like they wouldn't expect him to be with someone so small and seemingly delicate. Also, try not to stress too much about school. I was the same w grades. Try ur best but don't let it determine your happiness. My life improved a lot after I did that

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Muu Alexius x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

The miko took a step back as she blinked at the sight of the male in front of her. Tall and muscular were the last thing that had caught her attention. The red hair she recognized so well and the signature cyber bite piercing were the first things she had noticed on the male.

"Ah, you must be RoRo-san!" Kagome smiled, seeing the male Fanalis blink in confusion.

"Huh?" He grumbled, raising a brow. How on earth did she know his name? The moment he saw the unknown female making her way towards the royal garden, he had appeared before her and tried intimidating her with a simple smirk as everyone felt fear and disgust with his glasgow smile; nothing had happened. She had stood unfazed by his appearance and even knew his name? "How do you know my name?"

"RoRo! What is taking you so damn long?! Everyone is waiting for you to start training!"

Looking over his shoulder, the muscular male Fanalis took a step to the side to let the incoming female see what had caught his attention.

Kagome blinked, noticing the red headed female with half of her hair pulled up into a high ponytail stop in her steps the moment her red eyes landed on her person. The same piercing was visible below her lip and without even reading the aura surrounding the Fanalis, she could tell who these people were by a glance. "Ano…Myron-san, correct?"

The female Fanalis blinked in confusion as she saw the smile on the unknown female. Who the heck was she? Such a fragile small looking human was showing no fear at the sight of them; a friendly smile was given to them in greeting her head to Roro, she pointed at the human, "who is she?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in irritation. Was Roro flirting with a female and halting training for this?

"I don't know," he glared back, "I saw her walking towards the royal garden even though I have never seen her before."

"Oh, I'm-"

"So you don't belong here." Myron shifted her glare over to the miko, silencing her. "Are you trespassing? You are lucky we caught you and not our nii-san or you would have been dragged out of this place."

Kagome scratched her cheek as she saw the defensive behavior both the Fanalis held against her. Had she done something she was not supposed to? All she had been doing was follow orders.

"Ah! I see you have met her!"

The three blinked as they heard the familiar voice coming from behind the miko. Kagome soon felt a hand land on her shoulder as the arm rested behind her back, making her eyes fall back down to her feet.

Myron raised a brow as she saw the closeness of the female and her big brother, "N-Nii-san!?"

"Oi, Muu, who the hell is she?" Roro questioned, seeing the smile stretch on Muu's lips. He never seen him this close to a female, let alone bringing her close to himself.

"This is the priestess Lady Scheherazade brought into the empire to help us with the war," Muu smiled, as he lowered his eyes on the blushing miko beside him. He had met her outside the walls of the empire as he witnessed her healing abilities while helping some of the poor citizens who could not afford any medical expenses. Having become suspicious of her skills, he had brought her to Scheherazade in secrecy and the moment the miko had showcased her pure nature and abilities, he was intrigued.

It only took a few weeks of them to talk before feelings blossomed into something much more. He had become protective, caring, and gentle when it came to her and he did not mind the least. Sure she was a regular human compared to his Fanalis blood, but she did not mind. The history of his blood had nothing to do with how she felt for him. The moment he had told her about his family and the Fanalis Corps, she was more than ready to meet them.

He just did not think Roro and Myron would become so defensive.

"Priestess?" Myron blinked.

"Yes." Muu nodded with a smile.

Kagome gave them a bow with a partnering smile, "Kagome Higurashi. Muu-san has told me everything about you two and your other brothers and sisters. It is a pleasure to meet you two." With a low chuckle, Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I admire you all on how strong you are without depending on weapons and I have to be honest and say I think the color of your eyes really make me envy you all."

Myron took a step back as she covered the bottom half of her face. Was that a compliment? A human gave a Fanalis a compliment?

"I like her." RoRo smirked.

"I knew you would." Muu chuckled, "that is why I am courting her."

They sprouted into Muu's personal space, "courting her!?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	34. Shokugeki no Soma: Shinomiya Kojirou III

**Requested by** **haaaveyoumetkyla:** Helloo! Im a senior in college! Im old haha im graduating in spring :3 and omg its friday already okay you already know what im gonna ask but can you write an interaction where shinomiya and kagome are in school and hes the stern 1st seat who has a ridiculous crush on the cute 2nd year Kagome? I live for cheesiness haha

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shinomiya Kojirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why was he even trying this hard? This had been the tenth time in making the girl's favorite dish and not one compliment! Feeling his eyebrow twitch, he waited as the girl on the other side of the counter slurped on the noodles.

He waited what seemed like hours for a response. Why was he even doing this in the first place? He was a first seat with other tasks that needed to be done! It was one thing actually agreeing to make the girl some food, but for her to critique it?! And to even bring her to his private cooking quarters!? This girl was just teasing him and he was her senpai for Kami's sake!

"Stop making me wait, Kagome!"

The blue eyed girl jumped slightly at the sound of his hand slamming on the counter, pulling her away from the taste test she was giving. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the annoyance clearly written on the pink haired chef. "That is no way of treating a customer, Shinomiya-senpai."

"You aren't paying me." He scoffed, crossing his arms, "if anything, all I am getting from you is how bad my udon is."

"Well," she lowered her eyes to the steaming bowl, "it still is."

The tick throbbed on his forehead as he heard her words. The same negative comments on his cooking. Usually he would disregard someone's thoughts on his cooking if they were below him, but why was he so annoyed with Kagome's thoughts on his cooking? And the udon could not have been that bad! He was the first seat of the Elite Ten!

"It is missing something." Kagome pondered, setting the chopsticks down in front of the bowl. "Something to make it feel like home."

"Then go ask your mother to make you some." Shinomiya's eyes narrowed. He leaned back as he saw the second year lean towards him over the counter.

"I think what you need is…feeling." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Feeling…?" His lip twitched. What feeling? What was to feel? He was cooking!

The miko gave him a nod as she sat back on her seat, "yeah, you know like - love, passion, or even some type of affection. You may be the best cook in this class, Shinomiya-senpai, but even the best can improve."

Why should he even listen to her? Huffing, the pink haired chef crossed his arms before his ears picked up the sound of someone sliding their seat back. Shinomiya blinked, watching as the miko made her way around the counter. "What are you doing?" He questioned. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the miko's petite hand over his before grabbing a knife. Looking at the miko, his cheeks began to warm up as he saw the closeness between the two.

"Look, why don't I show you how I usually do it." The miko spoke as she released his hand, "allow your kouhai to show something, senpai."

Looking away from her glowing smile, Shinomiya covered the bottom half of his face, "whatever." What could a second year show the first seat?

"Those two are so cute together!"

"Hinako-chan! You are going to get us caught!" Donato looked below his hiding spot behind the entrance. Having heard Kagome drag Shinomiya to cook for her they knew this was not a sight to miss!

The brunette second-year grinned as she saw the rare blush painted across the first-seat chef. A rare sight for all of them to see and they were not going to miss it!

"And I thought Shinomiya-kun was the dense one," Fuyumi whispered as she squatted down with the others above her, "but I think Kagome-chan is the more dense one."

"Can you blame her when Shinomiya-senpai is a tsundere?" Hinako pouted as she received a sigh from both Fuyumi and Donato as they agreed. "We all know Shinomiya-senpai would never go this far to cook for someone who he doesn't have an interest in. Kagome-chan isn't in the Elite Ten, but she does have skill that even Shinomiya-senpai acknowledges."

"Oh! This is going to be a cooking love story!" Donato exclaimed, placing his hand over his forehead in a dramatic pose.

"Until Shinomiya-kun snaps that is." Fuyumi blinked, seeing the miko put some flour over Shinomiya's nose.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	35. Magi: Kougyoku Ren

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Not Yuri! But I would love to see Kagome offer a friendship to Kougyoku like Alibaba did. It was sooo sweet. What do you think of Alibaba and Kougyoku?

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kougyoku Ren/Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Kougyoku-hime?"

Jolting out of her jumble thoughts, the Kou princess looked over her shoulder from her seated spot over the garden flowers. The magenta colored haired princess blinked as she saw Sindria's priestess holding a few scrolls to her chest.

"D-Domo…". She gave a small nod, unsure how to greet the female as she was accompanying Hakuryuu in his trip to Sindria. Wanting nothing but a moment's peace from her thumping heart of wanting Sinbad, she was not expecting for Sindria's priestess to come in and greet her.

"Are you alright?" Questioned the miko, tilting her head to the side.

"U-Uh hai..." Kougyoku blushed, lowering her eyes to her lap with a failed flower crown.

Kagome raised a brow as she felt the princess's uneasiness. Her aura wavered slightly and even without that, she could see her hands tremble as they fumbled with the flower crown. "Your aura says otherwise, Kougyoku-hime."

The Kou princess stilled, not wanting to look at the miko in her eyes. She had heard from Ka Koubun of Sindria's multi-talented miko that had come from an unknown place. But the moment she saw how well she and Sinbad got along, something within her stirred a feeling of envy. Sure she was confused on her own feelings towards the purple haired king, but not knowing exactly how she felt made her frustrated!

She did not even know the miko and yet she felt that jealousy brew. Hearing the sound of shuffling fabric, Kougyoku raised her eyes to see the miko coming to sit on her knees in front of her as she began to gather her own pile of flowers.

"You can talk to me, you know." Kagome smiled, placing a few of the flowers on her lap. "I know how uncomfortable it must be to be away from home with no one to talk to."

Kougyoku grabbed one of the flowers between her fingers before she began to tie it around the stem of the crown as Alibaba had showed her. "Not really….". She whispered with a pout.

Keeping her smile on her lips, the miko nodded slowly, "I see. Well, if you ever need to talk while you are here, I am always open for a chat."

"You know I am your enemy right?" Kougyoku blinked, giving her a worried expression.

"You mean you and I are? Or Sindria and Kou?" Kagome questioned back. "I may be Sindria's priestess but by no means am I fully by their side. They just took me for the mean time." Grabbing another flower from her lap, she attached to the rest of the crown. "I know love can be a confusing thing."

Love? Kougyoku lifted her head back to stare at the miko, seeing her continue on the task of completing the crown. "W-What are you talking about?"

Kagome was not dense to know the princess had something for the king of Sindria. Placing the crown over Kougyoku's head, Kagome gave her one last smile, "I do not consider you my enemy, Kougyoku-hime, so if you ever need to vent, I am here to listen."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	36. Shokugeki no Soma: Shinomiya IV

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Omg my bae is Shinomiya too XD can we have Shinomiya trying to ask Kagome who is an assistant out on a date, unbeknownst to him, Yukihara is very protective of kagome

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shinomiya Kojirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Higurashi-san."

Turning to the caller of her name, the miko turned around as she stopped at the middle of the hallway. Blinking her blue eyes, she was surprised to see one of the first-seat alumni walking towards her.

"Shinomiya-san," she gave a small bow with her head, "what can I help you with?" It was an odd appearance to see the man in Totsuki, especially when none of the alumni were needed at the moment.

The pink haired chef sighed as he adjusted his glasses with his middle finger. The most composed and tsundere chef in the school and yet here was trying to make small talk with the girl that had caught his attention. She was only four years younger than him, but when he had seen her during the alumni meeting, he had found out she was the head director's assistant.

Small talks were given between the two as time passed, but he never had the courage to ask her out on a date - afraid of rejection of course.

"Are you busy?" He questioned, clearing his throat as he felt her eyes on his person.

"Uh, well I have a few papers to deliver to the director so he can sign, but I don't think I have much on my plate." She delivered a genuine smile, making him turn away before he let his emotions get the best of him. "Is there something you need from me, Shinomiya-san?"

Clearing his throat once more, the alumni chef narrowed his eyes at the female. What was he even doing? He had never taken an interest on another person before. His interest was always on himself and improving his skills, but he finally understood Dojima's words of having a new goal to better oneself.

"I was wondering if you would like to have some dinner tonight…together."

Kagome blinked once, then twice. Was the tsundere chef asking her out on a date? It could not be…

"Shinomiya-san…". She whispered, unsure how to reply.

"I will cook, so you don't need to worry about that," he placed his hand over his hip, "you have never tried my cooking, right?"

"Uh hai….". She nodded slowly.

"Then how does seven-"

"Oi! Kagome!"

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she heard the familiar voice coming from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she glared at the incoming red male as he waved his hand over his head. "I told you not to call me by my first name, Soma-kun!"

"Eh?" He blinked, "but if I call you Higurashi-san, that makes you sound so old."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort only to press her lips together; he had a point. Damn him and his smart mouth!

"Oh! Shinomiya-san!"

The pink haired chef felt a vein throb on his forehead as he saw the familiar red head he had gone head-to-head in a shokugeki. The memories of the camp came flooding in before he gave Soma a glare. "Well if it isn't Yukihira Soma. I see you are still attending Totsuki."

"He-he," he grinned, "I am just that good."

"Stop boasting." The miko smacked the back of his head. "You need to learn to be modest sometimes, Soma-kun." Turning to face the pink haired chef, she gave him a smile, "I would love to, Shinomiya-san. I believe you said seven?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, watching her take a bow before walking away from the two. Feeling a pair of eyes on his person, he lowered them to the red head, seeing the questioning look. "What is it, Yukihira?'

Soma raised a brow as he crossed his arms, "I smell something fishy here." Taking a step forward, he sent the pink haired chef a smirk, "you may be above me in the cooking industry, but just know Kagome and I have known each other since I was five."

"Five?" Shinomiya repeated.

"She was my baby sitter," he grinned back, "but I won't let you have her so easily, Chef Shinomiya. You are going to have to get my approval first."

"Nani?" His eyebrow twitched in return. He did not need a brat's approval to date someone who could make their own decisions. "Don't anger me, Yukihira."

"I should be saying that, old man."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	37. Kuroko no Basket: Imayoshi Shouichi

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Kagome being TOO's manager was accidentally pushed but imayoshi slides under to save her and they accidentally kissed each other

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Imayoshi Shouichi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Are you excited about the Inter-High?"

"I don't know, Momoi-san-"

"- _chan!"_ The pink haired female puffed out, turning to her assistant manager as they walked down the stairs of their school. "I told you to call me ' _Momoi-chan',_ Kagome-chan," she pouted.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes as she took a turn around the next set of stairs, "well, I don't see why you made me join the basketball club as an assistant manager when I have no experience in the sport."

"You don't need it!" Momoi grinned, coming behind the miko. "I will teach you! Besides, I heard from other people that know you that you have great observational skills!"

"What people?" The miko's eyebrow rose. She only knew Hojo had attended this school, but she had not even spoken to him once since she started her first day at Touou Academy. Shaking her head, the miko's eyes snapped open as she felt a shove on her shoulder. Having barely touched the step below, the miko fell forward.

"K-Kagome-chan!" Momoi shouted, having seen some of the first year boys running in the hall without even looking ahead.

The miko quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to see the pain she would feel. No pain came from the floor, but the feeling of a hard chest against her own was felt. Feeling her lips over a rough pair had the miko snap her eyes open. She had expected the end of the stairs to be in her line of vision, not the captain of the basketball team!

"Kagome-chan, are you okay!?" Momoi exclaimed, rushing her steps down the stairs until she gasped at the sight she captured. Hiding the wide smile behind her hand, Momoi could not help but feel excited at the possible events that could evolve from this one accident.

Kagome quickly leaned back, separating her lips away from Imayoshi's as she sat over his lap. "S-Sumimazen, senpai!"

"Well, I am glad you are okay." Imayoshi chuckled as he sat up from his position.

"D-Did I hurt you?!" the miko asked, her tone wrapped around concern. What if she had injured the captain?! He could not be injured right before the Inter-High!

Letting the grin on his lips stretch, Imayoshi leaned in, "the fall definitely did hurt, but I think it was worth it seeing I got an interesting view of your beauty in this position."

A smoke of embarrassment exploded over the miko's head as she realized she was still sitting on his lap, "s-sumimazen-"

Her words were cut off as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Momoi-san," he called out, "I am going to take our little assistant manager to the nurse office to make sure she is checked."

"I-I'm fine, Imayoshi-senpai!"

"Huh? But we have to check you are not injured, Kagome-chan," his lips neared the side of her ear, "I need to make sure every inch of you is uninjured. I wouldn't want our new assistant manager to miss our incoming games."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	38. Magi: Kouen Ren

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Kouen asking his siblings what should he get for kagome as a gift but in the end things go down very funny

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kouen Ren x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"It shouldn't be this hard nii-sama. I am sure she would love any gift for her birthday if it comes from you."

The red haired general sighed as he looked at the goods he sent his servants to bring from the market that could be potential gifts. Eyeing the red jewelry box with gold lining, his ears picked up another voice on the other side of his study.

"What about this kimono, nii-sama!?"

Both the general and the freckled male looked over to see the younger Ren brother holding a pink and black kimono made out of silk with gold embroidery at the sleeves. Koumei raised a brow as he saw the bright grin on Kouha's expression, "Kouha-nii, you need to think about Kagome-sama, not about your own taste."

"But she would look pretty it in it," Kouha scoffed as he threw the kimono to the side, "besides, you could just get her some jewelry and she would be happy, right? Women like all that stuff!"

"Kagome is not like other women." Kouen spoke, grabbing one of the scrolls from the box some of his servants had brought in. "She is an intelligent woman whose mind is not in the useless things. She deserves something much more valuable."

Releasing a snicker, Kouha rubbed his chin, "I did not think nii-sama would be courting someone so soon. Kagome-nee-san really caught your eye, huh?"

Koumei sent his younger brother a mild-glare as he heard the teasing tone behind his words. "Kouha-nii, that is no way to speak about their relationship."

"Come on! You are amused by this too!" Kouha exclaimed, grabbing one of the small boxes containing a few earrings. "No one thought a priestess would have captured our nii-sama's heart! Think about it, the day nii-sama becomes emperor, Kagome-nee-san will become the empress."

"You must not speak like that," Kouen interrupted, setting down one of the scrolls to the side, "before I can make her my empress, I must make sure this world is safe for her and the future heirs she will bring."

"Already thinking like that, eh~." Kouha wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will not be taking care of them, nii-sama." Koumei spoke, dropping his eyes to a dead-fish eye look. The last thing he wanted was to chase around like brats that could possibly inherit the miko's abilities to shoot miko-ki orbs.

"Ah, nii-sama!"

Hearing the female voice at the entrance of the study, the three males turned their heads to the side as they saw their female sister walking in with a smile. "Kougyoku?" blinked Koumei, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came back from having tea with Kagome-onee-san." She chuckled, before setting her eyes around the many luxurious items inside the room. "What is…all this?"

"Nii-sama is looking for a gift for Kagome-nee-san's birthday," Kouha shrugged, "apparently is has to be more valuable than a jewel - whatever that could be. He could easily give her a night of pleasure-"

"Kouha-nii!" Koumei shouted, stopping the younger male before any more could be released. Did Kouha have no decency?

Kougyoku tilted her head to the side. Birthday? She had not heard of it or was she missing some information? "Kagome-onee-san's birthday?" She questioned, "but isn't her birthday in the fall?"

The three males blinked as they turned towards the only female in the room. Kouha blinked a few more times as he held another kimono, "huh? Isn't it in the spring?"

"No," she shook her head, "in the spring is…nii-sama's and her anniversary since they courted."

Both Koumei and Kouha looked at the red headed general. No sound nor movement came from him. Koumei blinked, unsure if he should speak up, "nii-sama?"

"I am telling you, nii-sama," Kouha smirked once again, "just you two alone for one night will be enough. You might get your heir much sooner."

"Ah! A little nephew!?" Kougyoku clapped her hands together as the smile on her lips stretched. The thought of a little Kouen running around excited her to bits!

Kouen sighed under his breath, not wanting to admit out loud that that was his initial thought in the first place, but how could he forget the miko's birthday?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	39. Kuroko no Basket: Kuroko & Kagami

**Requested by** **lynxeirwen:** Please please do a scene where Kagome, Kuroko, and Kagami all go to Disney Land that would be hilarious!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basketx Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagome Higurashi x Kagami Taiga

* * *

"No way I am going in there!"

"It's not that bad, Kagami-kun."

Sighing at the sight of the tallest male out of the three becoming the coward, Kagome could not help but cross her arms. Here they were in front of the Haunted Mansion and both she and Kuroko had wanted to go in before they got into the Splash Mountain ride.

But no, Kagami became the timid cat. Well, the tough image he had blew away the moment Kuroko had bought him the Mickey ears printed in Tigger's pattern. Kuroko had even picked hers our as the silver ones while he had picked out the original. ' _He should have gotten something more…noticeable. What if we lose him in this crowd?'_

"You are telling me a ride called 'The Haunted Mansion' isn't that bad!?" Kagami exclaimed. Making an 'X' with his arms, he shook his head, "nope, no thank you."

"Are you scared?" The miko smirked.

"N-No," he stuttered, seeing the smirk as a challenge, "I just don't cramped rides."

"You got inside It's A Small World just fine." Kuroko added in, receiving a glare from the tiger.

"Uruse!"

Kagome sighed one last time before grabbing both Kuroko's and Kagami's hands. As she walked towards the iron gates of the Haunted Mansion, she felt Kagami stiffen at the sight of the cemetery decorations along with the music being heard from inside the dark house. "I think they allow three people inside the ride, so I can be in the middle and I will hold both of your hands, okay?"

The tiger gulped as they were allowed into the dark room. Nothing but people pushed into the small room with paintings above them. It wasn't until he felt the floor move down while feeling his escape getting higher and higher from his grasp. The thunder inside the room made him jolt, making him bring the miko close to his chest.

As the dim lights of the candles gave him sight, he sighed a bit of relief as he saw the ride was only starting. Looking down into his arms, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the phantom player giving him a blank stare.

"K-Kuroko!?" He shouted, jumping back. "What the hell!?"

"Did my presence help ease your fears, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"When does your presence ever ease anyone!? If anything, you give people heart attacks!" Kagami pointed a finger at him.

Kagome shook her head as she saw the two argue (mostly Kagami) behind her. It was barely noon and they still had a long day to go, but they would be memories she would hold dear to her.

Especially the sight of Kagami wearing Mickey ears.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun x Inuyasha


	40. Gekkan Shoujo: Masayuki Hori

**Requested by** **anonymous:** How would Kagome react to Hori begging her to replace Kashima due to the latter getting down with a cold? I really love these interactions btw

 **Anime:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Masayuki Hori x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Onegai!"

"U-Uh…". Taking a step back from the sudden bow given by the brunette male, Kagome could not help but feel like was asked to run a kingdom! As she held her notebooks to her chest, Kagome's eyebrow twitched as the request repeated itself inside her head. "H-Hori-senpai, I am not sure if I am right for the job. Besides, I have to go an study for my exams-"

Hori lifted his head back, a bit taken back he had been shot down in his request. Now what was he supposed to do? Rehearsal would start the next day and the main lead caught a cold! He placed his hands in a prayer, surprising the second-year female, "Higurashi-san, you have to! Kashima caught a cold we are without a knight!"

"B-But I can't act!" Kagome exclaimed. "I do not even have half the looks Kashima-kun has!" Exhaling, the miko shook her head. Her act and take Kashima's part? Like hell she could! She was good friends with the Prince of the school, but that did not mean they had the same talents. "Why me, Hori-senpai? I am honored, but the only thing I do in the theater club is paint the backgrounds"

"Kashima recommended you."

"Excuse me?" The miko blinked, taken back Hori's sudden words. Kashima had…recommended her? Her!? "Nani!? C-Chotto, Hori-senpai! I can't do this!"

"I will tutor you for your exams in return!"

The miko's train of thought stopped as she was immediately sold with the offer. She knew Hori was an intelligent student so how could she not take the offer? Biting her bottom lip, Kagome gulped as she gave him a small nod, "f-fine…"

"Arigatou!" Hori smiled, unaffected by Kagome's sudden blush.

Now what was she supposed to do? Not only had she agreed to act, but she would be acting in front of her senpai! The miko sighed, closing her eyes in hopes the whole agreement was just a dream.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san," Hori smiled, "I can rehearse with you whenever you like. I truly am grateful for you taking this role."

"Ah…hai." The pink hue on her cheeks darkened as she began to walk side-by-side the president of the theater club. ' _Why do I have a feeling Kashima-kun did this on purpose…she knows I have a crush on Hori-senpai.'_ A tick appeared over her forehead, ' _I am going to kill her!'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	41. Akatsuki no Yona: Zeno

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Kagome scenario request! Akatsuki no Yona: When Kagome runs into Zeno and realizes that he heals and is immortal

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Zeno x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Oof!"

Having taken a turn, the miko never expected to fall back as her front hit a sturdy wall. Rubbing her nose, Kagome winced, ' _I was sure that an alley was available in this turn.'_

"Ah! Gomen!"

Did the wall just apologize? Blinking her eyes up, the miko was taken back by the sight of a messy blonde haired male grinning at her as he offered his hand. She had bumped into him?

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Uh, hai." Kagome nodded slowly. A red tint on his orange clothing quickly caught her attention, seeing that it was blood seeping out from his abdomen. "Ano, are you wounded?"

The blonde male blinked with a tilt of his head before lowering his eyes to see what had caught her attention. The grin on his lips returned, surprising the miko on how well he was taking the situation. "Oh, don't worry about that! I must have gotten scratched with one of the soldiers' spears."

' _Spear?!'_ The miko's eyes widened. Coming onto her feet, she quickly pulled the blonde male deeper into the alley before sitting him down on a wooden box. "How much blood have you lost? Let me check that wound for you-"

"N-No, it's okay!" He chuckled, shaking his hands in front of him.

"What's your name?" She questioned, wondering how such a young boy could have gotten hurt because of some soldiers. Were they after him? It was not like she was going to ignore him when she felt a strong aura around the boy. What was this strange aura? It felt like a youkai's, but not entirely. ' _What is he?'_

"Zeno!" He grinned, happily.

"Zeno…kun?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

Zeno's hands quickly opened the front of his messy kimono before showing the miko the small wound he had. "See?" He chuckled, "I am okay! It is healing on its own!"

"Huh?" Her eyes watched in fascination as the wound was definitely closing on its own. It was barely visible to the naked eye on how slow the process was, but she could see the wound healing. So the blood on his clothing was…dry? What was he? Kagome returned her eyes on the blonde male, seeing that his own attention was on the girl. "Are you a…demon?"

"Demon?" Zeno titled his head to the side. "Hmm, not really."

"Not…really?"

"I am a dragon! I am looking for my King!"

Kagome had a past full of many stories of demons and humans in the feudal era, but this was definitely the first time she heard of a dragon (looking like a human) searching for a - "King?" She repeated. What King was it exactly?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	42. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki II

**Requested by** **kakashi-s-how:** Ok, How about Anomine jealous and picks Kagome up and holds her while telling someone off.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Sumimazen, but I am going to have to say-"

"Hear me out!" The first year Touou student held out his palm, stopping the miko from going any further in her response. He knew the what she was going to say; her tone held concern and just pure rejection. "I really would like you to give me a chance, Higurashi-san!"

The miko sighed as she held her school bag beside her, unsure how to give the boy a reply. How else was she supposed to reject the boy's confession after seeing his determination?

"I truly appreciate your words, Ryuuga-san, but I am afraid I am-"

"Please don't reject me!"

Taking a step back, Kagome found herself taken back by his persistence. She gulped, watching him getting closer to her own person before she came to bump into the outside wall of the gym. "Ryuuga-san, g-gomen, but-"

"Is there something wrong with me? Please tell me and I will fix it!"

Feeling her eyebrow twitch, she began to feel like this was going to escalate into something further. Looking around her surroundings, she noticed the double doors of the gym wide open as the sounds of the balls echoed out. Taking a few steps to the side, she noticed Ryuuga beginning to follow her..

"Ryuuga-san, I am afraid I can't date you." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"And why not!?" His hand clasped around her own, bringing her close to his person.

' _What…a pain!'_ Her lip twitched. She had thought of Ryuuga being a calm and kind teenage boy, but she was beginning to think he had a secret personalty.  
Kagome winced as she felt his grip tighten around her hand, making her close one eye, "R-Ryuuga-san, please let me go-"

"Just tell me what I should fix about myself!"

"How about fixing that habit of yours of touching what is not yours."

Kagome blinked, feeling her body being pulled back from Ryuuga's hold. With another blink, her body was lifted from the ground until a muscular arm held her around her waist.

Ryuuga took a step back as he saw the tall figure of the tan male in front of him. Of all people, this one had to come!? And why the heck was he carrying Kagome like that!?

"A-Aomine-san!?" He exclaimed.

"A-Aomine-kun, put me down!"

"Well, I guess I don't need an introduction," Aomine's eyes narrowed, "but I guess I do need to tell you to back off."

Ryuuga's pupils shook before he planted his feet back on the ground. "W-Why should I? This has nothing to do with you!"

The smirk on Aomine's lips curved upwards as he saw the determination in Ryuuga's face. Sure he did not know the boy, but the moment he saw him grabbing the miko's hand and stopping her from leaving, he felt his chest growl at the sight.

"This has everything to do with me, brat," Aomine chuckled, "you think I am going to allow you to hit on my girl?"

Kagome's face fell over her palm as she could hear the pride over Aomine's face. ' _And here I thought I would be able to deal with this without having Aomine-kun's possessiveness come out.'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	43. Kuroko no Basket: Kise Ryouta

**Requested by** **lynxeirwen:** Your last two were so awesome heck there all awesome. Hope your arm is better. Would you do a scenario where Kagome gets stuck in a elevator with Kise please and thank you.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kise Ryouta x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

A heavy sigh passed the female's lips as the elevator doors slowly closed in front of her. Just how much work was it to observe a team as a manager? Sure she agreed to Akashi's words without complaint, but what could she do? Scouting and researching was not her thing.

"Ah! Matte!"

Hearing the male voice ahead, she jolted slightly before seeing an arm sneak between the doors before they closed.

"Ah, sumimazen," the blonde male smiled, making his way into the one-person elevator. He chuckled as his eyes lowered to see the miko, "I hope you weren't in a hurry."

"Looks like you were?" Kagome blinked, watching the blonde male stand beside her as both them waited for the elevator to go to the third floor. She only hoped she would make it before the first quarter of the game was over. A sudden stop in the elevator and a flicker in the lights made both of them gasp before the elevator came to a full halt.

As the lights dimmed down to a pitch black, Kagome leaned against the wall as she knew what situation both of them were in. "Oh this is great…". She whispered. She was definitely going to make in time to the game.

The blonde male scratched the back of his head as he only saw the buttons of the elevator giving the only light into their view. "Well this isn't good." Turning to the black haired female with a smile, "looks like we are stuck here."

"Looks like it." Kagome sighed again. She blinked as she saw a brighter light being given out from the male's hand, noticing it had been his phone.

"There, now we can at least see each other face-to-face." He spoke once more, "oh, the name is Kise Ryouta. I think we are going to be here for a while, so we can at least make small talk."

"Uh, hai," the miko nodded, "Higurashi Kagome."

"Eh~ is Kagome-chan, okay?" Kise took a step forward.

"I don't mind."

Kise blinked, noticing a calm hue color in her eyes before his own widened. "I have never seen such beautiful blue eyes." He leaned in, unfazed by her step backwards, "are you really Japanese?"

"That is what I have been told." Kagome's lip twitch. Who was this guy? She felt like his name sound too familiar to just brush it off.

"Oh?" Kise's golden orbs lowered to the jacket she wore having recognized the colors and the small logo printed on the left chest side. "That is…Rakuzan's logo. Are you from Rakuzan High?" he questioned, a bit of shock behind his tone.

"H-Hai-"

"You know Akashicchi!?" He exclaimed.

"He is my captain, yes." Kagome nodded back. "I am Rakuzan's manager."

Kise clicked his tongue as he took a step back and shook his head, "I can't believe Akashicchi was able to get such a beautiful girl in his team. Nee, who is better good looking, him or me? I mean, I am a model and all, but I assure you my looks aren't everything."

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she heard the question been giving to her. _'Why is this important?'_

"You see," Kise smirked, "I am one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta."

"Kise…ah!" The miko's pupils widened as memory of Akashi explaining himself and the Generation of Miracles came back to her. "Kise Ryouta!?" She pointed her finger at him, "so you are the obnoxious and loud one!"

Kise turned stone as he heard the words. He was sure a breeze inside the elevator blew between them the more he stared at the miko. "I-I see…so Akashicchi thinks of me that way…". He definitely felt a sting in his heart.

"Although he says that, he truly acknowledges you, Kise-kun." Kagome smiled. "I mean, I have only seen one video of you playing, but I got to say that you truly are amazing at what you do."

A smile slowly blossomed onto the blonde's lips as he saw the genuine smile on the miko's lips. The whole elevator problem was forgotten for him and in a way, he never thought hearing a girl compliment on his skills more than his looks would make him feel so warm and fuzzy. His heart thumped once, scaring him slightly before he placed his hand over his chest. "I-I see…". He whispered, unsure what he should say to that type of compliment.

"Ano, did you press the emergency button?" Kagome questioned.

Kise quickly stood in front of her, giving her a small chuckle, "I did! You know how long it takes for them to get the message and then fix it!"

The miko sighed, going back to lean against the wall of the elevator, "I guess. I just know Akashi-kun is going to kill me about being late to make observations on Shutoku and Yosen."

The blonde smiled nervously as he looked at the untouched button behind him. It would not harm anyone if he stayed a little longer with the mysterious Rakuzan manager. It was not every day Akashi became interested in people and if he saw something in the girl, he now understood it. He took one last look over the miko, seeing her sit on the ground with another heavy sigh.

Why couldn't Kaijo have such a cute manager?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	44. Magi: Alibaba Saluja

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Mizuki-sama I loves you! Your so awesome! Anime: Magi Theme: Midnight Stroll Characters: Alibaba Saluja and Kagome Higurashi /Please do a scene where Kagome and Alibaba go on a midnight stroll

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Alibaba Saluja x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Alibaba-kun?"

The called prince blinked out of his thoughts as he looked away from the view of his country and looked over his shoulder. The blonde prince blinked as he saw the black haired miko standing behind him with a smile.

"H-Higurashi-san," he whispered, swinging his legs out from the edge of the balcony he sat on, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"I should be asking you that". The miko chuckled, "and I told you to call me Kagome, Alibaba-kun."

"A-Ah hai…". He lowered his eyes to the ground. Having to deal and go against his childhood friend, Cassim, was becoming a tough situation for him. But also having Aladdin and Morgiana, plus Sinbad and his followers by his side set him at ease – just a bit.

Kagome blinked, noticing the silence taking over the blonde prince once again. No doubt he was in deep thought. She had become close to the magi and his friends the moment she met them after Aladdin and Morgiana returned with her king, Sinbad, from his lost adventures. As she spoke more with Alibaba after finding out he was one of the leaders of the Fog Troupe, she came to understand the reasons of his decisions.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"W-Wouldn't Sinbad-san get mad at you for being out so late and alone?" Alibaba gulped, knowing how protective Sinbad was of his priestess.

Giving him a shrug, the miko began to turn around, "I am not going to be alone if you tag along."

Alibaba blinked, seeing her take a few steps towards the stairs leading to the ground. Taking one last look out the balcony, Alibaba followed behind the miko. Both were silent as nothing but the waves of the nearby ocean echoed throughout the alleys of the dark poor village he grew up in. Small flickers of candle flames were seen through the windows of the run-down homes as Alibaba noticed that this was the calmest night he had felt since he first came back to Balbadd.

"Were you thinking about Cassim?" The miko questioned, keeping her eyes ahead.

The prince jolted as she hit the target of his thinking. Keeping his pace beside her, Alibaba's eyes lowered to the dirt, kicking a few pebbles in the way.

"I can't imagine how hard this must be on you." Kagome whispered, giving out a soft sigh.

Alibaba chuckled under his breath as he scratched the back of his head, "Cassim has never changed so…I can't do anything about that-"

"Don't say that." Kagome stood in front of the prince as she placed her hands over his shoulders, "you can change him! You know he is doing something wrong and he knows it too! It is your job as his friend to pull him away from the darkness that consumes his heart."

Tears threatened to slip out of Alibaba's eyes as he saw the miko's eyes scrunch in concern. What was he supposed to do? Cassim had declared himself as his enemy and he knew Sinbad and his brothers would not be easy on him.

"T-There is nothing I can do, Kagome-san!"

"There is something you can do, Alibaba-kun. I can read your aura and trust me when I say it is strong…do not doubt yourself. But there is no shame in asking for help. I am here!" she cut him off, not wanting to hear the negativity in his tone. "I may be Sindria's priestess, but before that I am human and must take my initial responsibility as a priestess. I am here for those who need support."

"K-Kagome-san…". Alibaba felt the thin stream of his drop roll down his cheek, "b-but Sinbad-san would have my head if he heard you would pick that over his loyalty!"

"So?" She shrugged, "that baka king is easily swayed by me." Shaking her head, the miko's finger gently gave Alibaba's forehead a push back. "I have dealt with betrayal before, so I know what you are going through and not wanting to lose your friend. Alibaba-kun, you have a pure soul and as a Kami's servant, there is nothing more satisfying as seeing others try to pull those out of the darkness. I will help you save Cassim, whether Sinbad likes it or not."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	45. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki III

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Oh definitely do a scenario where Aomine steals Kagome's first kiss.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I said no, Aomine-kun!"

The blue haired basketball player clicked his tongue in annoyance as the bento in the miko's hands was moved away from his path. As his fingers twitched from having missed grabbing a tamagoyaki, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Just give me half, Kagome!" He grunted, seeing the black haired female in front of him grab some rice from her own bento before bringing into her mouth.

"Eat yours!" Kagome replied after chewing, unaffected by Aomine's glare. It had been a random meet-up one day on the school's rooftop when she wanted nothing more than peace and quiet to eat her lunch alone. All she had gotten in return was an obnoxious male who she had found out his name was Aomine and his rant of not getting sleep because of her. It was not like she had been making noise!

But ever since then, she would come to the rooftop of the school and he would be there taking his nap during lunch – only this time he actually had a homemade bento in hand instead of a school bought lunch.

Aomine released yet another grunt as his chopsticks reached for the tamagoyaki of his choice, "you don't understand!"

Moving the bento away, Kagome gave him a shove with her foot, "I said no, Aomine-kun! Don't be stingy and eat yours!"

"I can see your panties."

The miko quickly crossed her legs once again as she placed her bento on her lap. Why was she even eating lunch with the basketball player? It was a weird sight for anyone that would come see them and yet she did not mind his company – deep-deep inside.

"Give me some of your bento, Kagome!"

"I said no! You have your own from home!"

"Satsuki made it for me!" he shouted back.

"Huh?" She blinked, "Momoi-chan? Well, then? Eat it."

Annoyed over the miko's stubbornness and lack of sharing, Aomine quickly opened the lid of his bento and showed it to her. "Look! You think you could eat this!?"

Kagome choked on the rice she had swallowed as she saw the burnt bento. At least Momoi had the heart to leave a cute encouraging message on the rice before the Winter Cup tournament. Clearing her throat, Kagome composed herself as she continued to eat from her bento. "At least she tried making you something, Aomine-kun. Your part should be eating it."

"I have tried her food, onna." Aomine set the bento down on the floor. All he was asking for was half of the miko's food. Anyone who knew about Momoi's cooking knew about avoiding it completely if they wanted to function for the rest of the day. His eyes narrowed slowly as he watched the miko grab a tamagoyaki with her chopsticks before putting half of it in her mouth with the other half sticking out of her lips.

Dammit, he was hungry!

Blinking at the catching something moving in front of her, the miko's eyes widened as she saw Aomine's face close to hers. She was unable to question his motives as his teeth grabbed the other end of the tamagoyaki along with his lips pressing softly against hers. The color on her face darkened to a pink even as the blue haired basketball player retreated while chewing.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth, "o-oi! What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't share." He shrugged, sneaking his fingers to grab another piece of her food; successfully being able to grab a piece of chicken.

"Ahomine!" Kagome shouted, raising her hand to get a hit as Aomine leaned away.

"O-Oi! What is the matter with you!?"

"You know what!"

"What? That my lips touched yours? What is the big deal!?" He shouted.

' _That was my first kiss_!' Kagome lowered her hand to Aomine's cheek only for her wrist to be caught by Aomine's much larger hand.

The tan male tugged her closer as a smirk decorated his lips, "what? Was that your first kiss?"

The flush on the miko's cheeks darkened as she tried tugging herself away from his grip. Failing at her attempt, her nose came to touch his as she saw a closer look at the smug smirk he held.

"I got to admit, that small kiss was a little fulfilling. May I have some more?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	46. Gintama: Gintoki & Takasugi

**Requested by** **inevitablyphan:** Hey~ It'd be cool if you wrote something involving Gintoki and Takasugi being protective over Kagome :') Preferably them being younger because i feel like it'd be sooo adorable~ Btw I'm CrossoverLover on ffn (the one that literally reviews for every single chapter of your stories gah) god what an embarrassing name ffs what was i thinking years ago ;-;

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Gintoki Sakata x Kagome Higurashi x Takasugi Shinsuke

* * *

"Kagome, report."

Hearing the heavy steps behind her, the miko looked over her shoulder to see a black haired samurai wearing a long coat holding his katana in hand looking around the small hut inside their headquarters. A low sigh escaped her lips as she stood on her feet from her knelt down position and wiped her hands clean with a damp towel.

"No casualties," she replied as she looked down on the samurai she had saved from bleeding to death, "but our numbers have gone down."

"I see," the male samurai spoke, hearing the moans of pain echo through the small room, "we only have a few men for the upcoming battle."

"Then allow me to fight, Takasugi-san." The miko turned to face the samurai. Having accepted to become the Joi Rebels' medical supporter, she could not help but feel she could still do more to support the army. It was the least she could do after having them take her in.

Takasugi's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the determination in her face to push the topic. She had asked before to fight in the war, but he and the rest of his comrades had disagreed to it. He was not one to get attached, but he would not allow their only medical expert to get injured nor die.

"Onegai!" Kagome pleaded, taking a step toward the samurai.

"I will not allow it." He replied, closing his eyes.

"You are short in men! Do not push me to the side because I am a woman!" Kagome glared, tightening her fist around the white towel in her hand covered in blood.

He would not admit the attachment he had to the girl – he would not. Turning away from her gaze, his body turned to give her his back, "the battle field is not for a woman. Do not push the subject any further, Kagome."

The miko's eyes shook in disbelief before the glare returned on her eyes. Parting her lips to speak, another male voice stopped her from doing so.

"Oi, oi, Takasugi, why don't you just admit that you just care for Kagome-chan's safety."

"Gintoki-san...". The miko whispered, seeing the silver haired samurai leaning at the entrance of the hut.

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, Sakata Gintoki."

"Stop putting the tough act," Gintoki chuckled as he walked over to the two, "I know this is your way of protecting the little miko. I understand, I really do." Placing his hand over the miko's shoulder, he gave her a grin, "don't hang so much on Takasugi's words. This is his way of showing his love."

"Uruse, Gintoki," Takasugi's eyes narrowed, "stop spewing nonsense."

"You see, he has never experienced love so this is all a new concept for him." The silver haired male gave Kagome a smile before leaning closer to the girl, "he had developed a soft spot for you." Feeling the sharp point of a katana at his neck, his eyes slowly glided to the corner to see none other than Takasugi holding the other end.

Takasugi kept his gaze strong, ready to slice the Shiroyasha's head off. "One more word, Gintoki, and I am afraid we will be losing another commander."

"Mah, mah," Gintoki chuckled, holding his hands in front of his chest defensively, "but I don't disagree with you."

"Huh?" The miko blinked. "What do you mean?"

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders, "every man and woman is welcome to the battlefield, but not you."

Kagome turned to face the silver haired samurai as she delivered her glare onto him, "are you discriminating me!?" Jabbing her finger in front of his chest, she hardened her scowl, "I can fight too, Gintoki-san!"

"I am afraid I can't." Gintoki shook his head, feeling the tip of Takasugi's katana slowly retreat from his neck, "Takasugi may not admit it to you, but if there is one thing we agree on is that we cannot allow the one thing we both care about be in the midst of danger. Besides," placing his arm over the miko's shoulder, he gave her a grin, "after this war, Edo is going to need to reproduce and I need a woman-"

Gintoki was quickly kicked away from the blushing miko before he collided with the boxes of their supplies. Kagome blinked as she turned to see Takasugi's leg extended out before putting it back down on the floor.

"T-Takasugi-san…?" She whispered.

"Find someone else." Takasugi scoffed before turning away and leaving the hut. He would not admit his attachment; he would not admit his weakness.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	47. Magi: Hakuryuu Ren

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Please right a scene where Hakuryuu begins to fall in love with Kagome and she feels confused by her own feelings for Hakuryuu. Those two are just so cute.

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hakuryuu Ren x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Her world had stopped.

Her beliefs had turned grey.

Her heart and mind swirled together in confusion as she stared into the hazy blue eyes of the Ren prince. As her hands were grabbed by his, her own cerulean eyes lowered to see him trembling in fear with determination.

What was she supposed to say?

What was she supposed to feel?

"H-Hakuryuu-kun…I-"

"Kagome-san! Please join me! Please help me bring a new peace into this world." The Ren prince spoke as he took a step forward. Having met the miko through Aladdin's group of friends, he was surprised he had become so attached to her.

Kagome blinked, unsure what to say back to his pleading words. What could she say? There was a small ounce of black aura surrounding the black haired prince, but she knew he was still good; he really was. Her heart clenched as she saw the look in his eyes reaching for her heart – her conflicting heart. She had come to love him, but a part of her knew getting mixed with the Kou Empire would only bring trouble for her.

Gulping, the miko's eyes slowly lowered, "H-Hakuryuu-kun…I can't leave Aladdin-kun and the others, yet. They still need me."

Although he knew that would be her answer, Hakuryuu could not help but feel the strangling of his heart stop him from saying anything more. He wanted nothing more than take her with him. She pushed him to do greater and to become stronger! He had found a courage he never thought he had due to her genuine encouragement, despite being part of the Kou Empire.

"Kagome-san, just come with me…come and become my queen."

Kagome's pupils slowly widened as she heard his words. _'Q-Queen?'_ What was Hakuryuu thinking?

"I will protect you with my life, Kagome-san." He continued, "I will not allow anyone to harm you or corrupt you. I promise!"

' _Hakuryuu-kun…I should be saying that!_ ' Tears clung at the edge of her eyes. She wanted to follow her heart and be with him, but her role as a miko was to follow the magi. Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome swallowed the want to follow the Kou prince before she spoke, "s-sumimazen, Hakuryuu, but I…". She slowly slipped her hand away from Hakuryuu's grasp, "cannot go with you."

The black haired prince's eyes shook as he saw the slow tears streaming down the miko's cheeks. What was this pain? What was this feeling clouding his heart and mind? Letting his arms drop to his side, his fingers curled into his palm as he saw the miko take a bow with her head before taking her leave. Why could he not have her? Why was she choosing Aladdin's group? He could protect her! He could be strong for her!

He loved her and yet he was unable to have her by his side…

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha


	48. Ouran High: Nekozawa Umehiro

**Requested by** **crystal-nyx:** An interaction w/ OHSHC. Possessive Nekozawa. Tamaki tries to "save" Kagome from Nekozawa not knowing she is engaged to the person he is taking her away from.

 **Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Umehito Nekozawa x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Why are you all dressed like…it's the Victorian Era?" The miko's eyebrow twitched as she saw the Host Club smile and welcome her inside the club. She knew them all well as she was part of Tamaki's class and Haruhi's history tutor. No matter how many times she came through the double doors, she was always taken back by the extravagant themes the club took.

"Don't we look classy, Gome-senpai~." Kaoru smirked, as he and his brother stood in front of her. Hikaru leaned in closer to the miko as his smirk widened, "you should dress up too, Gome-senpai!"

"I told you not to give me that nickname." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome-chan! You look lovely today!" The blonde president appeared in front of her as he took her hand to give it a small peck. His eyes widened slightly the moment Kagome snaked it away from his grasp. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he joined his club, "why does Kagome-chan hate me!?"

"There, there, president," the Hitachiin twins spoke, "she isn't the only one who hates you."

"Hidoi!"

"Huh? Kagome-senpai?"

Turning to the voice, Kagome got a breeze of relief as she saw Haruhi dressed in the usual male uniform. "Haruhi-chan! I am glad you are still normal and these bakas didn't force you into this theme."

Tamaki took a step back as lightning struck his heart, _'b-bakas!?_ '

"Ano…Tama-chan has fainted, Mori." Honey whispered, tugging onto Mori's sleeve. "He has a sensitive heart when it comes to Kagome-chan, huh?"

"Kagome-senpai, it is unusual for you to visit the Host Club." Haruhi spoke, catching the attention of the miko, "are you here for a special reason?"

Scratching her cheek, the miko gave her a smile. How else was she supposed to tell Haruhi something no one else knew? Looking around the room, she gave out a sigh, "well, I was told it would be here…"

"What would be here?" Kyoya questioned.

Before anyone could add in their questions, eyes blinked at the sight of a pale hand coming out of the two dark double doors before it wrapped around the miko's waist and was pulled back against a dark clothed figure.

"Kagome-senpai!" Haruhi shouted, seeing the smirk on the male face as he held his cat puppet in his free hand.

Sitting up, Tamaki's blue eyes widened as he saw the black haired female being held from her waist. "N-Nekozawa!? Oi! Let her go!" As he stood on his feet, he slowly walked over to the two as his body trembled in fear. Nekozawa slowly raised his eyes as they were revealed under his hood. Turning his face to Kagome, he gave her a smile before he brought Beelzenef to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch her with that!" Tamaki shouted. "You will get her cursed!"

"I told you that it doesn't curse." Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses back in.

Taking another step forward, Tamaki and the rest of his club blinked as they saw the miko smiling back at her capturer. Wait…did she knew Nekozawa? Why was she not afraid of him? Most girl were, right? Lowering his reaching arm for the girl, Tamaki was left with question marks over his head. "K-Kagome-chan, do you know Nekozawa?"

"Huh?" She blinked, turning back to the confused Host Club, "Nekozawa-san? Yeah, I do."

"How?" The Hitachiin twins spoke in unison.

"How?" Nekozawa chuckled. "We have known each other for a while. We are engaged after all."

The Host Club jolted as they saw Tamaki turn into stone at the news before he fell back on the floor. Haruhi blinked, taken back herself as she saw Kagome scratching her cheek. "R-Really? You two are engaged?"

"Then why are you grabbing her like that?" Hikaru raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's creepy." Kaoru added in.

Kagome chuckled as she took another glance at Nekozawa from the corner of her eyes, "well, Nekozawa-san can be a little possessive."

' _A little?_ ' The host club questioned inside their heads.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Naruto x Inuyasha


	49. Naruto: Itachi Uchiha II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Ano can you do a scene where itachi fall in love with kagome but doesn't know that kagome will be his future bride and he hates his parents because they force him to marry some women and want to his expression when he found out that kagome is his bride. live for being chessie.

 **Anime:** Naruto x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Itachi Uchiha x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why was his life already planned? Was this his fate? What happened to having the freedom to make his own decisions? It angered him deeply with everything his parents seem to decide for him. He had trained hard for his father and to make the Uchiha name rise in popularity and pride – he was okay with that.

He was okay with completing missions he did not agree with, but if there was one thing he did not allow was his future partner. Someone he had to spend the rest of his life with. When could he when he already had someone in mind.

The news of his already pre-arranged marriage came out three days ago and the Uchiha clan was thrilled to bits. He was not as he did not want to be married by force to someone he did not even know.

' _I don't even know her name._ ' He sighed, looking out into the forest as he sat on one of the tree branches. As his hand clenched around one of the leaves he had plucked out, his eyes scrunched at the thought of marrying a woman he did not love.

Sure he was fourteen, but he was mature and knew more than other adults. His heart yearned for someone else and he wanted nothing more than to tell his parents who had in mind to spend his life with. But would they accept it? She was not part of their family.

"Itachi-kun?"

Hearing his name coming from below, the Uchiha lowered his eyes to see none other than the blue eyed miko looking up at him. His anger seemed to quell at the sight of her before a smile decorated his lips; a rare smile only he would show to her.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Just a little lost in thought, Kagome." He chuckled before jumping down in front of her. "You seem to be in a good mood today." Kagome came from a line of mikos and she was one in training, despite her wanting to become a ninja like himself. Everyone who saw the two would think of them as an abnormal pair.

"Kikyo-onee-san told me some news today." Her cheeks flushed in color as her eyes avoided his. "I guess you could say I am little giddy about it."

"Giddy?" Itachi blinked. "May I know what this news is?"

The miko quickly shook her head as she took a step forward, "not until you tell me what is wrong with you. I know you well, Itachi-kun and I know that something is bothering you." Kagome crossed her arms as an eyebrow rose. She knew the Uchiha well as both had grown up together. Having to see Itachi become a prodigy had made her feel left out as she still had many years of training to take over the shrine, but Itachi never treated her less or weak; she could not say that for other ninjas. He made her feel special and strong in his own way. In secret, he would give her lessons of his own as she always wanted to become a ninja like him. "Did your parents tell you something?"

Chuckling with eyes closed, the prodigy placed his hand over his hip. For someone as young as she, she was just as mature as he; something he truly admired and loved about her. "You can read me like an open scroll." Hearing her soft chuckle, he sighed in return. "Looks like my future has been decided."

"Huh?"

"My parents have arranged a marriage for me." Itachi looked away as the breeze slowly moved the shadows made by the branches above them. "Of course this marriage won't come until I have become a jonin."

He expected a sound of shock from the miko, but received none. Looking back at the female in front of him, he blinked at her wide-eyed look. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"You are getting married!?" She exclaimed.

"I just said that, Kagome."

A smile appeared on her expression; not to his liking. Did she not have feelings for him? His hands were grabbed by hers before her face came inches closer to his.

"This might be a coincidence, but who are you marrying?" She questioned with a glow in her eyes.

"Who?" He blinked. "I…don't know."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "you don't know?" The smile on her lips stretched as she closed her eyes. "Would you like to know?"

Did she know? Then why was she so happy? Did he want to know?

"You are looking at her."

His eyes that never seemed to show emotion slowly widened at the news. Was this a lie? Was this a joke? Or was this dream?

"Hello~," Kagome waved her hand in front of the Uchiha's face, "is Itachi-kun still alive?"

"It's you?" He blinked.

"You don't sound too happy." She pouted at his emotionless expression. "I thought you would be a little…oh I don't know…excited?"

Releasing a snicker, Itachi grabbed the miko's hands once more before resting his forehead over hers. As he saw the rose color over take her cheeks once again, his hand cupped her cheek.

"Then should I become a jonin as soon as possible?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	50. Gintama: Yorozuya

**Requested by** **anonymous:** May I request a continuation of the scenario where Gintoki and Kagome switched bodies but with them meeting other people like Shinpachi and Kagura or the Shinsegumi in their switched bodies?

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Yorozuya x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Kagome-san…why are you picking your nose?"

The miko shrugged as blue eyes landed to see the glasses on the floor. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Raising a brow, the miko took her finger out before bending down to pick up the glasses. "Eh? Talking glasses?"

"K-Kagome-san?!" The voice inside the glasses exclaimed before a sudden kick threw the miko away.

Catching the glasses into her hand, Kagome huffed as she watched from within Gintoki's body land further inside the living room. "Stop ruining my image, you baka!"

Only one person called Gintoki that way and with that tone – "K-Kagome-san!?" The glasses shouted in shock.

Looking down, Kagome blinked as she heard the voice. She recognized the voice well and the more she stared, the more she began to realize these were none other than Shinpachi's glasses. "Shinpachi-kun!? What happened to you!?"

"Gin-chan! M-My body! My body is gone!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the samurai sat back up inside the miko's body and blinked at the sight of the big white duck trying to squeeze inside the entrance. Kagome's sweat drop appeared as she saw the expression of shock and fear in the duck's face. ' _Gin-chan?_ ' She blinked again, hearing the nickname. _'Wait…only-_ '

As the duck made its way inside, Kagome took a step back as she was grabbed by the shoulders while holding Shinpachi in her hands. "G-Gin-chan! Zura is in my body and he is being buddy-buddy with Sougo!"

"Sougo-kun?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Elizabeth is in Sougo's body! You know how disgusting it is to see my body touching his!?"

"You aren't the only one in this nightmare." Gintoki sighed as he stood back on his feet and joined Kagome's side. As his hand snaked out of the miko's sleeve, Kagome quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from doing so before revealing the white bandages around her chest that gave her coverage.

"You better not, Gintok-san," she glared through Gintoki's eyes, "I will kill you."

Kagura blinked as she saw the droopy eyes of a dead fish on the miko's face while the look on Gintoki seemed much fiercer than usual. Gasping, Kagura brought her small duck hands to her peck (barely), "y-you too, onee-san!? What where is Shinpachi!? Don't tell me he switched with a pile of shi-!"

"I am here you dumbass!" Shinpachi shouted as Kagome brought the glasses to their view.

The three blinked down onto the glasses before Gintoki returned his index finger to pick at Kagome's nose, "you didn't get switched at all, Pachi-san."

"Are you saying I was identified as glasses this whole time!?"

The three of them slowly looked away as they tried to let the question breeze away.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! Oi! Listen to me! Oi!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	51. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine & Kise

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Hey Mizuki-san! Good luck with school and take it easy don't work yourself too hard, I hope you had a lot of fun on your camping trip! Not sure if I'm doing this right but if I could please make a request for your Kagome Interactions? Could you do one where Kagome somehow gets dragged into running a Kissing Booth and who should show up but Aomine and/or Kise (with a Kiss happening please, I don't know I want to see a kiss, lol - but only if you're okay with it). Thank you! Have a good day!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi/ Kise Ryouta x Kagome Higurashi

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This chapter is cut into two parts because of the request!

* * *

 **Aomine**

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she saw the blue haired basketball player holding a smirk. Not only was he sitting on the other side of the counter, but he was holding a red ticket! That red ticket was nothing but a nightmare for her!

' _No thanks to Yuka-chan for dragging me into her kissing booth! Now I have to cover her other friend's spot because she decided to be 'sick' last minute!_ ' Kagome sighed heavily before taking a glance at the long line waiting outside. A kissing booth to raise money for the archery club, huh? Yuka could be smart at times to drag her into things.

"I don't have all day, Kagome."

"Then you can leave," the miko glared at the comment made by tan male, "Aomine-kun."

"And what? Not get what I paid for?" He raised a brow. Sliding the red ticket to her, he inched closer, "we wouldn't want to make your other admirers wait, would we?"

Kagome leaned back as she could feel her cheeks heat up at the close proximity. Why him of all people in Touou Gakuen!? Why!? He never took interest in these festivals!

"Well?" The smirk on his lips stretched.

Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath in before letting it out softly. ' _Just remember, Kagome. This is for the archery club. Archery club! Archery club!'_ Leaning back towards the waiting lips of the basketball player, her lips pressed against his, surprised by how soft his were despite his personality.

With the three second kiss gone – having been minutes for her – Kagome parted away from him as the smirk took over his lips once again. The blush on her cheeks darkened as she covered her lips with her hand. "There, Aomine-kun, stop holding up the line-"

"Not so fast," he cut her as he brought yet another red ticket in front of her, "I bought a good amount of red tickets until I can convince you that I am good kisser."

* * *

 **Kise:**

"Senpai! We are next! We are next!"

"Baka! Calm down! You are acting like a child!" Kasamatsu's hand smacked the back of Kise's shoulder. Why was he even there? He was not even sure what Kise had dragged him to. All he knew he had given up his rest day to come to Seirin's school festival.

The blonde basketball player smiled as he saw the target of his eyes sitting on the booth. "Look, senpai! There she is!"

"Huh?" He blinked, turning to Kise's finger pointing at none other than Seirin's basketball manager. The heat rose onto his face as he saw her pecking one of the student's lips before accepting another ticket. "O-Oi, baka! You brought me here for this!?"

"Why else?" Kise smiled. "Ah! It's my turn!" Rushing his way to the front, Kise quickly gave the miko a grin, surprising her in the process.

"K-Kise-kun?" She blinked, taken back by his sudden appearance. What was he doing here?

Kise clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "I am ashamed that you made a kissing booth when you have me."

Feeling her eyebrow twitch at the statement, Kagome shook her head with sigh. It was bad enough that all of the Seirin upper classmen had bought a ticket to get a kiss from her. Holding her hand out, she waited for Kise's ticket. "Well?" Reaching for the red stub in his hands, she blinked the moment he retreated it back with a smirk.

"This is for donation, right?"

"Well, for our club, yes." Kagome raised a brow, becoming suspicious. As she took the red ticket from his hands, Kise sat on the other side of the booth before leaning in to Kagome's waiting lips. Giving her a three second peck, Kise smiled as he saw the flush over take Kagome's expression.

"What if I told you I donated over 500 yen? Do I get more?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	52. Shokugeki no Soma: Joichirou Yukihira

**Requested by** **mzztomboi:** Senpai! Older Kagome(maybe the granddaughter of Fumio) catches the interest of Joichiro when he is visiting Soma and he tries to get a date with her. XD Also someone mentions to Soma, if they get married she'll be his stepmom

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Joichirou Yukihira x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Huh? Well you certainly aren't a student."

Stopping mid-way from chopping the vegetables in front of her, blue eyes blinked as the miko turned her head towards the entrance of the kitchen. Blinking again, she took in the sight of the older male with brown shoulder length hair as he held a suitcase over his shoulder. Who was he?

"Are you the new person taking care of Polaris Dormitory?" The male questioned, setting down the suitcase over the middle counter table.

"May I ask who you are?" Kagome questioned as she saw him grab one of the tamagoyaki from the plate she had prepared for the students. "Oi! Those aren't for you!" Watching the male take a bite from the tamagoyaki, Kagome huffed in annoyance.

The brunette male's eyes widened slightly as the taste melted within his mouth before turning to see the crossed armed female on the other side as she held the knife in hand. A chuckled escaped his throat as he ran his thumb over his lips, "not bad."

"Didn't ask for your opinion, old man."

"Oi! I am not that old!" he raised a brow.

"Again, who are you?" She asked, sensing no threatening aura from the male.

The older male scratched the back of his head before opening the suitcase. Revealing his collection of knives, he took one out as he looked at his reflection. "Yukihira Joichirou," he replied, "I am an alumni at Totsuki."

"An alumni?" Kagome blinked.

"May I ask who you are?" Joichirou questioned back with a smile.

"That is my granddaughter."

Turning to the other female voice behind the male, both blinked at the sight of the older grey haired lady as she held a smirk of her own. Kagome sighed as she returned back to her task in making breakfast for the Polaris Dormitory seeing as they ate very well.

"Fumio-san," Joichirou whispered, "I didn't know you had a granddaughter."

"Well, she is my son's daughter. Her mother called saying she needed a change of scenery to get her mind off things and now here she is."

Joichirou turned his head back to the miko, watching her bring all of the vegetables to the pan. He had seen many cooks in his life, but her cooking was gentle and slow, yet precise and careful. Twirling the handle of his knife in his hand, Joichirou walked around the counter as he grabbed some of the bacon.

"What are you doing?" Kagome blinked, watching him cup the strips in half. Her eyes wandered over his navy blue shirt, immediately recognizing the symbol and words. ' _Yukihira? Wait…Soma-kun uses the same shirt!_ '

"How old are you, Kagome-san?" He questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Me?" Raising a brow, she replied, "twenty-five."

"You are too old for her." Fumio cut in, knowing where he was going with this. If someone caught Joichirou's attention – a female no less – he would want to get to know them better. "I will not allow it."

"Aw, Fumio-san," he chuckled, "age is nothing but a number."

"And your number is way too big compared to hers!"

Kagome watched in silence as the two spoke back to each other, leaving her in blinks. ' _Who knew Soma-kun had a father who is an alumni in this school. Did he even know?'_

"Guess what, Soma-kun~"

The red head turned his head over his shoulder as he saw none other than the seventh seat chef walking in with only his apron, making him sigh. It was too early for this sight. "What is it, Isshiki-senpai?"

"I think you may have a new mother soon." Isshiki chuckled.

"Wha?!" He exclaimed. "What are you talking about!?"

"Your father is flirting downstairs with Kagome-san."

"Downstairs!?" Soma exclaimed before his eyes widened even further with a shake of his head. "Wait…flirting with Kagome-san!?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha


	53. Kuroshitsuji: Sebastian Michaelis

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Kagome Scenario Request! Black Bird: Where Kagome meets Sojo/Shou Usui and he takes more of an interest in her then Misao. If not that then please do a Black Butler scenario where Kagome is about to fall down some stairs and Sebastian catches her.

 **Anime:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Okay, I have cleaned the master's room and prepared the guest rooms as Sebastian instructed." As Kagome held the duster in her hand, she counted the number of tasks still to be done before said guests would arrive. This is why she hated mansions in the first place – they were just too big.

As she took a turn to step down the long path of stairs inside the Phantomhive mansion, Kagome closed her eyes tiredly. _'Now I have to set the dinner table and make sure to get Pluto out of the front yard.'_

"-san."

' _Although, wouldn't it be an easier job for Sebastian to get Pluto? I mean, Pluto never listen to me…'_

"-gome-san."

' _Maybe I should put some beads around him?'_

The miko eyes immediately snapped open as she felt her foot miss the step in front of her. With gravity taking her down due to her clumsiness and carelessness, Kagome's eyes scrunched closed in preparation for the impact of the pain. Arms encircled around her waist before a chuckle made its way to the miko's ears.

"If you had been paying attention to your surroundings, Kagome-san, you would have known about my warning."

That voice! Looking up, her eyes slowly widened at the sight of the smirking butler who held her by the waist as her hands rested over his chest. A rose color bloomed over her cheeks as she felt his grip tighten. Clearing her throat, Kagome straightened herself up before adjusting her navy blue and white maid outfit. "A-Arigatou…". How could she be so stupid and let her guard down? She knew of Sebastian's true nature as a demon and here she was to keep an eye on the master, Ciel, for his soul to be saved instead of consumed.

"Is something troubling you, Kagome-san?" Sebastian asked, keeping his smile over his lips. "I am here if you need to talk."

"Since when does a demon offer themselves to lend an ear?" Kagome raised a brow.

Chuckling once more, Sebastian leaned forward, unfazed by the step back the miko took. "Well, you should feel honored to have caught my attention, my little miko."

"I feel more unlucky, to be honest." She blinked with dead-fish eyes.

Placing his slender fingers underneath her chin, he tilted her head back as his red eyes gave out a glow. "Would you like me to make you feel like a lucky woman? I assure you having pleasures from a demon as myself is not regrettable."

Kagome felt her blood rush to her cheeks, darkening the flush. _'This was not in the job description, Kami-sama!'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	54. Gintama: Kondo & Okita

**Requested by** **anonymous:** How would Kagome react to Kondo-san stalking her along with a possessive Okita Sougo? This might get a little occ haha XD

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kondo Isao x Kagome Higurashi x Sougo Okita

* * *

"Why is she so beautiful?"

A smoke accompanied the sigh as the Vice-Captain's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the gorilla officer in front of him. Why was he accompanying Kondo's stalking activities? Crossing his arms, his eyes went forward to see none other than the target of Kondo's attention.

"You know she is much worse than Otae-san about your stalking." Hijikata spoke, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

Kondo gripped the telephone pole as he saw the miko bowing a thanks to the lady after buying a few groceries. "It just isn't fair! Such a beauty like her won't want to be with a gorilla like me!" Tears streamed down the gorilla's face as he saw the girl walking towards them. "Ah! Toshi! She is walking over here! What do we do!? Oi!"

"We?" The mayo-craze officer's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the panic overtake Kondo. He had heard from Kondo there was an important mission he had to accompany him to and he had thought it had to do with the Joi Rebels, but here he was stalking the miko!

"Toshi!" Kondo exclaimed, grabbing the front collar of the Vice-Captain. "What do we do!? She is going to know I was stalking her!"

"She has known!" Hijikata shouted back. "Why do you think she always looks around!?"

"Kondo-san? Hijikata-san?"

The two froze as the miko's voice was heard at the end of the alley. Turning their heads slowly towards the direction of her voice, sweat trickled down the males' faces at the sight of Kagome holding a few bags of groceries to her side.

"What are you two doing?" Her eyes narrowed, already having a feeling she knew what Kondo was doing. Ever since she arrived to this world, Kondo had taken a liking to her and the stalking had begun. She had caught him a few times and they did not end well – on his part.

"K-Kagome-san! We were just-!"

"Do not say 'we', Kondo-san!" Hijikata shouted, giving him a glare.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes, "I told you two to stop this stalking hobby of yours."

"I said don't include me, onna!" Hijikata turned to face the miko. What part did they not understand that he was brought here by Kondo's orders!?

The sound of a click was heard behind the miko, making the three turn to see a bazooka aimed at the two males. Blinking, Kagome took a step to the side as she saw the brunette behind the bazooka, "O-Okita-san?"

"Are these two bothering you, Kagome?" The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"Ah well…"

"S-Sougo!" Kondo smiled, seeing the aimed bazooka still at them, "I thought you were out scouting with Yamazaki!"

"I was, but my shift is over and I came to pick Kagome up." Sougo's eyes narrowed even tighter as he saw the trickle of sweat drops accumulate on both Hijikata's and Kondo's faces. "Hijikata-san, I never saw you as the stalking type."

"I am not!" He shouted back.

With another click preparing the fire of the bazooka, Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head towards the brunette. "O-Okita-san, chotto matte-!" With a blast from the bazooka being released, Kagome was left blinking at the smoke as both Hijikata and Kondo laid twitching on the floor. A sweat drop appeared over the miko's head before releasing a sigh.

"Okita-san, you really didn't have to do that." She spoke softly. "Kondo-san and Hijikata-san don't have bad intentions."

"Yeah, but I can't let them think that you are not taken, Kagome."

"Never said I was yours, Okita-san." Kagome's eyes dropped.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	55. Gintama: Yorozuya II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Kagome reacting to someone saying that she and the Yorozuya looks like a family together? Like Gintoki is the father, Kagome is the mother and Shinpachi and Kagura are their children? Can you also show how Gintoki would react to that comment?

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Yorozuya x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Gin-chan! I want that!"

"Tch, what a pain. I told you we are only here to buy food for the place, Kagura."

The female Yato gave out a glare as she turned back to see the dozen set of sukonbu on the shelf. "Stingy-cheap samurai." She whispered under her breath.

"At least we are finally shopping for groceries for what seems like…years." Shinpachi spoke as he looked at the shelves.

"Ah, yes, finally we can have some hot meals on the table and all thanks to the jobs I have done-!" The white haired samurai's head was smacked, making it hang down before feeling his eyebrow twitch. Slowly turning his head to the side, he huffed at the sight of the miko, "Kagome…"

Adjusting the basket on her arm, Kagome sighed as she grabbed the dozen of sukonbu before placing it into the box. "Let me rephrase that for you, Gintoki-san. I am the one paying for the groceries."

"Hmph," he grumbled.

"Ah! Onee-san! You are buying them!?" Kagura's smile widened, turning to the miko as the smile was returned.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she gave the orange haired female a nod. "Of course. You two deserve the best after all the hard work you do behind this baka. How about we make your favorite today, Shinpachi-kun."

"Honto!?" His eyes sparkled in response.

Scratching the back of his head, Gintoki clicked his tongue as he saw the three of them smiling. "I don't even get anything in return from her after giving her a home."

"Don't say that." The miko jabbed her finger into his chest, "I do clean and cook, remember? I even took the liberty of taking care of paying the rent you always miss!"

"Hai, hai." He sighed, looking away from her cerulean orbs.

"Ara, ara, such a happy family."

The four blinked and froze at the voice before turning to face the old lady standing behind the white haired samurai. A crouching old woman holding a smile as she held her own basket of needs for her home chuckled at the sight of the four arguing and interacting with each other.

"Family?" Kagome blinked.

"You two are very young looking to have such grown children, but perhaps you two were gifted with looking young, right?" The old lady laughed softly.

Kagura tilted her head to the side as she saw Gintoki's and Kagome's blushing faces. "Does she think we are a family?" She whispered her question to the megane samurai beside her. "Tch, like I would be related to this baka samurai."

"Oi! Who are you calling a 'baka'!?" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Mou, calm down you two." Kagome turned her head over her shoulder before walking over. She only hoped Kagura would not go throwing anything around just to beat the megane samurai.

"You must be very proud to have such a loving and energetic family, young man." The old lady spoke again, grabbing Gintoki's attention. "You a lucky man to have a beautiful woman like her too."

Gintoki took a glance of the miko from over his shoulder as he saw the miko pinching Kagura's and Shinpachi's cheeks. Chuckling under his cheek he scratched the back of his head, "I guess you could say that."

"But two children must be hard to take care of."

"Not at all." Gintoki replied, giving a shrug. "We are actually going for a third-"

"What did you say!?" The miko slapped the back of his head before giving the old lady a bow. "Sumimazen, this baka is full of ideas and fantasies."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	56. Akatsuki no Yona: Shin-Ah

**Requested by** **anonymous:** What if Shin-ah has a crush on Kagome and Big Brother Jaeha decided that both of them need some counseling?

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shin-ah x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Green eyes blinked as quiet observations were made on the two in front of the fire. As his princess, Yona spoke with Zeno, Ki-Ja, and Yoon, he was left with Hak in silent drinking. A peaceful night it was, but the sight before him irked him.

There she was, their miko, handing a cup of tea to none other than the masked dragon with no words being exchanged between the two. His eyebrows furrowed, noticing the timid actions of the blue dragon as he grabbed the offered cup of tea.

"What the heck are you watching, Jae-Ha?" Questioned Hak with a raised brow.

"Shh," he waved his hand up and down, silencing the annoyed bodyguard, "I am doing some observing here."

"Observing?" Hak's eyebrow twitched. Trailing Jae-Ha's line of sight, he came to see the miko speaking with Shin-Ah, but nothing in return was said. It was obvious to them all how shy Shin-Ah became around the miko; he became even quieter than what he was.

Jae-Ha sighed, seeing the masked dragon simply nod to the miko's words. These two were not going to get anywhere like this. He cared for the miko as much as he cared for his princess, but this was the first time he thought of a couple looking…cute.

' _What could I do?'_ He questioned himself, scratching his cheek. Was there a way to bring them together?

"Jae-Ha you better not be thinking of meddling." Eyes narrowed as Hak saw the glow in the green dragon's eyes. "This is their business."

"A little…counseling wouldn't hurt." He chuckled in response.

"It wouldn't hurt, but knowing you, you are going to mess everything up." Hak scoffed before taking a sip from his drink. Hearing the shuffle of clothing beside him, Hak opened his eyes at the sight of an empty spot. His blue eyes immediately glided over to Jae-Ha, seeing the smile on his lips. ' _Oi!'_

Jae-Ha cleared his throat as he caught the attention of the miko and Shin-Ah. "I apologize for interrupt your…talk, but may I have a word with Shin-Ah, Kagome-san?"

"Shin-Ah-san?" Kagome blinked as she turned her head to see the confusion on the dragon as well. "Sure…". As she rose from the ground, Kagome slowly made her way to the red headed princess.

"Now," Jae-Ha chuckled, "Shin-Ah, you and I must have a talk man-to-man."

"Eh?"

Hak placed his hand over his head as he gave it a shake, ' _this baka is going to make things worse…'._

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha


	57. Haikyuu: Tsukishima Kei

**Requested by** **lovelypolkadotbunny:** How is your arm? Are you in pain? I was really worried that you could've broken your bone, and pain in general is never fun. Since it's Friday and I just loved your scenarios, I've decided to request one! Would you do Kagome, on any rival team, meeting Kuroo or Tsukishima for the first time? Quick question, are scenarios anime only? No books or video games allowed?

 **Anime:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Tsukishima Kei x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"It should be around here somewhere…?"

Blue eyes scanned the front entrance of the school as small steps were taken. As the miko held a few papers to her chest, she continued to look around the area in search of the two people Ushijima had told her to find.

"Kageyama Tobio and…," her eyes lowered to the paper in front of her, "Hinata Shouyou, huh?"

"Who are you?"

Blinking at the sound of another voice, Kagome turned to the owner of the voice. Her blue eyes met a pair of golden orbs behind black frames of his glasses as he held his school bag over his shoulder. Kagome was taken back by the height of the blonde student, never having seen anyone this tall or lean for a high school boy.

' _Ushijima-san is just big in height and muscular, but he is a third year. Unless this guy is too?'_

"You are not from here."

Kagome blinked again, taking her eyes away from her mid-observations of the lean male before giving him a small bow with her head. "Ah, sumimazen. I am a second-year at Shiratorizawa Academy."

"Shiratorizawa Academy?" The blonde male whispered.

"Ano…who are you?" She questioned back, hoping he was a student from Karasuno. Perhaps he could help her find the two she was searching for.

Raising a brow at the female, the blonde male placed his hand over his hip. "Why should I answer one of Shiratorizawa's student's questions? You are on enemy territory, you know?"

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. She felt the full sarcasm in his voice along with his defensive tone. What was his problem? "Look," she narrowed her eyes, "I am here to speak with Hinata-san and Kageyama-san. I don't need your snobby attitude."

"Snobby attitude?" His eyebrow twitch in return.

"It isn't like I want to be here neither, but since Hinata-san and Kageyama-san came to Shiratorizawa without permission, I must confirm that they were invited by Ushijima so they are not in trouble."

"Ah, those two bakas," the blonde chuckled, "no surprise they would get in trouble."

The miko crossed her arms, seeing the sun was ready to set any minute. She had other things to take care of, along with worrying over volleyball matters as Shiratorizawa's manager. "Do you know them or not, big shot?"

Just who was this girl? His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw no fear in her eyes despite her small form compared to his.

"Tsukki!"

Both teens looked over to their right, noticing a freckled male running over to his friend before stopping at the sight of the unknown female wearing another uniform. "Ah…Tsukki, do you know her?"

"Tsukki?" The miko blinked. A laugh escaped past her lips before she quickly covered it with her hand, "ah, gomen, I didn't mean to laugh at your name."

"That isn't my name," he glared, "baka, onna."

"Oi! It's Ka-Go-Me! And I am sure I am older than you!"

"I am taller."

Yamaguchi blinked as he saw Tsukishima give small sarcastic remarks to the girl, wondering if he knew her at all? Tilting his head to the side, a thought had occurred to him.

' _This is the first time I see Tsukki actually talking back to a girl for more than five seconds…and they are arguing?'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	58. Kuroko no Basket: Murasakibara II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Hi Mizuki-san! I hope it's not too late, can I make a Kagome Interaction request, please? Can I throw some prompts at you? Kagome and Murasakibara: Halloween, trick or treating, candy. Okay I know it's disorganized but I couldn't figure out what I wanted, Murasakibara showing up at her house on Halloween while trick or treating, or being a candy bandit on halloween, eating the candy for some kind of school event, or something else! Whatever you decide I'm sure will be great! Thanks!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Huh? I was sure I refilled it like five minutes ago."

Looking around the decorated classroom, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she saw the rest of her class doing their own thing as they set up the decorations for the haunted house. Having a Halloween themed festival was a great idea and each class was in charge of doing something, but the disappearing candy was definitely a problem.

This was the second time she refilled it and every time the outcome was the same: the candy was gone.

"Kagome-chan! Are the treats ready?" Questioned Yuka, as she and Ayumi held one of the skeletons.

"Uh…yeah, almost." She chuckled nervously. Looking at the bag in her hands, it was the last chunk to fill the bowl. "Hmm...". As an idea struck the miko, she began to refill the orange bowl before slowly hiding behind the black curtain that was part of the exit of their haunted house.

Three minutes went by in hiding as her eyes solely focused on the bowl over the table. As her focus narrowed, she caught long fingers dipping into the bowl from behind before a handful of candy was taken in a flash.

' _O-Oi!'_ Kagome made her way towards the bowl before the hand could comeback. As she reached for the bowl, she blinked, taken back by two hands taking it away from her path before being brought down to the ground. ' _Chotto matte!'_ Kagome leaned over the table as sounds of munching and wrappers were heard.

Blue eyes widened as purple hair came in sight along with the tall basketball player getting his fill on the candy. "M-Murasakibara-kun!?" She exclaimed.

Looking up from the bowl, Murasakibara popped in another piece of chocolate before his eyes were set on the fuming miko. "Gome-chin, do you have more of these chocolates?"

"You ate all the candy!?" She exclaimed. "Murasakibara-kun, these are for later tonight!"

"Is there more?"

"No! Because you ate it all!" Making her way around the table, Kagome sight as she grabbed the empty bowl from his hands. "Murasakibara-kun…now what are we going to do?"

In a blink of an eye, Kagome was pulled down by Murasakibara's hand on her wrist, making her land over his lap. "M-Murasakibara-kun?!" Her cheeks burned as she felt his nose on the crook of her neck. What was he doing!?

"You smell sweeter, Gome-chin~"

"Okay…arigatou, but seriously, Murasakibara-kun, we need to get things done-!" A squeal escaped her throat as she felt something wet on her neck. "M-Murasakibara-kun!?"

"You are out of candy, Gome-chin," he whispered, "I need more."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Aquarion EVOL x Inuyasha


	59. Aquarion EVOL: Kagura Demuri

**Requested by** **starmienight:** Hi, we'll first off I really love how you are taking time to do this! I was wondering if you can do a crossover with aquarion evol, I haven't seen any of these, the character I pick is kagura, and the scenario is him meeting her for the first time. Thank you again for doing this for us!

 **Anime:** Aquarion EVOL x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kagura Demuri x Kagome Higurashi

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Kagura Demuri, his character speaks in opposites. That is one of the key things readers and fans must remember! So everything he says, he means the opposite!

* * *

Auburn strokes painted over the sky as golden orbs remained on the reflective ocean drowning in the sunset. His only sanctuary to breathe calmly over the tallest tower while overseeing the city.

"Tch, nothing in this city smells disgusting. Everyone smells good." The red head male scoffed as he swiped the back of his hand over his lips. The last time he had seen Mikoto was in the same building; here where Amata had taken her away from him.

It irked him to bits, making him growl in frustration that thing he wanted most was being taken away by force. As his fingers curled into his palm, Kagura snarled before his ears twitched at the sound of light foot steps coming from the entrance of the of the ceiling door.

He lowered his eyes down from the top peak he sat before blinking at the sight of the black haired female walking towards the rim. Kagura raised a brow, noticing the long black hair that swayed with the gentle breeze before his nose twitched at the sweet scent of cherry blossom and rain.

' _That smell…'it stinks.'_

"That is what I needed," the black haired female sighed, resting her forearms over the metal rim, "some fresh air."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, sensing no threat from the girl. Who was she though? If anything, he had caught an unknown scent along with her natural one, but what was it? Smirking, the red head male jumped down from the top peak, letting his boots give off the heavy thud to catch the miko's attention. The smell intrigued him and he was not letting anything or anyone take this away from him.

The black haired female jumped at the sound of the boots jumping down on the ceiling's flooring. Quickly twirling to face the newcomer, the miko blinked as she narrowed her eyes at the grinning male across from her. ' _How come I didn't sense his aura?!'_

"Looks like a lost kitten." He snickered.

"Who said I was lost?" Kagome replied back, as she noticed his small predator steps towards her.

Raising a brow, Kagura watched as her hair was moved along with the gentle wind before her scent engulfed his nostrils. The smirk on his lips stretched, giving her toothy approval of her smell. "You smell gross." He chuckled.

"H-Huh?" The miko took a step back, seeing his steps only continued. Gross!? How dare he! All she had wanted on her day off from the Neo-DEAVE Academy was to clear her mind off the stress from the increase of Abductors coming into Vega. As a miko, it was not easy supplying extra "power" to the those weird robot machines, but it was the given task Midoriko had given her, despite her role in life changed due to the immortality.

As she blinked, her back hit the rim of the balcony as she saw the close proximity of her body to the mysterious -creepy- male. It was not until she felt his nose brush and sniff the back of her ear before slowly grazing it down to her neck. "W-What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as her body only pressed further into the metal rim behind her.

The corners of his lips stretched as he felt her body shiver. Her scent was pure and it was much more divine than Mikoto's. Perhaps he had found his new interest. Whoever she was, he was not going to let her go.

"I will kill you." He chuckled.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	60. Kuroko no Basket: Seirin & Kouga

**Requested by** **theragingartist:** I'd love to see you write a scene where Koga is reminiscing in the Love Hoop universe about how he met Kagome, and they both remember it VERY differently. Let your funny out! Have fun and great work!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Seirin x Kagome Higurashi x Kouga

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This is in the Love Hoop universe!

* * *

"Seirin has really grown, huh?" Green orbs followed the orange ball as the phantom player passed it towards the tiger's hands before a dunk was made. "Compare to their match against Touou, you could say they seem stronger."

Koga nodded in reply with crossed arms as he saw Kagami and Kuroko give each other a fist bump. Another calm day of training before the Winter Cup and both he and Shippo had become curious over Seirin's progress; they were not disappointed at all.

"Ano, Koga-san."

Blinking, the two youkai turned their heads to the left to see the other three first-years of the team taking a break. "Yes?" Koga questioned, watching them taking a few sips of water.

"We were wondering," Furihata whispered, scratching the back of his head, "I know you said you have known Kagome-chan for a long time, but how exactly did you two meet?"

"Oh here we go again." Shippo rolled his eyes. The 501 year old memory was coming back.

Chuckling under his breath, Koga rubbed his chin with closed his eyes. Oh how nice it was to be asked about the past. Taking a glance at the miko across the floor, a smile formed on his lips. "Oh, she was a shy human at the beginning." He shook his head, remembering how easily she could tell he had two shards on his legs, "but I immediately noticed her potential. I knew she was wasting her talent in the place she was so I _rescued_ her and took her to my family. Besides, there was a mutt I did not like that was with her."

"F-Family?" Exclaimed Fukuda. He had moved that quickly in the relationship!?

Shippo sighed with another roll of his eyes before noticing Mitobe, Koganei, and Izuki having overheard the conversation.

"And so? Did she stay with you?" Questioned Izuki.

Koga snickered as he rubbed his chin once more, "she was feisty at first, but her nerves were just getting to her. But after her nerves were forgotten, she was all over me."

"Eh?" Hyuga blinked with a blush, holding his water bottle as he, Kiyoshi, Kagami, and Kuroko joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, all over you because she was going to kill you." Shippo whispered under his breath. This guy seriously saw the situation differently from what he had seen with Kagome.

"In fact, I could tell she would be a perfect mother when she was protecting this guy." Koga laughed out loud, wrapping his arm over Shippo's shoulder before bringing him close to him.

"You were going to feed me to your damn wolves!" Shippo shouted.

"Wolves?!" The red head exclaimed as he took a glance down at the black and white inu near the phantom player.

Koga chuckled once more, "saving her from that inu was the best choice."

"You kidnapped her." The kitsune's eyes dropped blankly.

"Saved."

"Kidnapped."

' _Kidnapped?' T_ he Seirin boys blinked in unison. Just what kind of life did Kagome live before coming to Seirin?

"What a happy story!" Kiyoshi smiled, taking a step forward as his crossed his arms. "A man truly goes what his heart loves."

"Right?" The wolf grinned, "so she was more then happy to hear when I told her I would choose her as my woman-"

"Whose woman!?" Kagome shouted, throwing a basketball over to the wolf youkai before he was taken down to the ground. The moment Riko pointed out the boys hanging around the wolf and kitsune, she became suspicion. As she caught Koga's smirk, she knew something was up; how right she was when she heard his story. "That is not how the story went!" She shouted, "all of you ignore his words and get back to practice!"

Seirin jumped slightly and froze as they saw her fuming anger. With a gulp running down inside their throat, Seirin slowly turned to see the unconscious wolf on the ground.

"This is why he shouldn't talk." Shippo shook his head, "it only gets him in trouble."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	61. Kuroko no Basket: Himuro & Murasakibara

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Can you write a Kagome scenario with Murasakibara and Himuro? I wanna see Kagome have more interactions with those two! Thanks for doing the Kagome scenarios, they really make my day :D

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Himuro Tatsuya x Kagome Higurashi x Murasakibara Atsushi

* * *

"I am surprised how bad you are in math, Kagome-san, despite having gotten into Yosen."

"Is that sarcasm, Himuro-senpai?" The miko raised a brow, looking at the black haired male walking beside her. As she clutched her notebooks to her chest, Kagome sighed as she tried looking for a clear table for her tutoring; no thanks to Araki looking into her grades and seeing the last grade she had received.

"Well, I didn't expect you to ask me to tutor you." Himuro chuckled as he made a turn into an alley of books.

Kagome shrugged, keeping her eyes ahead, "Araki-san said I have to get a seventy or higher in the next test or she will _suspend_ me from manager duties in the basketball team."

"Harsh." The second-year replied, as he held his notebook down to his side.

"Ah, I found one table over there."

"Oh, great! The faster we get this done, the faster we can go home-!"

The sound of a body falling caught Himuro's attention as he saw no sign of the miko. Looking over his shoulder, his eye widened at the sight of Kagome's notebooks sprayed in front of her as her body had fallen over someone's lap. "K-Kagome-san?" He blinked, quickly noticing the long legs before his eye landed on the familiar purpler hair.

"Itai…."

"Gome-chin~ you're heavy…"

The miko's eyes snapped open as she heard the lazy voice. Turning her head to the left, pupils widened as she saw none other than the first year center of the Yosen basketball team. "M-Murasakibara-kun?" She stuttered, taken back by his appearance in the library.

Himuro raised a brow, noticing the lack of opened books around the purple haired male as candy wrappers were decorated above them. "Atsushi, were you studying?"

"I read one page," he replied with boredom, "then I got hungry."

"No surprise." The miko sighed, slowly lifting herself up from her spot before she felt an arm behind placed behind her spine. Looking up the trail of the arm, her eyes narrowed to see Murasakibara looking back at her. "Murasakibara-kun, what do you think you're doing?"

"You're heavy, but soft, Gome-chin."

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment." Her eyes dropped into a dead-fish expression.

"Muro-chin~ why are you alone with Gome-chin?" He questioned.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Kagome quickly turned her head towards the one-eyed basketball player, hearing his low chuckle.

Himuro gave a smile, "I am here to tutor Kagome-san."

"Eh~ Gome-chin needs tutoring?" Murasakibara spoke. "So I guess Gome-chin can be dumb too."

"Oi!" Kagome shouted before feeling the eyes of other students on her. With a blush dusting over her cheeks, she gave both Himuro and Murasakibara a glare, "I hate you both."

"She loves us, Muro-chin."

"I am sure she does." Himuro chuckled.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	62. Kuroko no Basket: Imayoshi Shouichi II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** I don't if you the ng-shu for knb but there was a funny scene with Imayoshi accidentally getting hit by a basketball and sakurai sakurai annoying the hell out of him with "I'm sorry". So can we have him going to the nurse's office and coincidentally their assistant manger kagome.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Imayoshi Shoichi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Fingers gently touched his nose before bringing them down to his eyes. A low sigh passed the captain's lips as he saw the tint of red at his fingertips. The last thing he needed was a bloody nose.

' _Who knew Sakurai's head would be so hard to make the ball bounce.'_ Imayoshi chuckled under his breath. With another sigh, the Touou captain turned the corner of the hall before noticing the sign to the nurse's office. "Hopefully this can get cleaned up as quick as possible."

As Imayoshi slid the door open, he touched his nose as he felt another drip of blood coming down. "Sumimazen," he spoke, "I need to get cleaned up-" his words stopped mid-way as his eyes scanned the empty room.

No nurse.

No sign.

"Huh, wasn't aware nurses could leave their station without a note outside the door." He whispered. The sound of the opening door caught his attention, making him turn his head over his shoulder before seeing a familiar black haired female making her way inside.

"Huh?" Blue orbs blinked at the sight of the megane captain in front of her, "Captain, what are you doing here?"

Imayoshi's signature smile appeared over his lips as he saw his assistant manager holding a clipboard to her side. "Kagome-chan~ I told you to call me senpai."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, the miko's cheeks flushed at his comment. The teasing was a regular thing between them - mostly he to her - but she never allowed for him to see her flustered self. Kagome blinked as her eyes caught the redness underneath his nose. "C-Captain, are you bleeding!?"

"Ah, this?" He chuckled, coming back to touch his nose, "Sakurai and the ball had a little…collision."

"Did that include your nose?" Kagome questioned, setting down her clipboard to the side as she made her way to the captain.

"And why are you here, Kagome-chan?"

"I felt a headache coming in," she replied, "so I thought the nurse would have something to ease it, but I guess she isn't around."

The Touou captain blinked, watching as the miko grabbed a few items from the nurse's cabinets before making her way to him. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Fixing you up, captain. You need to get back to practice as soon as possible, right?" Kagome patted the spot on the bed before she brought in a rolling chair for herself.

"Oh? I had no idea Kagome-chan could be a nurse."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, seeing the smug look on his face. As she grabbed a wet cotton ball, the miko gently pressed it over Imayoshi's upper lip to remove the spots of blood. Heat slowly rose up to her cheeks as she felt his piercing eyes on her. No doubt his eyes were on her every move. Her ears caught a chuckle from the male, making her eyes raise to his. "What's so funny?"

"I am enjoying you taking care of me." He smiled with closed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Feeling his fingers hook under her chin, Kagome's face was brought close to his as his smirk only widened at the proximity. "So now my assistant manager can be my personal nurse."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha


	63. Ouran High: Kaoru & Hikaru

**Requested by** **anonymous:** How would Kagome react to the Hitachiin twins when they were pretending to be fighting? (One of the best episodes in OHSHC in my opinion)

 **Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kaoru Hitachiin x Kagome Higurashi x Hikaru Hitachiin

* * *

"So if we make up, we will be invited to your house?"

Haruhi was left in blank blinks as she held the wooden cat in her hands. As she saw the smirks decorate over the twins' lips, Haruhi finally put the pieces together.

"She was tricked." Kagome sighed under her breath, shaking her head as she saw both Kaoru and Hikaru hug each other with apologies. Why was she even part of this host club?

"T-They are devils!" Tamaki glared with fake tears as the sudden fight between the two twins was finally settled.

"Nee, Kagome-chan~"

The miko took a step back as she saw the two twins leaning towards her with the same smirk. "What do you two want?" She asked with a raised brow. That smirk meant anything but good.

"Can we come to your house too?"

"Don't fall for it, Kagome-senpai!" Haruhi shouted, quickly turning around to see the glow of scheme in the twins' eyes.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru smirked.

As her eyebrow twitched, Kagome remained silent before seeing both Hikaru and Kaoru take a glance at each other from the corner of their eyes. Just what were they thinking? Kagome blinked the moment the twins crossed their arms and turned their back to each other at the same time with a 'hmph'.

Now what was the problem!?

"We will not make up then." They both spoke at the same time.

"You two already said you were!" Kagome exclaimed. "Haruhi-chan invited you to her house! What does this have to do with me!?"

"You might as well agree, Higurashi-san." Kyoya spoke, catching the miko's attention, "if we continue to close business like this, both you and Haruhi will be held accountable."

"Don't put the blame on us when these two are being the stubborn ones!"

"We will add another 100,000 yen to both of your debts." The corners of Kyoya's lips curved upwards.

The color in Kagome's face dropped a few hues as she heard the number. As she gulped, she felt her shoulders being grabbed by Haruhi before being shaken back and forth. "J-Just agree to it, Kagome-senpai! We cannot be in this deeper hell for too long!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Oresama Teacher x Inuyasha


	64. Oresama Teacher: Okegawa Kyotaro

**Requested by** **xbluemoonx:** ORE-SAMA TEACHER! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY I AM TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING IT. Do you think you can do a scenario where Kagome was Mafuyu's childhood friend and was also part of her gang, then she decides to follow Mafuyu to her Midori Ga Oka because she wanted to keep an eye on her? Or maybe a scenario where Kagome is trying to confess to the school's current bancho, Okegawa, but is having trouble because things keep interfering each time she tries to confess? Hope I made it in time!

 **Anime:** Oresama Teacher x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Okegawa Kyotaro x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why was she even here? Why had she even sent that letter? A soft groan escaped the miko's lips as she closed her eyes. At the sound of breaking glass, Kagome jumped slightly as she looked to her right and saw a wooden bat being thrown through the now broken window.

Kagome gulped at the yells echoing through the run-down building she waited by. Again, why was she here? With a shake of her head, Kagome looked around her surroundings, seeing nothing but walls filled of graffiti, broken windows, wooden planks and metal pipes scattered all over the floor for anyone to pick up. ' _How can the school allow this?'_ she questioned herself before setting her eyes to the broken chairs inside the "lobby" of the building. ' _Is this really where he is?'_

Why did she even let Mafuyu convince her to do it? She had become super excited to hear about her 'little' crush that she had to push her to writing a letter to meet the man she had liked.

Another sigh passed her lips, "I should probably just go…"

"Did you send this?"

The miko's eyes snapped open before bringing them up to see thin eyes being glued on her person. A trickle of sweat slowly ran behind her neck as she immediately saw the letter between his fingers. "O-Okegawa-san- I mean, bancho!"

"Tch," Okegawa scratched the back of his head as a tint of pink dusted over his cheeks, "I don't like it when you call me that, Kagome."

"Ah…gomen." She whispered.

"So, there is something you want to tell me?" He questioned, "you know this isn't a safe place for you."

"I know," she chuckled nervously, "but I know this was probably the best place to meet you." Everyone knew of her close relationship with Okegawa and everyone thought of it as weird to have a delinquent being friends with a _normal_ student. But having been saved from a group of thugs had changed her view of the tough bancho. Now here she was with nerves overflowing her being.

With a raised brow, Okegawa watched as the female in front of him fidgeted with her fingers. Why was she nervous? "Is something bothering you?"

"U-Uh no," she chuckled again, "just um-"

Kagome took a step back as a rock was flung in between the two through a window as screams partnered up with it. The two slowly turned their heads to look inside the open hole of the glass window to see some of the bancho's followers arguing back and forth.

"Seriously…". Okegawa sighed tiredly.

She had to admit Okegawa had courage to lead such a big group of delinquents the way he did, despite the many people that were after his title.

"So you were saying?"

His voice pulled her back to reality, making her turn her head to the bancho. "Ah, well, see…I…I-"

"Bancho! Ryuu is overeating the snacks we bought for later!" Shouted one of his followers from the second floor. The two of them blinked as their heads tilted upwards, seeing the red head male yelling back to the so called 'Ryuu'.

"Seriously, these guys can't even give me a minute." Okegawa grumbled. As he scratched his head, his eyebrow twitched with the many crashes, hits, and shouts that were being followed afterwards.

"Stop it, Ryuu!"

"You want to fight!?"

"Oi! Who ate my chips!?"

"I am going to kill you!"

"I like you, Okegawa-san!"

Wait! Okegawa's eyes immediately snapped open as he heard the words that definitely did not belong in that group. With his eyes gliding forward, he blinked at the sight of the miko's flushed face as it hung down with her fingers curled to her skirt. Did she just confess to him? A confession? She liked him? Him!?

Heat overtook his features, making him bring his hand over the lower part of his face. The girl he had come to enjoy his days with actually liked him? As he looked away, his cheeks continued to darken.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, but this had to get out of my chest-"

"I like you, too."

Kagome's eyes widened as the words slowly sunk in her mind. He liked her…too? As she stared at his blushing features, she could not help but bring a smile that only made his hue of red darken.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	65. Kuroko no Basket: Hanamiya Makoto

**Requested by** **anonymous:** The bad boy needs some love. Hanamiya saving kagome from a group of thugs later on he walks home and she gives a thank you kiss

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hanamiya Makoto x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Tch, assholes."

"Says you."

Hanamiya's eyebrow twitched as he heard the comment behind him. Turning his head over his shoulder, he delivered a glare to the miko with crossed arms. "Is that how you thank me after saving you from those thugs?"

"I didn't need saving." She huffed, turning her head away from his gaze, "I could have handled them myself." Sure she would have gotten into deeper problems if it were not for Hanamiya's appearance, but nothing ever came free from the captain of the basketball team. Giving her simple thanks, she began to walk away towards her home.

Her ears caught the sound of steps following behind her, making her look around and stop in her own path. "Why are you following me, Hanamiya-san?"

"Why?" He raised a brow. "You attract too much attention to my liking so I am going to walk you home."

' _Attract too much attention…to his liking?'_ Her eyebrow twitched. He had a hobby of teasing her almost every day, but for him to walk her home seemed too suspicious. "You don't have to." She spoke out, continuing her way forward.

"Tch, stop being stubborn."

With a sigh, the miko turned the corner as the stairs leading to the shrine came into view. "Don't worry, you can leave now, Hanamiya-san."

"I didn't even receive a proper 'thank you'?" He chuckled, watching as she stopped at the first step. Raising a brow, Hanamiya chuckled to see the mild glare on her face. Oh how he loved making her angry. As he parted his lips to speak, his eyes widened the moment he felt something soft press on his cheek for only a few seconds.

"There," she huffed again, trying her best to keep the color on her face down from flush wanting to show, "now stop following me and go away."

Hanamiya blinked for a few seconds as he registered what the miko had given him as a 'thanks'. As his eyes followed her form up the stairs, he released a scoff under his breath. "Stupid woman, you are making it harder for me to leave guys run away without a scratch every time they see you." With a chuckle, he turned away and gave himself a smirk, "I wonder what I can get if I save her each time now."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	66. Shokugeki no Soma: Azami Nakiri

**Requested by** **kakashi-s-hoe:** Ok, I no I am in different time zone cause it is like 12 here lol making it Friday so again I make my request for Azami Nakiri wanting Kagome after seeing her and making it to where she can't leave or leave his side. I hope that is ok ooo and how are the stories for fanfiction like love hoop and pure ruka hope to see a new chapter soon.

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Azami Nakiri x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I know okaa-san said Megumi-chan would be at this academy, but I wasn't expecting it to be this big." Lowering the piece of paper from her eyes, Kagome's sweat drop appeared as she saw the many buildings with the 'Totsuki' emblem on them. "How am I supposed to deliver this container to Megumi-chan if I can't even find the dormitory?"

Sighing under her breath, the miko continued her way forward with a few turns here and there. Coming to a right, Kagome stopped in her steps as she saw a man dressed in nothing but black talking to what looked like his assistant as bodyguards followed behind him. ' _Who is he?_ ' She blinked. ' _Could I ask them for directions?'_

Waiting for the men to get closer to her spot, she blinked the moment the black haired male with a streak of white stopped in front of her with his eyes focused ahead.

Dark and corrupted aura was all she got from the male and it made her uneasy.

"Sumimazen," she whispered, "are you familiar with Totsuki Academy? I was wondering if you know where Polaris Dormitory is located?"

"And may I askwho _you_ are?" His dark orbs narrowed on the young woman. This woman was definitely not a student from what he observed, but whether she was or not, what gave her the right to talk to him?

"Ah, well I am here to deliver a container of goods to my cousin," Kagome gave a small smile, "but I got lost-"

"I am afraid someone like you is not allowed inside Totsuki without permission." The glare he held only narrowed even tighter, not missing the small step the miko took back, "as the director of this academy, I will not be lenient on the consequences."

His dark aura rose which only made Kagome raise a brow. For a human, his aura was corrupted darkly and she only wondered what had allowed this person to become the director of the academy. ' _Chotto…someone like me? What the heck is that supposed to mean?'_ Returning the glaring gesture, Kagome raised her chin slightly to meet his gaze, "whether you are the director or not, I am afraid someone like _me_ does not take rude people so kindly."

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that, onna." Azami took a step forward as the rest of his bodyguards took one back. They knew the terrors of this man and the ways of his thinking; everyone knew to avoid his path if they could. "I, Nakiri Azami, will not allow a low commoner to-" a smell danced its way to his nostrils, making his eyes lower to the bag being held by the girl. What was this sweet and mouthwatering smell?

"Look, I don't have to waste my time on someone like you." She cut him off, "I have more important things to take care. Now, if you will excuse me." Like she had time to deal with a human like him. She was a miko who dealt with the most bloody thirsty youkai and a normal human would not make her quiver. The moment she took a step to the side, she was met with two of Azami's bodyguards.

Chuckling under his breath, Azami took off the leather gloves from his hands while turning to face the female. Everyone feared him, if not for his looks, but his actions and thoughts. "I am afraid I cannot let you go." He spoke with a smirk, "may I know what is in that bag?"

' _In the…bag?'_ The miko blinked with confusion. Lowering her eyes down, she noticed the container of the green tea cheesecake she had made for Megumi's birthday. "A…cheesecake?" she raised a brow.

"I see." Azami snickered. Extending his arm out, he turned his palm out for her to see, "I cannot let you go any further into the academy."

"What?" Kagome glared back.

"Take her to my office." He spoke, turning his back to the girl, "I will need to speak with her privately."

The miko took a step back the moment she saw two of Azami's bodyguards come towards her. "Excuse me, but you cannot take me against my will."

"I can," he chuckled, "I have the power to do so the moment you step in _my_ academy."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	67. Magi: Judal II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** First off please watch the anime Kemono no Souja Erin. Its a fantasy based one were this girl has a very close relationship with this animal called a beast-lord named Lilan and the girls name is Erin. Anyway I would like for Kagome to be at the point where she has had enough and had been arguing for hours with Judal for kidnapping her. So he just kisses her to shut her up.

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Judal x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. Moving her wrist from her back, the miko flinched at the tightness of the ropes that constrained any sort of movement. ' _Crap…this was not supposed to_ _happen…_ '.A sigh was released as she saw the black haired magi standing in front of her with his back to her. Not only had she been kidnapped from Sindria during the _little_ fight Judal had initiated, but not she was inside the Kou Empire! Of all places, she was inside enemy's base!

How on earth did word even let out about her abilities? ' _No doubt this bastard here told the Kou Emperor.'_ Kagome huffed under her breath as her cerulean eyes narrowed at the magi.

"I can feel you stabbing glares at me, miko."

"Good," she spatted out, watching as Judal turned away from the window and gave her a smirk, "now let me out."

"No can do." He chuckled, crossing his arms. "Kou's orders were to bring you here."

With furrowed eyebrows, the miko could feel her anger boiling within with just staring at the smug expression he held. "What are you even getting out of this?"

"Hm," he spoke, "good question. Sure I am interested in your…abilities, but," squatting down to her eye-to-eye, the corner of his lips stretched, "something about you definitely pulls me in."

"I don't think know what you're talking about, Judal, but let me go," she snarled, keeping her gaze to his, "or I will not hesitate to purify you!"

"Purify me, huh?" Judal nodded to himself. "Wonder what that would feel like…?"

"You want to find out?"

Raising a brow at the miko, Judal shook his head with a click of his tongue, "feisty aren't we?"

"I am not playing games, Judal! Let me go! Sinbad and the others won't be letting this slide-!" Blue orbs widened as a pair of soft lips crashed onto hers, swallowing her words right with it. Blue met red in the kiss as she could see the smirk being presented over Judal's eyes. The bastard!

Holding her chin between his fingers, Judal's tongue gave one last lick to her lower lip before giving themselves a few inches of space. "That should make you stay quiet." He snickered, loving the color of pink over her features. Could he make her flush even darker?

He would not mind finding out.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Bleach x Inuyasha


	68. Bleach: Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Requested by** **anonymous:** I kinda miss the times when you still write Bleach crossovers 😁 So I would like to request Hitsugaya meeting Kagome at one of Rangiku's drinking party and he just can't stop caring for her after a little... accident.

 **Anime:** Bleach x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toshirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why were his barracks a mess? Why, at this time of day, was everyone drinking and having the best time of their lives when there was work to be done! The tenth captain's eyebrow twitched at the sight of his vice-captain handing out a bottle to both Ikkaku and Yumichika while Hisagi sat on the floor (to the best of his ability). Did they not have work at their own squads!?

"Matsumo-!"

"Taichou!"

The white haired captain blinked as he heard another female voice coming towards him. As he turned his head to the left, his eyes went wide at the sight of the third seat Shinigami-miko coming to tackle him.

"H-Higurashi-san!" He winced the moment her body fell on top of his. With a raised brow, he immediately noticed her flushed cheeks as the bottle in her hand dropped beside his head.

"Taichou! Are you -hic - here to join -hic- us?" Grinning like a little girl, Kagome's eyes looked into the captain's, completely disregarding the small blush his own cheeks had formed.

This was definitely the first time he and Kagome had gotten this close and had this long of a conversation as she was part of squad six. He had heard many things about her and her _abnormal_ abilities, but he had never come to see her this up close.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as her breath ghosted over his nose; definitely drunk. "Higurashi-san, please get off. You should return to your squad-"

"I don't want to!" She pouted, placing her hands on either side of his head, "Byakuya-taichou orders me to this and that and then non-stop training? I am tired!"

Was she always this childish? Hitsugaya shook his head as he closed his eyes. What had he done to deal with all these drunks? "Higurashi-san, please-"

"Your lips look soft…"

"H-Huh?" His eyes snapped open to the comment before seeing the miko's closeness to his nose. Before he could tell her to give him some space, a soft pair of lips were pressed against his as the taste of alcohol entered his senses. The hue of his cheeks darkened as her lips slowly left his as he was left speechless. What was this warm feeling inside of him? Parting his lips to speak, he blinked in confusion the moment he noticed Kagome's eyes hiding under her bangs. "Higurashi-san-?"

It was not long for Kagome to move to the side and release all of the alcohol in its glory to the floor. Hitsugaya sighed, knowing well Kagome was placed in this situation by Rangiku herself. Feeling the weight of the miko leave his body, he slowly sat up as he saw the girl laying down on her side curled into a ball. "Stupid Matsumoto." He shook his head as he noticed the miko breathing softly. As he shifted himself to stand, he gentle picked the girl up in his arms before seeing the other drunk Shinigami ready to let the alcohol knock them out.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he began to make his way towards his office. "Well, I can't have you return to your squad in this condition." At least he could let her sleep on his couch and wait for awakening. "Better have water and some medicine for the incoming headache that she will get."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha


	69. Tokyo Ghoul: Kaneki Ken II

**Requested by** **joker2113:** (I'm sorry but Ireally wanna request all the things now) Since i love the AU, could I request a scenario where Shiro!Kaneki and Kagome accidentally kiss and both Hide and Touka see and tease them relentlessly? Thanks doll!

 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kaneki Ken x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"You really need to be careful, Kaneki-kun."

With a heavy sigh, the white haired ghoul closed his eyes as he felt the cotton ball being gentle dabbed on his lower lip. He could not understand the worry the miko held for him when she knew he would heal in no time.

"You and Tsukiyama-san need to stop these useless fights." Kagome exhaled. With a furrow of her eyebrow, she grabbed the one-eyed ghoul's chin and turned his head to her direction. "Don't turn away, Kaneki-kun."

"I'm fine, Kagome-san. You don't need to heal me. Besides, how was I supposed to let him touch you like that?" His eyes narrowed to the girl, "you are still human, Kagome-san." He winced as he felt the miko press the cotton ball onto his cut. "O-Oi!"

"These two are at it again?"

Crossing her arms, the purple haired female raised a brow as she saw the scene before her. As the miko and one-eyed ghoul argued back in forth, she moved her eyes to the corner, seeing none other than Kaneki's best friend setting down the tray of dirty mugs. "When is it any different between these two?" Touka sighed. "I would be annoyed too if Kaneki was overprotective."

"You can totally feel the sexual tension." Releasing a laugh, he was met with Touka's glare, "I kid! I kid! But seriously, how much longer are these two going to go without making a move."

"Neither of them will do it." Touka replied with a roll of her eyes. Turning her back to the scene, she began to pour coffee onto the mugs for the waiting customers.

Hide placed his fingers under his chin as he continued to observe the duo. Touka was right in saying that the two would not make the first move, but perhaps all they needed was a _little_ push. An idea struck him, making him snap his fingers. "Touka-chan!"

"What?" She replied, placing the pot down on the counter.

"Who are those for?" He questioned with a grin.

What idea did he have now? Blinking, the female ghoul tilted her head to the side and gave Hide the direction of the order. "To the table behind Kaneki."

"Perfect!" Grabbing the tray to balance it under his hand, he gave Touka a wink, "watch and learn, Touka-chan~"

"Watch what?" Her eyebrow twitche seeing Hide taking quiet steps towards the table waiting for their coffee. In silence, Touka blinked as Hide moved his hips to the side, pushing Kaneki's body forward before lips crashed with another pair. Her eyes went wide as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Ah! Gomen, Kaneki!" Hide blinked as he turned his head over his shoulder and saw the frozen state both the miko and ghoul were in. Having already set the two cups of coffee on the table, Hide raised the tray up to his lips, hiding the smirk of victory. "Oh~? Are you two having a moment?"

Kaneki's eyes mimicked the miko's as both stayed wide eyed in the kiss. Being the first to pull back, Kaneki quickly turned to his grinning friend, "H-Hide!"

"What?" He blinked innocently, noticing the blush overtaking both their features. "Go right ahead, I won't interrupt you two love birds."

"It was about damn time." Touka huffed as she picked up the cold cup of tea from Kagome's table. "Kagome-san, you know Kaneki is a wuss when it comes to making the first move."

"Oi!" Kaneki's eyes furrowed.

"Good job!" Hide delivered a thumbs up to his friend before he was brought down to a head-lock. "I-Itai! K-Kagome-chan! H-Help me!"

Frozen in her spot, Kagome slowly brought her fingers to her lips. Was that her first kiss? What was that feeling that was beginning to bloom inside her? Taking a glance at the white haired ghoul shouting at his friend, she could not help but smile.

"Sumimazen, Kagome-san," Kaneki spoke, giving the miko a bow with his head, "I…um…"

"Well, neither of us were going to confess, so we should thank Hideyoshi-kun for that little…push?" She chuckled as she saw the pink dusting over the ghoul's features.

"See~," Hide winked, "you all need me. Now," he pushed Kaneki down back on his seat, "have some coffee together on me!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Psycho Pass x Inuyasha


	70. Psycho Pass: Nobuchika Ginoza

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Oooh a scenario where Kagari and Kogami fight over Kagome, but then they catch Ginoza flirting with her or something and she gets more flustered with him than she ever did with them?

 **Anime:** Psycho Pass x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Nobuchika Ginoza x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"What? You don't think she would go out with me?"

"Why would she?" With a puff of smoke being released, grey eyes glided to the corner to see the orange haired male walking beside him. "Kagome is an Inspector. Do you really think she would go out with an enforcer, Kagari?"

The orange haired enforcer chuckled under his breath before taking the last sip of his coffee. "Then why are you trying as hard as me? Have you forgotten you're an enforcer as well, Kougami?"

Raising a brow at his question, Kougami could not help but chuckle back. With a third inspector having joined the team, they had all been defensive about it until they witnessed the abilities she had to offer to the team. With only a few months of getting closer, Kougami had learned so much of her as she accompanied him with outside talks in his small smoke breaks. No doubt Kagari had also gotten his share of moments with the girl he had become infatuated with.

"Hm, perhaps I could take her out to dinner?" Kagari spoke, placing his hands behind his head as he followed Kougami to the lounge. "What do you think?"

"You are seriously asking the other person is after her for advice?" Kougami raised a brow as he took out the cigarette between his lips. "You really are a baka, Kagari."

"It was a worth a shot." He grinned back.

As the two enforcers turned the corner, they blinked at the sight of the girl of their current attention and topic. They recognized her smile, her soft laugh, and the expression, but what was this blush on her features?

Both of the enforcers raised a brow as they followed the miko's line of sight and stopped at the back of another black haired male who was in the process of buying a can of coffee.

"Who dares to flirt with my woman?" Kagari crossed his arms as he whispered the threat.

"Yours?" Kougami looked at him from the corner of his eyes. What was he doing claiming? With a sigh, the enforcer returned his eyes on the duo as the unknown male dressed in black dress pants and a black coat slowly turned to face the miko. Both eyes widened slightly as they saw none other than the megane enforcer handing the can of coffee to Kagome…with a smile?

"Oi, oi," Kagari whispered, "what is this? Is Inspector Ginoza…flirting with her?"

"Arigatou…," the miko spoke as she grabbed the can with both hands, "Inspector Ginoza."

The male inspector's lips curved upwards as he saw the timid -abnormal- behavior the miko displayed. She was a strong woman with no fear to speak her mind, but this side was the one he was lucky to see.

"You gotta be shitting me." Kagari groaned, "you tell me that our inspector is after Kagome-chan too?"

"What are you two talking about?" Turning to the other female voice behind them, both Kougami and Kagari blinked as they saw Kunizuka holding a few folders to her chest.

Kagari allowed her to have a peak to the scene and shook his head, "I am really distraught by this scene. I thought I had a chance! Wait! I still do! If I can just be more charming than Inspector-"

"You do know both of them are dating, right?" Kunizuka cut in, receiving not only a surprised look from the orange head, but also the taller male. "They just started dating if that makes you feel any better."

"It does not!" Kagari shouted.

Scratching the back of his head, Kagami grabbed the cigarette from his lips and buried on top of the ash tray sitting over the trashcan. "As long as he treats her well, then I have no objections."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Free! x Inuyasha


	71. Free!: Haruka Nanase

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Hey its me again so i'm going to request the same thing but if you don't remember i going to write it now how about haru from FREE! Dating kagome but his friend coughNagisacough teasing him 'cause he and kagome could be related by apearence. Ps: i'm happy that my other message made you smile and rember to take it easy and don't mind the haters

 **Anime:** Free! x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Haruka Nanase x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Magenta eyes blinked as they stared at the black haired female trying to feed a fried chicken piece from her bento the other blue eyed male sitting beside her. No matter how hard he tried to look outside the similarities, he could not help but _see_ those similarities between the two.

"Nee~ Kago-chan. Haru-chan."

Hearing the familiar voice of the blonde swimmer among the group sitting on the rooftop of the school, Kagome and Haruka blinked as they saw Nagisa's pout.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?" Kagome spoke, lowering the chopsticks from Haruka's lips.

"Don't you find it weird?" He questioned, placing his elbow over his knee.

Haruka looked towards the miko before moving his gaze to his teammate. What was he talking about?

Nagisa placed his hands over the floor as he leaned close to the duo. "You two are dating, but I can't help it and see you two as siblings!"

"N-Nagisa-kun!" The brunette male exclaimed as he lowered his water bottle from his lips.

"But it's true!" Nagisa chuckled as he saw the pink that ghosted over Haruka's and Kagome's cheeks. "I mean, you two make a cute couple, but when I first met Kago-chan, I thought it was Haru-chan's little sister! I almost thought he kept it as a secret this whole time."

The miko chuckled nervously as she tried to lower the hue of her embarrassment. Raising her palm, she felt her nerves coming to her voice. "N-Nagisa-kun, we aren't related-"

"Oh! The look on my face when I first saw you two kiss!"

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei quickly placed his hand over the blonde's mouth after seeing the embarrassment cover the couple in silence. The tint of red on their expression was now fully seen by them all and he could not help but feel for them with Nagisa's embarrassing words.

"Puff it's tru!" Nagisa muffled behind Rei's hand.

Haruka sighed before looking at the miko with eyes hiding underneath her bangs. He was at least glad she was not related to him, because he was sure he would have problems with his feelings.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha


	72. Tokyo Ghoul: Yomo Renji

**Requested by** **joker2113:** '^.^/ Another TG scenario with a cuddly!Yomo. Like he's just really sweet and seeking attention from Kagome when he can get it. :3 Thanks hun

 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Yomo Renji x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The smell of alcohol hit the miko's senses before a pair of muscular arms circled around her waist. Blinking away from her task, Kagome soon felt a chin resting on her shoulder with an accompanying sigh.

"Long day?" She chuckled softly as she returned to chopping the vegetables on the cutting board.

Her reply was a soft squeeze from the arms before feeling herself being pulled back to a strong chest.

"You don't even drink, Yomo-san." Kagome whispered. Setting down the knife to the side, she quickly felt his head beginning to nuzzle the crook of her neck. No doubt he went to 'Helter Skelter' for a drink of _something._

"Training the new ghoul is going to be a tough task." He whispered against the skin of her neck, "one-eyed ghoul, to be exact."

Taken back by the news, Kagome slowly turned her head to take a glance of the silver haired ghoul she had come to share an apartment with. "One-eyed…ghoul?" She blinked. "Well that is unheard of." Having dealt with youkai in the past, ghouls were nothing scary to her along with the stories Yomo had told her about their species, but a one-eyed ghoul was a first to her. ' _Is it similar to a hanyou?'_

"What are you making?" He questioned, breaking away from the conversation.

"Huh?" Kagome turned back to the chopped vegetables before giving out a small chuckle, "oh, I was going to make sukiyaki. But now that I think about it…sukiyaki is a lot for one person…"

"I will eat some."

The miko's eyes widened as she turned to face the ghoul. With a shake of her head, she gave him a small smile. "That is sweet of you, Yomo-san, but you know that won't do you any good. Remember what happened the last time you ate my food and didn't tell me you were a ghoul?" She blinked again as she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her temple, leaving her speechless from the action. Pressing her lips together, the heat rose to her cheeks as soon as his arms trapped her on either side of the counter. "Y-Yomo-?"

"But I am hungry, Kagome." He whispered, breathing in her scent as his nose brushed over her collarbone.

Pouting, Kagome gave him a little shove, "I am not going to be eaten by you, Yomo-san."

"Perhaps not in that way." He chuckled as he discovered a new shade of red dressing the miko's skin.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha


	73. Kuroshitsuji: Sebastian Michaelis II

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Anime: Kamisama Hajimemashita or Black Butler/ Theme: (for Kamisama) Kagome has taken on the role to protect Nanami and one day Tomoe falls I'll and Kagome helps him or (for Black Butler) Kagome is taking a bit of a break and falls asleep and that delicious Butler Sebastian finds her and decides to wake her up himself. I like both ideas equally so you choose. C:

 **Anime:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"My, my, sleeping on the job?"

Clicking his tongue, the demon butler chuckled under his breath as his eyes followed the length of the miko's curled body as it rested on the couch of the library. He was sure he had told her to clean the four rooms, but from the looks of the other rooms, this was the only one she got done.

Coming back to stare at the sleeping girl, Sebastian gently placed down the duster from her hand to the floor. It was a rare sight to see for him. An innocent human with a pure soul to be in such a vulnerable state for him to take. He admired the miko for her feisty nature and intelligent mind, but like any other human, they had their weaknesses and vulnerable states.

"The place will not get cleaned like this." He softly spoke, "perhaps what she needs is a little help to wake up." With the corner of his lips slowly curving up, he took another few steps closer to the girl before he inched closer to her ear. "Kagome- _san,_ you have work to do."

"Hmph~."

Sebastian blinked as he saw the girl's eyebrows furrow in annoyance and turn her back to him. A quiet sigh escaped his lips knowing the hard task Mey-Rin had to wake her up every morning when she worked for long hours the night before.

Placing his hand on the arm rest, his other arm stretched towards the hem of her maid skirt before slowly brushing the tips of his fingers up the skin of her thighs. ' _So soft.'_ He chuckled to himself as he saw her writhe slightly underneath, ' _so innocent.'_

Inching his lips closer to the shell of her ear, the smirk widened, "Kagome-san, if you don't wake up, you will get a punishment for defying orders."

Only the sound of a low moan escaped past her lips, filling his smirk with amusement. As his fingers continued their path upwards, his nose slowly brushed on the line of her jaw and down to the crook of her neck. " _Kagome-san,"_ he whispered once again, "shall I continue?"

Watching the miko's lips press firmly against each other made him only want to have a taste of them. The moment his tongue snaked and the wet muscle liked up her neck, he chuckled in triumph as he heard her heart speed up.

"W-Wha-!?" Kagome's eyes snapped open having felt the dream too real to her liking. To her surprise to see the demon butler touching her exactly as her dream had told her. With embarrassment having a color, it painted it fully as she saw the close proximity of his face to hers.

"Are you finally awake?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"W-Why are you touching me!?" She exclaimed back, "get off!"

Sebastian quickly dodged her hand and stood up straight. As he fixed his vest, he gave the girl a grin. "I would advise you not to fall asleep in the middle of your duties, my dear miko. You look too delicious not to _eat,_ Kagome-san."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	74. Gintama: Ginko

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Ohayo Mizuki-san! I hope everything is getting better on your side! I would like to request Kagome (perhaps in male form?) in the Genderbend Arc and is forced to deal with Ginko's flirting (although she doesn't hate it when it is directed to her).

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ginko (Gintoki Sakata) x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Nee~, now that I look at myself…"

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she saw the silver haired _female_ groping her own breasts with a perverted smile. How fitting for _him_.

"…I don't look bad at all. I think I can turn a few heads in this gender."

"Stop fooling yourself." Kagome sighed with a shake of her head. Turning to the reflection of _herself_ on the window, she could not help but agree with the samurai standing beside her. She never thought she would be the slender muscular type as a _male_. How did this problem even brew? ' _Great…another thing to fix.'_

Feeling arms circling around her arm, Kagome blinked down before she froze at the feel of Gintoki's breast press to her triceps. "W-What are you doing?" The miko flushed a color of red over her cheeks; adding fuel to Gintoki's smirk seeing she had the upper hand now in this gender.

"You aren't bad looking yourself, Kame-kun~."

' _Kame-kun? What is this?_ ' The miko tried tugging her arm back only to fail as the samurai tightened her hold. ' _How the hell are you this strong as a female?_ '

"Nee~, Kame-kun, don't tell me you are getting flustered over me? I wouldn't blame you." How lucky was he to have had himself and the miko switch genders? Not only had he kept his attractive appearance, but the miko made a promising man.

"Something tells me your flirting is escalating." Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "you better not be taking advantage of this because I can't hit you, Gintoki-san-"

"Nope," the silver haired samurai waved her finger side to side in front of the miko's eyes, "it is _Ginko_."

With a raised brow, Kagome gave a few seconds to take in Ginko's new appearance before looking away. "Well, instead of flirting, Ginko-san, we should be looking for a way to return back-"

"No way!" Ginko's crossed her arms as she turned away from the miko's questioning blinks. Like hell he was going to let this chance slip away from him! "We are going on a date!"

The raised brow of the miko twitched slightly as the words snaked inside her ears. A date? No one said anything about a date! Did Gintoki not realize the deep hole they were in?! What if they could not turn back to their rightful genders? Kagome blinked the moment her hand was grabbed between Ginko's and was soon pulled down the path of the panicking citizens. "O-Oi! Where are we going-!?"

"On a date," _she_ chuckled. "I say a parfait date is suitable for the both of us."

' _Parfait…date?_ '

"Oh! And do remember that a man pays for the first date…and the many more that are coming!"

A tick appeared over the miko's forehead as she came to understand Gintoki's reasoning. "You are taking advantage of the situation for your sugar tooth, you baka!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	75. Kuroko no Basket: Seirin

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Gom and seirin finds kagome practicing her katana and kyudo and amaze with precision that kagome show scene in the love hoop hehe

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Seirin x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

' _I haven't held a bow in a long time…'._

Eyeing the wooden weapon in her hand, Kagome's lips curved upwards as memories took her back to the countless times she had pulled the string of the bow and released arrows into enemies. She was no expert by any means, but it was enough for defense. Eyeing the slim weapon in her hands, she raised a brow as she looked around the storage room where all the basketball equipment was located. ' _What is a bow doing in here?'_ Raising a brow, the miko tightened her hold before noticing the quiver of arrows at the corner.

Dusting the arrows, she brought it out of the storage and looked around the empty gym; no sign of anyone. Kagome slowly grabbed an arrow from the quiver before bringing it to the bow and slowly stretched it back. Her aim was straight forward to the taped piece of paper she had placed on the wall with the tournament bracket of the Winter Cup.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she took her aim on a certain team and released the arrow. With the arrow sticking right over the name, Kagome slowly lowered the bow from her view to get a clear view. The action caused a smile to form on her lips as the adrenaline of the action pumped inside her veins.

It had been a long time.

' _Would I get in trouble?_ ' She questioned herself. Grabbing another arrow from the quiver, she bit her lower lip before placing it to the side of the wooden bow. ' _I mean, practice doesn't start until fifteen more minutes…'_

Concentration overfilled her senses as she eyed the next team from her spot. Pulling the arrow back along with the string, she took in a deep breath. Double doors opened, startling the miko as she heard the familiar voices behind her.

"You all better be prepared for the training I have planned for the summer. No excuses-!" The coach blinked as she saw the miko's abnormal stance as she held a bow and arrow. "W-What are you doing, Kagome-chan?"

"An arrow!?" Hyuga exclaimed. His eyes darted forward and noticed another arrow having been shot already to the tournament paper. "O-Oi, Kagome-chan-!"

Seirin blinked in unison the moment the arrow on the bow was released and hit straight onto one of the names of the teams. Kagome chuckled, lowering the weapon down before turning to face the confused-frightened team. "G-Gomen," she scratched the back of her head, "I found this in the storage room and decided to…use it."

"Inside the gym!?" Exclaimed Hyuga as he saw the miko's sweat drop.

"That is amazing, Kagome-chan!" Kiyoshi grinned as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"Don't praise her! What if she had killed someone!?" The captain shouted as he smacked the back of Kiyoshi's head.

"S-Sugoi…". Koganei whispered. He knew he was not the only one amazed how precise the miko's shot was. Not to mention how well she handled the bow. "She looks experienced."

Riko took a few blinks before shaking the blank thoughts inside her mind. "K-Kagome-chan, I had no idea you had knowledge on kyudo."

"Why aren't you in the kyudo club?" Furihata questioned, knowing everyone else had the same question.

"Well…," she chuckled, "I was pulled to this club instead."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing". Riko pouted with a mild glare as the miko shook her head with a twitching smile.

The phantom player took a few steps towards the Kagome's target and noticed the two arrows over the names of the teams. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to read the hidden characters under the arrow.

"What is it?" The tiger questioned as he came behind the ghostly haired male.

"I am trying to read the teams Kagome-chan targeted."

"Huh?" Kagami blinked at the piece of paper before coming to pull out the arrows from the paper. Both of their eyes widened slightly as they saw Touou and Yosen having been pierced. Looking over their shoulders, Kagami and Kuroko blinked as they saw the miko being scolded by Hyuga for using it inside the gym.

Coming to scratch the back of his head, Kagami sighed, "I am amazed by how much Kagome has been keeping from us. But Furi is right; she could have chosen the kyudo club instead with that talent of hers."

Kuroko's shoulder relaxed down as he gave the miko a smile. "Well, I am happy she choose this club."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	76. Kuroko no Basket: Riko Aida

**Requested by** **anonymous:** Could we get a scenario where Kagome stays over at Riko's house for the night. Kagome has a nightmare about Naraku coming after her friends ands wakes up crying and Riko notices and comforts Kagome.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Riko Aida x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Dark. Smog. Cold.

She knew her eyes were open and open wide as she tried to find any spec of light inside the dark room. Nothing but black smog enveloped her as she turned her head left and right. The cold air made her shiver before coming to wrap her arms around herself.

Just where was she? The miko blinked as she heard a muffled voice behind her. Quickly turning to the source, Kagome's eyes lifted with joy before they were drowned back in fear at the sight of her Seirin senpais being wrapped by the black smog.

"K-Kagome-chan! Save us-!" Kagome shook her head as she saw Riko reaching for her. Extending her arm out, she felt a tug on her other arm, making her look back to see spiderwebs constraining her movements.

' _W-What is this!?'_ Her blue orbs were filled in fear as she looked back at her senpais. The pain and struggle in their expressions pained her as she felt powerless to do anything.

"My dear miko~"

That voice…

Whipping her head back, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar pale hanyou as red eyes glowed at the sight of her person. No, he was supposed to be dead. She purified him! She had done it with her own hands!

"N-Naraku…". She whispered under her breath. Her body paralyzed at the sight of her nightmare, but as two more bodies were thrown in front of her feet, the scream that wanted to slip out stopped behind frozen lips. Red hair came in sight before noticing the ghostly haired male laying down beside the tiger. "K-Kagami-kun…Ku-Kuroko-kun?"

The miko's eyes shook as she fell to her knees. No reply was given to her as she kept staring at the unconscious bodies of her friends.

"You failed to protect them, miko. You were not strong enough. You are weak!"

"No!" Kagome's eyes snapped open as her body sat up from the futon. Heavy breaths were released as she stared at her lap wide eyed.

"Kagome-chan?"

Hearing the whisper of her name, the miko slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her eyes remained wide as she stared at the brunette female rubbing her eyes.

She was okay.

She was alive.

She was here…with her.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan-?" Riko blinked as she was wrapped into a tight hug by Kagome's arms. Blinking a few more times, Riko fell silent as she felt Kagome's body tremble. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Sorry? Riko gentle rubbed the back of Kagome's back as she tried her best to calm the shivering girl. "Kagome-chan, there, there. It's okay. I'm here."

"I promise to get stronger…". The miko whispered under her breath, "I…promise…"

Looking down, Riko sighed with a smile. Kagome had fallen back asleep in her arms, but it definitely worried her. This was the second sleepover they had had and the second time she had witnessed her screams of terror from her nightmares. Whatever past she had, she knew it would take time to heal from.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We are all here to help you get stronger."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	77. Kuroko no Basket: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Requested by** **joker2113:** Okay okay last request I promise! A short scenario where Kuroko and Kagome share a milkshake and the precious babe is getting all flustered because, helloooooo: indirect kiss :3

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I have never seen Maji Burger this busy before."

Setting down his drink, the phantom player blinked as he watched the girl sitting across from him. Watching her sip on her own milkshake, he noticed how observant she was of people; just like him. Kuroko looked to his side, seeing the long line of customers as employees rushed to the best of their ability to keep the orders going.

"There is a special today. Buy one milkshake, get the other free." He replied turning his attention back on the miko.

"Eh? Honto?" Kagome blinked back, setting her chocolate milkshake down. "I had no idea. Is that why you invited me?" she chuckled.

"I couldn't possibly drink two milkshakes by myself." He replied.

Tapping her chin, Kagome gave the phantom player a smile, "I am sure Kagami-kun would have joined you. Then again…he would rather have their burgers."

"Ten of them."

"Right…". Kagome's sweat drop appeared as the image of the tiger stuffing his face with one burger after another flashed in her mind. Coming back to stare at the line, Kagome rested her cheek over her palm as she reached for her drink. "Well, I am glad you invited me," she chuckled softly, "it is nice getting away from basketball every now and then." As the straw was placed between her lips, her eyes slightly shot up as the flavor was not…chocolate?

"Ano…Kagome-chan…"

The miko's eyes blinked as she came to stare at the drink in her hand before pulling the straw away from her lips. This was definitely vanilla! "Ah! G-Gomen, Kuroko-kun! I didn't mean to grab your drink! Gomen!"

"Iie, it's alright." He nodded back. Coming back to retrieve his drink, he lowered his eyes the best he could as he felt the blush on his cheeks darken. Her lips…had touched his straw. Was this his first kiss? Well…indirect kiss, but it was with- "Kagome-chan?"

"Y-Yeah?" She chuckled nervously. She hoped he was not annoyed that she had taken a sip of his vanilla shake. Was he the stingy type with that?

Kuroko's eyes slowly glided over to the chocolate milkshake in front of the miko. "May I try some of yours? I have never tried the chocolate shake here…"

"Uh…yeah," she smiled, handing him her cup, "you know, the vanilla one was good."

"Would you like more?" He blinked innocently as they both traded for a sip. The Generation of Miracles may be more talented than him in basketball, but he had at least gotten a _kiss_ from the girl they all had their attention to.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Naruto x Inuyasha


	78. Naruto: Sasori

**Requested by anonymous** **:** How will Kagome react if she meets Sasori (Naruto) when he is in Akatsuki if she already met him once in the past before he became a puppet?

 **Anime:** Naruto x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sasori x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"You have become even more beautiful since the last time I saw you…," with a pale hand coming to caress the miko's cheek, a small smile formed over the Akatsuki member's lips, "Kagome-chan."

The miko's eyes scrunched in disbelief at the sight she saw before her. How did this even happen? How on earth was this possible? This was not the boy she had known. As the hand left her cheek, she could not help but let her eyes wander to her surroundings as the invisible string around her arms restrained her movements.

Nothing but wooden arms, legs, and heads were hung around the workshop of the red head ninja. Blue eyes landed to the rogue ninja in front of her as he grabbed a few strings from the wooden table. She shivered within her restraints; fear consuming her with confusion.

"Sasori-kun…what happened to you?" She whispered.

Her gentle voice stopped his actions as his red orbs stared at his tools in his hands.

"This isn't the Sasori-kun I know…". Kagome continued, feeling her heart ache at the sight of his aura. This was not his aura. His aura was cold and still and yet she could not help but feel like there was still an ounce of life inside. "Sasori-kun, what did you do to yourself?"

"Art is eternal. This is the only way to preserve the beauty of things."

"You turned yourself immortal, Sasori-kun! Do you know what you have done to yourself!?"

The red headed ninja slowly turned his head over his shoulder as he sent a glare to the miko. He waited long enough to have her by his side and he waited for that beauty of hers to blossom; he would not let it rot away. Sasori slowly made his way over to the miko as his eyes raked her form.

"I shall make your beauty last for an eternity, Kagome-chan."

Eyes widened as she saw the kunai in Sasori's hands. He was not thinking of-? "S-Sasori-kun, please, think about this. I can help you! This isn't the Sasori-kun I know!"

Placing his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head back as he inched closer to her lips. "Become eternal with me, Kagome-chan."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha


	79. Fruits Basket: Shigure Sohma

**Requested by lynxeirwen** **:** Hello Mizuki-san hope you have a fabulous day XD anyway could you please do a scenario of Kagome in a forest picking herbs for a wounded deer and so that isn't quite enough and so she heals kt with her powers and Shigure Sohma see's her and couldn't believe that she has her own secret that she kept from the Sohma family. Thanks!

 **Anime:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shigure Sohma x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

It just was not enough.

Scrunching her eyes at the sight of the injured deer in front of her, Kagome winced as she heard the low cries of pain being released by the vulnerable animal. Had it escaped from a trap? How cruel.

The miko glided her sight back to the wound on its leg. All of its muscles were torn off along with skin and meat having been pulled away from whatever it had escaped from. What were the chances in her morning walk to come across an injured deer outside the Sohma's home?

Eyeing the herbs in her hand, the miko released a sigh. ' _These herbs won't be enough to heal him. I can't use my miko-ki here…'_

Looking around her surroundings, Kagome made sure no eyes were around to witness what she was going to do. She was afraid one of the Sohmas would come in and see the secret she had been hiding all this time from them. Having come to stay with her friend Tohru at the Sohma house, she felt a weird energy around the area and the people living inside Shigure's home.

Their souls were not normal.

Kagome slowly brought her hands above the deer's injured leg as a small smile formed on her lips. "Hold still." She whispered. Taking in a deep breath, the miko slowly released a wave of miko-ki down her arms and over the wound. The whimpers of the deer slowly subsided; relief washing over her to see the pain lowering.

' _I do wonder though…what could the Sohma's be hiding? I can't help but feel uneasy every time I am around them. Not to mention the countless times Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun avoided being close to me…'._ Her lower lip puckered out in a pout as she was deep in thought. Of course she was grateful to have been given a place to stay near her new high school, but she still felt like an outsider; even from Tohru.

Another sigh passed between her lips as she saw the wound close to a complete heal. Hearing the sound of a twig snapping in half, the miko quickly turned her head towards the direction of the sound.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, Kagome-chan-"

Her blue eyes widened slowly as she saw the black haired author stare back at her with wide eyes of his own at the sight of her pink glow over the deer's leg. Gulping down her silence, Kagome remained still as she slowly retreated the glow from the completed healed wound. How could she have lost her concentration on her surroundings!?

"S-Shigure-san…"

"My," Shigure chuckled chuckled nervously as he stepped out behind the tree, "this is surely a big surprise. I was wondering if you have gotten lost, but I see you were doing something…remarkable."

The miko was startled as soon as the deer stood back on its feet and hurried away from them. Relaxing her shoulders down, Kagome turned back to the smiling author. "Shigure-san…I can explain-".

A palm stopped her from saying anything further as she saw Shigure placing his finger over his lips. "We all have our secrets, Kagome-chan. No need to be afraid."

"B-But…". Her eyes lowered down to the ground. Would he tell anyone? What would he do with this discovery? Blinking at the sight of his feet in front of her, she slowly rose her sight to see his offering hand.

"Your secret is safe with me, Kagome-chan. In fact, us Sohmas have a secret of our own."

"A…secret?" She whispered. As her hand gently lowered over his, she was brought up to her feet. "What kind of secret?"

"One you wouldn't believe." He winked.

Chuckling back at the older male, she gave him a smile, "just try me, Shigure-san. I have seen things _you_ wouldn't believe.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	80. Shokugeki no Soma: Takumi & Isami

**Requested by anonymous** **:** The Aldini Brothers! What if Kagome met them once in Italy, then they meet again in the Academy?

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takumi Aldini x Kagome Higurashi x Isami Aldini

* * *

"I don't understand why they made an uneven number of students in this class…"

With a sigh, Kagome rested her chin over her palm as she sat on the stool near their assigned kitchen. Who knew this camp was going to hell? What kind of school purposely tries to expel you? Taking a glance around the room, she blinked as she saw the female Japanese chef giving them a smile as she snacked on her food.

"Perhaps it was a mistake, Kagome-chan". Megumi spoke, as she shivered at the small glances Hinako would deliver to her.

"Why are you two pouting?"

"Huh?" The miko turned her head to the side before raising a brow at the over confident red head pointing at himself with his thumb.

"You two have me, right?" Soma grinned with overflowing confidence.

Sighing once again, Kagome shook her head. This airhead definitely had a confidence he had to tone down before he attracted too much attention. ' _Then again, he already did.'_

"Yukihira Soma?"

At the call of the red head's name, both Megumi and Kagome turned their heads to see a blonde male with blue eyes giving them a smirk. The miko blinked before raising a brow as the male hit her hazy memory. Wait…why did he look so familiar?

"Huh?" Smiled Soma, "yeah, that's me-"

The three blinked the moment the blonde chef's foot stomped over Soma's shoe before he gave it a twist. Chuckling under his breath, Soma returned the smiling gesture as the glow in his eyes darkened. "More than ten seconds have passed by so I am guessing this is intentional?"

"Of course it is." The other male smirked back, "I never thought I would be facing you so quickly in the competition."

"K-Kagome-chan? What should we do?" Megumi sneaked behind the miko as she felt the heavy tension between the two males. Do they not know they should be getting along in this competition?

Standing up from her seat, Kagome tilted her head to the side as she got a closer look of the blonde male. ' _Chotto…'._ Eyes widened up as his features finally clicked in her memory. "Ah! Takumi-kun?"

"Huh?" Both Soma and Yukihira bllinked before turning their attention over to the miko.

A sudden pink tint dusted over Takumi's cheeks as he saw the girl had met two three summers ago over at Italy. She had gone for a trip with her family and ate at their restaurant and became interested on how young children were able to cook so well. During her trip she had joined him and his brother behind the kitchen teaching her a few tricks here and there; he had become infatuated by the girl.

"K-Kagome-san!" He stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She smiled.

"Eh? Kagome-chan is here? Where?"

Kagome blinked with a step back as she saw Takumi's younger brother, Isami, come in with a toothy smile. Chuckling, Kagome gave him a nod, "I am happy to see you too, Isami-kun. I see you two joined Totsuki."

"You did too." Isami smiled. "Nii-san, Kagome-chan is back with us."

"U-Uh yeah…". He avoided her joyful eyes.

Why was he being ignored? How in the world did Kagome know these two? As Soma's eyebrow twitched with annoyance jealousy he cleared his throat. "Well this is a nice reunion and all, but would you get off my foot!?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	81. Gintama: Takasugi & Katsura

**Requested by anonymous** **:** I wanna see a creepy/possessive Takasugi who is completely by Kagome, but she belong with Katsura! How would the characters react?

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takasugi Shinsuke x Kagome Higurashi x Katsura Kotarou

* * *

"T-Takasugi-san?"

Taking a step back, Kagome was left voiceless at the sight of an old acquaintance making its way towards her down the empty and dark alley. How could she forget this familiar aura? This person…

Watching the puff of smoke escape his lips, Kagome gulped as she took a glance behind her back. Of course not many people would be out this late at night. ' _What are the chances to come across Takasugi-san when Zura-san told me to buy some of his shampoo?'_ Lowering her eyes down, she tried calming down her racing heart as she heard Takasugi's steps come closer to her.

"I see you are fairing well…Kagome-san."

"You as well". She gave him a bow with her head, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. After the events that had occurred with the Benizakura, she was a bit in disbelief of the hell Takasugi had put everyone in. Her heart had stopped when she heard the news of Katsura's _death,_ but the moment he returned to her, she only remembered the continuing streaks of tears that flowed down from her eyes.

No movement nor sound was made from the samurai in front of her, making her uneasy by this silence. Taking a glance upwards, she met his eye. Something made her freeze at the dark aura and corrupted glow he held in his eye. She had known the four famous samurai back during their Joi Rebels days, but the future had changed; it had changed them all.

Takasugi's eye slowly lowered to the bag in the miko's hands. Scrunching at the sight of the familiar shampoo, he gave out a soft chuckle. "I see you are still following Zura around like a lost puppy."

"Excuse me?" She glared, trying hard to keep her composure. She had to be cautious around this man - that much she knew.

It irked him that he was not able to take the miko with him after the Joi Wars, but that did not mean he would give her up so easily. He knew of her feelings towards Katsura, but that did not stop him.

He wanted her.

Her maturity. Her beauty. Her courage. Her pure and innocent nature.

He wanted it all for himself.

As his hand caressed her cheek, he chuckled at the feel of her tensing under his touch. "No need to be nervous, Kagome-san."

"I should be." She whispered, tightening her glare. "After what you did to Zura-san, Gintoki-san, and the others, who knows what you are up to next."

"Would you like to know?" He inched closer to the female, backing her up against the wall of the alley. With a smirk decorating his lips, he lowered his fingers down her neck ever-so gently. "Come with me, Kagome-san. Let us reform Japan."

"I am afraid she will not be going with you, Takasugi."

Looking over at their right, both the miko and Takasugi blinked as they saw none other than Katsura walking towards them with Elizabeth behind him. "Z-Zura-san…". She whispered; relief slowly seeping through her veins.

"Zura janai, Katsura da."

"Hai, hai." The miko sighed.

"Why are you here, Katsura?" Takasugi's eyes narrowed. This was the last thing he wanted.

"I should be asking you that." Chuckling under his breath, Katsura grabbed the miko by her wrist before bringing her behind his back. "I will let you go this time, Takasugi, but do not pull Kagome-san into your plans."

"Hmph." Letting the smirk spread to his lips, Takasugi gave the miko one last look before giving her a nod. "Well, you two are safe for now. Kagome-san," gaining her attention, he waited for her eyes to meet his, "I will come for you soon." He placed his hands inside his kimono before turning around. It was all about planning and he would soon be able to have the miko by his side.

Soon.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Bleach x Inuyasha


	82. Bleach: Hichigo

**Requested by joker2113** **:** Awww yis I've been so pumped for these scenarios. Can I request one where Ichigo's hollow takes over and flirts with Kagome hardcore, like even if one of the other shinigami managed to mobilize him? Thanks hun!

 **Anime:** Bleach x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hichigo/Shirosaki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Gripping the bow tightly in her hand, Kagome lowered it to get a clear view of the _monster_ that had taken over the orange head's body. Her eyes scrunched as the substitute shinigami's movements were restrained with the kido Byakuya had placed on him.

There he was on his knees with arms bound to his back as his sinister laugh escaped his throat. The orange hair she had come to love had turned pale white along with his skin. This was not the Ichigo she knew; there was no way.

"Do not let your guard down." Byakuya spoke, keeping his squad on guard as they surrounded the shinigami. "His hollow has taken over. One mistake and he will be set free." Narrowing down his eyes, the sixth captain looked over his shoulder to see the shock on the miko's face. Of course he knew of their close connection to each other, but this was the first time the miko had seen this side of him. "Higurashi."

Hearing her name, Kagome blinked away the frozen stare from her eyes and turned to look at the black haired captain. "H-Hai…". She whispered.

"Call in the captains of squad ten and thirteen. They will need to see this."

Hesitation took over her body as she took another glance at Ichigo and heard his low growls. What had made him lose control? All she had done was show him the Shikon no Tama as she explained her past to him; the past he had been curious about.

"Higurashi, I will not repeat myself."

Jumping at the sound of Byakuya's voice, she gave him a nod before pivoting around.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?"

The miko stopped in her steps as she heard the icy tone accompanied with a chuckle. All shinigami present froze as they saw the golden glow in Ichigo's eyes as black surrounded the outside of his pupil. Kagome took a step back, seeing the wide grin of the pale hollow who had made his full entrance.

"I did not tell you you could leave my side, Ka-go-me-chan~." Licking his lower lip, the hollow Ichigo shook his shoulders in an attempt to free himself. "Don't think you can run away from me, miko. I know _everything_ about you."

' _This aura is definitely not Ichigo-kun's…it is completely different.'_ Kagome straightened herself out as she saw the smirk on his face only widen. ' _Is the real Ichigo-kun inside there? Perhaps I can purify-'_

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily." He cut in her thoughts. That look on her face told him exactly what she was thinking and if she thought she could make him disappear that easily…she was wrong.

"What do you want?" Byakuya stepped in front of the miko as his glare tightened on the hollow.

Narrowing his eyes back at the captain, Ichigo's hollow huffed at the interruption. Who had invited him to the conversation? "It has nothing to do with you, bastard." Gold eyes glided back to the silent miko before his smirk slowly crept over his lips. "I want _her."_

"I am afraid she is off limits to you, hollow." The captain spoke, earning him back his glare. "Now retreat back to your former self. I will not hesitate to put an end to you if I have to."

"Just try it, _taichou._ The miko won't allow it. Isn't that right, Kagome-chan?" He chuckled under his breath as he saw the girl jump at the sound of her name. "You love my king, don't you? Oh, don't worry, I haven't told him yet." Amusement over filled him as he saw the shock in the girl's expression. "There is a reason why I haven't told him, miko."

"And…what reason is that?" Did she even want know? Slowly grabbing an arrow from her quiver, she carefully began to place it over her bow. ' _I need to purify him. It might not be permanent, but if this is stretched any longer, who knows what Byakuya-taichou might do to him.'_

"Because I want you for myself."

The miko froze at his words upcoming words.

"I want you to be my queen, Ka-go-me-chan."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	83. Magi: Masrur

**Requested by starmienight** **:** Hi! Is it possible for you to be able to do a scenario where kagome is sinbad's queen and masrur has a noticeable crush on her. I really don't know why I have been having this scenario stuck in my head:p but I believe you can make it possible!

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Masrur x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Almost there…".

Tip toeing for the scroll above, Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried her hardest stretch her arm upwards. Damn these high places of the palace. Tip toeing for one last stretch, Kagome's eyes widened as she felt herself falling back from the stool.

"Oof!" Blinking her eyes open, the miko slowly rose them back up to see the familiar male Fanalis having caught in his arms as his red eyes lowered down to hers. "A-Ah…Masrur-san, arigatou."

With a low gruff, the male Fanalis assisted the miko back up to her feet before reaching for the scroll she had been after. "You have to be careful, Kagome-sama."

"Don't call me that." She pouted, grabbing the scroll from his hand. "I told you and the other generals not to be so formal with me." With a low sigh, Kagome slowly opened the scroll before her eyes were caught at the bruise forming over Masrur's forearm. "Masrur-san, are you hurt?"

Masrur eyes slowly drifted down to his arm before noticing the purple mark forming over his skin. Huh…he must have trained to hard that morning. "This is nothing, Kagome-sama. There is no need to concern yourself over this-"

"Nonsense!" She cut him off. Placing down the scrolls to the side, the miko quickly grabbed the Fanalis' wrist and pulled him over to the nearby chairs inside Sinbad's library - much to her surprise she could even pull him with the strength he had. "Sit." She glared, pointing down to the seat beside her.

"Kagome-sama-"

"Nope. I don't know who this _Kagome-sama_ is."

Sighing under his breath, the muscular male looked away from her blue eyes before coming to sit on his assigned seat. At the feel of her soft skin over his arm, Masrur's cheeks reddened to the color of his hair. Her close proximity allowed him to inhale the sweet scent of lavender, and rain. His eyes took in the elegant features of her face: jawline, smooth skin, small and fragile compared to his size.

He gulped low in hopes she did not hear his nerves getting the best of him. Ever since she had appeared in Sindria and the years she had spent with them gave him a feeling he had never experienced in his life. He would feel his heart race much differently than when he would fight against an enemy.

Watching her miko-ki - which never ceased to amaze him - heal his bruise, he felt a warmth from her. Almost as if her arms were embracing his large build.  
This feelings should not even exist for the girl, but he could not help the instinct he held.

"Masrur-san, are you feeling ill? You are turning a bit red." Placing her hand over his forehead, she tilted her own head to the side. "Hmm, you do feel a bit warmer than me. Masrur-san, don't overdo it in your training."

He remained silent while his eyes continued to observe the miko. Although he could not verbally voice out his feelings to the queen of Sindria, he would at least be by her side to protect her from any harm.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	84. Gintama: Saito Shimaru

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hiii Can you do a scenario where Kagome caught Shimaru Saito's attention and he tries to woo her, but because of his awkward social skills, nothing really goes right? I live for fluff hehe

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Saito Shimaru x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

She was right there. Why could he not move? She was alone shopping for a few things and this was the perfect opportunity for him to speak to her. Gulping behind his face mask over his nose, he blinked as he saw the black haired miko walking towards the direction of his hiding spot.

As he pressed his back on the telephone pole, he crossed his arms to wash away any suspicion of stalking on himself. Perhaps Kondo's ways were getting the best of him. What was he doing spying on her? If she ever found out no doubt she would think of him as a creep.

"Why hello there."

Saito blinked at the sound of her voice making him turn his head to the left from his spot. Blinking again, he watched as the miko squatted down to the black neko's level before scratching the back of its ears.

This was exactly the reason why he had become infatuated with her. Her kind and gentle nature although he knew of her courageous and strong will. They were traits he admired and had come to…love.

"Ah!"

The Shinsengumi captain watched as the neko ran in front of him and into the alley as it escaped with a piece of raw fish in its mouth.

"Well, I guess I will take that as a thank you." Kagome chuckled as she straightened herself up. Her blue eyes blinked as she saw the orange afro male leaning against the telephone pole with crossed arms. Lowering her eyes to his uniform, the miko quickly recognized the black uniform. "Ah, you are part of the Shinsengumi, right?"

Was that directed question to him? Saito gulped as he felt the nerves hit him once again. Turning to face the blue eyed female, Saito's cheeks darkened slightly as he saw the smile gracing her lips.

"Not very talkative, huh?" She tilted her head to the side. Walking over to the strange male, Kagome blinked as she saw the restless aura. Was he nervous? Afraid? "Is everything alright?" she questioned.

"U-Um…"

She waited for a reply; her ears hearing the small sound of his hesitant voice.  
Taking another step forward, Kagome blinked as she saw the orange haired male give her a bow. Blinking, the miko took a step back as she extended her arm, "ano…are you feeling alright-?"

Kagome jolted as she saw him wrap him his arms around his stomach as his body shivered. His aura wavered as the color of roses brushed over his cheeks. Was he sick?

Why did his nerves have to get the best of him now? Why?! Raising his red orbs to meet the concern expression of the miko, he gave her a small smile behind his mask. "P-Pretty…"

Before Kagome's cheeks could redden at the comment, she found herself blinking at the empty telephone pole. She turned her head to see Saito appear in front of the store behind her and hurry inside without a word while holding his stomach.

This was the first time she had ever dealt with a shy, yet strong looking man who no doubt had to use the bathroom due to his nerves.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	85. Akatsuki no Yona: Ju-Do Han

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Oh please pleeease do a scenario where General Ju-Do is getting teased by Geun-Tae when he realizes that Ju-Do has a crush on Kagome, a servant of the royal family!

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ju-Do Han x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"My, I had no idea that you had a personal servant, Soo-Won-sama."

The young king smiled as he saw Geun-Tae's attention on the female standing behind him. Of course this was the first time he had ever seen the girl. It was not normal for him to have a female servant following him outside the palace, but she was an exception due to her blood.

"Well, allow me to introduce you, Geun-Tae-shogun. This is Higurashi Kagome." Soo Won smiled as he shifted to the side to give the Earth tribe general a better view of the girl with her head down, "she has become a loyal servant to the family."

"Oh, I see." Geun-Tae smirked as he rubbed his chin. Definitely a beautiful woman. Perhaps one of his generals would have an interest in her- he blinked as he noticed the other general standing behind the King. Raising a brow, a smirk snaked its way onto his lips at the sight of the silent general. Not only was the man not having any eye contact with them, but he kept a good distance between himself and the girl. There was no way he was going to let this chance go.

"Kagome-chan, was it?"

Looking up from the ground, the miko nodded in reply as she saw the grin forming on Geun-Tae's lips.

"Would you please be a dear and help my wife make the tea? She can be a bit…clumsy."

Kagome turned her head over to her king to find some sort of permission. Soo-Won gave her a smile and waved his hand up and down before he spoke. "Go ahead, Kagome-san."

"Very well," she slowly gave her bow, "I will return shortly."

Watching the mysterious girl leave their presence, Geun-Tae immediately turned his head to face to the silent general. "I see you are still single, Joo-Doh. Perhaps this time you won't feel as bad since we have another woman who can serve you some tea."

Hearing his name, the Sky tribe general narrowed his eyes at Geun-Tae. How many times did Geun-Tae have to tease him about being a bachelor at his age? It was irritating! "You bastard…"

"Say, Ou-sama."

Soo-Won blinked as Geun-Tae called for his attention. Noticing the same glued grin he had before, he tilted his head at the next given question.

"Is Kagome-chan married?" Taking a glance at Joo-Doh from the corner of his eyes, he held back a chuckle the moment he noticed his cheeks redden. He had gotten answer; Joo-Doh liked the girl. "You know, she sounds like a wonderful woman. Perhaps she would be interested in one of the Earth tribe generals-"

"Kagome-san would not be interested in marrying one of your people, Geun-Tae. Now if you would please stop talking behind her back." Joo-Doh spoke, keeping his eyebrows furrowed on the Earth tribe general.

"Eh? Why are you so annoyed, Joo-Doh? You need to change that attitude of yours before you scare Kagome-chan away." He chuckled back, "if you continue to be this cranky, you might stay a bachelor until you are forty."

Slamming his hand on the table, Joo-Doh growled under his breath as he met Geun-Tae eye-to-eye. "Enough of your silly games!"

"No need to get flustered. I don't blame you for feeling that way when you are around Kagome-chan. She is a beautiful woman," the Earth tribe general shrugged as the smirk on his lips stretched. "Go for it…if you can."

"Kagome-san is a strong and elegant woman, Geun-Tae! She does not deserve to be teased like you are doing!"

"A-Arigatou…"

Joo-Doh jumped as he heard the soft female voice behind him. All three males blinked as they looked behind the Sky tribe general and saw the miko holding a tray of teas with Geun-Tae's wife by her side. The hue on Joo-Doh's cheeks darkened as he saw the flush on the miko's own face.

"Oh my, I had no idea Joo-Doh-shogun was courting someone." Yun-Ho chuckled behind her sleeve as she saw the two lovebirds avoid eye contact. Spring was definitely arriving for them.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha


	86. Ouran High: Host Club

**Requested by inevitablyphan** **:** Hey~ Would you be able to write the OHSHC taking care of child Kagome for a day? If that's too many characters then Kyoya and Tamaki should be fine :) And you can decide what happens~

 **Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Host Club x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

All male eyes blinked at the sight of big blue eyes blinking up at them. How on earth was this child related to Haruhi? They just could not put the pieces together.

"Haruhi, you didn't tell us you were going to bring your…cousin during open hours." Pushing his glasses in, Kyoya raised a brow at the brunette female as a sigh escaped the female host's lips. Not only was Haruhi late, but she had arrived with a small black haired child as she held her hand.

"Kawaii~." The chibi third year host walked forward as he saw the small girl wearing the green dress as she held her fox plush toy to her chest. "Nee, what's your name?" Questioned Honey with a tilt of his head. "You can call me Honey-nii-chan!"

"H-Honey-nii…chan?" The younger girl spoke.

"Hai! And this Usa-chan. What is your kitsune's name?" He blinked happily when he saw the girl begin to feel more comfortable around them, despite the stares she was getting from the rest of the host club. No doubt she was taken back by their tropical look.

Looking down at her plush toy, the blue eyed girl blushed, "S-Shippo-chan."

Sighing once more, Haruhi's lips curved into a smile as she saw her younger cousin being welcomed just fine. "This is my younger cousin, Kagome; she is five. Her mother and grandfather could not take care of her today so they called me if I could."

The twins blinked in unison as the came forth and took a glance at the small 'Kagome'. There was no resemblance to Haruhi so how could they be related in any way? "She doesn't look like you." Kaoru spoke.

"Are you sure she is your cousin?" Hikaru asked, watching as Haruhi gave them a dead-fish eye look.

"Look, Mori! Isn't she cute!?" Honey pointed as he saw his black haired friend come behind him and see the girl. A tint of pink brushed over Mori's cheeks as he saw the girl grin at him. Mori blinked as he saw the girl's arm extend towards him. Did she want to be carried?

"She seems to like you, Mori-senpai-." Haruhi blinked as she saw her cousin being swooped by none other than the _leader_ of the host club and twirl the girl in circles.

"Kawaii! Kagome-chan, you are definitely a cutie! You may call me 'otou-san', okay?"

"No she won't, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi glared.

With a pout, Tamaki turned to the brunette female and held Kagome close to his chest, "b-but…"

"O-Obcious…"

"Huh?" All of them blinked in unison. Did Kagome say something? With a wide smile on his face, Tamaki turned to the girl in his arms. "What was that, Kagome-chan? Otou-san didn't hear you."

"O-Ob…cious…"

"You mean obnoxious, Kagome-chan." Haruhi corrected.

Tamaki froze as soon as he heard Kagome giggle at the word and point directly at him. "Obnoxious otou-san!" she giggled as the twins laughed along with her. Why was Haruhi teaching her these things? He was not obnoxious…was he?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	87. Kuroko no Basket: Kise & Midorima

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Okay so Kagome is at a party and she was drinking punch without realizing it was spiked! And since Kise is really popular as a model I could see him at a few party's here and there and he dragged Midorima with him and they find Kagome puking. :)

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kise Ryouta x Kagome Higurashi x Midorima Shintarou

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** _Okay, I have to clear a few things on this request. I will do it…BUT I did change a few things and there are reasons for it. I, for one, do not feel comfortable writing about someone being drugged especially in this situation. I have really mixed feelings about this due to how much it happens to both females and males._ _So before I start, PLEASE be safe out there if you do decide to go out. I don't want to sound…motherly (?), but it is for your own safety. Always get your OWN drink. Do NOT drink anything that is given to you at a party. NEVER. I know it sounds lame of me, but things like these can really turn your life a 360, so please be careful._

* * *

"Why am I even here, Kise?"

Turning his head over his shoulder, the blonde basketball player chuckled at the sight of the shooting guard's glare directed at him. Kise sighed as the music blasted through the apartment of one of his model friend's. Working in the modeling industry definitely had him coming back and forth through gathering since he had an image to keep up if he wanted to get contracted for certain photo shoots.

"Midorimacchi~ don't be like that! Takaocchi told me that you rarely go out to things like these." Turning the knob of the door, Kise opened the door as both he and Midorima were greeted by the sight of many professionals, both photographers and models, being drowned in the atmosphere of drinks, music, and laughter.

"This is not my type of thing, Kise." Midorima huffed as he pushed his glasses in. "I am leaving."

"C-Chotto!" Grabbing Midorima's wrist, Kise quickly pulled him back. "Just for a little while! No more than an hour, I promise."

Glaring down at Kise's grin, the shooting guard huffed as he crossed his arms. "Fine. Just an hour." He hoped the hour would go out in a blur. With a sigh escaping his tired self, he followed the blonde model down the crowd as both men and women said their greetings and he was introduced; definitely not his cup of tea.

"Loosen up a bit, Midorimacchi!" Kise chuckled, placing his arm over Midorima's shoulders. "No need to be tense!" Ignoring the shooting guard's rolling eyes, Kise looked around the small apartment before narrowing down his eyes at a male pouring an alcoholic drink into a cup. "Nee, Midorimacchi?"

"What now?" He raised a brow.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Following the pointing finger from the blonde male, Midorima watched as the mysterious black haired male took out a small packet from his pocket before pouring the contents into the drink. "Well, at least I know you aren't stupid in that area."

"Oi!" Kise narrowed his eyes, "but do you think-?"

"He is going to give it to someone? Why would he drink it himself, baka?" With a sigh passing his lips, Midorima followed the mysterious male with his eyes as Kise did the same. It was not long before the drink was given to a black haired female standing outside the balcony.

"Hm," taking his arm off from Midorima's shoulder, Kise raised a brow at the shooting guard, "shall we?" He knew the green haired male had a heart and there was no way he nor Midorima were going to let this pass up. Without pulling Midorima to the direction of the balcony, both of them made their way towards the balcony as the mysterious duo spoke. Kise took a step forward as soon as he saw the cup coming into contact with the girl's lips. Grabbing the cup, he gave the girl a wink, "oops! This is actually my drink, sweetheart. I am afraid your boyfriend here grabbed the wrong one, ha-ha."

"Kise, stop sugar coating things." Midorima sighed. "Why would you lie to her? Tell her the idiot drugged her drink."

"Huh?" Blue eyes blinked as they glided over to the sweating male holding a glare of anger onto her two saviors. "Drugged?"

"D-Don't listen to them, Kagome! Why would I drug-!?"

"Then why are you panicking?" A smirk lifted Kise's lips as he came to stand in front of Kagome's person. "No man should take advantage of a woman. That doesn't make you a man at all. Now…," a dark hue of yellow coated his orbs, "leave."

"Didn't you hear him?" Midorima took a step forward, catching the mysterious male's eyes. "Scram."

Kagome watched as the male cursed under his breath before leaving their sights. She guessed that is what she got when she became vulnerable over a break up. ' _I really should be more aware of my surroundings…'_

"Are you okay?" Kise questioned, catching the miko's attention. "Kagome, was it?"

"This is exactly why I hate these things." Midorima huffed.

"No need to feel bad," Kise chuckled, "we managed to save a pretty girl! Right, Kagome-chan? Midorimacchi here usually doesn't take interest in other people, but I think you won him over with you beauty!"

"Uruse, Kise!"

The miko blinked once more time before a smile formed over her lips. At least Kami-sama was still with her to send her people to help her through her hard times. "Arigatou," she bowed down. She would definitely be eternally grateful to them.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	88. Gintama: Gintoki Sakata II

**Requested by xbluemoonx** **:** Hello Mizuki-senpai! Thank you for making some time for this despite your busy schedule! This is my request: Kagome learns about Enmi!Gintoki and tries to save him before it's too late.

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Gintoki Sakata x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

How much farther was it? Would she get there late? No, she could not think negatively about this. She was going to save him no matter what! Turning around the corner of the abandoned building structure, the miko stopped in her steps as her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Thick blood pooled underneath the silver haired male as his back was against the steel beam. Watching the enemy across ready to penetrate his staff into Shiro Yasha's heart, the miko shook her head as she ran forward.

"Stop it!" Wrapping her arms around the Enmi, she pushed him down to the ground as her arms trembled around his neck. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heard the faint heartbeat underneath the wrappings of the enemy.

"K-Kagome…". Gintoki blinked weakly as he slowly sat up from his spot with his hand over his bloody chest. Why was she here? "Kagome! Get away from him!"

"There has to be another way!" She shouted. "There has to!"

"He is the enemy, Kagome! Get away from him!" Reaching to grab the girl, he froze as the Enmi's hand came to cup Kagome's cheek. What was going on?

"You know…"

Hearing the heavy tone behind the wrappings of the Enmi, Kagome's eyes slowly rose to meet the glowing red orb that was visible between the wraps. How could she not know? It was difficult at first, but after getting a clear reading of his aura…there was no doubt this was the same aura as- "G-Gintoki-san…you can't leave us. Why did you disappear?"

Gintoki's eyes widened as he heard his name slip past the miko's lips. Why was she calling his name to the Enmi? Had she lost it? "O-Oi, Kagome…snap out of it!"

Cringing at the thought of losing the samurai in this era, the miko's fingers slowly reached for wrappings around his face before gently pulling them off. Despite her knowing that the Enmi was indeed the Gintoki in five years, she could not help but go wide eyed at the sight of the infected male. The markings slowly rising up his neck to his jawline as the sad smile came onto his lips.

The Shiro Yasha slowly stood on his feet while keeping his eyes at his future self. Confusion swirled within him as the miko cries were the only thing echoing inside the abandoned building. What was going on?

"I didn't want you to see me this way, Kagome," the Enmi Gintoki spoke. With a low chuckle, his fingers brushed over her cheek, "I had to get away from all of you before I infected you all with the Enmi. I was not going to put you in danger-"

"Baka!" She cut him off, placing her fists over his chest as her forehead leaned against it. Hit after hit with her fist made both Gintokis silent as she continued to scold him. "Why don't you trust us!? Why do you shoulder things by yourself!? I could have helped you! I…could have…helped…"

"It is up to you." The Enmi spoke, raising his eyes to the samurai in front of him. "You know what to do." Looking down at the trembling miko in his arms, the smile on his lips returned. "Please…save what I care and love most."

Gintoki's grip tightened around the hilt of his wooden sword as he saw his future self with the future miko. The love he held for the female still had not changed if not, evolved even more. His heart shattered at the sight of the miko crying for him…

For him.

"I love you, Kagome." The Enmi spoke as his fingers came underneath the miko's chin. Tilting her head to look at him, he placed a gentle kiss over her forehead before his eyes slowly closed. Her frozen body remained still as she felt the warmth from his body slowly leave. He was gone from her time. He did not just disappear.

Clinging to his clothing, Kagome's shoulders shook. "Baka! Baka! Ba…ka…I could have saved you sooner…don't leave me…"

Gintoki closed his eyes as the words from the miko echoed. If this is what the future miko would look like…he did not want to see this scene ever again. He knew what he had to do. He knew the task had been given to him. Although he would never meet Kagome again in the future due to the changed past, it was better for her as she would never have to meet him.

But at least his future self was able to tell her how he truly felt.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	89. One Punch Man: Saitama & Genos

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Is it okay for me to request a One Punch Man scenario? Kagome, as the Shikon no Miko, has some pretty amazing powers. Then, she comes in around the same time as Saitama in episode 2 to help Genos (maybe Genos will also ask her to train him like with Saitama?).

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Saitama x Kagome Higurashi x Genos

* * *

What were all these mosquitoes swarming in the sky? Taking a look around the deserted city, Kagome shook her head head in disbelief. This was no natural thing in life. These had to be controlled by something…or someone. Forming a barrier around herself, she quickly followed the path the mosquitoes took towards downtown. ' _If it weren't for this barrier, no doubt they would sense me.'_

With a blast halting her steps, Kagome blinked as she saw the blonde male standing in front of her. Her eyes trailed his extended armored arm before noticing the ball of smoke having been formed due to the shot he had made. The miko returned her eyes back on the mysterious male. ' _He…doesn't have a human aura. Did he just shoot fire from from his palm?'_

Before she could question his identity, the sound of running steps caught her attention. Looking over her shoulder, the miko jumped at the sight of a bald male running towards them with a can of bug spray in hand as one small mosquito flew her direction.

"Get back here!"

Kagome blinked as the mosquito flew over her head and was met with a spray from the can.

"Ah….". Saitama's lip twitched nervously as he lowered the can and noticed the tick pulsing over the female's forehead, "sumimazen. I didn't mean to…spray you…"

"What are you two doing here!?"

Both humans looked over to the blonde male and took in the sight of his mechanical body. ' _A cyborg?'_ Kagome blinked.

"You two will die here! Get out of here!" He shouted once more. Hearing the buzzing sound being accompanied by a female sinister laughter, the three looked above and tensed at the sight of the swarm of mosquitoes coming their way. "Run-!" The cyborg blinked as his eyes met a blur of black hair before turning his head to see the mysterious female glaring at the mosquito female flying above them.

"I dealt with many mosquitoes in the feudal era and I am not going to let a bunch of small insects like you have someone spray me with bug spray!" Her barrier quickly rose and surrounded the two males before the mosquitoes could get any closer.

Both the cyborg and Saitama looked above, watching as the mosquitoes were rejected as they touched the pink barrier. "Sugoi…". Saitama whispered.

"I don't know who you are, onna, but don't think you can win this way!"

The miko's eyes widen as she heard the female mosquito appear behind them. As both the miko and the cyborg looked over their shoulders, their eyes widened the moment Saitama's hand smacked her across the face before she was pushed towards the building and smashed into nothing but a stain of blood.  
What just happened? Left clueless and confused, the miko was soon faced with the blonde cyborg. "Ah…domo."

"Both of you…please accept me as your apprentice!"

Saitama and Kagome blinked in unison. Apprentice? What was he talking about? A cyborg as an apprentice? Now that was definitely a first for a miko.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	90. Kuroko no Basket: GoM, Kagami, & Kuroko

**Requested by mzztomboi** **:** Hazaah, its has returned! XD Senpai! What about a white day scenario where Kagami goes to the shrine to give Kagome a gift, but runs into Kuroko and the G.O.M. at the stairs with their own gifts. Their gifts have to be something you can believe they would get her (ex. Midorima getting a gift based on her sign or cat related from Aomine) Good luck with school and hang in there!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** GoM x Kagome Higurashi x Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

It was homemade, that counted right? He only hoped she would like it. As a sigh passed his lips, the red headed basketball player made the last step of the shrine as his eyes were on the box of homemade cookies. White Day was the last thing he thought of celebrating, but Kagome had come across his life and now here he was.

' _I just do hope she likes them…'. C_ ontinuing his way forward, the tiger stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the different colored haired males standing before Kagome's home. His eyebrow immediately twitched, quickly recognizing the males. ' _What the hell are they doing here?'_

"Kagami-kun."

The tiger blinked away the annoyance in his head as he heard Kuroko's voice within the small group of basketball players. "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

"Huh?" The Touou ace raised a brow as he heard the voice that irritated him the most. "I should be asking you the same thing, Kagami."

Before the tiger could say something back, his eyes immediately landed on the basketball in Aomine's hand with a bow on top. "What the hell is that?!"

"Oh, Kagamicchi, you should know what a basketball looks like." Kise chuckled as he came forth. "Although I am not sure how Kagomecchi would feel about getting a basketball for a gift on White Day, Aominecchi. This is about her, not you."

Kagami's eyebrow twitched at the sight of bag in Kise's hands with a designer label.

"Nee~ why are all of you here? Now my gift won't be special for Gome-chin." Murasakibara pouted with a glare as he grabbed a candy from the box in his hands. All eyes watched as the wrapper was discarded and the candy disappeared into Murasakibara's mouth.

"I don't think Kagome will be happy that you are eating her gift, Atsushi." The captain of the Generation of Miracles spoke. Taking a glance at the box, Akashi shook his head with a chuckle. "It's all wrappers now."

"Tch, figures how he eats." Midorima cut in. "All of you are the bottom in today's horoscope. I have brought Higurashi's lucky item and my own. The gifts you all brought today won't be enough."

"What? A…a pink shard? That has to be a rock, right?" Aomine raised a brow. "That's lame."

Kagami could not believe what he was seeing. From Akashi's extravagant gift that look like a jewelry box to Kuroko's hand-made scarf, he could not believe every single one of them were going to give the miko a gift! How was his supposed to be special now!?

* * *

"Onee-san…your friends are outside-!" Souta's eyes widened as he felt Kagome's hand clamp over his mouth.

"No. Don't let them in."

"Huh?" He blinked. "Aren't they the Generation of Miracles?"

The miko sighed regretting to have gone with Momoi's idea to give them all chocolates on Valentine's. She was afraid now to see what she would be getting on White Day.

She just did not expect them all to actually get her something!

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha


	91. Tokyo Ghoul: Hideyoshi Nagachika

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Omg can I request a scenario where Hide and Kagome work together to get Touka and Kaneki together, but while they're planning and stuff Hide flirts with Kagome and suggest that they "should get another couple together", if you know what I mean :)

 **Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hideyoshi Nagachika x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Blue eyes blinked; brown stared.

From their table, both college students watched in silence as Touka trained Kaneki how to make some of the specialty drinks in the cafe. Releasing a sigh from her lips, Kagome shook her head as she grabbed her tea cup into both of her hands. Although Kaneki tried his best to learn whatever Touka was teaching, she could not blame him for messing up as Touka's tough behavior got the best of her and scolded him lightly.

"The tension between those two is heavy." She chuckled, taking a sip from her tea. "It is obvious they both like each other."

"You're telling me." Hide grinned, resting his chin over his palm, "now how to get them together."

"You're not seriously thinking of that, are you?" Kagome raised a brow. She knew better than to ask the question knowing Hide's mischievous ways. "Kaneki-kun might let you get away with it, but if Touka-chan finds out you are meddling in their _love_ life, she will kill you."

Hide snapped his fingers as he took a glance at the miko from the corner of his eyes. "So you do admit there is love in the air between the two. Now help me come up with something!"

"I won't have any part in this, Hideyoshi-kun." The miko sighed, lifting the cup of tea back to her lips.

"Look," Hide smirked, leaning closer to the table, "it will be easy. We just need to get them alone. So if we get them to hang out with another like in…a hangout, they can scurry away and then the magic will happen."

"They are alone right now, and no magic is happening." The miko raised a brow, watching as Kaneki gave out a pout the moment Touka sighed and demonstrated the drink once more. It was a cute scene to see from her spot. Both of them did make a cute couple, but both were very stubborn and shy - although Touka would not admit it.

The orange haired male sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "Of course not, Kagome-chan. The atmosphere isn't right! While working, romance just can't happen because of all the eyes on them."

"Says the one who is stalking them practically…". Sipping on her tea, she held back a chuckle the moment Hide gave her a playful glare. "Fine," she sighed, "what do you have in mind?"

"Hm, we will need to convince them that this is a double date thing they can't get out of." Scratching his chin, Hide raised a brow as he saw the miko looking at him with suspicion.

Seeing the grin appear on his lips, Kagome knew something was not right. "What…?" She blinked, slowly separating the cup from her lips. That look was one of Hide's "big" ideas alright.

"That would mean we would need to get another couple together."

"They won't accept this double date, Hideyoshi-kun." Touka would barely agree to hang out with her. She was afraid of putting in her danger after she had found out about their true identities as ghouls. Countless times she had told them she would be okay, but of course no one believed she could handle herself against danger.

Jolting at the sight of Hideyoshi placing his elbow over the table, she blinked as he gave her a wink and pointed at her and then at himself. "They will if it is us."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	92. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Love Hoop wise even though we all know who wins but have Akashi make a bet with Kagome that if Rakuzan wins against Seiren she must enroll at his school and become their manager. I like that arrogant sadistic jerk.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"What did you say?"

Kagome bit her tongue, wanting nothing more than to released a lash of words to the Rakuzan captain as soon as she heard his _little_ bet. Who did he think he was to make these decisions?

"It cannot even be considered a bet as I am certain Rakuzan will win." Akashi spoke, keeping the straight face he held. His eyes narrowed as he saw the defensive expression the tiger and phantom player held behind the girl. ' _Protective, huh?'_

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, _emperor,"_ Kagome took a step forward, catching Akashi's attention as they stood outside the stadium's building, "but you can't be certain of something that has not happened."

With a chuckle, Akashi nodded to himself as he crossed his arms. Did the miko really think Seirin held a chance against Rakuzan? Against him? He had to give them credit for the determination and high confidence they held. Other teams would stand in fear at the sight of his team. "Then we will see about that, Kagome-san."

"She will not be going with you." Kagami cut in, taking a step forward. "This little bet of yours is ridiculous, Akashi."

Smirking at the red head standing before him, Akashi closed his eyes. "When I see something I want, I will take it, simple as that." His heterochromia eyes narrowed as he saw the mild glare the miko held against him while Kuroko stood in front of her. "Unfortunately for Seirin, the person I want is on your team."

"You know I can't just switch schools like that?" The miko raised a brow. "Besides, Rakuzan is far from my home and unfortunately for you, I cannot afford the tuition nor the dorm fees, so-"

"That will all be taken care of by me, Kagome-san." Turning his back to the three, Akashi took one last glimpse at the miko as the three kept their guard up - as they should. "This upcoming match has turned more than just winning some title, Seirin. Higurashi Kagome will become part of Rakuzan."

"You bastard-!" Feeling a hand over his shoulder, Kagami looked over to his right, noticing Kagome keeping her gaze on the emperor as he walked away. "Oi! Aren't you going to say something, Kagome!? That bastard is not going to take you-!"

"He won't." She sighed, tightening her focus on Akashi's back. "I am certain Seirin will win. We will win." Of course, saying it was much easier than trying to calm her nerves. She had yet to see Akashi's true potential and she was certain he would do anything to get what he wanted.

Anything.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	93. Gintama: Tsukuyo

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Anime: Gintama! Arc: Dekoboko Arc! Situation: Kagome (who's still female, like Otae) gets picked on by Male!Tsukuyo ! Strangely, she feels some kind of attraction to him(her), but since they are both female, her feelings are conflicted. (Male!Tsukuyo is HOT. I really don't know nor care whether it is considered yuri or not at this point.) Thanks for considering this!

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Male!Tsukuyo x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I still don't understand how you were able to remain the same." Ginko's eyes narrowed as he scanned the miko from head to toe. Here everyone had their genders swapped and the miko was blessed to remain the freaking same! Not that he minded the body he had now.

Adjusting the pink glasses over his eyes, Shinpachi sighed and raised a brow. "Perhaps it has to do with Kagome-san's blood. She is a Kami-sama's servant."

"Then she better ask Kami-sama to change us back!" Hijikata shouted, annoyed with the fact that he had to get stuck in such a body!

Exhaling some of the tension inside her body, the miko rubbed her temple as she heard the now _females_ argue among each other. It was bad enough when they were males, now as females they could add in the attitudes. Was there something she could do to turn them back? She did not think she had that kind of power.

"This is why all of you are useless as males and females."

Kagome blinked as soon as she felt an arm land over her shoulders before turning her head to the side. A sudden streak of pink appeared over the miko's cheeks as she took in the sight of the light blonde male with the scar over his left eye. Wait…she had seen this scar somewhere.

A puff of smoke was released from the male's lips as he took out the thin pipe away. Smirking at gaping mouths of the _females,_ the blonde male shook his head. "Quite a waste really. Kagome- _chan,_ you don't deserve to be around these men." Turning his head to the side, he gave the miko a raised brow to accompany his smirk. "I can protect you, Kagome- _chan."_

"T-Tsukuyo-san?" the miko was left wide eyed at the sight of the female's transformation. Wait, why was her heart beating!? This male was technically a female! Leaning back at the sudden closeness Tsukuyo made, the corners of Kagome's lip twitched. "T-Tsukuyo-san I-"

"It's Tsukiyu now," he chuckled. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. You don't need these worthless women here. They were not even strong enough as men - I am sure you know that."

"Uh…well…"

"Don't agree with her!" Ginko shouted, seeing the affect Tsukuyo had brought on the miko. At this point he hated his change! He was supposed to be the one flirting with Kagome!

The miko gulped as soon as she felt Tsukuyo pick her up bridal style, "w-what are you doing?"

"It isn't safe here," he spoke, "the Dekoboro won't hesitate to use their power to change everyone." Looking down at the blushing miko, Tsukuyo's smirk made a comeback. "You will be much safer in my arms."

"Oi! Don't blush, Kagome!" Ginko exclaimed. "Oi! Oi!"

Could they blame her? It was an attractive man for Kami's sake! A gentleman at that.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Fullmetal Alchemist x Inuyasha


	94. Fullmetal Alchemist: Envy

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Would you write a scenario runs straight smack into Envy and he starts to take a interest into her from then on and stalks her.

 **Anime:** Fullmetal Alchemist x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Envy x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Oof!"

"Oi! Watch where you are going!"

Looking up to the voice, the miko cracked open an eye despite feeling the pain on her butt from the fall. She guessed that is what she deserved for being in a hurry and not really noticing her surroundings. ' _Then again, shortcuts should not the best choices…,'_ she sighed to herself.

Her blue eyes blinked as she noticed the slender male wearing a black crop top and black skirt? If anything, Kagome thought she looked like a female, but after reading his aura a bit closely, she could tell he was…not even human?

"Gomen…". She lowered her eyes, noticing the glare he was giving.  
Standing on her own feet, she gave the long black haired male a bow. "I will make sure to look around me."

"You better," he scoffed, dusting the front of his chest. Seriously, what kind of human took alleys these days with all the crime that was happening? He could easily kill her if he wanted. Watching her bow before him, Envy raised a brow as he saw the mysterious girl emit a small pink glow. What was this…pure feeling?

His eyes trailed her form before she sprinted around his body and left him alone in the alley. That girl had released a weird energy he had never felt before, but one he would not mind to feel again. Jumping over the roof, Envy quietly followed the girl down the path of her destination. It was not until he stopped at her destination and seeing her enter a small run-down clinic.

Squatting down to get a better view into the window, Envy watched as a few orphan children circled around the female. Was she the one taking care of them?

He blinked with wide eyes at the sight of the same pink glow being released over her hand as it was laid over a boy's bruise. Envy was taken back by the diminishing purple before completely anew skin took over the bruise. Did she heal him?

"Huh…interesting," he smirked, laying his cheek over his palm. "That is no alchemy."

Continuing his observations on the girl, he could not help but chuckle as she continued to heal the children that had no income to pay for their illnesses. The grin on his lips stretched: "hm, looks like I got a little new toy to observe."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	95. Akatsuki no Yona: Soo-Won

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hello Mizuki-Senpai and the thing is you really are my senpai. I'm only 12 but I'll be 13 tomorrow. I would love to see these scenarios on Fanfiction. Your work is very creative and spot on with the Characters. It makes me happy every time I see a post from you on Tumblr as well. Also could you please do a scenario with Kagome and Soo Won from Akatsuki no Yona. Kagome has come to the castle in search of her friend Yona not knowing what had taken prior. Thank you for all your hard work. Loves

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Soo-Won x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Why did air feel so heavy? What was this silence in the kingdom? The little times she had visited Yona, she was never greeted with such an eerie atmosphere. Checking her surroundings, the miko stopped in the middle of the outside garden as she saw nothing but soldiers. Not to mention how hard it was to get access inside since the soldiers were tense around her.

' _I don't remember seeing this many soldiers around the kingdom,'_ she blinked. Had something happened within the kingdom? She had heard a mix of rumors during her travels, and so she changed her direction of travel to check on her dear friend Yona. She only hoped she was alright. ' _Hak better be taking care of her.'_

Walking up the stairs leading to the royal family rooms, the miko blinked as she heard a few incoming steps. Kagome turned her head to the right as shadows made their appearance from the sun's light.

"Huh? Kagome-chan?"

The soothing voice called out to her attention before bringing her eyes to see a slightly surprised Soo-Won with his general Ju-Do behind him. What was Soo-Won doing here of all places? He never visited around this time of the year. Kagome slowly met the light brunette male half-way in their steps and gave him a small bow with her head.

"Soo-Won-sama. Ju-Do-shogun, domo," she smiled slowly.

"My, I was not expecting a visit from you, Kagome-chan." He chuckled softly. Why was the miko even here? He was aware of the close relationship she had with the princess, but did Kagome even know of the current situation?

"I wasn't expecting to come here, neither. I had a bad feeling of sorts," she whispered, looking around the area. "During my travels I heard a few rumors and wanted to make sure Yona-hime was doing alright. Do you know where she is?"

"Yona-hime…". He voiced out under his breath.

Not missing the dark gleam in his eyes, the miko raised a brow suspiciously. She took a glance at the silent general, noticing his own eyes remaining on her person for any action she might take. Something was not right. She knew Soo-Won and this behavior of his was not what she was used to.

"I asked some of the soldiers and servants around, but I got no reply. Did something happen?" She questioned. Worry seeped into her veins as Soo-Won's silence dragged on. Why was she not getting any answers?

Raising his eyes to match his smile, Soo-Won took a few steps towards the miko as he lead her towards the royal garden. "Would you like some tea, Kagome-chan? I am afraid there is a lot to tell you."

"Uh….sure," she blinked with an absent mind. Why was she feeling so uneasy around him? His once pure and white aura was now corrupted and black.  
Could she trust him like she thought she could?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	96. Kuroko no Basket: Kasamatsu Yukio

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hello Mizuki-san! How would Kise and the others react when they realize that Kasamatsu is dating Kagome? I really love your scenarios and I really love how you make the characters come to life! Kasamatsu is one of my favorite Knb characters and there's just not enough fanfics of him getting paired with Kagome!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kasamatsu Yukio x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Here you go, Kise-kun."

Looking up from the towel in his hands, the blonde ace blinked his golden orbs as he was greeted with a smile. The tired frown on his lips curved upwards before taking the offered water bottle from their manager's hands. "Arigatou, Kagomecchi!"

A low chuckled escaped the miko's lips, watching the sweat cling to Kise's skin as the rest of the players continued on with their practice. "Did Kasamatsu-senpai give you a rough practice?" She questioned, knowing the captain had forced the model-basketball male into practice after a horde of girls surrounded him outside the gym. "Perhaps telling your fangirls to…give you space would help? I mean, if they are big fans of you, they should understand, right?"

Kise shook his head, lowering the tip of his water bottle to his lap. Keeping his eyes on the girl, he watched her write a few notes on her clipboard. "I can't do that to them, Kagomecchi! They wait for me!"

"But they should be understanding," she replied back, "besides, it could save you a few kicks from Kasamatsu-senpai."

"The only girl I would listen to is you, Kagomecchi."

Blinking at the feel of his hand grabbing hers, Kagome raised a brow in question. What was he doing? Sure he always tried to get her on a date with him, but the physical contact was minimal. "Ano…Kise-kun? What are you doing-?"

"Kise! What do you think you're doing!?"

Both teens blinked as they turned their heads to the side to see Moriyama, Kobori, and Hayakawa walking towards them. The miko found herself brought into Moriyama's side the moment he pulled her away from Kise's grasp. What had gotten into the team?

"Kagome-chan would not date someone like you! She deserves someone who will get her the attention she needs!" Moriyama chuckled under his breath before leaning down towards their manager. "Kagome-chan, you are in safe and sweet hands-!"

"All of you get back to practice, morons!"

Watching a blur of grey in front of her, Kagome turned her head to the side to see Moriyama and Kise both on the floor after being kicked by non-other than the captain. Her eyes glided back to his form, seeing his shoulders heave up and down before he released a sigh. "I could have handle them myself, Kasamatsu-senpai-." She jolted at the sight of his glare directed to her. What did she do?

"Don't let them touch you like that." He placed his hands on his hips, making sure to make his point. He was not the possessive type, but something about the team and other boys coming close to her did not suit him right. Perhaps it was being possessive.

"Is someone jealous?" The miko raised a brow as the corner of her lips curved upwards. This was a rare sight for her and she knew his annoyance to her teasing, but she could not help but make the Kaijo captain embarrassed. She chuckled at the sight of his blush as his eyes wandered to the side. "Don't worry, senpai," she whispered with a step forward, "I only have eyes for you."

Tip toeing close to his turned face, she planted a soft kiss over his cheek. The hue on his cheeks darkened while the mouths of his teammates dropped open in shock. As Kagome chuckled once more at the sight of the blushing captain, she waved at the rest of the players before returning back to storage room.

"S-Senpai…," Kise whispered, turning his head to the frozen captain, "you are dating Kagomecchi!?" Standing on his feet, he rushed to stand in front of Kasamatsu, seeing no reaction from him. "Senpai!? Why didn't you tell us!?"

"Why would he?" Kobori sighed. "You would have gotten in the middle of it."

"Hidoi, senpai…"

"I…can't believe the captain beat me to her…." Moriyama whispered, looking down at his hands. "How is he in a relationship and I am single!?"

Turning his attention back to the captain, Kise blinked as he saw Kasamatsu's red tint still as dark the first time it had risen. Just how long had these two kept it a secret? Kagome was a second-year, but he never thought his senpai would date the manager. Chuckling under his breath, Kise raised a brow, "oh? Are you scared I might steal her away, senpai-"

He was met with Kasamatsu's foot once more, "just try it, baka!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	97. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou II

**Requested by Uchiha B** **:** Uchiha B here, my request: Kagome being utterly oblivious to Akashi's subtle affections (like gifts/flowers being left on her desk) and Akashi, growing frustrated, decides to just kiss her. I hope you don't get too overwhelmed with asks and that you did well on your essay! 3

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

This was the fifth gift of the week.

Grabbing the box of intricate decorated chocolate, the miko's eyebrows furrowed questioningly. First it was the single daisy on her desk. The second day it had been a note with encouraging words before her math exam. The gifts differed by day and today it had been something edible. Who was leaving these gifts? Every time she asked the few people inside the class before the first bell, they gave her a shrug.

With a sigh escaping her lips, Kagome pulled her chair back and sat down as her eyes remained glued on the box. ' _Would could it be? A secret admirer?'_ If he did not leave a note, then how was she supposed to know?

"Another gift, Kagome-san?"

The miko turned her head to the voice and blinked at the sight of the smile the Rakuzan basketball captain greeted her with. "Akashi-kun…ohayo."

"Ohayo, Kagome-san."He nodded, placing his school bag over the flat surface of his desk. "Someone must really have taken a liking to you."

"I guess," she sighed, placing the box back down on the desk, "but I don't think much of it."

That definitely caught Akashi's attention. Watching the miko from the corner of his eyes, he noticed her taking out her notebook and pencil. He returned to his task as he took out his own book while keeping his eyes on his bag. "Well that is a shame, Kagome-san. Your admirer wouldn't want to hear that."

"Well, I don't mean anything bad from it. I mean, look around. I don't compare to the people in this school. I am here on a scholarship, remember?" She raised a brow, watching as he stilled in his actions with his back facing her. "If anything, this guy does not know what he is getting himself into if has become interested in me." Kagome sighed with a smile as her eyes wandered around the class. Only them two and two others. Of course the rich kids were privileged to have their own drivers drive them here. But of course she meant a lot more than just her financial life; her life filled of mystery and the shrine she had a connection with.

"Perhaps he saw something more than just the outside, Kagome-san."

"Nonsense." She waved her hand up and down with a laugh.

"What would convince you?" He questioned, turning his head over his shoulder only slightly.

Kagome blinked, taken back by the question. Why was Akashi so interested in the gifts? Glancing back at the box resting in her hand, she gave him a shrug. "I…don't know? Perhaps in his own way of convincing me? I mean, staying anonymous really won't help-"

Blue eyes grew wide as she felt her chin being tilted upwards by Akashi's hand. "Akashi-kun…?" A bundle of nerves pooled and swirled within her stomach as she felt his lips over hers in a soft kiss. Was was this feeling in her heart? He was kissing her with such passion.

Akashi cupped the miko's cheek with a gentle touch before slowly allowing oxygen to enter the stunned girl. A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the flush look on her face; a look he would love to see more often.

"Once I am interested in something, in this case someone, I will not give up until it is mine, Kagome-san."

It finally clicked in.

Kagome's eyes widened further, "y-you…".

"Shall I convince you further, Kagome-san?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha


	98. Haikyuu: Daichi Sawamura

**Requested by crystal-nyx** **:** Hi Mizuki-san I've got another Haikuu request for you. After the match with Nekoma, Ukai brings in Kagome as his assistant coach since she grew up learning/playing volleyball he could trust her insight. (How Kagome and Ukai know eachother is up to you). I was thinking this scene could take place at the inter-high or the training camp in season 2. Okay that said…..how would Nishinoya and Sawamura respond to someone questioning Kagome's ability to help train her team considering she is only a 2nd year high school student. Sorry if i didnt write this out very well I haven't slept in three days so I'm sleepy and hyper…..anyway thanks for listening(well reading) my request! I hope you have a bright and cheerful day! ^.^

 **Anime:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Daichi Sawamura x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"She is only a second year, right?"

"I can't believe Karasuno is that desperate now. Ha! A second-year training the team now? Guess even the coach is useless."

Fingers curled into Kagome's palm as she heard the comments being spewed out from the other team. Shinzen High School was it? A quiet sigh escaped her lips while hearing the continued comments about her. Why Ukai, her uncle, even brought her was beyond her. Sure her father had been a volleyball player during his younger days, but that did not make an expert.

Ukai had told her she had a good eye when it came to observing movements, so here she was now helping the team before the upcoming tournament. After hearing Karasuno's defeat against Aoba Josai, she could not help but feel for the team.

"Kagome-chan?"

The called miko turned her head to the left and blinked at the sight of the Karasuno captain holding his water bottle in hand. "Sawamura-senpai…," she whispered, leaning away from the wall she hid behind, "is the team done changing?"

"We were wondering were you had gone." He spoke, noticing the clipboard at her side with the notes she had written during their practice match against Shizen.

Kagome gave out a nervous chuckle, "well I just wanted to go buy a cold drink from the vending machine, but I guess I wanted a few minutes to think to myself."

Sawamura had come to respect the young girl and her skill; a skill she had no confidence in. She had come to help the team in so many ways, but there were days he had come to see her lost in thought.

"I think Karasuno should rethink their strategy."

The Karasuno captain raised his head with a raised brow as he heard the males voices coming towards them.

"Nah, let them do what they want. With their new manager and so called "trainer" they will easily lose their first game."

A laugh followed the comment, making Sawamura's eyes narrow as soon as he saw the pink practice jerseys on the teens. Where they talking about Kagome? Taking a glance at the miko, his eyes scrunched at the sight of her eyes down at the ground.

"Like that girl can teach them anything-!" Both males froze in their steps the moment they caught sight of the talked girl and the Karasuno captain. Gulping nervously, the two Shinzen members avoided Sawamura's angry gaze.

"Before you speak, perhaps do a little bit more of an observation first on what this girl is capable of," Sawamura's arms crossed, tightening his gaze.

"Sawamura-senpai, it's okay," the miko chuckled nervously. It was not like she was getting affected by it.

"I will not allow anyone in this team to be talked down on. Everyone is strong and they pour everything they have. Now you two scram before I really get angry."

Watching the two run away from Sawamura's threat, Kagome sighed and turned her attention back on the captain. "You really didn't need to do that, Sawamura-senpai. Just let them speak-"

She blinked at the feel of his hand over her head: "you are strong, Kagome-chan, but it isn't good to hold it in. We are your team now. You are free to be yourself and tell us if anything is bothering you, okay?"

Kagome nodded to his words as his hand slowly lifted itself from her head. With a small smile curving up her lips, she looked back to see his own smile.

"Let's go, we still have a lot more to go over, Kagome-chan."

"Hai."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gangsta x Inuyasha


	99. Gangsta: Worick Arcangelo II

**Requested by anonymous** **:** A Gangsta scenario where Worick gets jealous of Nico because of all the attention Kagome gives him?

 **Anime:** Gangsta x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Worick Arcangelo x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

A pout formed over Worick's lips as he saw the close interaction between the "adopted" miko and his business partner, Nicolas. As Kagome laughed at one of Nicolas' little "jokes" with his hand signs.

Resting his chin over his palm, Worick gave out a soft grown. "Kagome~, I want attention too."

"Huh?" She blinked, turning to the white male. Raising a brow, she gave out a chuckle as soon as she saw his arms spread out over the desk. "I give you all the attention you need." Kagome replied, setting down the glass of water she had ready for Nicolas to take his medication.

"Hmph, you are always around Nicolas~." He stuck out his tongue to his partner only to receive the middle finger. "Don't give me that, Nicolas! You know you are trying to hog all of Kagome for yourself!" Standing on his feet, Worick huffed before making his way towards the duo. "I am going take matter into my own hands, then!"

Kagome blinked, taking a glance at the mute sword user to see him with a bored expression. "What are you talking about, Worick-san-!" The miko gasped as soon as she felt herself lifted off the couch and over Worick's shoulder. "O-Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" She was not a sack of potatoes over here!

"You!" Worick pointed, receiving a blank blink from Nicolas. **[She is my woman!]**

 **[Then treat her like one],** Nicolas replied with his hands as both men ignored the miko's cries to be put down. He knew the miko was Worick's partner, but he also was aware of the jealousy that overtook Kagome when other women would hang around him; he could not blame her for that.

"I said put me down, Worick-san!" Kagome slapped his back. Sure she purposely would try to make Worick jealous, but it never seemed to work, so why now of all times?

Walking towards his room, Worick kicked the door open as Kagome jolted at the sound. Taking a glance at Nicolas, Kagome's mouth dropped open as she saw the man walk towards the rack coat before heading towards the entrance of their apartment. "N-Nicolas-san!?"

Kagome blinked as soon as Worick kicked the door closed with the back of his foot. Dropping the miko over his mattress, Worick chuckled at the sight of the blushing Japanese woman he had come to love. Who knew his heart would be taken by someone else this innocent and pure.

His fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt as his eye remained glued on the blue eyes he had come to fall in love with. "You know you shouldn't try to make your man jealous, Ka-go-me."

"Well if you didn't give so much attention to other busty women, I wouldn't have to," she argued back only to find herself pinned onto the bed with each of her wrists held down by Worick's hands.

"You want my attention, too, huh?" Smirking, Worick brushed the tip of his nose up her neck to her jaw as he felt her shiver slightly. "You should have just said so."

"Worick-san-!" Kagome leaned further into the mattress as she felt his breath ghost over her lips. The scent of nicotine with whiskey was fresh, making her gulp nervously as soon as soon as she saw the lust in his eyes.

"I will give you all the attention to you need, Kagome," he whispered, his fingers slowly snaking under the hem of her dress, "but I need it too."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	100. Magi: Sinbad & Masrur

**Requested by starmienight** **:** HI! Well first I would like to say thank you for doing my request on Masrur, I wasn't wrong in knowing that you could make this scenario awesome, I loved it! Well here's my next request, will you please make a sort of sequel to that one, but this time with Sinbad seeing both of them together and seeing for himself Masrur's feelings for his wife.

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sinbad x Kagome Higurashi x Masrur

* * *

' _I shouldn't feel this way…'._

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the male Fanalis picking the miko up and placing her on his shoulder to grab one of the scrolls on the top shelf.

' _He could have grabbed it for her!'_

Biting his lower lip, Sinbad repressed the growl in his throat the moment he saw the smile on his _wife's_ lips. Why was she smiling with another man? Why was Masrur even doing with Kagome? He never thought he would be close to her. Had he missed something?

As Masrur set Kagome back down on his feet, Sinbad choked as soon as he saw the miko pat Masrur's arm as a 'thank you'.

"Sin, what are you doing?"

The purple haired king jolted at the voice, making him look over his shoulder from his hiding spot behind the wall. He blinked once before going back to spy on the duo. "Ja'far…did you know about this?"

"About what?" The silver haired general questioned. Here he was trying to get his king back to work only to find him spying on his queen. If Kagome knew of his negligence towards his work, he was sure she would kill him.

"About this!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Sinbad gripped the edge of the wall as he read the affection off Masrur's expression. His queen was oblivious to these things, but he was not! The Fanalis had a thing for Kagome!

"You barely realized it, Sin?" Ja'far questioned with a sigh. "Masrur has had a crush on Kagome-sama since she first came."

Sinbad froze at the words. Did everyone except know about this? He turned towards his advisor before grabbing the collar of his clothing. "What do you mean?! He has been hiding it for this long!?"

"Why are you getting annoyed, Sin?" Ja'far sighed. "She ended up with you, right? I am not sure why she would choose an idiot like you, but still."

"Oi…"

"Look, Masrur likes her, but he wouldn't do something as indecent as trying to steal Sindria's queen for himself." Feeling Sinbad's grip loose on his clothing, Ja'far gently grabbed his wrists to be set free. "Perhaps trying to show her you are serious of your work as king and giving her attention would change her mind. Besides, Masrur is just looking after her when you can't…you should be thankful."

The king took another glance back at the duo. Seeing Kagome take notes on a few scrolls on the desk as Masrur leaned against the balcony door. How could he question his long time friend's intentions or question his wife's? Chuckling, Sinbad sighed, "you're right, Ja'far." Straightening out his clothing, Sinbad walked past Ja'far, "get dinner table set! I will be having a romantic night with my queen! It is about time we have an heir, right?"

"S-Sin!" Ja'far eyebrow twitched as he saw Sinbad turn the corner. "Sin! You have work!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	101. One Punch Man: Sonic & Saitama

**Requested by xbluemoonx** **:** Hello Mizuki-senpai! I really hope you're feeling ok! There's only so much I can do behind a screen; I feel powerless when I can't help you much... Feel free to talk to me anytime if it can make you feel better! Here's my request: how will Kagome react to Sonic trying to fight Saitama, but failing miserably? Side note: Sonic got punched by Saitama in his ahem like twice in the manga. Just how exactly did he survive that? Won't he be sterile by now? I'm really not sure what to think about this.

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sonic x Kagome Higurashi x Saitama

* * *

"Saitama-san, I don't think you are going to find something to save if you run like that."

"But if I don't do something heroic, I will be taken off the list!" The bald hero turned to the miko, seeing her hold a few of her own groceries. She had stopped him in his frantic search to help people saying he was scaring citizens with that look. What were the chances to see his neighbor?

Kagome sighed as she changed shifted one bag of groceries to the other hand. "I am sure you will be fine. You still have how many days?"

Saitama's expression darkened before his head dropped into a gloom, "today is the last day…"

"Procrastinating are we?" She chuckled, receiving a mild-glare from the older male. "I kid, I kid. Well, should I pretend my purse was snatched or something?"

"Sorry, Kagome, but you really can't act-!" Saitama winced as soon as Kagome hit the back of his head with a stick of leeks. "Itai…"

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Both Saitama and the miko blinked as they heard the unknown voice. Turning their heads to the side, the two noticed a black haired male wearing a long sleeve shirt and capris as a sword was attached to the back of his pants. Kagome raised a brow at the sudden dark aura rising from the unknown male. Was he a bad guy?

"Ah! It's you!" Saitama snapped his fingers before pointing towards the black haired ninja. "What was it? Seed-on-the-Ground? No wait…Lost-and-Found? Ah! Jack-o'-Lantern Panic!"

"It's Speed-o'-Sound Sonic!"

"This is how you are going to make enemies, Saitama-san…," the miko whispered.

Sonic slowly unsheathed his sword as a demonic smile took over his features. "I have been looking for you, Saitama. I am finally going to put you out of your misery!"

"Sorry!" Saitama interrupted, grabbing the miko's wrist. "We are kind of busy here! Let's go, Kagome."

The miko blinked as she was pulled by the hero. Was he really going to leave a fight like that? Turning her head over her shoulder, she blinked at the sight of Sonic's trembling aura. "Ano…Saitama-san, I think he is angry-"

"No one runs away from me!" Appearing in mid-air next to the duo, Sonic moved his sword for a slash only to go wide-eyed at Saitama's teeth breaking it into pieces. ' _What…just happened? I didn't even see it! His head should have been sliced in half!'_

"Wari," Saitama sighed once more, "but I am kind of pissed right now." He seriously needed to get his task done before he got off the C Rank list! He had barely made it! "If someone gets in my way…I will punch them and let's not forget how _you_ got punched, Sonic."

Kagome immediately noticed the fear and sweat collect over Sonic's expression. Punched? He has gotten punched by Saitama before? Then should he not be dead by now? "When did you punch him?" She questioned.

"More like where then when…". Saitama trailed off.

"Wait…where?" She blinked again turning to see the silent assassin. "Where?" Was no one going to answer? "Hello! I am asking where!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	102. Shokugeki no Soma: Takumi Aldini

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Takumi getting a little jealous of how close Soma is with Kagome?

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takumi Aldini x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to put two-thirds of water in there?"

"I know what I am doing, Kagome."

"Right~." The miko sighed, watching as the red head began to pour less than the amount said in the recipe. She trusted Soma's cooking skills, but she felt better knowing they were following the recipe during the class. Taking the paper into her hands, she raised a brow as she read the words.

"Ch…Chapelux? It says we need chapelux."

"Chape-what?" Soma blinked, looking up from the soup base. "Champagne?"

Kagome shook her head as she headed over to the back of the class. "No, baka, chapelux are browned breadcrumbs. I will grabs some to chop." For a being a genius in the kitchen, Soma definitely had his idiotic moments. Kagome searched for the brown french bread on the shelves before her hand reached for her targeted item. "Ah!"

As soon as her hand touched the bread, she blinked the moment another hand touched the top of her knuckles. "S-Sumimazen…," she flushed before noticing the blonde Italian chef standing there with his own tomato colored blush over his cheeks. "Takumi-kun."

"I-I see you are partnered with Yukihira Soma again." He cleared his throat, avoiding the blue eyes of the miko. To say he had a small interest in the girl was an understatement. It irked him every time she was partnered with his rival, but who was he to go against the instructors?

"More or less." She chuckled back. "If only he would listen to me more." Noticing the other brown bread behind the other, she grabbed both before giving the second one to the blonde chef. "Hopefully one day we can work together, Takumi-kun. It would be interesting to learn some Italian dishes from you."

"Oi! Kagome! It's almost done!"

"Coming!" She answered Soma's call. She gave Takumi a smile before making her way back to her station.

Takumi blinked, observing the way Soma pinched the miko's cheek for being 'late' with the bread before he wiped off the bit of sauce he had placed from his fingers. He huffed, slowly walking up to his own kitchen station with his eyes still glued to the duo.

What was this feeling igniting within him every time he saw Soma with Kagome? It made his blood boil and it was not the rivalry between cooking that was igniting it.

"Aniki. Aniki. You are crushing the bread…"

Hearing Isami's voice, Takumi was brought out of his jealous staring until he saw the thing waist between the bread made by his hand. He sighed under his breath as he realized his feelings were now starting to get in the middle of his cooking.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	103. Kuroko no Basket: GoM

**Requested by kakshi-s-hoe** **:** Hey Hon how are you I hope you are fine and feeling better. How bout kagome is related to one of the GoM dnt mind which and shows up able to play basketball almost ad good as or better than them and one of them falls for her up to you who.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** GoM x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Didn't you say you had a cousin visiting you today, Aomine-kun?"

Releasing the ball from his grip, the tan male grunted as he took a glance at the phantom player standing beside him on the middle of the court. Aomine scratched the back of his head as the rest of the Generation of Miracles turned towards the questioner; curious over this so called 'cousin'.

"Eh~, you have a cousin, Aominecchi!?" Kise exclaimed.

The biggest question was…did she look grumpy like him?

"I did not know you had relatives coming to visit you, Daiki." Akashi raised a brow as he sat on the bench located inside the public court. How did Kuroko even know about this?

"It's not a big deal." Aomine sighed as he walked over to retrieve the basketball under the net. "If anything, it is a pain in the ass to have her visiting."

Midorima scoffed as he pushed in his glasses, "perhaps she is just as annoyed as us to have you around."

"Uruse, megane!"

"So? Aren't you going home to see her?" Kuroko questioned, wondering why he was even there.

Aomine scoffed as the ball spun over his index finger. The last time he had seen his cousin was during their elementary days and wow did she get him out of trouble with her strict ways. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear about his class and practice skipping. ' _Bet Satsuki told her…'._ He sighed at the thought.

"There you are."

The Touou ace jolted at the familiar voice while the other basketball players turned to the entrance gate of the public court. With a few blinks, they noticed the black haired female with crossed arms as her blue eyes narrowed at the back of the tan male. Who was she?

"K-Kagome…what a surprise-!"

"Surprise my butt." She tightened her mild-glare. "I was wondering where you were. Thankfully Satsuki-chan told me you would be here."

"Damn that onna…"

"Ano…," Kuroko spoke, catching the attention of the miko, "who are you?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Ah, gomen, my name is Higurashi, Kagome. Unfortunately, I am this aho's cousin."

"Cousin?" Kise blinked once more. This girl was Aomine's cousin!?

"Eh~, but you are so tiny~." Murasakibara stated the obvious as his hand hoovered over the miko's head. "Mine-chin wouldn't have a cousin this tiny."

The said ace groaned once more before dribbling the ball back to the center of the court. "I will be home soon, Kagome. You didn't need to come for me." He knew his parents had something to do with this, but if anything Kagome probably scooped up some information from Satsuki. Before he could place the ball between both of his hands, he blinked the moment he felt the weight come off. His blue eyes glided to the miko, noticing her with the ball over her palm as she gave him a small smirk. "O-Oi…".

"I didn't want to bring you by force," she stated, "but your mother insisted I did."

"Tch."

The rest of the Generation of Miracles watched in awe as Aomine's cousin dribbled the ball away from the tan male's hands before making the shot effortlessly. Wait…did she really just make a shot in front of Aomine?

"Sugoi~!" Kise exclaimed, taken back by her skill. Who knew a girl would best out the Touou ace.

Akashi blinked, a bit surprised by the female's skill as well. It was not that she was a female, it was her small and fragile body was able to keep up with Aomine's speed on the court as they fought for the ball. Placing his fingers underneath his chin, he could not help but smirk, ' _interesting.'_

"Now come!" Grabbing Aomine's wrist, the miko dragged him out of the court after giving his friends a bow and smile for a goodbye. As much as she wanted to meet the friends Satsuki had made, she knew Aomine's mother would kill them both if they were late.

"Why are you smiling, Akashi?" Midorima questioned with a raised brow.

"No reason," Akashi replied with a low chuckle, "I simply have gotten a new interest."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	104. One Punch Man: Genos

**Requested by anonymous** **:** You have totally got me into One Man Punch! Could you write a scenario where Kagome is being stalked and she doesn't realize it but Genos does? They can be friends or a couple or acquaintances, it's up to you! Maybe she can thank him for putting a stop to the stalker with a kiss or something *winks*, whatever you're comfortable with sweetie! Thank you for both doing the scenarios and getting me into One Man Punch! Take care of yourself!

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Genos x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Feeling his sensor go off, Genos slowly looked over his shoulder to see nothing but citizens walking by. This was the second time it had gone off and he was sure whatever he was sensing was observing _them._ Was this what they called a stalker?

"What's wrong, Genos-kun?"

His attention was brought back to the blue eyed miko in front of him as she held a bag of fresh produce. Having agreed to accompany her to the other city to get some things for the apartment, he was beginning to think the miko had someone following her. The question was who?

"Nothing, Kagome-san."

"I told you to drop the formalities, Genos-sama." Kagome pouted as she flicked his chest. Wincing at the sudden hit against metal, the miko shook her finger.

"Are you okay, Kagome-sama- I mean…Kagome-san?" He questioned as he took a step forward. He blinked as the miko held the bag towards him.

Sighing under her breath, the miko gave Genos a worried expression. He had been on edge since they first left Saitama's apartment. What was wrong? Was he uncomfortable around her? Perhaps he was suspicious of her or something? "Genos-kun, I don't know if I did something to you, but if there is something bothering you, it is best to face the problem."

Genos took the plastic bag into his metal palm as her words were registered into his head. Face the problem. huh? Taking another glance over his shoulder, Genos gave the miko a nod. "Understood. I will face the problem."

"Huh?" She blinked. Before she could question the meaning of his words, Kagome jolted as soon as Genos fired a shot of his flames towards a telephone pole. "W-What are you doing-!?" Kagome took a step forward as the rest of the citizens scurried away from Genos' attack. She quickly noticed the ashed male coming out behind the telephone pole before giving them wide eyes of shock.

"He was following you." Genos stated, seeing the mysterious male shiver from Genos' glare.

"Wait…is he the one who has been leaving those weird gifts outside of Saitama-san's apartment?" She whispered. ' _And here Saitama-san thought those were from fan-girls…'_

Genos slowly made his way over to the stalker before he aimed his palm in front of his face. "What are your intentions? Who sent you here?"

"G-Genos-kun…". The miko whispered. She never saw him like this.

"Are you here to hurt Kagome-sama?" The thought of the miko in pain because of someone else was something he wanted to quickly get out of his mind.

"C-Chigau! I just-!"

The miko's eyes widened as she saw Genos prepare his attack. Sprinting to his side, the miko wrapped her arms around his waist as her forehead rested on his back. "Genos-kun! It's okay! He doesn't need to get killed!"

The cyborg's eyes widened slightly at the contact of her arms around him. What was this weird feeling? He never felt it before. "But he was following you, Kagome-sama-"

"And I am fine thanks to you!"

Lowering his arm back to his side, Genos gave the stalker one last glare before watching him run away. Before he could speak to the miko, he felt a the miko's arm tighten around his metal body. "K-Kagome-sama?"

"I was wrong to think you hated me…".

"Hated you?" He blinked. "Why would I hate you, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome chuckled under her breath before shaking her head. "No reason…just dumb things girls think."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	105. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou III

**Requested by lovelypolkadotbunny** **:** Mizuki! I really enjoy your scenarios (I feel bad for asking another but I can't get enough...). Can I request one where Kagome and (kind) Akashi Seijuro are already a couple doing lovey dovey couple things? Waaah, I'm so embarrassed.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijuroux Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Watching the girl chop a few vegetables over the cutting board, Akashi chuckled as he saw her read over the recipe to the side. It was interesting to see the girl he had come to love try so hard to make him dinner in his own home.

"You think I am cutting the right size?" She questioned, turning to see Akashi with a small smile decorating his lips as he sat on the other side of the counter.

"You know I could have one of the chefs make the dinner for us." Akashi spoke as he slowly got up from the stool. "It is our anniversary, but I don't want you to work so hard."

"Sorry for being romantic." The miko pouted. Looking back down at the chopped vegetables. Grabbing the knife back into her hand, she resumed on her cutting before feeling a pair of arms behind her before hands laid over hers.

The miko closed her eyes as soon as she felt his breath ghost over her ear before she felt his grip over her hand. "Don't look away from the knife, Kagome. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Well, it is sort of a problem when someone is behind me." She knew her skin was the same color as the tomatoes in front of her. She hoped the color was only being reflected on her.

As Akashi gave out another chuckle, he slowly showed the miko how to get precise cuts while taking small glances at her silent blush. He found it amusing how much she pulled back her emotions in front of him, but it was a mission for him to get her flustered.

"Is this romantic enough for you?" He questioned.

Kagome gulped as she chopped the last piece of the tomato before gasping at the feel of his arms wrapping around her waist. Being brought closer to his frame, Kagome could not help but feel her stomach flip inside the moment his lips left a trail of soft pecks on her shoulder. "A-Akashi-kun…we need to get dinner done-".

"This is why I wanted someone else to cook for us, Kagome. We could have been doing other things while we waited," he chuckled into her shoulder as he felt her hand slap his own, "but I have to admit that I love seeing you with an apron."

"Hentai."

"Oh? That's a first." Akashi gave the miko one last kiss on her neck before coming to stand beside her and grab some of the vegetables to put inside the skillet. "Perhaps this is how married life will be for us."

"N-Nani?" Kagome choked at his statement. Marriage? They were only in their second year of high school! "A-Akashi-kun…you can't be serious?"

"What?" he raised a brow. "You think I am with you just for fun? I am being serious, Kagome. This is only the beginning for us."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	106. One Punch Man: Saitama & Genos II

**Requested by masquerabe** **:** Hopefully I do this right? o.x Let's see...OnePunch Man. Genos have a crush on Saitama-sensei's friendly (if a little unlucky) neighbor, Kagome, and is having troubles converting his feelings to her-or perhaps he didn't understand his own feelings, being a cyborgs at a relatively young age? Meanwhile, Saitama found this all amusing. I said unlucky because she's the neighbor to two danger magnets-but was somehow by miracle still have her place. Hope you'll have fun with this scenario! 3

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Saitama x Kagome Higurashi x Genos

* * *

Saitama gave out a few blank blinks as he saw the interaction going on in his front door. There he stood with a cup of tea in hand as Genos, his now roommate, faced their female neighbor. He blinked again before noticing the small container in Genos' other hand.

"I hope you don't mind me bring you leftovers from yesterday." The miko chuckled nervously as she saw the questioning look on the cyborg. Never in her life had she thought of becoming neighbors to a hero and cyborg, but she was not going to complain; they were the most helpful neighbors.

"This is…". Genos blinked, noticing the fried shrimp inside.

"Shrimp tempura," she finished for him. Looking around the entrance of the apartment, she noticed a few places that needed repairs. It was surprising how well her place stood against all these attacks - thanks to her barrier - but she wondered why Saitama or Genos never bothered to fix them. "How is Saitama-san doing?" She questioned.

"Well," he nodded with a scratch on his head, "I hope you did not get hurt yesterday during our attack from that monster, Kagome-sama."

The miko blinked, noticing the slight color of pink on Genos' cheeks. "Are you okay?" She questioned with a tilt of her head. Taking a step forward, the miko placed her hand over Genos' forehead. "Do cyborgs get fevers?"

The bald hero tilted his head to the side, seeing the different demeanor that had taken over the blonde cyborg. He was aware of how different Genos acted in front of the miko, but it was definitely more obvious to the eye - Genos had a crush on her.

"I-I'm fine, Kagome-sama." Genos looked away from the miko's blue eyes. Could cyborgs even feel the chemical of love? It was not possible, was it? Feeling her soft fingers leave his forehead, Genos took a glance from the corner of his eyes. As she took the container from his hands, Genos watched as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the apartment.

"Oh, Saitama-san! Ohayo." She greeted, seeing the hero's eyes give out another silent blink before he gave her a nod. "Have you two eaten breakfast yet?"

Saitama shook his head, "no. Genos doesn't know how to cook everything."

"Oh, I can teach you," she smiled. "Would you like to learn, Genos-kun?"

The bald hero held back a snicker as soon as he saw Genos give a small nod with the pink hue returning to his cheeks. This was definitely a different side of the tough cyborg. Who knew a human would soften up the metal cyborg.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

 **P.S. Go read Beautiful Phantom's works on FFN! She requested this scenario!**

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	107. Shokugeki no Soma: Shinomiya V

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Shinomiya surprising kagome for their anniversary, like she comes home and is surprised with this romantic dinner and playing spanish guitar music and probably singing 'I love you too much' from the movie book of life

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shinomiya Kojirou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Setting down her bag on the chair near the entrance door, the miko exhaled as all of her day's work was lifted off her shoulders. Who knew working for a hospital as a nurse would be this taxing; she enjoyed it nonetheless.

All she wanted was food.

' _Shinomiya is probably irritated that I had taken a shift on our anniversary…'_

The image of a certain pink haired chef appeared in her head. She had been on call and although she had told Shinomiya that she was more than likely free, her phone had rung. It was not how she wanted to spend her first anniversary.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kagome blinked the moment her eyes caught a dim light leading her to the dinner table. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the candles decorated over the table as a few rose petals adorned the rest. Taking closer steps, Kagome's eyes caught by the delicious looking thin slices of smoked duck meat as an orange citrus sauce was placed over.

The miko's lips watered at the sight of the vegetables complimenting each other in color and smell. Who knew vegetables could smell so delicious?

A small smile appeared over her lips before swiping a bit of the orange sauce onto her finger before bringing it up to her lips. The heat inside her body heightened as she felt a blush cast over her cheeks.

"I am glad my food still has this affect on you, Kagome."

Jolting at the male voice behind her, Kagome quickly turned around to see none other than the Totsuki alumni chef with a glass of white wine. "S-Shinomiya…".

"I knew you had no choice but to go to your job so the least I could do was cook your dinner." He chuckled, setting the glass of wine on the counter.

Kagome smiled while taking another glance at the dinner prepared by none other than her chef. Despite his stubborn and sometimes narcissistic behavior, he was a sweet man. Besides, what woman would not give in after a man tried so hard for her heart with so many turn downs?

"I'm sorry about taking the shift. I wish I could have spent the whole day with you." She sighed under her breath. A gasp passed between her lips as she felt fingers hooking under her chin before bringing her to stare at Shinomiya's eyes.

"I was a little frustrated at first, but I admire the work you do. I mean, obviously being a chef is nothing compared to helping people with their health. I truly thank you for putting up with me, Kagome."

"What has gotten into you?" She chuckled, "you are never this romantic? Too much wine?"

Shinomiya's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the question. "I am being romantic here, baka. Don't ruin it."

"Gomen, gomen." Kagome softly laughed. She blinked the moment she felt his lips gently press over hers before he licked her bottom lip.

The chef's lips curved into a smirk as he tasted the orange citrus sauce he had made for dinner. He should have known Kagome to be the one to stick her finger into the food without using the utensil. "You already tasted the dish without me?"

"It was…tempting…". She pouted with a blush, "I was hungry."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, "so I am allowed to get a taste of _you?"_

"S-Shinomiya!"

"You do look tempting, Ka-go-me," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist before bringing her close to his form, "I am hungry too, you know."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	108. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou IV

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Shinomiya surprising kagome for their anniversary, like she comes home and is surprised with this romantic dinner and playing spanish guitar music and probably singing 'I love you too much' from the movie book of life

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Kagome blinked as she stared at the court. Placing her cheek over her palm, she released a sigh while her mind wandered off to her worries. ' _What am I going to do?._

The miko closed her eyes once more as the sound of the basketballs were turned off by her ears. She really did not have time to waste and being Rakuzan's basketball manager definitely requested a lot of her time. ' _No thanks to Akashi-kun…'._ She huffed, remembering how much of a perfectionist the captain was.

How was she supposed to know her boyfriend would still except so much of her? Shaking her head, Kagome opened her eyes once more and watched the Uncrowned Kings practice their shots. She was definitely not paying attention.

' _I should be studying…'._ She dropped her head in defeat before bringing it back up onto her palm with closed eyes.

"-me?"

Why was she even at Rakuzan High? Right…scholarship by luck. She had barely passed the math entrance exam, but the rest of her subjects were okay.

"-gome?"

Since when did math become so important? She knew how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. That was all you needed right?

"Kagome?"

' _No one needs trigonometry…,'_ she sighed to herself. "Maybe I should get a tutor…"

"Hm, a tutor, huh?"

Hearing the male voice in front of her, Kagome's eyes snapped open to see none other than the emperor looking down at her with a smile. "A-Akashi-kun…".

"You didn't hear me call you, did you, Kagome?" He raised a brow upon seeing her flush. "What is this about a tutor?"

"Oh well…," she lowered her eyes once more, not wanting to tell the absolute Akashi how badly she was doing in math after failing the recent exam. How was she supposed to face her boyfriend?

Akashi sighed before coming to kneel in front of the timid miko. He knew of his slight intimidation on her, but he only expected great from her because she was capable of it - why else would he have her by his side? He only wanted the best.  
"Do you need help in math, Kagome?"

"Just…a bit," she chuckled nervously.

Cupping her cheek into his hand, Akashi chuckled as she leaned away from his close proximity. "Don't worry, Kagome. No one is looking."

"That is what you're thinking!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Akashi was beginning to show too much affection in public and it only made her curious as to why. ' _Perhaps having Hojo visit the shrine the other day got him possessive…'_

Before she could push him back, she blinked at the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was definitely for a short second, but her breathe had been taken away along with her words swallowed by his lips. Staring at the emperor with a blush definitely becoming permanent on her features, she felt his thumb caress her cheek.

"I can tutor you, Kagome. You do have an absolute boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled softly.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	109. One Punch Man: Genos II

**Requested by joker2113** **:** Is it okay to request a scenario for OP Man? One where Genos saves Kagome or something and she rewards him with a kiss (you choose where), and the poor baby is all flustered? Thank you!

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Genos x Kagome Higurashi

 **Note: Michi (joker2113), I miss you. Hope you are at peace.**

* * *

Destruction to the right; destruction to the left. Everywhere the miko turned she noticed buildings down in ruins with concrete and streets lifted up from the ground. What had happened in the three years she was in the feudal era?

Here she was down the stairs of her shrine after hearing screams of terror. Immediately sensing a non-human aura, she had no choice but to check what it was. Taking a turn, the miko immediately stopped in her steps as she noticed the large praying mantis monster standing just a few feet away.

Kagome took a step back with wide eyes before narrowing them back down. ' _I don't sense any youkai in the mantis…but what is this?'_ Her eyes were immediately caught by the mantis' large arm coming down on her.

Taking her stance, her vision quickly blurred with only the sound of the mantis' arm crashing down onto the ground. "What the…," the miko blinked, noticing she had been taken to higher ground with a pair of strong arms holding her close to a metal chest. Looking up, Kagome was left speechless the moment her blue orbs met a pair of golden pupils surrounded by black. Blonde hair caught her attention before she noticed the metal parts on his neck all the way down to his arms and chest. ' _Wait…I don't sense any human aura in him…'_

"Are you okay?"

The question brought her out of her observations making her blink back to reality. "Uh…hai." She nodded slowly.

"Were you able to get her, Genos!?" Shouted another male from behind.

As the non-human male now known as Genos set her back down on her feet, both she and the cyborg looked back to see a bald male wearing a yellow jumpsuit running to them.

"Hai, sensei!" Genos replied.

"That's great!" Saitama nodded giving the cyborg a thumbs up. Setting his eyes on the black haired female, he tilted his head. "What are you doing here? Didn't you hear the evacuation alert?"

"Evacuation?" Kagome repeated. How could she when she had just gotten back from the feudal era after completing the jewel? Saddened over her permanent residence in the modern era, her mind could not fully register it as she was taken back by the destruction of the city.

"Well, at least Genos here saved you!" Saitama laughed as he patted Genos' back. "You know, we are heroes." He blinked as he took in the appearance of the girl. ' _Woah…Genos saved a babe.'_

Raising a brow, Kagome turned back to the strange duo of _heroes._ There was such a thing? Could people really call themselves that? "Arigatou…I guess…," she whispered.

"Sensei, we should take care of the monster." Genos spoke as he kept an eye on the mantis' nice work of destroying the rest of the buildings in his way.

"Yeah, we should." Saitama nodded. Looking back at the miko, he sent her a smile, "you know, heroes need a little motivation."

Kagome blinked as she noticed Saitama pointing at his cheek. Feeling her eyebrow twitch, she took a step back already knowing what he meant. "I - uh…".

"Sensei, there is no need for that-".

"Uruse! You have your fangirls, Genos! I don't have anyone rooting for me, you know!" Saitama shouted, giving the cyborg a glare. It annoyed him that his _discipline_ would be doing better in popularity than him! "I want at least one-!" he blinked and went speechless the moment he felt a pair of lips peck his cheek.

Genos blinked watching as the miko walked towards him with a light blush on her face before she met his eyes. Hearing her soft sigh, Genos finally took in her features, never having been witnessed to such blue eyes on a Japanese. Her eyes captivated him; hypnotized him before he could register the kiss she left on his own cheek.

"There…," she whispered, looking away, "that is my thanks for saving me."

The cyborg blinked once more as his metal fingers touched his soft skin where the warm feel of her kiss lingered. He got a kiss for saving her? Genos noticed her flustered look before he felt his own blush rise.

Protecting for a kiss? From her? He would not mind protecting her from now on if she needed it.

"Oi, Genos…snap out of it. Oi! Genos!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	110. Magi: Sinbad

**Requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis** **:** Still on a Magi kick so can you do a scenario of Sinbad courting Kagome. Like he got her to agree to courting but now he has to convimce her to actually marry him. With the one you wrote with Masrur I wondered how she became Queen. Thanks!

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sinbad x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the glass table, Sinbad's eyes narrowed as eyebrows dropped worriedly. Keeping his gaze on the focused female in front of him, he was beginning to worry what his life would like if this female left him.

"Sinbad-sama, can you please stop staring at me? I can't concentrate like this." The miko spoke, looking up from taking notes on the herbs Sindria had to offer. "What's on your mind?" She asked in concern. Setting down her pen, the miko tilted her head to the side as she heard the king sitting across from her chuckle softly.

"You are beautiful." He smiled.

Frowning at his compliment to hide his true thoughts, the miko threw a crumbled paper at his forehead. "Stop hiding it. Something is bothering you, Sinbad-sama."

Sinbad gave out another chuckle as he saw the crumbled paper in front of him. It was abnormal for him to show his true demeanor of worry to others, but after being with the miko for two years, he felt relaxed around her; not to relaxed since she always got him to work on his paperwork.

Reaching for her hand, his fingers gently wrapped around her hers before his thumb caressed her skin in a loving manner. "When are you ever going to drop the formalities, Kagome?"

"You're a king, Sinbad-sama. You know that wouldn't be proper," she sighed.

"It would be if you were my queen."

Kagome was left to digest the words before blushing at the true meaning behind them. Pulling her hand back, she flushed darker the moment his grip tightened - careful not to hurt her - and her eyes dropped to the paper with her writing. "S-Sinbad-sama…".

"I don't intend on letting you go, Kagome," he spoke. "I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Sinbad-sama, I don't know how your people would take it that you took a miko as your queen. Imagine what the other countries would say-".

"I do not care what their thoughts are. If I want to marry you and make you my queen it is because I love you." Sinbad chuckled at the sight of her blush darkening. Oh how he loved to make her embarrassed. Letting go of her hand, he slowly rose from his seat before he made his way towards hers.

Kagome chuckled under her breath as her eyes remained on the collected herbs inside the jars. Of course she had fallen for the great Sinbad, but she did not want to set a weakness for him. She knew of the Djinn world and the other countries seeking for Sinbad's own established country; he was a man to fear.

Placing his hand over her cheek, he gently turned her head to him before a smile formed over his lips. "I know your worries, Kagome, but know that whatever comes our way, I will protect you from it," he leaned closer as his lips hoovered over hers, "I promise you."

She sent him a smile before her lips were taken by his as she felt herself enter her sanctuary once more.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	111. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou V

**Requested by yuyu-nyaa** **:** I want to see kagome and akashi interaction where kagome accidentally fall and kiss akashi on the lips in front of Gom and seirin hehehe

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"No."

"You aren't going to do it?"

"Why would I?" Kagome crossed her arms as she tried her best to avoid Aomine's teasing from behind. Of all days she had to bump into the Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup stadium. All she had wanted was a drink from the vending machine, but to actually catch them talking among each other was another. Of course, the emperor was absent.

"Tch," Aomine scoffed, placing his hands inside his pockets.

The blonde ace chuckled under his breath as he followed the rest of his friends and the miko around the stadium. "Aominecchi, don't force her." He spoke. Although he was fond of the miko, he had to admit that Aomine's dare was quite interesting.

"Aomine-kun," the phantom player spoke, "stop being childish."

"Kuroko has a point." Pushing in his glasses, Midorima shook his head as he held an alarm clock with his free hand.

The tan male smirked before leaning towards the miko. Of course they all knew of Seirin's manager small crush on their former captain - Akashi Seijurou. Oh it was amusing alright and what better way to rile up the girl by pressing her buttons? Aomine chuckled under his breath, "too scared, Ka-go-me?"

Remaining silent, Kagome looked away from the grinning ace before she could blink at the sight of the candy being offered to her. She followed the arm upwards until her eyes saw none other than the purple haired giant chewing on chips.

"If you do the dare, I will give you the lollipop, Gome-chin." Murasakibara blinked with boredom.

"Trying to convince me for a piece of candy?" Kagome's eyes dropped, "not going to work Murasakibara-kun."

"It is only a kiss." Aomine scoffed for a second time. "I am sure it is his first kiss too."

"You don't have to do it, Kagome-chan." Kuroko spoke as he caught the miko's attention.

Did these idiots really think she would take Aomine's dare to kiss Akashi? As if. She knew about their knowledge of her little _crush,_ but they were taking advantage of it! Oh how she wanted to kick their asses! They had no right to tease her about it! Besides, they did not even know the whole story about her _crush._ "I am not going to do it, Aomine-kun. Forget it-!"

"Kagomecchi! Watch out-!" Kise reached for the miko's hand as he gravity take her down. His eyes widened immediately as he noticed a male with red hair standing below the stairs; fear struck him the moment he realized Kagome headed towards that same direction.

The Generation of Miracles blinked in unison with Murasakibara halting in his chewing as they saw the miko fall down the outside stairs of the stadium. Looking over the steps, the basketball players' eyes widened slightly to see the person underneath the miko's person.

Her body ached from the fall; cursing at the misstep she had taken due to increasing her speed to avoid Aomine's teasing. Wait? What was this feeling? Her eyes snapped open at the feel of something soft pressing against her lips. Meeting a pair of heterochromia eyes, Kagome pulled away from the male's lips as she felt her insides burn with embarrassment.

"A-Akashi-kun…".

The emperor blinked while processing what just had happened. Not only had been crushed down onto the floor, but Seirin's manager, Kagome, had taken crashed her lips over his.

"S-Sumimazen, Akashi-kun!" The miko's head dipped, hoping to hide the tomato colored skin she wore. She could definitely use a hole to crawl into.

"Hmm, guess the dare wasn't needed." Aomine scratched his chin with a smirk as he saw the emperor smile at the embarrassed miko.

"You do know that they are dating, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko pointed out, catching the attention of the other players with Aomine's eyes going wide with blinks.

"Nani!?" The blonde player exclaimed. "Y-You're lying!"

"No," he shook his head as he turned to see Akashi cupping Kagome's cheek lovingly, "they have been dating secretly because they didn't want you idiots to meddle."

"Who are you calling idiots?" Midorima's eyes narrowed. "Don't mix me in with these morons."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha


	112. Kuroshitsuji: Baldroy

**Requested by anonymous** **:** i'm a fan of black butler, but i've noticed that sebastian generally tends to overshadow other characters when it comes to crossovers. to try and remedy that, howsabout something for baldroy? maybe his attempts to woo the pretty new servant girl are failing—getting too overzealous, setting something on fire, the usual shenanigans—but kagome's still charmed at the end of the day anyway? ( baldroy's always been my fav, and he doesn't get enough love imo :'0 )

 **Anime:** Kuroshitsuji x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Baldroy x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

First it was the mess in the library with books having covered almost the entire flooring.

Second, broken glass from the vases on the top shelves due to moving the duster with brute strength.

Now the kitchen?

Kagome sighed under her breath with a soft chuckle at the sight of the charcoal walls, cabinets, and floor. She was sure this was the entrance to the kitchen. She did not expect to see a black room with smoke invading her sight and sense of smell.

With cough escaping her lungs, the miko waved away the smoke in front of her eyes as she tried to find the source. "B-Baldroy-san? Are you in here?" Looking around the kitchen, Kagome stopped in her steps as she saw the blonde chef in his own bubble of disappointment. "Baldroy-san?" She whispered with small steps.

His name being coated with the miko's sweet voice brought him out of his musings as he held a large pot in his hands. A small dust of pink appeared over his cheeks, despite the black smoke that covered him from head to toe. As cliche as it sounded to him, butterflies definitely swarmed within him at the sight of the newest maid. He was the chef, and yet he burned the kitchen!

Looking around once more, Kagome tilted her head to the side, "what happened, Baldroy-san?"

"I….uh…was trying a new recipe." He whispered with eyes dropping back down to the burned pot.

Kagome followed suit and noticed the burned soup, but noticed the familiar Japanese ingredients and thick noodles. "Udon?" She asked, turning to him.

"I wanted to learn to make it after hearing it was your favorite," he chuckled nervously as he set the pot down. "Guess I failed, ha-ha."

She was aware Baldroy had created the mess in the library to help her clean the massive shelves. The vases had broken with his assistance to reach the top in which she could not. But making her udon? Taking another look at the chef, Kagome smudged away the black marks on his face from the charcoal before parting her lips. "You're not hurt are you?" She questioned.

Baldroy's blush broke out to a darker hue as soon as he felt her soft fingertips on his cheek. Looking down at the burnt food, he gave her an apology under his breath. All he wanted was to impress her and help her, but who was he? He was not anything special.

"No need to apologize, Baldroy-san," she smiled before grabbing the pot from his hands. "If you like, I could teach you how to make it? Of course, I am not familiar with the kitchen still, so I will need you by my side."

His heart fluttered before a grin appeared over his lips. "Leave that to me, Kagome-san! I will show you the tricks to the kitchen!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	113. One Punch Man: Genos III

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hello Mizuki-san! I hope you're doing better and not getting too stressed out with real life! Thank you for taking my request (Murasakibara - Halloween) before - I loved it! Can I make another request for your Kagome Scenarios? If it isn't too much trouble can you maybe do a scenario with Genos and Kagome? Maybe she knew him before he became a cyborg (childhood friend/sweetheart) and meets up with him again after he becomes one? Thanks!

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Genos x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Ah….I'm out." Saitama blinked as he stared at the empty container in his hand. He always kept track of the things he needed to buy in the grocery store, so how could have he forgotten to buy more tea? "Ano, Genos? Kagome-san?"

Looking up from the table, the miko blinked as she saw the bald hero through the kitchen window and wave his wand up in the air. "Uh hai?"

"I need to go out and buy some tea. Will you two be okay?" he questioned, taking a glance at the silent cyborg sitting in front of the miko. It was unusual of him to bring guests into his apartment, but he had no choice after saving the female from a monster attack. She seemed a little shaken and confused even after Genos had saved her. "Well, I shouldn't take long. I will be back! Oi, Genos! Look after the apartment!"

"Hai, sensei!" The cyborg nodded.

Kagome watched the door close before the apartment was engulfed in silence. The only sound coming from the news on the television. Of course she was a little shaken from the events that had happened, but something else was on her mind.

Her eyes glided over to the blonde cyborg, watching as he read the magazine left by Saitama. His body was of full metal with gadgets she never imagined possible for a human. How could a human turn into a cyborg?

If it were anyone else, they would see him just as a cyborg, but to her…

"G-Genos-kun?"

Hearing his name being called, the blonde male lifted his eyes to meet the blue pupils of the human girl.

How could she forget those golden eyes? That was what had brought her to talk to him in the first place when she was five."Genos-kun…it's you right?"

The cyborg's eyebrows furrowed at the question. He feared that she would recognize him in his current state. The moment he had gotten a look of the female's face, he immediately recognized her; his childhood friend.

Watching him avoid eye contact, Kagome got her answer. This was her childhood friend that was always protective of her when she was getting teased. Making her way around the wooden table, the miko's hand slowly reached for the cyborg's cheek.

It was at the feel of her fingertips on his cheek that his eyes slowly glided to the side to see the miko's worried look. No doubt disappointed in his transformation. She would no doubt push him away. He was no longer human.

"W-What happened?" She whispered her question. A lot must have happened during her time away in the feudal era.

"Long…story."

Genos sighed, not remembering the last time he felt such an empty void inside him. How could he? His eyes widened as felt himself being pushed down by Kagome's weight as her arms wrapped around his neck. "K-Kagome-san?"

"I'm glad you're okay," she hid her face at the crook of his neck, "I was worried I would never see you again. I am…happy you are safe." After his disappearance, she was worried over his well being. But after witnessing the destruction of the city, her fear of being alone immobilized her until he had taken her away from the monster's attack. "Please don't leave me, Genos-kun. Please."

The cyborg blinked before his arm wrapped around the miko's waist. Was she not appalled by his look? Was she okay with this? The way he was? Ever since turning into a cyborg he never felt the need to be accepted - until now.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha


	114. Ouran High: Takashi Morinozuka

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Kagome scenario request, please! Mori has a crush on Kagome and Honey (maybe + host club) tries to help his cousin get the girl which may (accidentally) succeed (perhaps after going wrong)!

 **Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I am not going!"

"Yes you are!" The two Hitachiin twins retorted back to the miko's protests. At first glance she looked light, but pushing her from her back was definitely a chore for them. Why was this girl so stubborn!?

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the two identical twins continued to push her through the double doors of the host club entrance. This was the last place she wanted to be in! She had homework for Kami's sake! "I said I am not going! I don't come here, remember!?"

"Well it says here you have an appointment with one of the host today, Kagome."

Hearing the other male voice ahead, Kagome blinked before dropping her eyes into a glare. "I did not make an appointment, Kyoya-san."

"Your name is clearly on the list, Kagome. I am not making this up." Kyoya smirked, unaffected by the miko's intimidating glare.

"What?" Her eyebrow twitched. "I didn't make that appointment-!"

"Kago-chan! I am glad you made it! I was worried that you wouldn't come at the time I had for you!"

All eyes fell on the _innocent_ blonde lolita boy. Hearing snickers from the twins behind her, Kagome felt a tick twitch on her forehead as the puzzle pieces were put together. "You did this didn't you, Honey-senpai?"

Pouting, Honey hugged his pink bunny closer to his chest, "well, I know you don't come to the host club unless it is to visit Haru-chan, so I made you an appointment."

"I would just leave." Haruhi spoke as she walked in with a tray of coffee. "Go before it's too late."

"No! Don't leave, Kagome-chan!" The president of the club quickly held the miko by the shoulders as he shook her back and forth. After hearing Honey's plan, all of them - with the exception of Haruhi and Mori - could not help but bring the plan to life. "It would be rude to the host if you left without a notice!"

"This is my notice!" She huffed. Before she could turn away, she was immediately pulled towards a table as she was pushed down onto a chair by the twins. "O-Oi!"

"Takashi! Your appointment is here!" Honey exclaimed with a bright smile as he tugged the black haired male towards her place. "Look! It's Kago-chan! She came to see you!"

The black haired male blinked before his eyes landed on the confused miko. At the sight of her, his cheeks slowly hued into a pink. This was the first time he would be a host to her; the girl he liked. Feeling Honey push him from behind, he was quickly seated onto the seat in front of the miko with silence accompanying them.

"I…I am not sure what happened, but I am glad it is you who is my host today." Kagome chuckled nervously. If anything, Mori was the only gentleman to her from the host who always seemed interested in her own hobbies.

More slowly gave a nod in response. Most people would get irritated with his silent behavior, but Kagome was one of the few that respected it. Besides, he liked listening to her talk. It made him feel special that she would come to him to talk about her day.

"I have to be honest," Kagome whispered as she saw the coffee ripples inside the expensive china cup, "the host club is not my thing when it comes to talking."

"Would you like to go to a cafe?" He asked, surprising not only the miko from his question, but the host club as well.

A small smile appeared over her lips, "yeah, I would like that."

"Hey….the plan didn't work," Kaoru whispered, watching with the rest of the host club as Mori offered his hand to the miko to stand up.

"Darn, and this was supposed to get them closer," Hikaru shook his head.

Honey pouted as he held Usa-chan closer, "what will we do?"

"What are you all talking about?" Haruhi raised a brow. "Let them work this out on their own. Besides, Mori-senpai invited Kagome-chan out on a coffee date…that's something right?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	115. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou VI

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hello Mizuki-san! Thank you for doing these scenarios/interactions, I really enjoy them! If it isn't any trouble can I ask for one? Akashi Seijuro takes an interest in Kagome after she bests him at something (or maybe multiple things) (ex. Chess, Shogi, Archery, School, etc.) Please and thank you!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The emperor's eyebrow twitched as he saw the shogi board in front of him. There it was; his 'King' had been taken. Raising his eyes, he let them fall into a mild-glare as he saw the grin on the miko's lips.

"Looks like I win again, Akashi-kun." Kagome spoke as she tilted her head to the side. She never knew she was good at the game, but she was feeling pretty good about it.

"Beginner's luck." Akashi chuckled as he crossed his arms. Both of them had engaged into a game of shogi; then three. As Rakuzan's basketball manager, Kagome had come to speak with Akashi over a few matters before the Winter Cup tournament, but of course he never liked being disturb in the middle of his shogi games.

The moment Kagome had challenged him to a game, he agreed; he was not one to turn down a challenge.

But here he was: defeated.

"Say what you want, Akashi-kun, but I won fair and square." Kagome grinned as she grabbed back her pieces to place them back on their rightful spots. As she reached for her own 'King' piece, she blinked the moment a hand grasped her wrist. Looking up, she gulped as she saw a smirk decorate Akashi's lips with narrowing eyes.

"Fair and square indeed. One more."

"One more?" She repeated. "One more game? Are you sure?" She raised a brow. If anything, they had things to organize for the tournament

The emperor chuckled once more before grabbing the 'King' piece to his side of the board and met the miko eye-to-eye. "Why not? In fact, since you are so confident in this game, Kagome, why don't we make it a little interesting?"

"What are you talking about?"

Oh? Was she being defensive now? Where had the spark gone? Akashi leaned in as she leaned back. "If I win this round, I will come to your home for dinner."

"You can't just come to my house!" She exclaimed.

"Then win." He chuckled. Of course he was interested in the manager. How could he not when there was an aura of mystery around her? She was was definitely more interesting than himself.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha


	116. Fruits Basket: Hatori Sohma

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Anime: Fruits Basket Theme: Kagome gets a check up by Hatori and gets a sweet kiss. Characters: Kagome, Hatori, and please add Shigure into the mix interrupting their kiss like something comedic.

 **Anime:** Fruits Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hatori Sohma x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The doctor's eye narrowed as he saw the scratch on the miko's cheek. As she sat on the chair in front of him, the Sohma doctor sighed at the sight of her smile. How clumsy could she be?

"What happened this time?" Hatori asked as he turned around to grab a few of his supplies.

"Well," Kagome chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head, "I had to stop Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun from fighting. In the end they transformed and Kyo-kun's claw accidentally scratched my cheek."

"Kyo?" Hatori raised a brow as he looked over his shoulder.

With a nervous chuckle, Kagome waved her hand up and down. Of course Hatori's overprotective side was coming out. "Don't worry," she reassured, "I'm fine. It was an accident and he apologized."

"You really should just let them be." Hatori scoffed as he returned to stand in front of the Sohma family's personal miko. It was abnormal to hear Akito bringing in a miko - for whatever reason - but she had proved to be the peace the family needed sometimes. Placing the cotton ball to her cheek, he pulled back slightly as he saw her wince. "Stay still."

"I can't when you press it hard," she pouted, "be gentle." Huffing under her breath, Kagome winced once more as she felt the cotton ball being pressed to her cheek. Taking a glance from the corner of her eyes, she could observe Hatori's features. His pale skin and the eyes she had been captivated by at first glance. Not to mention how intellectual he was. Kagome blinked, noticing his eye was on her person, making her gulp nervously.

"That should do it," he spoke, noticing the pink blush spreading over the miko's cheeks. Placing a band-aid over the clean wound, Hatori sighed as he took off his gloves. "Next time, get someone else to stop the fight. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hai, hai." She rolled her eyes. The corners of her lips curved upwards before she placed a kiss over his own lips.

Taken back by the sudden affection, Hatori pulled back as the miko's chuckle was heard. "What are you doing?"

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend?" She raised a brow. "It was just a kiss."

Hatori shook his head as he closed the jar of cotton balls before grasping the miko's chin and tilting her head back to meet eye-to-eye. "You really are needy."

"Can you blame me? Besides, no one is here." She smirked. Leaning in for another kiss, both Hatori and Kagome stopped with wide eyes as they heard a voice at the entrance of the medical room.

"Oh? Hatori and Kagome-chan!? I had no idea!"

Eyes glided over to the entrance and blinked at the sight of the Sohma dog member. "Shigure…," Hatori glared, hating the interruption he had made. He was sure he had locked the door.

"Don't mind me," Shigure blinked. "Carry on. Go ahead, Kagome-chan. We wouldn't want Hatori to get old and never have children."

"Shi-gu-re!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	117. Kuroko no Basket: Izuki Shun

**Requested by mzztomboi** **:** It's the most wonderful time, of the week! Senpai! Kagome scenario where she is the only one to laugh at Izuki's puns. Not because they are funny, but because they are so bad they're good.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Izuki Shun x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"You know, at six foot three, Kagami is a great basketball player…"

The tiger blinked as he heard his name, looking back over his shoulder to see Izuki giving him a thumbs up.

"…I guess you could say everyone looks up to him!"

"Shut up, Izuki!" Hyuga shouted, giving the pun- _master_ a smack on the back of the head. How on earth did this guy have the energy to break out jokes after three hours of practice?!

"Clever," Kiyoshi commented.

Riko shook her head: "these two…".

Everyone's sweat dropped appeared as they saw Izuki chuckling while writing his pun on the small notebook next to his things. As the team caught their breath during their break from practice, they stopped midway from taking in water as they heard a soft snicker to their side.

Eyes glided over to their manager as they saw the black haired female holding the clipboard up to her lips as her shoulders shuddered.

"Kagome-chan?" Kuroko blinked, wondering if she was okay.

Walking forth, Riko tilted her head to the side before placing her hand over the miko's shoulder. "Kagome-chan? Are you…laughing?"

"Y-You're kidding…". Hyuga's eyes widened. She could not be laughing at Izuki's puns, right!?

"Did Kagome-chan just find Izuki-senpai's puns…funny?" Furihata whispered.

At hearing some hope, Izuki's eyes brightened before he turned his head to the chuckling miko. Pushing Hyuga to the side, Izuki made his way over to Seirin manager. It enlightened him that someone finally found his puns funny!

Riko raised a brow questioningly as she placed her hand over her hip. "Kagome-chan, do you find Izuki-kun's puns funny."

"S-Sumimazen," she chuckled in rely. Swiping away the clinging tears from her eyes, Kagome sighed as to calm herself while offering the team a small smile."It's not that I find them funny, the puns are just…bad."

Izuki's blankly blinked as the rest of the team were left holding their laughter. "K-Kagome-chan…?"

The miko shook her head as the chuckles continued on, "gomen, Izuki-senpai, I didn't mean to say that, but…the puns are really bad."

"A-Ah….," Izuki's sweat drop appeared before he snapped his fingers, "I think you are suffering from a lack of vitamin me, Kagome-chan."

The team groaned as the miko chocked on her laugh with a blush erupting over her features. Pick up lines, now? Kagome shook her head with a snicker. She definitely felt like she was going to enjoy hearing Izuki's puns; she would not admit it though.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha


	118. Haikyuu: Nekoma

**Requested by mzztomboi** **:** Hey senpai! Could you write a scenario where Yamamoto shows Kagome off as Nekoma's volleyball manager? If not, could you write a scenario where Kagome tries to save an Akame ga Kill character of your choice? Anyway, good luck with college and take care of yourself!

 **Anime:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Nekoma x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"So what do you think, Yamamoto? Not only do we have Kiyoko-san, but now we have Yachi here to brighten the Karasuno team! This is the power Karasuno now has!"

As Tanaka's laugh echoed through the outside hallway of the practice stadium, Yamamoto felt his tears almost escape his eyes at the sight of the two females. How did Karasuno now have two!? This was unfair! He was expecting Kiyoko to come to the summer training camp, but another female? This was too much for his heart!

Yamamoto cleared his throat, composing himself before he gave Tanaka a grin. "Oh, I have a surprise myself, Tanaka."

"Huh?" The Karasuno member raised a brow.

"Kagome-san!"

Tanaka blinked the moment Yamamoto shouted a name. Kagome? Who was that? His eyes followed his line of sight before they flew open the moment a long black haired female wearing a red jacket with Nekoma's characters came forth.

"Uh, Yamamoto-kun, what is it?" The miko tilted her head to the side as she held the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She was startled the moment she heard the shout of her name. Who could have been calling her out like that? Oh, right: Yamamoto.

"I present you," Yamamoto's eyes stretched out as he showcased the miko to Tanaka's eyes, "Nekoma's manager, Higurashi Kagome! The caged beauty!"

"You didn't need to say that." she glared mildly. As a third-year manager, the job was taxing, but Yamamoto added to it as he felt the need to show her off to the other teams. Why? She had no idea.

Taking a step forward, Tanaka's mouth was left open wide as he took in the sight of the blue-eyed beauty. "Y-You…N-Nekoma…got a manager!?"

"A beauty, isn't she?" Yamamoto chuckled in triumph. Karasuno might have two, but he felt proud of having Kagome on their side. Not only was she beautiful, but she was strong and feisty, just how he liked them-

"Baka," Nekoma's captain walked in as he grabbed the back of Yamamoto's head, "who told you to take Kagome away from her work?"

"Kuroo-kun," the miko whispered as she found herself being brought to the Nekoma captain.

Giving out a smirk, Kuroo narrowed his eyes, "don't be showing off what is mine, Yamamoto."

"H-Hai!" He exclaimed with a salute. As he saw the miko being taken away by their captain while hearing Kagome's swears of calling her 'his', he felt a sweat drop over his head.

"Looks like your manager is taken." Tanaka smirked with a snicker as he crossed his arms.

"Uruse!" Yamamoto shouted back. He did not need salt on his wounds!

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Bleach x Inuyasha


	119. Bleach: Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu

**Requested by anonymous** **:** MIzumi-Senpai! I hope this reaches you before you close it, but I was really hoping you would make a scene where Hichigo and Zangetsu are telling Ichigo that Kagome would be a good queen/mate/wife!

 **Anime:** Bleach x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ichigo Kurosaki x Kagome Higurashi x Hichigo x Zangetsu

* * *

Resting his chin over the palm of his hand, Ichigo observed the miko in silence as she prepared dinner for the two of them. He had to admit to the weird feeling inside him as he saw the girl cooking in his own home, but it was not a negative feeling.

His eyes followed every single move she made. From placing the chicken over the pan to grilling the vegetables on the other. The way her petite hands elegantly moved to one task to another as she held a smile.

The sight warmed his heart.

" _ **She is the one, King."**_

Ichigo blinked as the voice echoed inside his head. Before he could question the source, another voice penetrated his mind.

" **The miko definitely is worthy of being by our side."**

Groaning under his breath, Ichigo's hand came over his face as his mind registered the voices to a face. They were the last people he needed commenting while he was watching the girl.

" _ **King,"**_ Hichigo spoke, " _ **you better take her as yours."**_

Hearing the chuckle behind the voice, Ichigo's eyes sneaked another glance of the miko between his eyes. ' _I don't need you meddling right now…or ever. This is my business.'_

Hichigo scoffed, knowing well how "shy" his King was. He always took things slow; too slow. How could his King let this opportunity go? The two were alone in his home! It was the perfect time to make her-

" **Hichigo,"** Zangetsu interrupted the hollow's thoughts, " **I do agree with your thinking, but we must let Ichigo do things his way."**

" _ **Tch, knowing my King, it will take him years to make the first move."**_

The orange head's eyebrow twitched, wanting nothing more than to punch the guy. Kagome was not his girlfriend, but he could see where people were getting the idea. They were childhood friends and almost every time his family was not home, she would offer to cook him dinner. He would walk her home and he would pick her up every morning for school. He did not want to sound cheesy, but they were inseparable in a way.

" **Ichigo."**

Upon hearing Zangetsu's voice, Ichigo sighed to let him know he was listening.

" **I know it isn't our business to help you pick your partner…"**

What brought this up?!

"… **but I do want to let you know both Hichigo and I find Kagome-san worthy to become your mate."**

' _Mate?'_ Ichigo's eyebrow rose. That was definitely not a term humans used, but then again, he was talking to two non-humans.

" _ **Don't you dare let her go, King! I won't allow someone else to take what should be ours!"**_

"Ichigo-kun? Are you okay?"

Blinking out his thoughts, the orange head shinigami looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him with worry. The smell of the food wafted into his senses making him look on the table to see everything had been brought.

"You have been spacing out this whole time." Kagome spoke as she set the last bowl of rice in front of him, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he shook his head with a smile, "just…stupid things."

"You sure?" She questioned, worry lacing her tone.

Ichigo grabbed his chopsticks before giving her a nod, "yeah." Saying his thanks to the food, he grabbed the bowl of rice before his eyes took a glance at the miko in front of him.

His Zanpakuto and hollow did not need to tell him what he already knew; Kagome was the one for him.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Attack on Titan x Inuyasha


	120. Attack on Titan: Levi Ackerman

**Requested by lovelypolkadotbunny** **:** You opened until 9pm, and I just spam you with requests (then you'll think I'm insane XD). Too bad I get off at 10PM..I'd like to request a scenario where Kagome meets Levi Ackerman in modern day! (so everything is set in InuYasha world in Kagome's time.)

 **Anime:** Attack on Titan x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Levi Ackerman x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Her first class in high school; the thought made her sweat nervously. Why?

Math.

It was a miracle she had passed the high school entrance exams although the math category was just borderline passing. But here she was now and the although she should have felt equal to those around her, she could not help but sigh in worry.

' _I can just imagine how much harder it is going to get,'_ she groaned, ' _but it shouldn't be that bad. I…no longer have to go to the feudal era.'_

The miko rested her chin over her palm before looking around the class. No familiar face. She only prayed that her teacher would be a sweet lady or an old man that was as kind as her grandfather. That would set her heart at ease. Upon hearing the sliding door open, students hurried over to their assigned desks.

Her attention was drawn to the right before taking in the sight of the male teacher. Raising a brow, Kagome observed his appearance; thin eyes, short black hair with bangs parted slightly more to the left, and…short height? Wait, how old was this guy? He looked like their age! How was he a teacher? Was he the math teacher?

Following the mysterious male wearing a white button up shirt rolled to the sleeves with black slacks, Kagome could not help but notice the scowl over his features. Was he upset?

The moment the black haired male let his notebook and math book drop over the wooden podium, the students jumped at the echoing sound. "Alright, you bunch of slackers. Let's cut to the chase. You all probably have forgotten half of the things that were taught to you in middle school and let's be honest, none of us want to be here." Opening the notebook in front of him, the older male scoffed at the sight of the scores in front of him. "I guess I was the unlucky bastard this year to get stuck with the lowest test scorers in math for this year's first-years. Congrats to me, huh?"

The class went silent with only his glare digging into the nervous souls of the math victims.

"I guess I should introduce myself: Ackerman. Only 'yes sir' will be accepted, is that clear?" His eyes narrowed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she saw the confidence in his features. Who did this guy think he was? This was her math teacher? Releasing a sigh, the miko dropped her head down to the table, ' _just my luck.'_

"Did I say you could rest your head in my class, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome blinked as she heard her surname. Slowly lifting her head, eyes landed on her along with Levi's as she felt a hue of embarrassment paint her skin.

"No one is going to slack, that includes you, Higurashi-san," Levi scoffed once more, "after seeing your scores, you can't afford to do so."

Snickers filled the room, making the miko curse the new math teacher under her breath. "Damn him…"

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow.

He could not have heard that!

"Higurashi-san, looks like we need to go over more than just math," Levi closed his notebook as his eyes remained on the shaking pupils of the miko, "you need the basics of discipline."

She was doomed or dead.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	121. One Punch Man: Genos IV

**Requested by strudelqueen** **:** Could I get a request of a super protective Genos over Kagome? I feel like he would be considering how devoted he is to Saitama.

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Genos x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

A groan vibrated in the miko's throat as she felt the pan in her hands being taken away. Taking a glance to her right, Kagome blinked as the blonde cyborg began to fry the shrimp.

"Genos-kun, I can do it myself."

"Sensei burned himself the other time with the oil. I cannot let you get burned, Kagome-sama." The cyborg spoke as he kept an eye on the frying shrimp.

Kagome shook her head before turning around and made her way over to the cabinets. She knew the cyborg was over protective of Saitama, but she never thought that he would become overprotective of her. "Genos-kun, I have cooked before," she spoke as she opened the cabinet above her.

"We cannot risk it. I read an article over burns and they leave very awful scars. I cannot bear the thought of you getting such things when I can protect you."

"From…cooking?" The miko's eyebrow twitched. With a shake of her head, Kagome exhaled before going on her toes. "Genos-kun, I believe you are starting to over worry," she spoke as she reached for one of the plates on the top shelf of the cabinets, "I promise you that I am a careful person – unlike your sensei."

Hearing a chuckle from the girl, Genos's ears quickly caught another sound of glass scrapping against the wood of the shelf. Turning his head around, his golden orbs widened as he saw the miko's finger tips barely being able to grab the tilting dish. Without letting another second to slip by him, Genos quickly appeared behind the miko's form as he wrapped his arm around her waist while the other reached for the falling dish.

"Ah…," the miko worded out in blinks, "arigatou."

"You should have told me to grab it for you, Kagome-sama." Genos sighed. He agreed with her statement of his over protective nature, but it was much better to have her safe than regret not being able to save her at all.

Kagome chuckled as she grabbed the plate out of his hand and returned back to the frying shrimp. "Okay, I admit I am a bit stubborn to do things on my own, but that is just how I am."

Genos' eyes narrowed as he observed the miko's back. Grasping her hand with his the moment she grabbed the cooking chopsticks, Genos slowly directed her hand with his to take off one of the shrimp from the pan. "Then I am over protective that is just how I am, Kagome-sama."

Trying her best to push away the upcoming blush at the feel of his cool chest on her back, Kagome kept her eyes on the frying oil. "So you are programmed that way, huh?"

"Being protective of the things I care about is not something you program, Kagome-sama."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha


	122. Haikyuu: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Requested by anonymous** **:** i'm not sure if the requests are still open, but if they are, can i maybe request a scenario where iwaizumi tries to confess to kagome? maybe with oikawa trying (in his own way) to 'help' his friend, only to end up screwing things up/embarrassing iwaizumi?

 **Anime:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Iwaizumi Hajime x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"K-Kagome?"

The stutter in her name called out to her attention away from the book in front of her desk. Looking up, the miko blinked as she saw the Aoba Josai ace standing in front of her with a pink hue casting over his cheeks.

"Iwaizumi-kun, what are you doing here?" She questioned. Looking around the room, she noticed she was the only one in the study room. No surprise to her as she once again needed to study extra hard for her upcoming exams.

"Are you busy?"

With a low chuckle, Kagome shrugged her shoulders before looking down at her half-written notes. "Somewhat? I mean, I should be, but you know me and math; we are enemies."

Iwaizumi could not help but give out a small smile to the miko's words. Of course she would be in the study room. As the volleyball's manager, she had a tough job just like the rest of the players to keep their grades up if they wanted to continue with club activities. Many times he had ended up tutoring the girl - after she showed her horrific grade - and in those times, he had come to grow feelings for her.

The only problem…how to tell her? For an ace such as him, he was afraid to confess his feelings. What if she turned him down and they never spoke again?  
Oh, wait, he did not even have the guts to tell her. So why was he here? Looking down at the paper in his hands, his brows furrowed in.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome questioned, seeing the boy looking at a piece of paper.

"I…". His eyes scanned the writing on the paper, making him grim at the sight of the familiar hand writing, "I am not sure how to say this, K-Kagome, but I have to get this off my chest." Beginning to read the first sentence of the paper, he gulped nervously, "I don't have experience in this so….Oikawa told me that you would rather have me tell you in this form."

Raising a brow in confusion, Kagome blinked, ' _Oikawa-kun?'_

"Thanks to the…Great Oikawa, I was able to write my feelings on paper with his help."

A slight blush appeared over the miko's cheeks upon hearing the boy's words. Before she could part her lips to speak, the corner of her eyes noticed a brunette male holding back his chuckles. She could hear the embarrassment behind Iwaizumi's voice as he spoke while flowering her existence and appearance with words only she knew Oikawa would use.

So Oikawa put Iwaizumi in this situation. She was aware of Iwazumi's feelings for her and she was okay in waiting for him to feel comfortable around her. With a chuckle escaping her throat, Kagome leaned in before placing a gentle kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek.

With the heat rising up to his cheeks, Iwaizumi's words were cut off short in his long and sugar coated confession – written by Oikawa himself – as he stared at the miko with wide eyes. "K-Kagome?"

"You do know Oikawa-kun is the worst guy to ask for love advice, right?" She chuckled.

Letting the blush go into a darker shade, Iwaizumi cleared his throat before crumpling the note in his hand. "He wouldn't stop…pushing me to confess to you…"

"A simple confession is all I need," she smiled, "besides, Oikawa-kun is too over the top."

"You got that right," Iwaizumi sighed in relief that Kagome was able to stop his non-stop talking in his confession; it did not feel natural to him at all. "Remind me to scold him during practice."

"Will do."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	123. Shokugeki no Soma: Souma Yukihira

**Requested by anonymous** **:** A first kiss with yukihira please

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Soma Yukihima x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Yellow orbs blinked at the sight of the dish sitting hotly in front of him. The smell was mouth-watering, but the surprise was the chef who had made it specifically for him.

Raising his eyes to the smiling miko, the red headed chef raised a brow questioningly. "What is this for?" He questioned.

"That's what I get?" She huffed back. Crossing her arms, Kagome gave out a heavy sigh. Here she had made one of his dishes from the Yukihira diner for the first time after hearing about Soma's loss in the Autumn Elections, and this was the reaction she received?

Exhaling once more, she took back her annoyance knowing Soma was probably still bummed out over losing against Hayama. Grabbing the seat across of his, Kagome set her cheek over her palm as she looked at the defeated expression over his face. "You tried your best," she whispered. She was not sure what to say as she never experienced losing within a passion she held.

"It wasn't enough." He chuckled with a low sigh. Grabbing the chopsticks from the side, he gave his thanks before dipping them into the broth, "Yukihira Udon?"

"Hmm, since I made it, it makes it Higurashi Udon." Kagome raised a finger.

Soma slurped some of the noodles into his mouth before his eyes widened at the warmth embrace he received upon tasting her food. This was the first time he had tried her cooking; made him wonder why it took him so long to do so after knowing her since they were little kids.

"So?" Kagome blinked nervously, "how is it?"

The Yukihira chef allowed his lips to curve into a small smile before he raised his eyes to meet the curious gaze of the miko. He was always into his cooking and improving his skills that he never realized just how much support Kagome gave. With a small nod, Soma set his chopsticks down before he leaned his head forward.

"I mean, I know it isn't anything like what you cook, but I know I am not that bad-".

Kagome's eyes slowly widened at the feel of lips pressing gently onto hers. Blinking in the kiss, Kagome met a pair of yellow orbs staring intently into her blue pupils.

What had felt like minutes ended in seconds as the miko was giving the freedom to breathe once more. Her skin heated up as she was sure her face gave out the embarrassment she felt. "S-Soma-kun…?"

"Arigatou, Kagome," he smiled before coming back to grab a few noodles with his chopsticks, "for everything."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	124. One Punch Man: Genos & Saitama

**Requested by anonymous** **:** ok but genos trying to observe kagome (a poor hapless cashier just trying to do her thing and live her life) after he finds out his sensei has a thing for her but she's on the job and he keeps scaring off the customers and she's spoken like maybe 3 times to saitama off the job so she has no idea who either of these men are and all she wants to do is get her 9-to-5 over with so she can go back home to her cat

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Genos x Kagome Higurashi x Saitama

* * *

Never in her life had she ever felt her shift being this long, but the more the customer stared, the longer it felt. Scanning the last item, Kagome sighed before pressing for the total amount.

"That will be 560 yen, sir." She forced a tired smile before noticing that the rest of her line was empty? Kagome blinked again as some of the customers timidly trembled in fear at the sight of the cyborg standing in front of her trying to find the change.

As the cyborg handed the money on the small tray in front, his bright golden eyes lifted to stare back at the confused miko. "I have a question," his eyes darted to her name tag, "Kagome-san."

"Uh, hai?" She whispered, wondering what it could be. The moment the cyborg had arrived at her line, he would give glaring glances to the in coming customers and would have them scurry away. What was his deal?

"Do you know my master?"

"Master…?" She repeated. "Um, I don't even know you-"

"Saitama-sensei," he interrupted. "He is a Rank C hero. Bald, always wear a yellow jumpsuit, but he is very strong."

Kagome raised a brow as the description was given; it rung a bell. "Ah!" She blinked, "I think I have seen him a couple of times here. Um, what about him?"

"My sensei likes you."

Well she definitely did not expect that. Left in blank stares, Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "excuse…me?"

"I wish for you and my sensei to get together on a…date." Genos spoke with a nod. "He is a bit nervous to speak to you and I have decided to help my sensei after all the work he has put to train me. This is the least I can do."

"You could have bought him like chocolate or something to say your thank you," she sighed. All she wanted was to go home and be in the comfort of her own apartment with her cat. She did not have time to go on absurd dates with a guy she had only spoke to once or twice over groceries and money. "Sumimazen," Kagome spoke, "but I am afraid I can't-"

"Please consider it, Kagome-san!" Genos gave her a respectful bow, making her jolt in embarrassment as she felt stares from those around her. "Sensei really loves you!"

"P-Please stop!" Kagome shook her hands side to side in front of her.

"Then please!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" The miko sighed in defeat as soon as she heard Genos giving his thanks. Here she was going on a "blind" date because of a cyborg. What had she done to Kami to meet such weirdos.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	125. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki IV

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Scenario, please: Aomine has a stalker and Kagome enjoys herself at his expense - until he uses her to discourage his stalker by kissing Kagome or using her as a human shield or something, I'll leave it up to you! Thanks for doing these, they make my day! You are an awesome person!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daichi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Kagome immediately placed her hand over her lips as she tried muffling the laugh wanting to escape. The sight of the irritated Touou ace was just a sight she enjoyed.

"Uruse."

The miko took a glance over her shoulder and blinked at the sight of the unknown girl - well she knew who it was - hiding behind the telephone pole. "So your stalker is showing herself even more."

"This is illegal, right?" Aomine scoffed, placing his hands inside his pockets. Of course he thought of himself handsome and strong. Heck, he even expected the fan-girls, but he was **not** expecting a stalker! First it was the small gifts, then the letters, phone calls, pictures, and now he could see the girl! "Stop laughing!" he shouted as he heard the slip of Kagome's laugh.

"Gomen, gomen," she chuckled, "but I can't help but laugh. I find this funny."

"Glad I could give you entertainment." He huffed. He was not even safe walking home from school!

She knew it was rude to laugh at such a thing, but it was not everyday she could see this expression of his. "Maybe tell her off?"

"Or~…".

The smirk became visible from the corner of her eyes, making her blink in terror as she was suddenly pinned to the wall. "A-Aomine-kun!? O-Oi!"

"Perhaps this could tell her off." He chuckled under his breath. Inching closer to the miko's lips, he took in the slight fright in her eyes. Perhaps this would teach both girls not to take him lightly.

"Aomine-kun! I will tell her off for you, just back off-!" Her words were quickly swallowed by a pair of lips. Feeling herself being taken away from reality, her mind clouded at the feel of his lips molding against hers. This was not funny anymore!

Allowed to breathe once more, Kagome's lips were set free as only his breath ghosted over hers. It was at the running steps of his stalker that made the miko sigh in relief the moment was over. "There, she is gone-".

"You know, I did not think you would have such soft lips, Ka-go-me."

"O-Oi! Let me go!" She shook her head while giving him a glare. Leaning back further into the concrete wall behind - hoping to blend and escape - she blinked as his grin was focused in to her sight.

"Could I take another?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha


	126. Haikyuu: Kuroo Tetsurou II

**Requested by haaaveyoumetkyla** **:** HELLLOOOOOOO i am back from the depths of soul crushing essays and short answer midterms lol, here to request something! You know that Haikyuu thing that you reblogged where all the guys were half naked with a quote? Welll, I request that you write a scenario based off of one of those character/quotes (or 2!) and have Kagome as the one they're addressing :3

 **Anime:** Haikyuu x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Tying the last piece of her yukata, the miko smiled at herself before she turned around to see the broad shoulders of the Nekoma captain. Pink erupted over her cheeks at the sight of the half naked male as he slowly slipped in one sleeve. "K-Kuroo-kun! What are you doing here!?"

"Huh?" The Nekoma captain blinked. Looking over his shoulder, a sudden smirk appeared over his lips, "oh, I didn't know you were here, Kagome-chan."

"Bull!" She pointed. "I told you I was going to change first!" After hearing about the local festival in the area during their training camp, Kuroo had told the team, including her, that it would be a perfect time to wind down.

But how on earth did he come into the main room after she specifically told him she would be changing first! Her blue eyes narrowed as the smirk on his lips never left. "Kuroo…get out."

With a raised brow, the Nekoma captain chuckle under his breath as he allowed the miko to get a view of his back muscles. "Well, well, looks like you are enjoying the view," he teased, noticing her view was glued on his visible skin, "hentai." Turning around, he allowed the yukata to fall loosely over his shoulders as he walked towards the miko.

Step-by-step, he cornered the blushing Nekoma manager like prey before his arms caged with no escape. "I like the look in your eyes, Ka-go-me-chan. If you continue to gaze at me like that, my heart is going to burst."

"S-Stop with your teasing, Kuroo-kun." She gulped, feeling the nerves within build up as another feeling in her stomach piled.

"Is your heart beating to?" He delivered a toothy grin. Besides volleyball, his new passion was to tease the manager. Of course, his intention meant much more than just teasing, but he could not help but see her flustered expression. "Shall we make it beat faster?" As his fingers slowly traveled down her chest, he chuckled at the feel of her shiver. "Can I take this off?"

"K-Kuroo-kun…they are waiting for us-"

"They can go without us." His breath ghosted over her jaw, seeing her squeeze her eyes shut while biting her lower lip. "Besides, you look beautiful in this yukata, but I am sure you look much more beautiful without it."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	127. Kuroko no Basket: Kise & Aomine

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hey, senpai! You taking care of yourself? Either way, I know you're doing great. As for the scenario: Kagome gets angry when a fight between two GOM members gets too loud. She scares them into getting along.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kise Ryouta x Kagome Higurashi x Aomine Daiki

* * *

"That was my pass!"

The miko's eyebrow twitched once.

"Kurokocchi meant to pass to me!"

Another twitch.

"Uruse! Tetsu doesn't pass to you!"

"Both of you shut up!" The miko snapped, stopping both the Touou and Kaijo ace in their mid-argument. When Kuroko had invited her to their outside basketball game, she hoped for a friendly and enjoying day.

Not one where she would have to deal with Aomine's and Kise's bickering over Kuroko's pass. "The pass was not even for you two!" She shouted.

"Tch, don't meddle in a fight where it has nothing to do with you," the blue haired male rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to get a scolding from Seirin's manager.

The blonde ace pouted as he saw the angry glare on Kagome's eyes. She could not blame him when Aomine always got the passes from Kuroko; he wanted to be chosen for a change. "Kagomecchi…please don't be angry."

"Well you two are making me angry and the rest of us here are not enjoying the game." She replied with crossed arms. Taking a look over her shoulder, she noticed the other Generation of Miracles waiting _patiently_ for the argument to stop. Why was she even brought here? Oh right, Kuroko asked - by surprise - with his "puppy" eyes.

"Now make up." She raised a brow.

"With this baka? Not a chance!" Aomine scoffed. Like hell he was going to make up with the baka model.

Kise delivered a glare to the tan male, "what did you call me!?"

"A baka, baka!"

"They are never going to make up." Kuroko whispered, watching as the miko's eyebrow twitched with every word the two spitted out.

At this point, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched the two pull each other by their hair; something inside of her snapped at the sight. "That is it!" She yelled, freezing everyone in their spaces. "You and you," she pointed at the aces, "make up or so pray to Kami that I don't kick your asses!"

Aomine and Kise froze as they saw the engulfed anger dancing around the miko. Never in their time in knowing the Seirin miko did they think she would snap. Gulping at the fury visible in her eyes, both Aomine and Kise gave each other a hand shake before giving her a shaky smile.

"Hmm, those two are afraid of Gome-chin?" Murasakibara chewed between his snacks.

"Because both of them are morons." Midorima scoffed, shaking his head at the sight of the two males afraid of one girl.

"Guess I am not always needed to control those two." Akashi's lips stretched into a smirk as he saw the miko beginning to tell the other two to apologize to each other and Kuroko. "She might be the one in charge of the Generation of Miracles."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	128. Magi: Masrur II

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hi Mizuki-san! Hope your doing okay with school, I know how you feel about the essay - I'm in the middle of finishing up a paper for my Health and Nutrition class right now. Thanks for doing these interactions - they really brighten up my day! Can I request a Magi Interaction where Masrur has a crush on Kagome and becomes clumsy/distracted when she is around him? Thank you!

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Masrur x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down the male Fanalis' muscles as the mark from his kick became visible. Coming back to stand on his two feet, Masrur gave out a muted sigh before the sound of grass crunched as light steps were pressed upon them.

"Sugoi." Blue eyes blinked as they stared at the force Masrur had created with his leg against the bark of the tree. "I have a hard time breaking a tree branch."  
Kagome chuckled as she saw the Fanalis give out a bow before avoiding eye contact.

The miko walked over to the tree, placing her fingers over the mark. "Wish I could be this strong. Being a miko gives you restrictions, you know?"

"You…could train?" Masrur suggested.

"If only Sinbad-sama would let me." She sighed. Of course being a miko gave her restrictions; she was not only a healer. Watching Masrur turn to continue his training, she blinked while observing his stance before he aimed for another kick. "Ah! Perhaps you could train me!"

Masrur's kick missed the target as he heard the miko's own suggestion. Looking over his shoulder, he could not help but become speechless and let the blush erupt on his cheeks as he saw the hope in her eyes. The acceleration of his heart made him turn away, fear that he would show the embarrassment in a physical way.

"I mean, you are the only one who treats me as an equal around here," she continued, "perhaps just a few defensive moves?"

Watching the miko show her small fists, Masrur used his much larger hand to cover the bottom half of his face. How could someone so strong as himself become so weak around her?

"You don't have to." Kagome interrupted his thoughts, "I know you are busy yourself with your own training-"

"I…don't mind." He replied, clearing his throat.

"Really…?"

With a simple nod in reply, he blinked with wide eyes as soon as he felt her arms wrap around his torso, making him lose his balance. Holding the girl close to his body, his body fell onto the ground with both of them grunting in pain.

"S-Sumimazen!" Kagome apologized. "I didn't mean to lunge myself like that! Sumimazen!"

"I-It's okay," he whispered. Perhaps she was the strong one between the two of them.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	129. Kuroko no Basket: Murasakibara III

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hey Mizuki-Senpai please write this as sweet and fluffy as you can. Your so good at writing and I love your scenarios. Kagome is baking pie for thanksgiving and only because she was only doing this to be a friend towards him invited Murasakibara over and he wants some pie right now and she feeds him because he is lazy and Kagome finally realized she likes him. But as for Murasakibara already knows he likes Kagome. Thanks soooioo much.

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Nee~ Gome-chin~, is it ready?"

"Murasakibara-kun," the miko groaned, "you need to let it cool."

"But I want some now…".

Kagome took a glance over her shoulder and noticed the purple haired basketball player having his arms spread over the kitchen table. She sighed at the sight of him eating a few chips that he had brought from home. It was unusual to invite a friend over for Thanksgiving, but after Himuro had told her his family had gone to a trip, and Murasakibara decided to stay home, she felt bad. A holiday was not something to be spent alone.

Alas, he was here in her home.

Continuing to hear his groans and complaints, Kagome's eyebrow twitched before she reached for a plate. "Okay, okay, fine." The miko placed a piece of pie on the served plate before she made her way over to the tall male and took a seat next to him. "Here. It might be a little hot, so just be careful."

As Kagome cut a small piece with the fork she held, she directed the fork for him to grab only to see his lips take in the piece of pie. "O-Oi!" She exclaimed, watching him munch, "I am not going to feed you, Murasakibara-kun."

"But I am too tired." He groaned in reply. She should already know how he was, and waiting for the pie had tired him out. The least she could do was feed him. Looking at the mild-glare she gave, he opened his mouth slightly to signal for the next bite.

What had brought her to invite him was beyond her. Next time she would tell Himuro to take him with him because she definitely was not going to. Taking a glance over at her left, she sighed upon seeing his waiting lips before a blush erupted over her features.

"Learn to feed yourself, Murasakibara-kun." Kagome sighed as she cut another piece from the pie onto the fork.

"That is why I have you, Gome-chin."

"To feed you sweet food?" she replied with a scoff.

"That is one reason." He spoke before taking in the mouthful of pie. If it had been anyone else inviting him over to Thanksgiving, he would have declined, but the moment Kagome had invited him over, he was not going to decline an offer from the one girl he found acceptable to be with. Sure she was tiny enough for him to crush, but the way she acted with him made it seem she was on equal footing with him. "I want more, Gome-chin~."

"Then here-".

Her eyes slowly widened the moment she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist before tugging in the fork along with her to his lips. As the blush spread over her skin, scorching it with embarrassment, her heart froze as his tongue licked away the left pieces of crust that were stuck to the fork.

"Do you taste as sweet as the pie, Gome-chin?" He bluntly asked.

The blush exploded, making the miko push the plate towards him, "u-uruse, hentai! Now eat your pie!"

"Arigatou~." He gave out a small smirk. Perhaps it would take him longer to get the girl to like him, but if he could make her blush this way he knew he was getting closer to her own heart.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Naruto x Inuyasha


	130. Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Anime: Naruto Theme: Reunion with old teammate Characters: Kagome, Sasuke, and Sakura. Could you write a scenario where Kagome was also a part of team 7 and she see's Sasuke for the first time and does not like what she see's now and tells him he must return even if she has to use force. And add Sakura please there as back up but even though they are all enemies Sakura can see a connection between Sasuke ad Kagome.

 **Anime:** Naruto x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Pupils shook at the sight of the familiar blue haired male on the other side of the dried river. The familiar blue hair spiked to the back, pale skin, and those emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke…kun?" The miko whispered under her breath, watching as the named male only kept his glare tight to his former team. After years of chasing and tight holding of hope he was right there in front of them; Team Seven was once again reunited with Sasuke. Taking a step forward, Kagome was stopped at the feel of a hand coming upon her shoulder.

"This reunion is not a happy one, Kagome-chan." Sakura spoke, catching the attention of the miko.

Kagome took another glance to the blue haired male, noticing the black aura that engulfed his being. This was not the Sasuke she had come to known. Orochimaru had corrupted him and the sins of the world had swallowed him completely. Curling her fingers into her palm, she held back the sobs and wants to welcome him back.

"Sasuke-kun…," she finally spoke, keeping her gaze strong without giving any emotion, "you have to come back."

"You think I will return to a village that only makes me weak?" He replied back.

"I will bring you back even if I have to use force!"

Noticing the pain in Kagome's eyes and hearing the forced tone behind her words, Sakura's expression scrunched. Her stretched out crush had finally been over, but she could tell that there was a special connection between the Uchiha and miko.

Since the day Team Seven was put together, Sasuke had protected the girl despite having proven she was more than capable of protecting herself. The day Sasuke had left and betrayed Konoha, Kagome was left in denial until she and Naruto swore to bring him back. That day had finally arrived and it would not be long before Naruto and Kakashi would arrive for the reunion to be complete.

"Sasuke-kun, if you come to us, Konoha will lower your punishment." Kagome spoke out, hoping he would agree.

Although her hope was to bring him back to his _rightful_ home, she knew Sasuke would not agree so easily. Her nails dug into the skin of her palms no doubt blood slowly would ooze out. "You would continue to see us are you enemy? Just how blind have you gotten!?"

"Konoha made me blind," he glared, "and I refuse to go to a village that is filled of lies." It pained him; it made his heart clench at the sight of the small tears clinging to the corners of Kagome's eyes. The last thing he wanted was to go back to a village that destroyed his family, but if he returned, it would be to take the miko away and haver her by his side - forever.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	131. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki V

**[Warning! This piece contains some NSFW-ish themes. Because of Fanfiction, I had to edit it. The FULL VERSION is available on my Tumblr!]**

 **Requested by anonymous** **:** Request please! I saw that you're going to try NSFW and the first thing I thought was Aomine and Kagome, would you be willing to give that a shot (if not that's totally okay)? I'm not sure how these (NSFW) in particular work (if you want us to still send it like an interaction or just a pairing)? How about - Aomine gets jealous of someone else flirting with Kagome and that leads to naughty times? Please and Thank you!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Calloused fingers gripped around the miko's wrist before they were pinned to the walls of the basketball storage room. The clattering of a few cones and other equipment ignored as cerulean orbs met a darker hue of blue; glare versus glare.

"What is your problem?" Kagome questioned with a heavy tone. One minute she had been talking to the Touou captain over the tournament preparations as it was her responsibility as the assistant manager, but the next Aomine had pulled her away from the Touou players' curiosity.

"You think I wasn't watching?" Aomine replied with his own question. "You may have not been noticing, but don't think I am stupid to not see how Imayoshi sees you."

"I was talking to him about the Winter Cup preparations!"

"I am not blind!" He shouted back, tightening his grip around her much fragile wrists. "So this is your way of getting back at me for reading my magazines?" The smirk that decorated his lips sent a shiver down the miko's spine, very well felt by him.

Was he jealous? Kagome knew Aomine well to the bone: lazy and uninterested in her talks. She never saw him as the jealous type. She had only been talking to Imayoshi for less than five minutes before she found herself pinned to the wall under predator eyes. Leaning back with a blink, her lips pressed into a thin line at the sight of his eyes narrowing with a lusting hunger she knew well.

"A-Aomine-kun…we should get back to practice-".

"I think the problem here is that they do not know who you belong to, Ka-go-me," he chuckled. Her parted lips to speak only let out a squeal as his lower half began to make friction between her legs. Moving her wrist above her head, he held her up with only one of his hands as his other tugged the collar of her uniform to see the faint spot: his spot. "I can see why they think you are not taken."

"What are you talking about-!?"

Kagome's words were left forgotten the moment she felt Aomine's lips attacking the same faint and sensitive spot on over her collarbone. "A-Aomine-kun! Someone is going to see us-!"

"Then let them see," he bit on her skin, making her gasp as the pleasure built within. A pleasure she knew would turn into a need – for both of them. "Saves me the trouble to show them exactly who you belong to."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha


	132. Shokugeki no Soma: Takumi & Soma

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Can I make a scenario request please? Shokugeki no Soma: How about despite normally fighting over her both Soma and Takumi come to Kagome's defense (from a stalker or a bully)? Thanks!

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Soma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takumi Aldini x Kagome Higurashi x Soma Yukihira

* * *

The sound of a plate crashing onto the tile floor caught the attention of the students inside the kitchen class making all heads turn to the source. Silence draped over the "collision" the miko had made with another female chef.  
To the non-witnesses inside the class it would have seemed like an accident, but the miko was not stupid.

A plate, ready to be tasted for a grade, had been flipped from underneath by the other girl's hand and now her food laid on the floor: dead and inedible.

"Oh, sumimazen! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Kagome sighed, keeping her eyes on the destroyed food she had worked hard to create. The whispers of the students around, and the "apologies" of the culprit blocked out from her hearing.

This was not the first time that she had her dishes ruined, but this was definitely the first time she had direct contact with her "attacker". Giving out another heavy sigh, she slowly knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass before a hand around her wrist stopped her from doing so.

Her blue eyes raised to meet a pair of golden eyes glaring daggers to the other female chef, "S-Soma-kun?"

"I think the one at fault should pick up the mess." He gave out a small smile, earning him a glare from the other.

"What are you implying?"

"I have to agree with Yukihira this time."

The other voice caught the miko's attention, making her turn to her right and see the Italian chef standing with crossed arms. "Takumi-kun?"

"As much as I hate to be on the same side with Yukihira, I cannot allow someone else to destroy another chef's dish. This is the lowest thing another chef can do." Takumi's eyes narrowed as he saw the other female gulp down her nerves, "no doubt a chef only does this when they are afraid of strong competition and they know they are weak themselves."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Takumi-kun, Soma-kun, it's okay guys-"

Tugging the miko behind, Soma raised a brow while holding the smug look on his expression, "of course she should be afraid. Kagome's cooking is something she cannot compete against."

"Take that back!" She shouted back.

"Then clean up the mess." He replied, giving a crooked eyebrow to the mess below.

"It was an accident!"

Kagome shook her head while hearing the bickering - mostly from the other female chef - and proceeded to pick up the broken pieces of the plate.

"Kagome-san, this was not your doing!" Takumi exclaimed, reaching to grab her attention.

"It's fine," she cleared her throat, "I can pick it up. Besides, she should be afraid," with the piece gathered over her arms, she sent her "rival" a smirk of her while the other two males stood behind her, "it isn't like I can cook this again. In fact, I wasn't satisfied with this one, but now I can make an even better one."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Aquarion EVOL x Inuyasha


	133. Aquarion EVOL: Amata Sora

**Requested by starmienight** **:** Hi! Well first off yay you're watching Uta no prince sama! You will not regret watching it! I was wondering if you could do a Aquarion Evol crossover where Amata meets Kagome for the first time instead of Mikono. Thank you!

 **Anime:** Aquarion EVOL x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Amata Sora x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Once again they have left a mess."

Sighing at the explosion of popcorn scattered on the floor with cups spilling the liquid onto the floor. Amata ran his fingers through his hair, knowing it would take longer to take off the sticky substance off the ground.

Kneeling down to grab the empty cups, he blinked the moment his fingers touched another hand below his. "A-Ah! Sumimazen-!" Raising his eyes to the owner of the other hand, Amata was left speechless upon meeting a pair of blue orbs.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you." The female chuckled, "I just thought I would help since I know what a pain it is to pick after teens."

Blinking once more, Amata was slightly taken back as the female in front of him handed him a stack of empty foam cups. "Arigatou…uh-".

"That movie was something different." The miko spoke, taking a glance at the grey screen. Having decided to take a break and clear her mind from the reoccurring nightmares she got from her past, the movie had become a little less enjoyable the moment the teens decided to throw some popcorn and chatter.

"Oh," Amata smiled, "it is one of my favorites."

"Well the boys in front of me made it a bit hard to hear."

"Ah….gomen." He lowered his eyes, scratching the back of his head knowing what a pain that must have been.

The miko's eyes landed once more on the orange headed male, noticing the orange aura that began to surround him. The moment his eyes laid on her person, she quickly felt a rise in his aura. "You're…different," she whispered.

"H-Huh?"

Releasing a sheepish laugh, Kagome scratched the back of her head, "sumimazen, I just…suddenly felt a strange power coming from you."

Amata's eyes slowly widened a fraction as he heard the miko's words. She had felt the power he hid daily? A power he was afraid to show to others.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." She spoke, taking him out of his inner worries, "I know the feeling of hiding something that others may not accept."

"W-Who are you?" He questioned, seeing her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Did she have a secret power like his own?

"Well, if you promise to keep this a secret, I can tell you that I am not like other normal humans," she smiled. Proceeding to pick up the candy wrappers from the floor, she placed them into the trash bag Amata held beside him. "I think it is something that makes you unique."

A blush slowly dusted over Amata's cheeks before he felt his body's weight lessen. Taking a look over his shoulders, he cursed under his breath at the feeling of the heavy weights inside his boots rattling. Of all times _now_ his power was being affected by the miko's words?

Chuckling under her breath, Kagome returned back to her task to help clean the mess, taking glances to the orange head male cursing under his breath as the blush remained on his features.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	134. Magi: Judal, Aladdin, Yunan, & Titus

**Requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis** **:** Can you do a slightly crack scenario with the 4 magis (Titus, Judal, Aladdin, Yunan) arguing over who Kagome should stay with (maybe, if you want, add some Sinbad in just because I think he would want some input on that debate). Feel free to go as ridiculous with it as you want! (also I will try to come up with a non-Magi scenario eventually, but I've only seen a handful of the ones on your list)

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Judal x Kagome Higurashi x Aladdin x Yunan x Titus

* * *

Bicker after bicker; shout after shout.

That is all the miko heard inside her ears as she sat on the round table Yunan had created inside Sinbad's library. Drowning in the conflict between the four magi, she could begin to feel her head throb with an incoming headache. How did this even start?

Oh, right, her powers had been discovered, and now here she was inside Sinbad's library with four magis fighting over where she _rightfully_ belonged. She did not even belong in this world! Groaning under her breath, she watched as Judal crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You guys think the miko should go to weak kingdoms? You all would just take her power for granted." He scoffed.

"I am not just for my abilities, baka." Kagome glared.

"Onee-san is not going to the Kou Empire!" Aladdin exclaimed, seeing Judal had every intention to use the miko's abilities for evil and corruption. "Onee-san, you will stay with us, right?"

Hearing a sigh on the opposite seat from hers, Kagome blinked as she saw a smile form over Yunan's lips. "A miko should not be in any of the kingdoms. She is free to do so…with me of course."

"Who made you the boss?" She tightened her glare.

"All of you should understand that Kagome-san's abilities are not to be used in war. She will be safe under the Reim Empire." Titus spoke, lacing his fingers as his elbows rested over the wooden table. The last thing he wanted was to see Kagome, the kindest person that accepted him as he was, to be harmed in the world of war between kingdoms, "the Fanalis Corps will protect her."

"I am not going with any of you! I make my own decisions!" She shouted, slamming her hand on the table in front of her.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Judal raised a brow, intrigued by her fire; he would not mind seeing this side again. "You are coming with me."

"Oi! Open up!"

The four magi and miko looked over to the double doors before seeing them shake due to the punches.

"Yunan! I know you are behind this! How dare you place a barrier around my own library and have Judal under my place!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she recognized the voice in seconds. Shaking her head, she dropped it down to the table.

"Looks like we have more than just magis to deal with." Yunan chuckled softly, knowing a certain purple haired king would meddle in these decisions.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	135. Kuroko no Basket: Takao & Midorima

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Scenario Request: Can I see a scenario with Kagome, Takao and Midorima please? I'm not actually good with specifics, sorry - I just kind of want to see them interact! Karaoke, maybe? (I still remember that scene in Love Hoop were Kagome comes upon Takao singing, lol)? Thank you!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Takao Kazunari x Kagome Higurashi x Midorima Shintarou

* * *

"Why am I here?"

Green eyes narrowed into a slit as he saw the Shutoku point guard grabbing a microphone off the table before he looked into the binder filled of songs. The tick on his forehead throbbed as no reply came to him. Was he talking to a wall?

"Oi, Takao. What the heck am I doing here?"

"Mah, mah, no need to get angry." The miko cut in, catching the attention of the shooting guard beside her. Reaching to grab her soda pop on the table, she grabbed the straw and lined it up to her lips, "Takao-kun only wants you to have fun."

"This is not my type of fun, Higurashi." Midorima replied, pushing back his glasses as he heard Takao push some buttons to his chosen song. "I don't do karaoke."

Kagome took a sip from her drink while taking glances between the two basketball males. She was not a karaoke person neither, but the moment Takao begged and eyes from other students were on them she had no choice but to agree. ' _It was the only way to escape eyes…'._ Kagome sighed before she came to stare at the microphone face-to-face. Raising her eyes to Takao's, she gave out a confused expression.

"This song is for you, Kagome-chan! Of course, I choose a duet song!" Takao winked the moment she grabbed the mic from him. Grabbing the other from the table, he quickly made his way to Midorima's side and handed him the mic. "And what a good duet it will be if Shin-chan sings it!"

"I am not singing!"

Looking at the mic in her hand, Kagome blinked before her eyes became wide. She thought she was only here to hear them sing - not her! Turning to the duo, Kagome's lips parted, "wait! I am not singing!"

"What?!" Takao gasped, "but you have to sing! We should hear Shin-chan sing!"

"Then make him sing! Not me!" She exclaimed.

"Don't put me in the middle of this!" Midorima leaned away from Takao's pushing gestures to grab the mic only to bump into the miko's shoulder.

With another gasp, Takao raised his hand up to his lips, "what is this!? Shin-chan is making the first move!?"

"Uruse, Takao!"

"I know you have a thing for Kagome-chan, but I had no idea you were this bold!"

"Wait…what?" Kagome blinked, taken back by their conversation. "Back up! What did you just say, Takao-!" Before she could push the question, she was quickly pulled up by Takao's grasp and found herself standing in front of an angry shooting guard holding a dark blush. "A-Ah…what was that about-?"

"Let the singing begin!" Takao snapped his fingers, pressing play on the song before Midorima turned away.

"It is not the time nor place for such a thing." He whispered.

Luck was definitely not on his side today, but he would kill a certain point guard later.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	136. One Punch Man: Sonic & Genos

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Happy Friday! Thanks for doing my OnePunch Man request last week! (Did I really call it One Man Punch, Lol *headdesk* - sorry I do that sometimes, switch words and numbers - my mild dyslexia is showing). If you haven't yet you should totally read Limitless Musing's and Beautiful Phantom's Genos/Kagome fics! I love them! Do you mind if I request another scenario? OnePunch Man: Genos and Sonic as rivals for Kagome's affection! Take care of yourself and thanks so much!

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sonic x Kagome Higurashi x Genos

* * *

"Who the heck are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Gold eyes narrowed at the sight of the unknown ninja standing on the other side of the street.

Watching from behind the cyborg's back, Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she felt the heavy aura clashing from the two men. How did this even happen? Even worse, they were attracting attention. The moment a shuriken came her way, Genos had intervened and blocked the attack for her. Where he had come from, she had no idea.

Taking another glance to the other black haired male on the other side, her view focused on his features. Pupils widened as memories of seeing the male clicked in, "S-Sonic-san?!"

"You know him, Kagome-sama?" Genos questioned over his shoulder.

"Glad you remember me." A snicker came their way. As Sonic slowly unsheathed his sword, he could not help but lick his lips the moment Genos raised his guard by pushing the miko further back. "You know, cyborg, she belongs to me."

"Kagome-sama does not belong to anyone."

The miko raised a brow, noticing the the smirk that widened on Sonic's lips. The moment she blinked, she found herself staring at air before she felt an aura appear behind her. Spinning to met face-to-face, she yelped as she found herself being brought to Sonic's chest by his arm hooking around her waist. "O-Oi!" She shouted, feeling the close proximity heating her cheeks.

"Let Kagome-sama go!" Genos' fists tightened, ready to prepare any attack he would need to give to free the miko from the ninja's grasp. Who the heck was he anyways?

"So? You are into heroes, huh?" Sonic raised a brow, inching closer to the miko's face, "I think you would look better with a villain, miko."

"Kagome-sama deserves a good man." Genos spoke, making the miko's eyes widened a bit more. "She would be better off with a hero like sensei or me!"

The statement triggered the miko's eyebrow two twitch. Did Genos just recommend himself? Placing her palms on Sonic's chest, she tried to give herself a bit of distance. "Oi! I do not belong to anyone and this is absurd! Let me go, Sonic-!"

"You think Kagome would want to be with a hero? Well that is boring." He scoffed, seeing the cyborg begin to heat his energy onto his palm. "She needs someone like me."

"I don't need any of you two to decide this!" she pushed him away, regaining her balance between their death glares. "Both of you are being idiots!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Get Backers x Inuyasha


	137. Get Backers: Ban & Shido

**Requested by snowwhiteandthequarterlifecrisis** **:** Ok came up with non-Magi one (after checking out some wikis). Can you do one that takes places in the GetBackers world during the hospital episode with Kagome as a nurse. Maybe either having her interact with Kazuki in drag or the Ban vs Shido love letter mission? Feel free to add cheesiness/fluff!

 **Anime:** Get Backers x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Ban Midou x Kagome Higurashi x Shido Fuyuki

* * *

"Shh, not a word."

Looking down to the hand over her lips, Kagome remained still as she looked around her narrow surroundings. Not only was she being held silent by a man wearing purple specs, but another man was extremely close to her - no thanks to the small janitor closet - and watched him run his fingers through his spiky black hair.

"They should be gone now." Ban spoke from behind as his ears heard the running footsteps faded. "Sheesh, who knew getting letters for some nurses would be this hard."

"You are just useless, snake-boy." Shido scoffed, seeing the glare being sent to him. "The last thing I wanted was to be with you in this small damn room!"

"That makes two of us! I hate the animal smell you are giving off!"

Feeling the hand over her mouth loosen, Kagome gasped for freedom before she sent both males a deadly glare. "And I don't see why the hell I am in here with the two of you! Who the hell are you anyways!?"

Ban blinked, finally realizing who he had brought inside by impulse while running away from hospital security. Looking down at her attire, he gulped at the sight of the tight white nurse uniform hugging her oh in all the right spots.

"Eyes up here, moron." Kagome spoke, breaking off Ban's "observations". If she did not get back to her work no doubt the head nurse would find her and give her a scolding.

"Tch, hentai," Shido scoffed, noticing the way Ban had given the miko an up and down look with his eyes, "you have no respect for women."

"Wait a minute," the miko spoke, realizing the two men were with the other two nurses earlier, "you are the two men the other nurses were whispering about. What was it…a recovery group? Let me guess, the letters?"

Shido raised a brow, "you know about them?"

Exhaling, Kagome straightened out the skirt of her uniform, "somewhat. The nurses are quite upset that their love life is being meddled in by the head nurse. Not that I blame them for that."

"You got letters in there too?" Ban questioned. No doubt someone like her would be getting love letters from admirers.

"Nope." Adjusting the buttons on her blouse, Kagome tried reaching for the knob to escape the humid room. "I rather focus on helping those in need."

"You don't care about your love life?" Shido asked, taken back by the sudden statement.

Moving his hand to push his glasses in, Ban jolted the moment his fingers brushed against the soft skin of the miko's hand. "A-Ah gomen! I didn't mean to!"

Kagome took a step back, feeling a small flip inside her stomach the moment they touched. The moment her back touched Shido's chest, she jolted once more. Here she was confide inside a small janitor closet with two strangers!

"O-Oi! Are you trying to make a move on an innocent nurse!?" Shido exclaimed, noticing the Get Backer member beginning to blush.

"Look who is talking! You are blushing like a baboon's ass the moment you made contact with her! Don't lie! You think she is cute, too! Too bad she wouldn't like monkeys!"

"Like she would like a snake-boy!"

"Both of you let me out!"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	138. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki VI

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Scenario request, please: Kagome tries to give Momoi cooking lessons with Aomine looking on (or as unlucky taste tester). I'd love to see a kiss worked in maybe after Aomine has to eat Momoi's cooking (I can't help it you make me want/crave/need the fluff)! Thank you super awesome Mizuki-sama!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The wait was killing both females as they saw the chopsticks of the male across the counter slowly lift a piece of the seasoned fried chicken before it was placed inside the male's mouth. Gulping down her nerves, Momoi clasped her hands together in fear of the results of her cooking.

"It isn't that bad-," Aomine's eyes bulged as soon as he swallowed the contents and quickly reached for the glass of water.

"Again!?" The Touou manager exclaimed, wondering what could have gone wrong this time. She had followed the instructions precisely and she even had supervision! What happened!?

Aomine coughed, feeling the burn still on his tongue, "how much chili powder did you use woman? This wasn't a spicy dish!"

"I followed everything Kagome-chan said!" Momoi turned to the miko, seeing her inspect the chicken with another pair of chopsticks. "You saw me, right, Kagome-chan? You know I followed the recipe!"

"Well, I did…". She replied with scrunched eyes. It was no secret Momoi had no cooking skills, so when the girl had asked her to give her some lessons, she could not decline. She just could not admit that she did not want to taste the food herself. Raising her pupils to see the Touou ace continuing to drink his water, she let a chuckle escape.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a paired glare. Being dragged by the miko was something he did not picture in his life, and yet here he was taste testing Momoi's horrible food - that probably would give him food poisoning later - all because he was promised that the miko would give him a gift. Whatever that gift could be he had no idea.

"Shall we try again?" The miko turned to face the pink haired female, seeing her confidence slowly slip. "This time we can focus on how much of the spices you are using."

"I guess…," she whispered back, "I just really want to make Tetsu-kun a bento."

Watching Momoi return to grab more of the ingredients from the refrigerator, Kaogme took another glance to her right. She raised a brow at the sight of Aomine looking at her with a glare, "what?"

"Don't _what_ me," he spoke, "you are trying to kill your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Is this about the magazines? Every man reads them! Don't try to kill me with Satsuki's cooking, woman." This is not how he wanted to die. "Where is my gift? I better be getting something in return-"

Aomine's eyes widened a fraction as soon as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. What he wanted to last forever came to an end in three seconds. He blinked to the sight of the miko's smile, "that's it? At least give me tong-"

"Dai-chan! How about I re-start making your bentos for school!" Momoi cut in, noticing the glow in her expression. "Right, Kagome-chan? He could even be my taste tester like that!"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea…".

"O-Oi! Don't go deciding things on your own, Kagome!" Aomine shouted.

Seeing the Touou manager skip back to the stove, Kagome gave Aomine a wink, "just do it and the gift will get better."

"It better, woman."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Durarara! x Inuyasha


	139. Durarara: Shizuo Heiwajima

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Can you please do a scenario with Durarara: Tom tries to set Shizuo up with girls - and finds out he already has a girlfriend, Kagome - who is none to happy about this! Thank you!

 **Anime:** Durarara! x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Shizuo Heiwajima x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Oi! Tanaka! I told you I am not doing it!"

"Shizuo, you have no luck meeting girls with that temper of yours. Now I set you up with a nice woman," Tom spoke, giving the blonde male a thumbs up, "she is waiting inside the restaurant."

Grounding his feet, Shizuo stopped his "boss" from pushing him inside the building. The last thing he wanted was to be set up into a blind date! Giving Tom a glare over his shoulder, Shizuo stepped to the side, avoiding the last push Tom intended to give. "I already told you I am not going in there! There is no need for a date."

Tom exhaled while crossing his arms as he saw his long time friend begin to light a cigarette. Here was the twenty-three year old male that had the looks to get any girl, but his temper interfered with any love life to begin. He was beginning to worry Shizuo would remain single if this continued on. So he took the liberty to set him up with a woman - he thought fit his preference - and all that needed to be done was to push him inside.

"Shizuo, just humor me and do this. It won't hurt you."

"Oh it will hurt him alright".

Both males jolted at the female voice coming from behind the blonde male. Cautiously, the two turned and blinked with wide eyes at the sight of the black haired miko that had moved to the city a year ago - the mysterious girl with a pink glow.

The cigarette dropped from Shizuo's lips as he saw the blue eyes on the female narrow on him: "K-Kagome…".

"Wouldn't want to keep your _date_ waiting, now would we?" She raised a brow.

"What are you doing here, Kagome-san?" Tom questioned, wondering why the female was out so late at night. "Can we help you with something?"

"How did you know I was here?" The blonde asked with a gulp.

Kagome took out her cell and showed Shizuo the message from a certain 'Orihara Izaya'.

Shizuo's eyes widened, "you spoke to Izaya!?"

"More like he informed where you were going, Shi-zu-o. A date? I had no idea you had a date today. Why didn't you let your girlfriend know you would be late for dinner because of a date?" She smiled _innocently._

"G-Girlfriend?" Tom blinked as his glasses tipped a bit by the news. Gliding his eyes to his friend, he noticed the fear in Shizuo's eyes. "You have a girlfriend? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I didn't want that damn Izaya to know-".

"But he knows." Kagome cut in, placing her phone in her bag. Taking Shizuo's hand into hers, she gave Tom a smile, "if you don't mind, Tanaka-san, I will be giving Shizuo a little talk. Hope you don't mind having a date with me, Shi-zu-o. It will be a long one."

Giving them a nod, Tom adjusted his glasses as he saw the two leave his presence. The last thing he expected had happened - Shizuo had gotten a girlfriend.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	140. Kuroko no Basket: Hyuga & Kiyoshi

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Good Morning Mizuki-senpai! I hope your day goes well, and at least next week is a short week! May I please make a request for your interactions/scenarios where both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi have a crush on Kagome? Thank you, senpai!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hyuga Junpei x Kagome Higurashi x Kiyoshi Teppei

* * *

"W-What are you doing here?"

The Seirin captain's eyes blinked behind his glasses as he saw the brunette male standing in front of him holding a bag by his side. Of all days he sees the Seirin center, this had the be the day both of them met?

"Ah, well, I heard from Riko that Kagome-chan was sick so I came to see how she was doing." Kiyoshi chuckled sheepishly as he raised the bag, "I brought her some homemade miso soup from my grandparents. What are you doing here, Hyuga?"

He was not expecting the question, much less, him. Avoiding Kiyoshi's curious eyes, Hyuga scratched the back of his head as he turned his head to the side. "I…I came to see if Kagome-chan was getting better. I-It is a captain's job to check on all his members."

"Right, right," Kiyoshi smiled, "I am sure she will appreciate it." Noticing Hyuga holding his own bag, he tilted his head to the side, "did you bring her something?"

"A-Ah…".

"Food?" He questioned.

"Let's just go check on her." Hyuga replied, turning to the stairs leading to the shrine. Gulping at the sight, Hyuga soon took a deep breath in before taking his first step upwards. He noticed his teammate walking beside him even after arriving at the last step. In his years of knowing Kiyoshi, he never saw him as the type to take this extra step to check on a girl who he had just met this year. Then again…neither was he. "Kiyoshi…".

"Hm? What is it, Hyuga?" Stopping from knocking on the door, Kiyoshi blinked as he saw the Seirin captain giving him a serious look.

How was he supposed to ask this? Should he even know? Was it his business? Looking down at the bag in his hand, the answer was given to him. If Kiyoshi's feelings were just like his towards the same girl, then he had every right to know.

"Is something bothering you, Hyuga?" Kiyoshi questioned. "Is this…about Kagome-chan?" To some he may be known as an airhead, but there was something clear in his head - Kagome and Hyuga's feelings for the same girl. Seeing the wide eyes appear on Hyuga's expression, he gave out a sigh with an accompanied smile, "I had a feeling we would have to talk about this sooner or later."

"For how long?" Hyuga questioned.

"Well, since she gave me a scolding at the Kirisaki Daiichi game. Apparently she did not like how hard I pushed myself during the match." He sheepishly laughed.

Hyuga exhaled knowing this would only complicate things. How would both of them go with this feeling of liking the same girl? Hearing the brunette knock on the door, Hyuga sighed again. "Never saw this coming."

"Huh? What exactly? Coming to visit Kagome-chan at the same time?" Kiyoshi blinked.

"Well that," Hyuga scoffed, "but liking the same girl."

"Huh? What girl?"

Both males jolted at the familiar voice, making them turn towards the Sacred Tree located on the miko's shrine. Pupils widened at the sight of the said miko dressed in her miko garments holding a broom with both hands.

"K-Kagome-chan!?" Hyuga exclaimed, taken back by her sudden appearance. Had she heard everything?!

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing up?" Kiyoshi questioned, blinking at the sight of her completely healthy. "Didn't you have a fever?"

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome blinked back, "fever? I never had a fever. I have been busy with the shrine, so that is why I had to take some days off from the basketball club, but I am doing just fine. What are you two doing here?"

"You…aren't sick?" Hyuga whispered. Taking a glance to the brunette beside him, his eyebrow twitched, "don't tell me Riko set us up to…".

"I think she knows too." Kiyoshi nodded to himself.

"Knows what?" Kagome whispered before hearing a loud groan escape the megane captain.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gangsta x Inuyasha


	141. Gangsta: Worick & Striker

**Requested by anonymous** **:** It's Friday again! I am so excited, can I put in a Gangsta request? Please? Kagome randomly wonders how different it is to kiss someone with a tongue piercing versus someone without, Striker and/or Worrick show her (I know Striker has a tongue piercing, I don't think Worrick does but maybe he can be her experience for the without tongue piercing kiss).

 **Anime:** Gangsta x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Worick Arcangelo x Kagome Higurashi x Striker

* * *

The position was uncomfortable, not physically, but mentally. The body heat from both chests warmed her skin both from the outside and inside. The feel of rough calloused hands squeezing and rubbing her sides made her whimper with a breathy exhale.

"My, my, someone is needy."

The room was dark, but she could hear the smirk appear over the Destroyer's lips. A gasp escaped past her lips the moment she felt a wet muscle lick up her neck in the most teasing and agonizing way.

"I usually don't like sharing my women, but I think I can make an exception." The dirty blonde haired Benriya ghostly chuckled beside the miko's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "This is what happens, Kagome. You were curious about a kiss, so we have no objections to show you."

Kagome's words were swallowed down the moment her eyes meet the dark hues of the man in front of her. The smirk on his lips emitting the dark and lustful intent he had held for so long. "S-Striker….Worick-san, I didn't mean it that way-"

Striker's fingers grasped her chin, tilting it back to get a look at the glaze of lust and curiosity over her eyes. "Don't hide it, kitten. You want to know, and we will gladly show you." His tongue snaked out to lick his lower lip the moment his eyes scanned her own. Oh how delicious they looked. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Striker noticed the miko's eyes glued to the piercing on his tongue. "Looks like someone just got excited."

"Don't worry, Kagome, we will show you that any kiss with us two will be the greatest experience ever," Worick whispered beside her ear. Letting out a puff of air, Kagome's lips parted for a gasp before it was quickly swallowed by the Destroyer.

The miko's eyes closed tightly; teeth bumped against each other as Striker's lips were for sure going to bruise her own. Striker slowly opened his eyes while his tongue slowly and teasingly licked the bottom lip before diving in. The feel of her hands clinging for dear life on his jacket made him smirk in the rough kiss. His tongue expertly danced around hers before his teasing acts continued by letting her tongue swirl over her his to touch the piercing she had become curious over.

It was not long before Worick felt the warmth of her body increase as well as her pants. He sneaked his fingers underneath Kagome's chin before breaking their kiss. "Don't tire her out before me, Striker."

The string of saliva connecting the two was soon broken by Striker's last lick over his lips. The taste of her lips on his still lingered which only made him wonder how else this girl would make him hunger for her. "Tch, a normal tongue will be nothing to her now."

Not saying a word, Worick only replied with his own grin before turning the miko's head towards his and claiming her lips. Kagome's world became clouded even as Worick's lips gently molded onto hers; his teeth gave a few gentle bites in a way to ask for access. Parting her lips slightly, Kagome's eyes closed as she felt his tongue explore every part inside her mouth before he claimed dominance over her. Caressing her tongue with his, he gave it a light suck before his hands slowly streamed down her abdomen.

The miko's eyes opened into a slit, seeing her blurry view giving her enough sight to see Striker already taking a step forward.

"Shall we quell your other curiosities, miko?" Striker questioned, knowing the girl had already becoming pudding in their hands.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	142. Kuroko no Basket: Kiyoshi Teppei II

**Requested by anonymous** **:** I am madly shipping Kiyoshi/Kagome because of Love Hoop, okay so honestly I am shipping GoM/Kagome, & Kagami/Kagome too but the Kiyoshi/Kagome was totally unexpected! Can I see a scenario where these two kiss and cuddle? I just get the fuzzies! I can imagine these two as such a cute and cuddly warm couple!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kiyoshi Teppei x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

How her body got cold was beyond her. Kagome tried placing blanket after blanket on her, but the heat just would not embrace her. Was the house just cold itself? One of the coldest nights in Japan had fallen, and she had fallen in temperature with it.

The miko sighed under her breath as she stared at the movie. Lost in her frozen state, she was barely even paying attention to the movie itself. All she wanted was heat!

"Cold?"

Kagome turned her head to the owner of the voice and blinked at the sight of the brunette male standing behind the couch. "Kiyoshi-kun…I thought you had late practices during this time?"

"Well, Riko told us we could go home early since everyday we have been getting home late," he sheepishly laughed.

"How did you even get inside my house?" Turning her head left and right, she wondered if one of her family members had let him in. She was sure she was alone. The sound of keys grabbed her attention over to Kiyoshi's fingers holding a familiar key. "You have a key to my house!?"

"Your mother gave it to me."

"She trusts you too much." She mildly glared. Sure dating for a year built the trust between her boyfriend and her family, but handing him the key to her home felt like they were living together.

Feeling the weight of the couch lift her cold body, she blinked the moment she found herself being picked up and placed over Kiyoshi's lap. "O-Oi…". She blushed a darker hue of red as the feel of his strong arms around her waist securing her in her new spot.

"You're cold, right?" He smiled innocently. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't even keep you warm?" Tightening his hold around the girl, Kiyoshi rested his chin over the crook of her neck. "You smell good."

Releasing a low exhale, Kagome leaned further into his embrace. Kiyoshi: a goof ball, airhead, and sometimes too nice, but he was warm, both physically and emotionally, caring, and positive. These were the features that reeled her in. As her body relaxed, she could feel the warmth of his own body blanketing her.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she smiled, turning her head to him to deliver said smile.

Kiyoshi returned the gesture before he leaned in for small but sweet kiss. Pressing his lips gently onto hers, he watched with half-lidded eyes as her own closed. How he got so lucky to have her was beyond him. The moment he met her, he had received a scolding from her for playing with such an injury on his leg, but the aftercare he received from her was something he was not expecting.

Her gentle yet feisty nature with her beauty was something that made him want to get closer to her. Separating for much needed air, Kiyoshi rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm never letting you go."

A bit taken back by his sudden words, Kagome blinked before she gave out a chuckle, "even if I am this cold?"

"I will warm you up whenever you want to as long as you continue to smile for me."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha


	143. One Punch Man: Sonic

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Request: OnePunch Man where Kagome (Genos' Girlfriend, Friend/Family of Saitama) is hit on/kissed and possibly kidnapped by Sonic. Please and thank you!

 **Anime:** One Punch Man x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sonic x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"Let me go!"

"Tch, you think an assassin like me is going to listen to your orders?"

The miko's eyes narrowed tightly into a glare as she watched the black haired ninja stand in front of her with crossed arms. "Well not much of an assassin; you would have killed me by now."

"I have bigger plans for you. I know you are a close friend of that bald "hero"," the ninja assassin spoke, unaffected by the glaring daggers the miko threw at him. He shook his head at the attempt she gave to unbind her ties on her wrists and ankles. "He humiliated me, and now I have to pay him back the favor."

Kagome gave out a heavy sigh as she thought back to how she had gotten kidnapped. One minute she was walking back to Saitama's apartment and then she blacked out at the feeling of a fast incoming aura from behind. She had no time to look behind her for everything came too quickly. The moment she awoke, she was here - with this prick.

Taking a closer look at the male before her, Kagome's eyebrow rose. The black outfit, purple markings on his face, and the irritation he had…why did he seem so familiar? "Ah!"

"What, onna?"

"I remember you! Saitama-san spoke about you! You're Jack-o'-Lantern Panic!"

"It's freaking Speed-o'-Sound Sonic!" He shouted. His name was not that freaking hard to remember!

"Oh…". The miko blinked. Well, that was the name Saitama had told her when he spoke about a certain ninja assassin that was always after him. "So let me guess, you caught me to make him come? He is going to kick your ass, Panic-".

"It's Sonic!"

The assassin huffed before he closed his eyes out of frustration. Saitama had annoying friends just like him. Hearing the miko shuffle once more, he cracked open an eyes to see the miko having closed her own eyes. Taking a look of her up and down, he could not help but smirk.

"You know, you aren't bad looking."

"Don't even try to hit on me." The miko glared. The last thing she wanted was to be hit on by an assassin. Kagome quickly leaned back as she found herself staring at Sonic eye-to-eye the moment he squatted in front of her. "W-What?"

Sonic tilted his head to the side before he grasped the girl's chin. "Hmm, I can see why that hero sticks with you. I wonder how he would feel about me having you…alone."

"He is going to kick you ass."

"Right-".

"Or perhaps the place he hit you first."

The assassin froze at the memory; how did she know this?

"Oh yeah, he told me. He may have gotten your name wrong, but he does not forget his enemies," she smirked back.

Clearing his throat, Sonic's grin made a return, "feisty. I think I may keep you longer."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha


	144. Akatsuki no Yona: Yona & Dragons

**Requested by lovelypolkadotbunny** **:** Ah, Mizuki, you get me onto so many fandoms I wouldn't even notice on my own. Now I can't stop, how about an Akatsuki no Yona scenario where Kagome is undercover (for some reason) meeting Yona'a group for the first time?

 **Anime:** Akatsuki no Yona x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Dragons x Kagome Higurashi/Yona

* * *

"Welcome-!" The miko's words were left in the air as she blinked at the sight of the large group in front of her. Lowering the tray from her chest to her side, Kagome's eyes scrunched upon feeling the aura surrounding the different colored haired men along with the female standing in front of them.

' _That must be them…'._

Kagome took a deep breath in before she made her way over to the front to greet the new incoming customers. "Welcome," she smiled, "how can I help you?"

"Just a place to eat," the thin eyed male spoke.

The miko quickly noticed everyone's edginess of the place as they checked their surroundings; no doubt in her mind these where the people she had been instructed to find in the town. Being undercover as a worker in the small restaurant was a bit difficult as she had to wait for the princess and her group to arrive, but she had heard many rumors about the tale of the dragons.

"Hak, don't demand it!" Yona spoke, elbowing her bodyguard in the gut. "Ah, sumimazen! He can be a little rude sometimes."

"Oi!" He glared.

"Understandable," Kagome replied, guiding them to the wooden seats, "everyone has been on edge with the new king and all." She immediately noticed the dark and gloomy expression that draped over the princess's face at the mention of the new king.

"My, you are quite the beauty." Jae-ha slid in before grabbing the miko's hand into his and gave a small peck over her knuckles.

"Don't touch her like that, Jae-ha!" Swatting the green dragon's hand away from the miko's, Ki-ja scoffed before turning his attention to the waitress. "I must apologize on his behalf. He gets close to people very quick, so do not hesitate to tell him when he is going too far."

Where these the dragons and the princess Soo-Won had told her to spy on? She had expected men of big built and more dragon-like, but this sight was the opposite.

"Do you have meat!?"

Kagome blinked to the other voice beside her and was taken back by the close proximity the long blonde haired dragon's body was to hers. "Uh hai…," she replied.

"Zeno, don't scare her like that." Shin-Ah spoke before taking his seat beside Yoon.

Sighing under his breath, Yoon rested his cheek over his palm, "bunch of idiots. We are trying to keep a low profile, remember?"

"Right." Yona chuckled nervously. Turning to face the confused miko, she sent her a wide smile, "I am sorry about them acting this way, but I promise they are good people."

What was this weird feeling inside of her? Her heart thumped with wanting a change in her mission. These were the people she had come to spy on for the king and yet she could not find herself to do them any harm. Their auras were strong and powerful, but they were warm and inviting unlike the palace auras.

"Is everything alright?" Yona questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah…," Kagome replied, blinking out a smile, "everything is fine. Can I get you anything to drink, um…"

"Yona. You can call me Yona."

No, her aura was more than just warm and inviting - it was pure like hers.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Gintama x Inuyasha


	145. Gintama: Kondo Isao

**Requested by mzztomboi** **:** SENPAI! Hope you are having a good day :) Kagome meets Kondo after he gets rejected (punched out) by Otea. She shows him some kindness and tells him there is plenty of fish in sea and he becomes her new admirer (stalker)

 **Anime:** Gintama x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kondo Isao x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

What was this feeling behind her? Every corner she took and every where she went she felt a pair of eyes following her. Today was no different from any other day and she never felt so paranoid to grocery shop in her life.

Looking over her shoulder, the miko's eyes scrunched as she saw brown hair sticking out from one of the alleys behind her. Kagome held the basket closer to her side before she slowly made her way over to the owner of the brown hair. With small and slow steps, Kagome gradually made her way over to the aisle before she made a huge last step forward.

"A-Ah!" Gasping at the male hiding behind the shelves, Kagome placed her hand over her lips. "K-Kondo-san?!"

The commander of the Shinsengumi held wide eyes as he had been discovered by none other than the miko herself. "K-Kagome-san! F-Fancy meeting you here!"

What was the commander of the Shinsengumi doing here and hiding behind a shelf? She had met Kondo when she caught him in a depressive mood by the river. His aura was mixed with sadness and pure confusion. She was not one to ignore such feelings so she went ahead to check if he was at least physically okay. To her surprise, physically okay was not the best way to describe the big bruise forming over his cheek.

She had learned about his "love" life and his pursuits for a woman named 'Otae', but apparently the feeling was not mutual. The only thing she could give was encouragement and push the commander to realize there were many other people out in the world he could pursue, and one that would love him back.

"What are you doing here, Kondo-san?" Kagome blinked, watching as a set of binoculars dropped from his hand. Why did he have binoculars? "Were you…spying on me, Kondo-san?"

"A-Ah…iie! I was just making some rounds and making sure the grocery store was safe!" He chuckled nervously. "I mean, it's just a coincidence you happen to be here, but at least I know you are safe!"

"Right…," she nodded. Tightening her hold on the basket with her groceries, the miko noticed the commander beginning to hide a small notebook behind his pocket. "What is that?"

"N-Nothing!" Kondo exclaimed with a light blush. "J-Just tracking my times during my observations!"

"Looks like you have targeted someone else for your stalking."

Hearing the lazy voice coming from behind the miko, both turned to see none other than the silver haired samurai poking his nose.

"Gintoki-san…". Kagome blinked before noticing his own basket filled with sweets. Did this man not think of the consequences to his sweet tooth?

"Kagome-chan, you better be careful around this guy; his hobby is stalking, you know?" Gintoki spoke as he tried to rub off his finger on the miko shoulder only to give her a mild glare the moment she stepped to the side.

"G-Gintoki! Don't say that-!"

"S-Stalker?" Kagome stuttered. Turning her head towards the commander, she began to notice his fidgeting fingers. She helped a man with a broken heart and mended it back to his stalker ways? How unlucky was she to meet such weird people!?

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	146. Kuroko no Basket: Akashi Seijurou VII

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Can you do a scenario where Akashi catches Kagome and another male interacting (in a friendly/positive way - not being stalked), I kind of want to see a jealous Akashi. Thanks for all you do!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Akashi Seijurou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"A-Akashi-kun, let me go!" Wincing at the feel of his tightened grip around her wrist, Kagome's words clenched inside her throat at the sight of his narrowed glare over his shoulder. The glare itself meant for her silence.

Pulled into an empty classroom, Kagome's freedom was short lived as soon as she heard Akashi close the sliding door behind him. The miko rubbed her sore wrist while her eyes found the glaring eyes of the emperor. "What has gotten into you, Akashi-kun?" she whispered.

A chuckle was released from him, "you were late for practice, Kagome."

"I was-".

"Talking to a boy," he cut her off. Taking a step forward, his eyes glowed as she took one back. "You were late for practice to go talk to a boy. As the manager of the Rakuzan basketball team, your responsibilities come first."

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she heard the captain. "That _boy_ is Hojo-kun and all he wanted was to invite me to the archery club, Akashi!"

"Archery?" Akashi raised a brow. "Being a manager is hard work as it is. What that _boy_ wanted with you was not acceptable. He wanted to speak with you about the club, he should have come to me."

"To you…?" Kagome knew of his behaviors and his absolute ways, but this was a rare sight for her. He rarely got angry at her; he was always polite and respectful to her. Akashi never got this way when she spoke to Hayama or even Nebuya, so why was his reaction so different with Hojo-?

Her eyes widened before they turned into a suspicious glare. "You got jealous, didn't you?"

No response.

"You did get jealous! Ha…I never pictured the absolute emperor to be the jealous type," she scoffed. "You really humor me-"

"It is normal to get jealous of someone having what you want."

Her eyes blinked once as she saw the accompanying smirk on his lips. With another step he took forward, she took one back. "Well…yeah, I mean, but not with people-".

"People too, Kagome. Jealousy, possessiveness, greed; call it what you want, but to me they are all the same and I will not let any boy get close to something that I deem valuable." Now only an inch away from the miko, his fingers ghosted over her cheek before they hooked under her chin and brought her close as she tip toed. "An emperor has chosen an empress and I will not anyone take her away from me."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Inuyasha (next scenario is not a crossover)


	147. Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi

***Note: This chapter contains PTSD topics!**

 **Requested by theragingartist** **:** How about a little angst? Not a crossover ask but a one shot! Kagome has been back from the feudal era permanently for a month or so and is having trouble adjusting. PTSD, imagining demons right round the corner and modern life feeling fake and cold.

 **Anime:** Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Enter, grab the things she needed, walk home, and then she would be safe. That was the initial plan the miko had in mind as she entered the doors of the grocery store. Her eyes moved left and right as she heard voices accompanying beeping noises and drops of boxes echoing through the area.

Fingers scrunched over her skin as she kept them crossed with a basket hanging over her elbow. Anyone giving her look could see the tight grip she gave herself as she bruised her own skin below her fingers.

A month had passes since she had returned from the feudal era, and although she should feel like a hero for destroying the jewel, she did not. Every sound and every light made her shiver in fear and wanting nothing more than to hide in a corner. The constant feel of corrupted auras made her think demons were around to get her for revenge after many years.

Turning the corner to another aisle, Kagome jumped at the sound of a cry from a baby. Her breathe hitched as she shook in fear with the cry still being released. With a chest heaving heavily from her shock, the miko blinked as she saw the mother at the other side of the aisle calm her baby.

The war with Naraku was not easy, and it has scarred her - for life. The blood and deaths she had seen in that last battle were still stitched in her mind.

Could she even live a normal life?

Shaking her head, the miko proceeded to get the things she needed back at home. Slow steps were made towards the register, but the journey seemed miles away with each person that walked by and the carts that screeched against the floor.

How could she feel so alone when she had her family? She felt vulnerable in a safe world. Simply tasks were beginning to get tougher for her and she was unsure if she could move forward.

Tears threatened to escape the corner of her eyes; her body felt heavy and tired the more she went on.

"Miss, are you okay?"

The miko jumped at the sound of a male's voice. Looking to her right, Kagome took a step back as she saw an employee looking at her with concern. "Y-Yeah…," she nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine."

"Ah, well-," the employee blinked as he saw the girl scurry away, leaving him in blank stares at her weird behavior, "ask me if you need any…help." This was the first time the employee had ever seen a person so afraid of being…exposed.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha (NSFW)


	148. Magi: Sinbad II

***Note: NSFW ahead! The full version is on my Tumblr blog!**

 **Requested by starmienight** **:** Hi! Again! Well I am asking for another request and this one is going to be smut. Well this is a first for me, well requesting something like this, so I'm sorry if I don't request it right. 'blush' Is it alright if you could do one with Sinbad 'hides away' I was wondering if you could do one that is the continuation to the last Sinbad crossover I requested, where Sinbad says it is time to acquire an heir. I hope it is not too much. 'blush'

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Sinbad x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"You're so beautiful."

The words made the miko's veins boil with passion as she felt lines of her sweat mixed with the body above hers. She was given no time to reply as her breathe hitched in her throat the moment fingers ghosted inside her thigh and left gentle grasps.

"S-Sinbad…sama-".

"Now, now, what is this?" he chuckled, resting his other hand over her cheek, "we are married, and yet you still have formalities?"

It almost felt like her fever of desire had come to cloud her every sense within her being. Low and soft moans passed through her swollen lips from having been kissed feverishly by a certain purple haired king. The night had begun innocent as Sinbad had surprised her with a dinner outside his balcony; just the two of them alone to enjoy a night and admire the ocean.

With only a few kisses from the king she had become pudding was under his spell for another long night. To many, he was known as an airhead or either a powerful dungeon conqueror who had no limits, but behind closed doors, she was the only one to see his passionate and gentle side. He was gentle, but he loved seeing her become undone. Feisty and independent, but he was the first ever to lay eyes on such a beautiful woman in such a vulnerable state.

The agony of her pleasure made her whimper, "Sinbad, please…".

"Please what?" He questioned with a raised brow. The elegance and subtle pain in her voice was music to his ears, but the way her eyes were glazed with lust for him made him melt and growl from within.

She was his.

"Please just…touch me," she whispered with a coat of embarrassment. "A-Ah…".

Sinbad curled his fingers in emitting a cry of pleasure from the miko. His hot breath danced over the crook of her neck before he gave it a gentle bite. He chuckled at the sight of her empty fulfillment.

"Not yet, dear," he smiled, "I am afraid I we have a long night ahead of us."

Her lips were claimed by his; he swallowed her moans into his mouth. The rise of her pelvis to find friction told him she was more than ready for the planned night.

"A year as my queen and I would not have it any other way," he spoke softly, resting his forehead against hers, "but I can't get too selfish. I think it is time to share your kindness and love with a child."

The words rung in the miko's ears as her eyes met his in a haze. "S-Sinbad…you mean…".

"I think we are ready to have a child, my queen. A child of ours."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	149. Kuroko no Basket: Midorima Shintarou

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Could u possibly do a request with Midorima and Kagome he wants to ask her out on a date but keeps getting flustered

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"What are we doing here, Midorima-kun?"

Looking around her surroundings, the miko blinked as she noticed the Shutoku shooting guard had taken her to the back of the gym. It was unusual for Midorima to ask her to meet with him, but the moment she had heard his request, she noticed a change in his behavior.

Kagome blinked at the sight of the small pink hue just under his glasses. "Are you feeling alright, Midorima-kun?"

He avoided her eye while adjusting his glasses. This was not him; he never did this sort of thing. Heck, he never imagined himself doing something like this. Why was he even here?

An image of Takao appeared in his mind with his nagging words and teasing in front of the class. Midorima scoffed at the memory as he shook his head. ' _I am going to kill Takao.'_

"Earth to Midorima-kun," the miko spoke, waving her hand in front of his face, "are you there?"

Brought back to the present, the shooting guard cleared his throat. "I…I have something to ask you."

"Ask me?" She blinked. What could the tsundere want with her?

"I…I was…".

Kagome noticed his choke in words which made her tilt her head. "You were what?"

The blush darkened over his expression; have blushes always felt like fevers? He cleared his throat, hoping to remove whatever was stopping him to say what he intended to say. How could a member of the Generation of Miracles become so weak in front of a girl?

"Oi~ Shin-chan~".

A tick throbbed over his forehead.

"Ah, Takao-kun-," the miko blinked as she leaned to the side. It was not until she noticed his own head peeking out from around the corner and giving them a smirk.

"If you don't ask her out, she will be taken by someone else, Shin-chan~," Takao continued.

"Ta-ka-o!"

A blush erupted over the miko's cheeks as Takao's words echoed off. Midorima, the tsundere, had a crush on her? Watching Midorima walk towards the point guard, the miko was left dumbfounded.

Who knew _this_ tsundere had such a shy nature for…her.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha


	150. Kuroko no Basket: Aomine Daiki VII

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Good Morning! I hope your school is going better and you finished your essay! Thank you for doing my request (Akashi) - I loved it! (I love all your Scenarios/Interactions!). You are super awesome for doing this! Can I make another request, please? I'd like to see Momoi playing matchmaker to Kagome and Aomine (or GoM of your choice)! Thank you and have a great day!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Aomine Daiki x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"What's your type, Kagome-chan?"

Taking her eyes away from the clipboard in hand, the miko blinked as she directed her view to the pink haired manager standing beside her. "Ah, what do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play innocent!" She giggled, "you know! Your type of man. You must have one." Momoi's eyes returned to the court inside the gym as the Touou basketball team continued on with their practice.

"I don't know," Kagome replied, returning to make a few notes on the task Momoi had given her to fill.

Pouting at the reply she was given, Momoi faced the silent girl as she rested her hands over her hips. "Every girl has a type, Kagome-chan. You have to have one!"

"I really don't, Momoi-chan."

Momoi softly huffed in reply as she noticed her childhood friend being scolded by Wakamatsu for not giving him the pass. It was a miracle to see the ace actually during practice, but ever since Kagome had been recruited as an assistant manager, she would be the one to bring Aomine to practice.

Everyone was shocked by how well the miko could handle the Generation of Miracle, but no one was against it - they needed her. A light bulb inside Momoi's mind lit up as a curious thought ran inside her mind. "I can help you figure out who is your type. You just have to answer 'yes' or 'no', Kagome-chan, okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Tall?"

"Uh, sure?" What was Momoi even hoping to get out of this? No one in the school matched her preferences.

"Hm, confident?" Momoi questioned with a smirk.

The miko sighed, "I guess. I mean, there has to be a limit to that confidence."

"I am sure with your personality you can tone the guy down," Momoi waved her hand up and down.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Momoi placed her fingers under her chin as her eyes followed Aomine's movements. "Strong?"

"You are asking basic factors any girl looks for-".

"Dai-chan!"

The miko blinked as she saw the pink haired female wave her hand above her head. Turning her head to the source, Kagome raised a brow as she saw Aomine stop in his steps.

"Eh? What do you want Satsuki?"

"Want to go on a date with, Kagome-chan?"

A blush exploded on the miko's cheeks as she turned to the manager beside her. "C-Chotto matte! What are you talking about, Momoi-chan!? I can't go on a date with him-!"

"Huh? With Kagome? Sure," he shrugged, "it was about time."

"Wait…what?" The miko blinked.

Clapping her hands together, a smile curved onto Momoi's lips before turning to the shocked and frozen girl. "There, you have a date."

"W-What did this have to do with my type?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, instead of having questions we should just have trials to see if certain guys meet your preferences," she giggled back, "but I do hope you two are a match!"

The miko's eyebrow twitched as she put the puzzle pieces together the more she stared at Momoi's smile. "You were planning this, weren't you!?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Magi x Inuyasha


	151. Magi: Judal III

**Requested by lynxeirwen** **:** Hi Mizu thanks for doing these. Do you think you could do Sephiroth from final fantasy? Even if you can that's not what I am requesting this time. So how about Kagome and Judal were forced to marry (forced on Kagome's part) and now she finds out she is pregnant. C: I love you so much and you be taking care of yourself now. Okay?

 **Anime:** Magi x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Judal x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The miko's heart clenched as she heard the voices of the people outside her quarters. Looking over her shoulder, she sighed at the sight of the shadows that belonged to the servants and bodyguards that waited for her "alone" time to be over.

How did her life end up being in this situation? Everything was going smoothly and then…

She closed her eyes as the memory of her abduction from Sindria appeared in her mind. Her throat still burned from the many yells of help she gave, but her voice was useless. She was taken away.

Opening her view to the window in front of her, Kagome could not help but glare at the sight of many visiting empires and noble families coming to the big ceremony the Kou Empire had set.

All within three months her life was now being controlled by the Kou Empire. She knew using her miko abilities would get her in danger, but she never imagined the Kou Empire confronting Sindria - for her.

Now her life was going to be spent with the last man she wanted to be. A sadistic man who loved to corrupt evil in the world and took pure pleasure from it. The worst part was the other life she had to raise in this hell.

"My, you look beautiful."

The voice made the miko close her eyes as she felt the blood in her veins rush to a heat of anger.

"Heh, didn't think this many people would show up, but the Kou Empire sure love to make things big."

Kagome's lids scrunched at the feel of hands rubbing the sides of her arms. "Don't touch me, Judal."

"Oh? I don't think that is possible," he chuckled, "I mean, I can respect it now, but in a few hours you will be mine, miko."

"Like hell I am going to marry you!" she shouted, turning to face the smirking magi. "Out of everyone in this palace, why you?!"

Widening the grin, the black haired magi took a step back to see the miko fully clothed in the traditional Kou wedding dress. "Have you really not figured it out? I thought you were smarter than that, miko. Think about it. A high priest and a high priestess…quite the combination, don't you think?"

"So they are using me for my abilities?" The miko's glare tightened.

"They are," Judal shrugged, "but I did this to spite that king you are so in love with."

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the evil clouding the magi's eyes. "Y-You know-".

"About both of you?" He questioned with a raised brow. "Of course. I am sure he will hate to see me raise his child, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I got both his lover and child; I win."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Akame ga Kill x Inuyasha


	152. Akame ga Kill: Mine

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Well, can we get a scenario where Kagome tries to save an Akame ga Kill character but she fails? (Aha, some angst to mix up the fluff and smut).

 **Anime:** Akame ga Kill x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Mine/Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"You can save her, right, Kagome?"

The miko stared at the petite body laying cold on the ground before feeling a pair of hands grasp her shoulders.

"Kagome, you can bring her back, right?"

Tatsumi shook her once as tears streamed down and curved his cheeks. He knew the miko's eyes were glued onto the body behind him.

"Please save Mine, Kagome!"

Just how many more deaths did she have to see? Why were the lives of her dear friends she had made in this world being taken away? They were the good guys, right? They were on the right side. They were doing the right thing!

"Kagome!" Tatsumi shouted, bringing the miko's eyes to his watery ones.

"I…can try," she whispered lowering her head once more. She could barely stand on her feet, let alone, use her own miko abilities to heal her energy. Making her way over to Mine's unconscious body, Kagome slowly knelt down, ignoring the pressure the rocks underneath gave to her knees.

Bringing her hands over Mine's chest, the miko closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate the rest of her miko-ki to heal. She felt no rush, no warmth, no energy within her being. Her body was exhausted from the endless battle she had against Kurome. In the end, no one had won and both had ended without power.

' _Come on….please work…,'_ her eyes scrunched tightly as she saw no pink glow coming out of her hands. ' _Please…work!'_

Tears slowly streamed down her face as one by one dropped to the ground. Nothing was coming out. Mine's chest was not moving. The aura around the pink haired girl was cold and grey.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes, Kagome?"

The miko bit her lower lip.

"Kagome, you can bring her back, right? Your miko powers can do that, right?"

She slowly turned her head over her shoulder as her hands dropped to her sides.

"Kagome-".

Tatsumi's words broke off as he saw the despair and weakness in the miko's eyes. There was nothing she could do. Mine was gone and both of them had failed as her friends. Tatsumi's yell echoed off into the forest, making Kagome grip her pants. Another loss for the winning side.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha NSFW


	153. Kuroko no Basket: Murasakibara IV

***Note: NSFW ahead! The full version is on my Tumblr blog!**

 **Requested by anonymous** **:** Hi Mizuki-san! Are you doing NSFW requests now? If so can I please request Murasakibara and Kagome? I can totally see these two in the kitchen doing something naughty possibly involving chocolate and whipped cream, or something else sweet - Maybe Atsushi comes in on Kagome baking and decides he wants something sweeter (or something to go with his sweets). Sorry if I'm corrupting you! If your not comfortable with lemons/NSFW then could you do a cute fluffy one? Thanks!

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Murasakibara Atsushi x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

The tall male blinked lazily as he saw the familiar petite form of the miko standing in front of the kitchen counter of his home. Observing the ingredients and kitchen tools that had been used, Murasakibara raised a brow before a smell of melted chocolate wafted in the air.

Taking long lazy strides towards the girl, he finally was able to look over her form to see the melted chocolate ganache. Sneaking his hand over the miko's shoulder, he blinked with an irritated scowl the moment his hand was slapped away from his desire.

"Gome-chin, stop being mean."

"This is not to eat by itself, Murasakibara-kun," Kagome looked over her should, unaffected by his glare. "This is for the cake. Did you forget I was in charge of making Kuroko-kun's cake for his birthday?"

"Hmph, you never make me cakes," he pouted.

"I have made you cookies, cup cakes, and homemade chocolate. You have no right to say I haven't made you anything." Kagome shook her head before she continued to mix the chocolate mixture. It was no surprise to her that the Yosen ace would try to sneak a taste, but he knew better than to try.

With a pout, Murasakibara's eyesbrow furrowed before his eyes landed on the chocolate spots decorating the corners of her lips and chin. So she had been sneaking in some chocolate for herself, huh? How come he could not have some? Kuroko was getting a whole cake anyways.

Murasakibara leaned in as his tongue snaked out to clean off the chocolate smear on the corners of Kagome's lip. Hearing a gasp from the miko, the basketball player raised a brow as he saw her cover the licked spot.

"W-What are you doing?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"It's sweet," he replied.

"Yes, I know the chocolate is sweet, but-". Her pupils dilated as she felt his tongue lick the other corner of her lip. "M-Murasakibara-kun-!"

The giant kept the miko in place by placing his much larger hands on her hips. Locking her form to his, his tongue slowly traced down to her chin to coax his tongue with the sweet cocoa.

"Your skin makes the chocolate much sweeter, Gome-chin~."

Cracking her eyes open through her hazy embarrassment, she could see the lust dancing in his eyes. Before she could retort back to his actions, her lips were claimed by his. Pulled by his strength to coat some friction, her eyes snapped open at the feel of something poking her abdomen.

Separating a centimeter for air, Kagome wanted to push him back as she had a task in hand to finish. It was not until his tongue dove between her parted lips and began to explore the inside of her mouth. The kiss heightened in passion as his tongue tasted every inch of her cavern; no doubt he sought for the sweet taste of chocolate she had earlier.

The feel of his fingers ghosting underneath her shirt made her squirm before his cool fingertips gripped her pale skin. Having sucked the flavor of chocolate out the miko's mouth, his tongue traced below her lip down to her chin before finding her neck. It was unusual for the lazy center player to do so much in an intimate manner, but she knew this was his way of showing frustration for not getting what he wanted.

Sweet and low moans passed the miko's lips as she felt Murasakibara's lips suck on the flesh that made her feel like pudding. He was frustrated and she could see and feel it through his actions. A breathy moan was next as his hand grasped one of her breast as the other hand snaked to her lower back.

Before she could register every action he gave, she found herself sitting on top of the kitchen counter with her legs locked around his hips. All of this was making her mind become clouded with lust.

"You taste so good, Gome-chin~," he breathed out with a bite to her neck.

"Murasakibara…kun, we are going to be late…".

"So? The cake won't be eaten till later. I want this dessert first."

No one deprived him from his sweets - that included Kagome.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Shokugeki no Souma x Inuyasha


	154. Shokugeki no Soma: Hayama Akira

**Requested by anonymous** **:** Hey Mizuki-senpai! Could you write a scenario where Kagome initiates a kiss with any character of your choice!

 **Anime:** Shokugeki no Souma x Inuyasha

 **Pairing:** Hayama Akira x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"One, two, three…four?"

Blue eyes flickered at the sight of the four small jars on the shelf containing ground turmeric. She was sure she had filled five two days ago. Kagome tapped the edge of the pen over her lips in thought as she stared at the empty spot. There had been a fifth jar of turmeric; the evidence of it being there was with the collective dust forming around the shape of that said jar.

"Did you count all the spices?"

The miko released a sigh, "I hate to say this, but we are missing a jar of turmeric." A groan came right after, "after all the grinding I did and I find one missing. It wasn't supposed to be used until after a week."

"You mean this jar?"

Hearing the voice below the small ladder she occupied, Kagome noticed the silver haired male standing with the jar containing the orange powder inside. A glow of joy overtook the miko's features as she reached for it. "Where did you find it, Hayama-kun?" she questioned with a smile.

"You left in the box."

"Huh? No, I was sure I put them all-," the miko gave out a blink as she remembered the sudden visit from Soma and Megumi; she had forgotten to put the last jar back. "Huh…oops."

Hayama chuckled under his breath before he returned to the middle table. He had been reluctant to hire the miko as an assistant to Jun's research, but she had proved herself useful and knowledgeable. In fact, he was surprised by how much she knew about spices and herbs; the basics were not even needed for her level.

As time passed, both of them had grown closer and the work was something they both looked forward to. The silver haired chef blinked as he felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. Raising a brow, the male chef looked over his shoulder to see none other than the girl herself resting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Have the smell of the spices gotten to you?" He questioned, a tint of humor lacing the question.

"Perhaps." Kagome tightened the hug as the scent on Hayama's shirt made her hum in content. "You need to sleep, have been at it with the curry spices."

"The Autumn Election is a high critiquing tournament, Kagome," he sighed, "I can't rest. Everyone selected has to create the best curry dish."

"What if you fall asleep while you cook?" She crooked an eyebrow.

The question made the male chef chuckle under his breath. Setting down the bowl of spices he had mix together, he slowly turned to face the miko. "I am fine, Kagome. If I need sleep I will go and do so."

"Promise?"

She received a nod.

"You promised then." With a smile decorating her lips, Kagome stood on her toes as she aimed her lips to gentle press to his. The kiss was short, but sweet spicy. Still on her toes, Kagome gave Hayama one last smile, "you will do well, Hayama-kun."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: _Please leave a review (it updates every 2-3 reviews)_** , and **_thank you_** for reading!

Ja~ne!

 **Next:** Durarara x Inuyasha


End file.
